The Dragon Overlord
by The Dark Dragen
Summary: Alternate start from when the Strauss Siblings go on the S-Class: What if instead of Elfman telling Natsu that he can't because it was his as the man of the family to protect them, but Mirajane Strauss, who tells Natsu, he is too weak and destructive to go with them and from there things changes for him. Overlord/Lemons/Dark/Powerful/Harem/Natsu Female/Zeref PLEASE READ & REVIEW!
1. Prologue

_**The Dragon Overlord…**_

 _ **By**_

 _ **Dark Dragen!**_

 _ **Summary:**_ This story comes about as a reader of mine by the name of PhazonLordKaito, asked me if I could try my hand at doing a crossover between Fairy Tail and Overlord with Natsu as the Overlord. I thought about it and decided I would give it a try.

Alternate start from when the Strauss Siblings go on the S-Class: What if instead of Elfman telling Natsu that he can't because it was his as the man of the family to protect them, but Mirajane Strauss. Who tells Natsu he was too weak and dangerous to go with them, how with this, hearing a few things he didn't want to hear, the death of his childhood (and only) friend Lisanna and meeting a certain minion changes the future for one Natsu Dragneel.

 _ **Warnings:**_ I don't know what is to come but here is some warnings to be on the safe side, Out of Character with many of the characters, Natsu/E.N.D, Female Zeref, Underage Sex, Smut/Lemons, Violence, Torture, Threesomes, Foursomes, Harem, and these are just the few things I can think you should suspect, and most likely there's going to be much more. This is going to be in time, a Dark and Evil Natsu and the things that come with this. This story is not for the light hearted, for children or those who are easily offended, if any of those three are you, please stop reading now.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I would like to note that Fairy Tail was created by Hiro Mashima, and Overlord was developed by Triumph Studios and published by Codemasters. None of the characters other than the OCs that might appear in the story belong to me, I'm working in there sandbox to create this new story of mine.

 _ **Author's Note:**_ As I said in the Summary, I was asked to do this story by PhazonLordKaito, I have no idea where this story is going to go, and/or if it is going to be around for long. I'm writing this to see if I can, and to take a break from Rise of Overlord Vulcan - Rewrite, when I need to do something different than Harry Potter.

I'll tell you now, I have no ideas how I'm going to write some of the items from Overlord into Fairy Tail, just like I don't know how I'm going write them into my Harry Potter story. So if you got any ideas, I would love to hear them as they'll help me out of a problem I have adding them in both stories.

Seeing this is the first Fairy Tail/Overlord crossover I have seen, I'm only going to put this under Fairy Tail until I get into a few chapters, and I get a few C2s and a few followers. Then I might put it under Fairy Tail/Overlord. So you know before people begin to complain, the some of the characters WILL be out of character, so be warned.

 _ **Prologue…**_

 _ **(Alternate Start.)**_

Our story begins in a world known as Earthland, where magic is real and in most parts and is commonly exchanged and plays a key part of in people's lives in one form or another. In this world there are those who use magic to earn money, these people are known as Mages. In this world, the Mages join various guilds, where they do jobs by requests to earn money. There are many guilds throughout the world of Earthland. And our story starts at a certain guild known as Fairy Tail, in the town called Magnolia Town with the population of sixty thousand inhabitants, and is a merchant city that has been prosperous in Magic since the ancient era. Magnolia Town is the part of the Kingdom of Fiore a neutral country that has a population of seventeen million.

The date is the 21st of June x782, and out in the back of Fairy Tail, we find a young pink haired man that looked like fifteen to sixteen years old, fighting with a blue _flying_ cat. And these two were Natsu Dragneel and Happy: Natsu is a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, spiky pink-coloured hair, and has abnormal sharp canines; Natsu has a scar on the right side of his neck, hidden by his white scale-patterned scarf that he received from his adoptive father, Igneel.

Natsu's outfit was a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, that was open and untucked, exposing his bare chest, he also had a gold trimmed, black cloth around his waist that reaches his knees, held by a leather brown belt with an oval-shaped silver buckle, white knee-length trousers with black ribbon ties, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, and had black open-toed sandals.

Natsu was what they call a Dragon Slayer Mage, a Mage that can fight against and kill dragons. His father adoptive father, Igneel, was the one who taught him this Magic. The thing is, Igneel was in fact the King of the Fire Dragons. From what Natsu tells people, Igneel found him in a forest when he was just a child, and brought him up as his child and taught him to read and write, and taught him to use Fire Dragon Magic. But on the 7th of July x777, when Natsu was about nine years year, Igneel disappeared without a word, leaving Natsu to defend for himself.

With the only father he only knew, Natsu left on a quest to find Igneel, but was eventually found by the Guild Master of Fairy Tail: Makarov Dreyar. Natsu ended up joining Fairy Tail. Over time though there has been times if he made the right choice in joining Fairy Tail, as all apart for one person, Lisanna Strauss, believed that he was raised by a dragon and always made fun of him because of this, thinking he was lying. The biggest offender was Gray Fullbuster.

Whilst he might act like a fool, he wasn't, he only acted like one as it was easier and they left him alone. It all started with him unable to read the books in the guild and the town, Natsu had no idea why this was, as his father had taught him how to. Because of people thinking he couldn't read and write, and this made it so people believed that he was making up who Igneel was, and he was stupid and a fool that made things up.

That's where Erza Scarlet came into his life, as soon as she found out that he couldn't read or write, she took it upon herself to teach him. Saying that Igneel whoever he might really be, didn't teach young Natsu properly and said she would teach him everything that he needed to know. Natsu would have beaten her up for saying such a thing, but he learnt how strong she was the hard way and decided better not to. He told her straight that he didn't want to learn from her as she was too scary and wanted nothing to do with her, this seemed to be the wrong thing to say, as she dragged him away by his hair and forced him to learn everything he needed to learn within a few days. She wouldn't allow him to sleep at all, and only give him a few minutes to rest so he can eat and drink, and use the bathroom should he need it.

Sure it was helpful, but he vowed he would _never_ learn anything from her again, she was a total bitch and didn't respect him. She only taught him as it seemed to be a challenge, and when she taught she didn't explain and forced the info into him. Natsu would preferred if she took time to teach him, maybe if she did, he would be more willing to learn. He just found that being a fool was much easier, as no one in the guild want to teach him, and being a fool was much more safer to his health than going to Erza for help.

Natsu only joined Fairy Tail because there was nowhere else to go, and he thought that in time he could make friends and find his father. But within a few months though, he was thinking about leaving, as people were making a fool of him, calling him stupid as he destroys things when he couldn't control his magic. It not that he didn't ask the others for help, but none of them was willing to help and there was no way in hell he was going to ask Erza help in training, he wanted to live through his training.

But before he could make up his mind up about leaving, the Strauss Siblings joined the guild and here he meet Lisanna, and her brother and sister, Elfman and Mirajane Strauss. Elfman was a bit of pussy, he was shy and weak, with his only real talent being for cooking, although he was caring too. Mirajane was gothic-looking girl, wearing revealing outfit matching the tomboyish personality. She was just as scary as Erza was.

Erza was a two faced bitch when Mirajane was around, Erza would go around telling people off for getting into fights and breaking the guild rules. But when she and Mirajane get into fights it seemed to be alright, and should anyone say something about it, they should look out.

Lisanna though was a cute little girl, caring and sweet with short, white hair and blue eyes. She wore a simple, pink dress paired with dark red shoes. She was the only one who truly believed in Natsu when he said that his father was a dragon. Maybe it was because of her sister, Mirajane, defeating a demon in her village and gaining its abilities and able to transform into the said demon, but she believed in the young pink haired boy, and Natsu was thankful for it.

And Lisanna was the reason that Natsu stayed at Fairy Tail, whilst the others made fun of him and think him as a fool, his first friend did not. Over the following months, Natsu learnt that the Strauss's parents shortly after Lisanna was born, killed by bandits. He also learnt that the Strauss Siblings were ran out of their old village when Mirajane gained the demon abilities after defending the village, and at the time the elder of the three had no control of her powers and looked deformed, looking between human and demon. Lisanna believed that the village was sacred that the demon within Mirajane would take over and attack the village, and so they were ran out of the village.

During the next few months before joining Fairy Tail, they travelled about never stopping in one place for too long because of Mirajane's looks, they would kick them out of the village or city they were in. Maybe because of this, and becoming a teenager that Mirajane became demonic gothic. Either way, they were found by the Guild Master of Fairy Tail, Makarov Dreyar, who helped Mirajane gain control of her powers and made her look human again, and allowed them to join Fairy Tail.

Lisanna informed Natsu in secret that she and her brother Elfman, was learning to become Take-Over Mages like her sister, so that she wouldn't feel alone.

As time passed, Lisanna and Natsu became close, and one day Natsu found Happy, thinking he was a dragon, Lisanna helped to raise Happy.

Happy was a small blue magical cat, with a white stomach. He has a rectangular head, with pink ears, big black eyes with small, thin eyebrows, and light blue cheek marks near to his tiny whiskers (two on each side of his face.) Happy has a triangular nose that leads to semi-round upper lips on the sides. Despite having no thumbs, Happy is able to hold things. He has a long, white-tipped tail; and the other parts of his tail are blue. He can use his tail to hold things with. Happy only wears a green backpack, where he keeps food and items that can be used in battle. This backpack also covers his green Guild Mark that is on his back.

As strange as it sounds, even with magic, Natsu found Harry a few years ago as an egg in the East Forest of Magnolia Town. At first Natsu thought it was a dragon egg, and wanted to hatch. Everyone apart for Lisanna laughed at him for this, telling him it couldn't be a dragon egg as dragons has been extinct for hundreds of years, Lisanna only one who thought it possible. Natsu believed that it was unlikely that the egg was a dragon, but he had hoped it was so he could prove to everyone that dragons were in fact real and so they would be more help in finding his father.

But it wasn't the case, after a week where Lisanna got Natsu to play family, him as the husband and her as the wife and the egg as their child, where they built their own straw home, the egg hatched. But instead of a dragon, to their shock a blue cat came out of the egg, a cat with white wings, which they later learnt could appear at the cat's will. After the was hatched, everyone seemed so happy and joyful at the cat being hatched that they called the cat Happy.

Over the years since Happy came into their lives, Lisanna and Natsu often played House with Lisanna as the wife and Natsu as the husband and Happy as their son. Lisanna often tease Natsu about getting married when they were older. But on the 21st of June x782 things changed for Natsu.

 _ **And then…**_

 _21st of June x782 - Back of Fairy Tail Guild:_

Natsu and Happy was in the back of their Guild, fighting over the same old thing that they normally fought over: Fish. When Lisanna came over to the tree that the two were under, "Don't tell me my two favourite boys are fighting again."

"Oh hey Lisanna." Natsu said with a smile, happy to see his friend. Natsu didn't really explain it, but he had been having strange feelings towards Lisanna of late. Feeling of wanting to be closer to her, taking her as his, he had to wonder if it had to do with the Mating Session that his father told him about. He wished he had someone to talk about this, so he could understand what was going on with him.

"Mum, dad ate my whole fish, and he didn't ask me first." Happy said sweetly to Lisanna, trying to get Natsu into trouble again with Lisanna.

"Whenever I eat any fish, you say it is yours." Natsu told his best friend/son.

Before Lisanna could say anything, her brother and sister came into the area, and they heard Elfman say, "Come on Lisanna, we got to go, we got a job to do."

"Come on guys, we just got back from the last job, can't we take a short break before going on another?" Lisanna asked her siblings as Happy jump up happily as he saw Elfman and Mirajane.

"Yeah I know, but this is a S-Class job," Elfman explained to his sister, "but and Mirajane want us to come along and help her with it."

"No way, totally unfair" Natsu whined at this, he always wanted to go on a S-Class Missions, but no one would allow him to go. There was only two ways of going on a S-Class Missions, the first is to be asked by a S-Class Mage to come along, which none of the current S-Class Mages ever done with him. The other was to be a S-Class Mage, but even though he was there longer than the Strauss Siblings, he was never being picked to be a candidate.

"What kind of job is it?" Lisanna asked her brother and sister.

"An emergency quest that just came in," explained her sister, "they want us to kill off some monster called the Beast."

"Can we being Natsu come along with us?" Lisanna asked her family.

"I don't want the brat to come along," Mirajane told her sister with a smirk, "he is too weak and destructive. We do not need the likes of him in our group."

"If we showed him how to control his magic like he wants, he wouldn't be as destructive." Lisanna told her siblings, "And he is far from being weak, he is more powerful than both me and Elfman put together."

"You would say that we both know how you feel about him, but I don't care, this is my team and I don't want someone as destructive as him on my team." Mirajane told her sister who was turning red at what she said, both in anger and embarrassment, "Do you ever wonder why none of the guild want to train or work with him? He is a foolish kid who believes his father is a dragon, and is too weak and destructive."

"Yeah a man don't destroy things, and they don't not lie either like Natsu does." Elfman told his sister.

"In that case I don't want to go if that's how you feel about him." Lisanna told her family, sticking up for her crush.

"No go Lisanna," Natsu told his childhood friend, surprising her, more so as to what he said next, "they are your family and you should fight with them. Anyway, how often does a S-Class come along where you can go with your sister? No go with them, I don't want you to miss out from something like this."

Lisanna was surprised by Natsu's maturity, but smiled at it too, it proved to her that everyone was wrong about him. With a sad smile said, "Are you sure about this? I don't mind staying behind."

"No go ahead, I'll be fine," Natsu told her, "I'll be training so that I can become a S-Class myself. That way we can go whenever we want and we don't need them."

Lisanna smiled at this, knowing that her friend and crush would train as hard as he could, so that he could become a S-Class Mage so that he could go on S-Class Requests. "Thanks Natsu," Lisanna said with a smile, "when I return and have rested up, how about you, me and Happy go on a Request just the three of us?"

"I would like that Lisanna." Natsu told his friend, as they hugged each other and parted ways, never knowing this would the last time the three of them would see each other for a very long time.

 _ **And then…**_

 _28st of June x782 - Fairy Tail Guild Hall:_

It has been about a week since the Strauss Siblings left to deal with The Beast. During this time Natsu tried to get some help to get stronger, someone who could help him to learn to control his magic. But none of the people he asked was bothered to help him out. That didn't mean he didn't train, he trained by himself, reading the few books he could find on controlling his magic. He wanted to become a candidate in the next S-Class Promotion Trial, so that he, Happy and Lisanna could go on one together. Some at the guild was shocked to see Natsu reading, as he rarely read anything that wasn't on the notice board for jobs.

As Natsu was reading a book, two of the three Strauss Siblings, both of them look as if they lost something. This is when he realized that Lisanna wasn't with them, seeing this Natsu stood up and went up to them and said worriedly, "Where's Lisanna? Why isn't she with you?"

The two of them didn't say anything, Natsu feared the worse, and said once again but more forcible, "Where is Lisanna!?"

"She, she's d-dead." the two of them said together.

"WHAT!? HOW!?" Natsu screamed in shock and horror, not believing that the person the only person who believed him, and didn't think he was foolish and stupid, and someone he was starting to think of more than a friend.

Elfman and Mirajane then told them what happened, how Elfman tried to take over The Beast, knowing he wasn't ready for a full Take-Over yet, and the beast took control of Elfman and going on a rampage. Upon hearing this, Natsu saw red, and attacked Elfman as he shouted at the male Take-Over Mage, "You fucking bastard you killed her, you killed your own sister."

"Get of him Natsu, stop acting like a bigger fool than you already are." one of his guild mates told him, as a group of the guild tried to take him off Elfman.

"He fucking killed Lisanna," screamed Natsu, as fire engulfed him, making those who was holding him back, to back off, "he killed the only friend I have in this guild, the only one who believed in, and the one that I cared about the most."

"It was a fucking accident!" Mirajane Strauss screamed at Natsu as she transformed into her Take-Over form the Satan Soul, to defend her brother. In this form her eyes, eyelashes, ears, and hair all change drastically, and dark, thin markings appear all over her body. Her forearms and hands become covered in scales, and each sprouts a fin-like protrusion on its outer side. She also grows a large, stocky tail, seemingly made of metal plates or scales. Her clothing also changes, with any attire she might be wearing being replaced by a dark, skimpy one-piece suit revealing her arms and legs, which is open on the front and the back, exposing most of her belly, wide cleavage and upper back too. She also dons a pair of gauntlets covering the back parts of her transformed arms. "He wasn't ready to use Full-Body Take-Over, and the monster took control, it could happen to anyone."

"And you fucking call me weak and stupid," Natsu spit at the Demon Take-Over Mage, his anger getting to him at the loss of his only friend, "I wasn't the one that done a spell I knew I wasn't ready to use, or at the most dangerous time to try it. At least I didn't kill anyone."

Here Natsu got a slap around the face by Erza , who said angrily, "How dare you say that you stupid brat?"

"I was told that I wasn't allowed to go because I was weak and destructive," Natsu cried with tears in his eyes, "but Mirajane took her siblings, even though Lisanna admitted that I should come with them as I was stronger than b

oth her and Elfman. Even though I _might_ of destroyed a few buildings, at least Lisanna would still be here."

"Get out!" Erza shouted at the young Dragon Slayer, "And don't come back until you are ready to apologize to Mirajane and Elfman."

All around him, Natsu saw dark looks from the Guild Members, apart for Happy who was crying at the loss of his 'mother,' they too showed hatred at how he was treating the Strauss Siblings. What about him, he had lost Lisanna too, and they all knew how close to her he was and yet no one was comforting him, like they were with Strauss Siblings especially Elfman, the one responsible for the death of Lisanna. All he could see right then was hatred at Mirajane and Elfman.

"Fine I'll leave, but know this, I'll never return as I'll never apologise to them, _especially_ , Elfman, as he is the one who killed _**my**_ Lisanna." Natsu spit at the Guild before he left.

Little did they knew it at the time, but that was the moment that would change their lives for and for Fairy Tail, not for the better. As many of them thought that Natsu would be back in a few days, with his tail behind him and apologising to everyone for the way he acted like he normally would. But this time would be different, as for a few years they would not see Natsu, as soon he would meet someone who'll change his life forever and give him something he always wanted training and the ability to control him. Not only that, but he would find some home truths that he never knew about.

 _ **To be Continued!**_

 _ **Author's Note:**_ Here ends the first chapter of my new story, I hope you all enjoyed it, as this is my first non-Harry Potter story and feel a bit uncomfortable about it. As I said at the start, I have no idea what I'm going to do in this story, so any and all ideas are welcomed, more the merrier.

Please know that any flames will be ignored, any guests reviews that _aren't useful_ to make the story better, _**will be deleted!**_

Anyway, to help me with this story, I'm looking for a Co-Writer/Beta Reader to write this story, I want someone to talk to about ideas and suggestions about the part I'm writing and how to make it better. If you're only want to be a Beta Reader, I'm looking someone who is willing to alter things to make it better, even if it means deleting or rewriting it, or adding things to it. parts of it. So if you are interested, and you are a fan of Fairy Tail, knowing a lot of it, please leave a review or PM me.

Either thank you for reading this story, and I hope you'll leave a review letting me know what you think. As I would like your thoughts about my first ever Fairy Tail story, be it bad or good, so please leave a good length review. One thing I'm looking for are ideas for new Overlord Items, and how to add them. I hope you can help me out.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:**_ I would like to thank those who reviewed, fav and followed me for the last chapter, I was suspecting it to go off so well. It was my first time doing a non-Harry Potter story and I didn't know if people would like my Fairy Tail centred story, but within the first few hours I got 6 reviews, 25 Favs and 37 Follows, and that was within three or so hours of being posted. And with the first twenty-four hours of it being posted I had 18 Reviews, 65 Favs and 87 Follows. I'm so glad that you like the story, especially seeing that this is the first ever Fairy Tail/Overlord story or at least that I have seen. Now onto the new chapter…

For those who haven't read in my other works, I'll say it now, I am a dyslexic and I had a bad schooling, so unless I can find a good Beta Reader, other than other problems, you see bad spelling and grammar. So please forgive me for this. But I would like to ask that if you are a Beta Reader who is willing to add things to the story, please let me know. I'm after someone who can add things to the story, and not only the odd corrections for spelling and grammar, but able to add detail to the story. If you can't do it but know someone who can, please let me know.

 _ **Chapter One…**_

 _ **(The Minion Master…)**_

 _21st of June x782 - Magnolia Town:_

Walking down the streets of Magnolia Town, Natsu who was carrying a crying Happy, they were near the exit of the town when, a sobbing Happy spoke for the first time since they left Fairy Tail Guild Hall, "I-I'm going to miss mum."

"So am I bud, so am I." a tearful Natsu admitted to his best friend/son, "I finally started to realize how much I care for her, how much, how much I loved her, and now I'm unable to tell her this."

"Wh-What are we going to do now?" Happy asked his father and best friend.

"I don't know," Natsu sigh as he thought about it, "I don't want to go back to the Guild, but I don't know what else to do."

"Than don't," Happy told his friend, "I didn't like how they treated you back there, leave and never go back there."

"I don't either mate pal," Natsu told the blue cat, "but I have no real money to leave the area, the house we have I build myself, and the money we make is for our food, unless we caught it ourselves, the odd things we might need and the rest of the money we get goes onto the repairs to the building I destroy."

"So what are we going to do now?" Happy asked once again, not wanting to go back to Fairy Tail after how they treated his _'father.'_

"I don't know buddy," Natsu sighed once again, as they left the town, and was heading towards the forest for the night, "but I think you and I use the little money we have and get away from here for a few days to think. But I think unless something comes up though, I'm afraid that we might just coming back here. As I don't think no one else would have us."

"I might be able to help you young Master." someone with a deep old voice said behind them.

As Happy and Natsu turned round to see who was talking to them, they saw no one, until they hear a small cough. Looking down they saw an old small grey Gremlin like creature, with yellow eyes, and grey hair and small beard. "Who are you?" Natsu asked the strange creature.

"I am Gnarl, the Minion Master for the Overlord, Master." the strange creature now known as Gnarl told Natsu.

"Who or what is the Overlord, and why are you calling me Master." Natsu asked confused.

"An Overlord is the Overlord of Evil." Gnarl said as if it explained it all.

"Does that mean that this Overlord controls all evil?" asked Happy.

"It isn't as easy as that, but in essence in time yes the Overlord controls _most_ evil," the Minion Master told Happy and Natsu, "the Overlord truly can't control all evil, otherwise they wouldn't be true evil. Evil is all about betrayal and backstabbing, those who are evil always will fight those who in control of said evil, wanting to be in control themselves. So the Overlord is constantly fighting to keep his power."

Natsu found this somewhat interesting, and in the mood he was in, he didn't care about talking to someone who seemed to be the bad guy, something as a Fairy Tail often fought against. "And the reason you called me Master?" Natsu asked the minion, although he suspected what was coming but wanting to hear it from Gnarl himself.

"Because you are the new Overlord Master." Gnarl told Natsu.

Now normally he would tell the minion where to get off, seeing he wasn't evil, nor would he be interested in the idea. But with everything that had happened that day, he needed something to keep his mind off it all. The less he thought about Lisanna's death, the less he felt the lost of her and not knowing what to do next.

"But why me?" Natsu asked in interest, "No offence but I normal catch the bad guys for rewards, not become one. So why would you pick me as your new Master?"

"Aye." Happy agreed.

"To be honest I do not know." the old minion, knowing that he can't really force this.

This is the one thing that he hated, all the years most of the Overlords he served were outright evil already in one form or another and was willing to be the Overlord, and there were the few that were left for dead or near to death before being brought to him, and had no memories of their past and went with the flow or they wanted revenge.

But then there were those who were on the side of good, these one confused the hell of him, why Tower Heart or as it now called the Nether Heart pick them he never could understand. As almost all of the time they turned down the Overlordship, as they were too bloody heroic, than the rare few who agreed to it because they were at a bad point in their life for some reason, and decided to try being evil for once. Some fully embraces the Overlording, and became wonderful evil Overlords, but then there was a few that couldn't fully embraces evil, and used their Overlording for somewhat good deeds. This sickened the old Minion Master.

So Gnarl decided that when he found a potential Overlord that was a hero, he would be honest, as much as it sickened him to do it, about any questions they had. That way that both of them could get on with things, and Gnarl could find a true evil Overlord to take up the banger of the Overlord.

"The Netherworld Tower, where I came from, is somewhat sentient Master," explained the Minion Master, "and with the little magic that it has left, it can inform me of a new potential Overlord who can help us regain the power the Tower needs. And you for some reason are the latest potential Overlord to be found Master."

Now on any other day, like not listening to this minion, Natsu would not even think about agreeing to becoming this Overlord. But the problem is that with everything that is going that night, he was really considering in doing this, becoming this Overlord. Since he joined Fairy Tail, he fraught against bandits and other Dark Mages, not once did he think about becoming one.

But now though, he realized it might not have been the right thing to do, as whilst he did these things, his Guild often looked down on him, acting as he was stupid, and make fun of him. Without Lisanna there, there was no reason for him to go back, or to live if he was honest with himself. Maybe this new change was something he needed?

"Before I decide, I need to know, well you give me the training to make me stronger, and able to control my powers?" Natsu asked Gnarl.

Gnarl was shocked here, he thought that someone like this person would turn the position of Overlord when he heard that he would be evil, many heroes had done in the past. He must of came at a time when his person had hit rock bottom, but he feared that this person could be one of the heroes that might use the Overlord powers for good. But seeing that this potential Overlord seemed want to take the role up, he had to take this to the end. And who knows, this new Overlord might not turn out like the other heroes from the past.

"Yes we can give you the training you need," Gnarl told Natsu, "we don't want a weak Overlord."

Natsu turned to Happy and asked, "So what do you think buddy? Should we do this? I won't do this if you won't follow me."

"Will there be fish?" Happy asked the Minion Master, thinking about his favourite food.

The Minion Master looked at the talking cat strangely, there was something about him that he knew about the cat, something important. Whatever it was, the Minion Master would have to look through his books when he got back to the Netherworld Tower. "Once we find the Blue Minions, we can get you as many fish as you can eat." Gnarl told the blue cat.

"Why do you need to find these Blue Minions to get the fish?" asked Happy.

"Other than the Blues, the rest of the minions can't swam," the old minion told Happy, "so unless you want to get them yourself, we can't get the fish until we found them. But once we get them, we can get as many as you like, so much that you could never run out."

"Natsu, let's go, let's find those Blue Minions, so I can get the fish." Happy said excitedly.

Natsu just smiled at his friend/son, yeah getting that much fish would make up Happy's mind about going, which Natsu was happy about. As nothing was left for him here, and so was more than happy to leave Magnolia Town and start anew. So with a sigh, Natsu said, "You've got yourself a new Overlord Gnarl," Natsu told the Minion Master, "my name is Natsu and my friend here is Happy."

"Great Sire," the Minion Master told the two, somewhat excited and worried about getting the new Overlord on his side, "now we should get start walking before it gets too dark. We've got a few days of walking ahead of us."

"Where are we going?" asked Natsu as the three of started to walk, on in Happy's case, flew.

"Shirotsume Town," Gnarl told the Dragon Slayer, "just outside of the there's a hidden Netherworld Gate that'll take us to your new home."

"Isn't there another way to get us there?" asked Natsu, as landed on his shoulder, "The same way that you got here?"

"Sadly no," Gnarl said with a sigh, before he went on to explain, "I took a Minion Gate to get here, which the name suggests, is gates for minions only. There used to be a Tower Gate around here, but it is inactive because of the lack of power the Netherworld Tower has got right now. Although Netherworld Gate are better to use, as unlike Tower Gate, they regain one power and begin to help you should you be injured. Not only that, but once the Netherworld Tower is fully powered, we can have a Netherworld Gate appear anyway in the world as long as the land is flat enough for one."

"You keep on about power, what is this power you need?" Natsu asked the old minion, "And how do you know this Netherworld Gate will work?"

"I'll explain every once we get back to the Tower, as it is unsafe to say more out here where anyone can hear us." the Minion Master explained to Natsu, "As for will the Netherworld Gate work, it should do, as over the years will give certain gates power to run for a few years, so that should we find a new Overlord, we can bring them back to the Tower. In this case, the nearest active gate is outside of Shirotsume Town."

"Once we get back to this Tower of yours, is there a way to find out why I was picked for the role of Overlord?" Natsu asked in interest, as he was wondering why he was picked for an evil role when until now he done nothing but good.

"Once you take up the power of the Overlordship, we should soon find out why you were picked." Gnarl told Natsu.

And without another word the three of them continued on with their journey to Shirotsume Town, and little did those know back at Fairy Tail, but a new greater evil would soon be awakened. And it would be all down to their foolish actions towards Natsu.

 _ **And then…**_

 _23rd of June x782 - Fairy Tail Guild Hall:_

It has been two days since Natsu Dragneel left Fairy Tail, it was somewhat a sober time for them because of Lisanna's death. The funeral would be in the next few days, as they were waiting for the Guild Master to return from the latest Guild Meeting with the other Guild Masters. But it was more quiet than normal, and people put it down to Natsu not being there, trying to pick fights with people at the guild to see who was the strongest is. Sure they'll always be fights, but not as much with Natsu.

As the Guild seat around quietly drinking, and comforting the reminding Strauss Siblings, the guild doors opened to reveal an extremely short, elderly man. He had black eyes, with white hair and thick white mustache. He was wearing a white shirt which had the guild's mark in the centre of it which was black, he was also wearing an orange shorts and hoodie, and a blue and orange striped jester's hat. He was the Guild Master, Makarov Dreyar.

As he entered his Guild and saw the mood, he asked, "What happened here?"

It was a young teen with long, scarlet hair and brown eyes, wearing an armour, a blue skirt, black boots, and diamond shaped silver earrings, Erza Scarlet, who explained what happened.

Once he was told what happened, Makarov was somewhat shocked not to see the Guild's Dragon Slayer, and had to ask, "Where's Natsu? Is he on a request or something?"

"The hot head has left Master." a young teen with spiky black-coloured hair, told the Guild Master. He was Gray Fullbuster, he had dark blue eyes, and his body is toned and muscular. He had nothing on other than a necklace, which resembles a sword with a stone in it, a metal bracelet and a pair of boxer shorts.

"Gray your clothes!" one of the Guild Member cried out.

"Damn it, when did that happen?" said a shocked Gray, as once again removed his clothes without realizing it and he didn't know where he placed them.

"What do you mean?" Makarov asked in surprise, he didn't think that Natsu would leave like that.

And it was Erza who explained what happened a few days ago, and to say that Makarov was upset, was an understatement. He could understand them being upset at how Natsu was acting, but he understood understand the young Dragon Slayer more. One of his two and only best friends were killed, so he would be upset at the young girl's death.

What upset him the most was that Erza told Natsu to leave and not to return until he apologized to Mirajane and Elfman, in the way he acted. And that the rest of the guild agreed with the Requip Mage, be it out of fear to what she would do to them if they didn't, or that they honestly agree with her. Sure Natsu was a bit out of line, but it was understandable, and he would suspect even he would react the same as Natsu if it happened to him. But the problem was that he believed that he knew Natsu well enough to know that the young man won't be returning for some time, as he believed he was right in his actions, and for this one time, Makarov believed the young Dragon Slayer was right too.

"You stupid brats," Makarov sighed at his children, "don't you understand what you did, more than likely Natsu won't ever come back."

"Not like that's a bad thing Master," Fullbuster said with a shrug, "it would only mean less damage around here. We all know that the flame brain is the main cause of most of the damage here and on requests as he can't control himself."

"And it's not like he won't ever come back," one of the guild members called out, "where else well he go? He has nowhere else to go, and sadly he'll be back."

"I hope you are right, Tang, I hope you are right, as I fear what will happen to Natsu if he don't come back." the old Guild Master sighed again, "But didn't any of you thought about _his_ feelings? I'm not saying that he was right how he acted, same with how you lot acted wasn't right, but his actions can be understood. He had just lost his only friend other than Happy, so yes he would leash out the way he did. As much as you and Mirajane don't want to hear this Elfman, but Natsu is right, you are at fault for Lisanna's death." Makarov looked at the Strauss Siblings as he told them this sadly.

"You tried a Full Body Take-Over when you and I knew that you won't ready for such a thing." an upset Makarov told the young man who was sobbing, Elfman tried to explain his actions, but Makarov held his hand up to stop him talking. "I don't care if you thought you had no other choice, you should have ran or done something else. You knew that doing a Full Body Take-Over under such conditions was a bad move, as when you're not ready to do such a thing, the monster could control you for good or a short period of time. A Full Body Take-Over should only be done when you have others there to help you, to make sure you don't go on a rampage should the monster take control of you at first. As much as you might dislike it, I'm sorry to say that Natsu had _every_ right to blame you for your sister's death. To be honest you should have taken him with you, as Lisanna might be alive today."

"But Master, he is weak and destructive, he would have done more damage than good." this came from Erza.

"Yeah, and the flame brain is stupid as hell." this came from Gray.

"More damage than The Beast himself?" Makarov asked the young woman coldly, "Natsu might not be as strong as you, Mirajane, and a few others, but he is stronger than Elfman and Lisanna. If he went with them, Lisanna might be here now." Than the Guild Master looked at Gray coldly, and said, "He might not be as smart as you and the others, but that's not for lack of trying to learn. He is only afraid to learn because of his experience with Erza, the way she taught him would put fear into anyone into learning. If that wasn't the case, he would be as smart as a normal child."

"Come on, Master, he believed he was raised by a dragon," one of the Guild Members called out, "how stupid can you get, we all know they have been extinct for hundred of years. If one was about, wouldn't we know about this by now?"

Makarov rubbed his eyes here, it is true that dragon's been extinct for hundreds of years, and that should there be one, people would have seen one by now. But the fact was, for Natsu to learn Dragon Slayer Magic without the aid of a Lacrima, the only way for him to learn it was to be taught by a real dragon. Which is why he knew that there was some truth behind Natsu's words, but he could understand why the others couldn't believe him, as no one had seen one for hundreds of years. The only thing close to dragons were the wyverns, but they couldn't talk like the dragons could, or at least as far as people knew they couldn't.

"It doesn't matter if he believed if he was raised by a dragon or not, he is a Fairy Tail Member and should be treated as such, but he wasn't." the old man told them sadly, "And I am partly to blame for that, as I didn't give him the time to help him as I should. But I always believed that you all should rely on yourself, and ask for help from other Guild Members, to build a better relationship with each other. As Fairy Tail meant to be a family, and should work and learn together, but sadly of late it isn't the case. So a few things have to change. The first is that should Natsu return, we'll have to treat him properly. Next we should anyone ask for help, we do so with bullying and without the threat of pain and fear being put into them." here he give knowing looks towards Erza and Mirajane, knowing what the two of them were like.

"Next, if you want to go to a next level and for example want to do a Full Body Take-Over or something just as dangerous, I want you to do so in a safe environment, and around those who can help should things go wrong, so that something like the death of Lisanna doesn't happen again." Makarov explained to the Guild, before he went on to say, "And lastly, if you have problems with anyone, I want you to come to me, as I don't want what happened to Natsu to happen with the rest of you."

There was a few shock faces at this, not sure what to think to this new announcement, but seeing that it came at a sad time, it was to be suspected. Some didn't like that the Master of Fairy Tail wanted Natsu back, as they thought things would be better without him around.

"Now I want Macao and Wakaba to search for Natsu as fast as possible," he told the two Guild Members, who seemed to didn't want to do this, but seeing the Master told them to do it, they had no real option but to do it, "as I don't want him to miss Lisanna's funeral. And I worried he might do something stupid if he is left alone for too long. Now let's prepare Lisanna's funeral, and make it one that would fit her as the member of Fairy Tail."

There were a few mutters of, "More stupider than normal," as people went off and started to help Lisanna's funeral, as Macao and Wakaba went to search for Natsu. Little did they know, but they would not find Natsu, and would not see him for a few years, and by then many things would be different.

 _ **And then…**_

 _23rd of June x782 - Shirotsume Town:_

It had been a rough few days for Natsu, as a few hours after meeting the, the Minion Master, they came across a group of bandits loading a carriage with their gear. The Minion Master advice in knocking out the bandits, and take the horse and carriage for themselves, and so make it faster to get to Shirotsume Town. Natsu wanted nothing to do with the idea, but he was out voted by Happy and Gnarl, and so knocked the bandits out and took the horse and carriage and headed off to Shirotsume Town.

Whilst Natsu was out of it, he heard Gnarl say how pitiful it was for the new Overlord to have motion sickness. He also heard Happy asked why Gnarl wanted the bandits knocked out and not killed, as he thought that as someone who was evil they would want them dead. Gnarl explained that until Natsu became the new Overlord and get the gauntlet, they deaths would be wasteful. As once they get the gauntlet, he could gather the Lifeforce that came from killing them.

They got to Shirotsume Town early that morning, and now wearing cloaks that they got from the bandits, they were resting up at a small restaurant in town. As the group was eating something before moving on, Gnarl seemed to be in shock as he saw five short men, in a horse and carriage which had a huge orb, going towards the mansion at the top of the hill.

"It can't be." Gnarl said in surprise.

"What is it Gnarl?" asked Natsu, wondering what is so important about the orb.

"That orb, that's the Nether Heart."

 _ **To be Continued!**_

 _ **Author's Note:**_ Here ends Chapter 1 of The Dragon Overlord, and I want you to thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm still surprised that people seemed to like this story so much, but I am glad, and I hope you all keep on reading and reviewing, more reviews the better, as I know I am doing a great job at this new story of mine. I'll be honest with you all, I wasn't too happy about the start of the story, it is more or less how I wanted it to go, but the way it was written I was unhappy about, it doesn't feel right. I hope you like it more than I did…

Just a hint, but the title, The Dragon Overlord, is just a hint as to what I have planned for the story. There'll be a few twist and turns in the story, some of which, unless I talked you to in in replies to your reviews, I hope you enjoy and guess as to what will happen.

Got a question for you all, do you think that other than Natsu, should I have all the other Dragon Slayers as female? I know, perverted idea, but I would like your thoughts about it. I would also like to ask what girls would you like to see in the story, and ideas on how they could join Natsu.

Please know that any flames will be ignored, any guests reviews that _aren't useful_ to make the story better, _**will be deleted!**_ I am a dyslexic, and had a bad schooling so without a Co-Writer/Beta Reader, my spelling, grammar and the way things are written will not be as good as the rest of the work here. So please don't moan about this, as it can't be helped.

I'm still looking for a Co-Writer/Beta Reader to help me write this story, I want someone to talk to about ideas and suggestions about the part I'm writing and how to make it better. If you're only want to be a Beta Reader, I'm looking someone who is willing to alter things to make it better, even if it means deleting or rewriting it, or adding things to it. parts of it. So if you are interested, and you are a fan of Fairy Tail, knowing a lot of it, please leave a review or PM me.

Either thank you for reading this story, and I hope you'll leave a review letting me know what you think. As I would like your thoughts about my first ever Fairy Tail story, be it bad or good, so please leave a good length review. One thing I'm looking for are ideas for new Overlord Items, and how to add them. I hope you can help me out. So you know, I'm going back to Rise of Overlord Vulcan - Rewrite and do a chapter there before going back to this one. I have decided that I'll be going back and forth from that story to this story.

Overlord Log

Overlord Items:

Spell Stones: Got a few spell from Overlord that I'll use, but I would like ideas for more spells that I can use. So ideas are welcomed here.

Mana Pillars: Going to be called something like Power Pillars or something like that, which give the person as the name suggests, gives power to the Overlord.

Health Pillars: Not going to appear, as I can't see how I could use them.

Minion Totems: Not going to appear in the story, as I don't like the idea of limiting how many minions Natsu can use at a time. Not only that, I had no idea how to add them into the story.

Tower Heart: To follow the Followship of Evil, the Heart will now be called Nether Heart

Tower Smelters: Unlike the games, the first Smelter will still be at the tower.

Minion Hives:

Brown Hive: Like in the game it'll be in the tower.

Red Hive: Like the game not in the tower, in this story the Red Minions will be found near Sun Village.

Green Hive: Like the game not in the tower, but I am unsure where it'll be found, so ideas would be welcomed as to where to find it. Was thinking of some kind of swamp or something.

Blue Hive: Like the game not in the tower, in this story I was thinking they could be found on Galuna Island, unless you can think of another place for them to be found.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two…**_

 _ **(Nether Heart.)**_

 _23rd of June x782 - Shirotsume Town:_

"What is the Nether Heart?" Natsu asked the Minion Master.

"It's the heart of Netherworld and its Tower," Gnarl explained to Natsu and Happy. "You could say it is the power source of what we are. Without it, an Overlord is limited to what they can do. We were lucky to find it here."

"What do you mean?" asked Happy.

"I was going to tell you at the Netherworld Tower, but we sort of lost the Heart over a hundred, nearly two, years ago," Gnarl told them grimly.

"What do you mean 'sort of lost it'?" asked Natsu.

"Well, to be honest, it was stolen from us," Gnarl admitted darkly at the thought of what happened. "To this day I have no idea how they got into Netherworld Tower. At the time, we had, not long ago, won a big battle for evil against the Alvarez Empire, which was lead by The Shining Justice, a group that was led by a trio of champions: the paladins, Lady Clarissa the Vigorous and Sir Cedric the Cleanly, and a unicorn known simply as Sparkle. The actions of this group have created an encroaching plague of light known as 'The Golden' which cutifies and beautifies everything in its path." Here, the old minion cringed, as he remembered this time, as he was cutified for a short while.

"For ten long years The Shining Justice created peace and goodness around the world," Gnarl cringed at this, "by using the 'The Golden' to get rid of evil. Evil was slowly dying because of this, and with no Overlord to rain evil over the world, we were forced to go deeper into the Netherworld in parts known as the Netherdeep. We knew that if we wanted to get out of this, we needed to find some help," Gnarl explained to the Dragon Slayer, "and by luck I was informed about a book called 'The Big Book o' Evil.' The book allowed me to summon forth four undead individuals known as The Netherghuls, they weren't true Overlords, but, instead, were potential 'candidates' for the job, seeing as the minions had yet to find a true Overlord that can save them from The Golden!"

Normally, Natsu wouldn't listen to long winded stories, as he was more of an action kind of person, someone who likes to keep moving and doing something - more often than not fighting. But for some strange reason, both he and Happy were interested in this story and wanted to learn more.

"For a few years, it was bliss with darkness in the world, the killing, pillaging and raping, it was the good old days." Gnarl said with a dark smile at thinking back at the good old days., "We might not have been able to find a new Overlord, but The Netherghuls were doing their job at keeping the good at bay. But they began to fight against each other, as to who should become the new Overlord. The fight left the Netherworld and into the rest of the world, and at some point a group of people entered the Netherworld Tower and stole the Nether Heart. Somehow, as we minions watched the fight with interest, with all the blood and cunning it was a great sight to be seen, someone stole the Nether Heart, and since then, whenever a new Overlord appeared, we went searching for it. But each time, either the Overlord gets killed before we can find it, which happens often, or we can't the Heart at all and the Overlord is limited to what they could do, which meant they often lost their lives not long after or failed in someway."

"So why is this Nether Heart here?" asked Natsu.

"I don't know sire," Gnarl admitted thoughtfully, before becoming a bit darker as to who had the Nether Heart, "and I don't know how those half-witted fools got their hands on it, either."

"Who are they?" asked Happy.

"They are Halflings, evil, greedy, little buggers." Gnarl scoffed.

"More evil than an Overlord?" asked Happy.

"Oh please, _those_ creatures being more evil than the Overlord, they are nothing more than pests to be stepped upon." Gnarl scoffed at the thought, "I thought that we had gotten rid of those years ago, but it seems that they been hiding, and are better off because of it. Before, they were short, ugly, little shits, with their feet covered in coarse hair, and not knowing how to dress. But now look at them," Gnarl waved his hand over to them, "they seem, ugg, healthier than ever and smartly dressed. I have no idea what the darkness happened to them." Upon seeing the Nether Heart being pulled away, the Minion Master said, "Hurry Master, we need to follow them."

And with that, the Minion Master dragged Natsu up the hill.

 _ **And Then…**_

 _Outside of Everlue's Mansion:_

Gnarl, Natsu and Happy followed the horse carriage to a mansion that was on top of the hill: a mansion that's a large and compact building constructed under a rigorous symmetry that seems to consist of a central section - counting at least three floors - topped by a pitched tiled roof, with three protruding structures possessing similar roofs, sprouting from both its sides on the top balcony, delimited by railings, which is formed on top of the two identical wings flanking the main structure.

The whole building is surrounded by a square fence, composed of cement topped by metal railing. The fence encloses a small lawn, and outside it is surrounded by a square stone road, connected on the front to the large pathway leading to the main entrance, and with its edges adorned by tidy round bushes...

This is what the horse and carriage stopped in front of, when five of the ugliest maids that Gnarl, Natsu and Happy, and that was saying something for Gnarl - since he had been around for a _very_ long time and seen things that most wouldn't, showed up. The Minion Master had to wonder what kind of person would have such ugly maids on ground, especially a maid as ugly as that pink haired gorilla maid; luckily, he didn't have to wait for long, when said person appeared.

He was short, plump man with skinny arms and legs. He was wearing a formal black suit, with his jacket fastened with a large gold button and adorned with a decorative red flower. Beneath his jacket is a white collared shirt, a blue necktie and dark blue boots. He also sports a curled mustache which directly protrudes from his nostrils, as well as a bushel of wavy hair atop his round head.

Upon seeing the man from his position, Gnarl sighed darkly, "Should have known, sire. Only a damn bloody Halfling would be this... _disgusting_."

"Master Everlue we have found it, the Nether Heart," one of the Halflings said with a bow.

"Let me have a look Oldfur, and I'll tell you if you got what I wanted," Everlue told the Halfling as he walked up to the carriage and checked the item. After checking it thoroughly, Everlue said with glee, "Yes, Oldfur, this is what I wanted, my family has been looking for this for a long time. At long last I now have the Nether Heart, the very power source of the Netherworld Tower. With this we can control not only the Netherworld, but the very world over time. Now bring it in, once inside the better, I don't want anyone stealing it from me now that I have it."

And with that, the Halflings took the Nether Heart into Everlue Mansion, as Everlue and his so-called maids disappeared. With them gone, Gnarl, Natsu and Happy came out of the place they were hiding from and Gnarl said, "Master, we have to break in and take the Nether Heart back from them. We can't have some nasty Halfling controlling the Netherworld."

"So we break in and take the thing?" Natsu asked the old minion.

"And destroy the place, too," Gnarl told the Dragon Slayer, who grinned at this, "we have to let this half-witted fool know that the Overlord is back, and he shouldn't be taking our things."

"You got me at destroying the place," Natsu smirked foolishly, thinking about destroying the mansion, but then a thought came to him. "What is a Halfling? Whilst I'm all for going in there guns blazing, I'm trying to do things smarter, and I don't want to enter there not knowing what I am facing. So what are Halflings, and do they have any magic I should be aware of?"

The old minion smiled at this, it would seem that this new Overlord has a half a brain at least. Most of the new Overlords go into a fight not thinking about what they are facing, and whilst it could work, this action could end with them dying. It was nice when an Overlord thought about their actions before making them, so it was nice to see that this Overlord is thinking before acting.

"Well, what I know of Halflings is little, sire," Gnarl admitted to his new Master. "The rumour is that they are descendants of elves at the very least. They started off as Half-Elves, but inbreeding with the two races for too long, along with some other races over the years created the Halflings. I do not know if this is true or not, nor do I care, Master. But what I do know is that they are greedy, little, half-witted bastards, who kill and steal from others, normally they do so just for the hell of it and not to take over the world like the Overlords do.

"I haven't seen a Halfling for nearly a hundred years or so, we killed them all Master." Gnarl told Natsu, sounding disappointed that they aren't extinct as he thought they were. "So other than gaining an inch or two in height, I don't know if they have magic or not. As far as I know, the last time I saw them they did not, but sire, I would be careful just in case. The area smells of magic, be it theirs or someone else's I don't know, but there is magic around here, so be careful. Either way, Master, can we hurry, I do hate being around this fresh air and beauty all the time."

Natsu couldn't understand why the Minion Master hated such things, maybe his race didn't like things like them, or it was something that some evil doesn't like. Whatever the case he didn't care, he wanted to start this training that Gnarl promise him, if it meant he needed to get this Nether Heart so he could start it so be it.

Natsu was about to leave to retrieve the Neither Heart, when Gnarl stopped him, "One moment sire. If you're going to face those Halflings, then you'll need help. Those Halflings are like cockatrices, where there's one of them there's, more than likely, more of them. Whilst they might not look like it, they are vicious little bastards, and you might need help with them."

With that the Minion Master pulled out a gem from his cloak, and holding it he said, "Grubby, are you there, you putrid lump of flesh?"

There were a few seconds of silence, then there were some strange grunting sounds, it must have been some sort of language, as Gnarl said, "Stop moaning you useless sack of pus, I need a Minion Gate where I am now!"

There were some more strange grunting sounds, before Gnarl said, "I know that we are low on power Grubby, but I'm with the new Overlord and we have found the Nether Heart. But we need the Brown Minion Gate, and the few Brown Minions that we have, along with the Overlord Gauntlet."

There was a high-pitched sound of _"For the Overlord!"_ before there was nothing. Then all of a sudden the ground started to shake, and open as four black, shiny, jagged rocks, each pointing towards a 'center,' within which was a brown orb of energy, leading to realms beyond mere men. Out of the orb of energy, a brown, impish figure arose, with crooked, yellow, glowing eyes, elongated ears, thin, muscular limbs, he was wearing leather cloth around his wrist, and had a pick-axe and a hard hat with a lamp on it. He was holding a gauntlet:

The gauntlet itself is black, and appeared to have a skull on it, with sharp teeth at the fingers, sunken nostrils, and glowing amber eyes. It is plated, with five large plates going up the wrist. The edges of the plating are a silver color, and have rune-like etchings on them. In the middle of the gauntlet, a large gem, the same color as the eyes, resides, polished to a shine.

"Brown Minion Gate and Gauntlet for Master," the minion said proudly in a high pitch voice, as he gives Natsu the Gauntlet jumping back into the orb of energy.

"Who was that?" asked Happy, Natsu nodding in agreement.

"That was Grubby, a Brown Minion," said Gnarl told the two of them. "He's a specialist minion, he is a minion digger. He is in charge of expanding the tunnel network and setting up gates that connect to the Netherworld."

"So what do these Minion Gates and Gauntlet do?" Natsu asked in interest.

"The Brown Minion Gate allows you to call forth Brown Minions to aid you in a fight," the Minion Master explained. "Brown Minions are your are melee fighters. Their policy is bash first, jump up and down on the carcass later." Gnarl chuckled at this evilly, "Browns are the toughest of all the Minions you have sire. They're never ones to shy away from a fight. In fact, it's quite difficult to get them to stop!"

"And the Gauntlet?" asked Natsu.

"It is the most important tool for an Overlord to have, sire," Gnarl bowed at this. "You see, Master, you can use it to summon the Minions from the Minion Gates. Not only that, unless the Minions are told what to do, they attack anything and everything in their path, and do anything they want, they aren't all that smart sire. So the Gauntlet controls them. Not only that, but the first is that you can summon them from the Minion Gate, give it a go Master, put on the Gauntlet and summon some. Be warned though, sire, that at the moment, other than Grubby, you can only summon five Minions, as we do not have any more lifeforce to do so. Even if we had enough lifeforce, until we can get you back to the Netherworld and confirm that you are indeed the Overlord, you can only control fifteen Minions. So sire, put the Gauntlet on and summon the Browns."

As Natsu looked at the Gauntlet, he thought it was a bit too big, but tried it on his right hand anyway. As he did so, the Gauntlet refitted itself to fit him. Natsu suspected that the magic in the Gauntlet allowed itself to fit its new owner, so as he grew and become stronger, so would the Gauntlet.

As Natsu looked at the Gauntlet and thought about how to summon the Browns, he felt a strange feeling, an urge to push some of his magic into it and wave his hand over the Brown Minion Gate. Nothing to lose, the Dragon Slayer did just that, and within a few moments, five Brown Minions jumped out of the Gate.

Upon them appearing, they were crying out Master in joy. Than Gnarl said, "Ah, look at those happy, little, evil faces, ready to loot, pillage and even happily die at your command."

"What are they wearing?" Happy asked as he saw the strange clothing that the Minions were wearing, one of them had a pumpkin on its head as a helmet, and was holding a huge bone like a weapon.

"As I said before, they aren't the smartest," the Minion Master explained, "so they'll pick up anything to use as weapons and armour, even if it makes no sense to the rest of us. Anyway, before you leave to get the Nether Heart, let's see if you can use the Gauntlet to control the Browns."

Before Natsu could ask how to control the Minions with the Gauntlet, he felt the same magic come over him as he did before, that informed him what to do next. It was like the Gauntlet was telling him how to use it. As he pushed some power into the Gauntlet, and the thought the order to lead the Minions to where he wanted them, and to his surprise, they followed his lead.

"Good, good Master, you're doing better than most Overlords that I have seen." Gnarl admitted to his new Overlord, "Now one last thing before you leave, now that you have the Gauntlet, anyone that you kill or die around you, their lifeforce will appear. The Minions are able to pick up these lifeforce up and give them to you, and the Gauntlet will absorb them and send them to the Netherworld Tower, where we use them to create new Minions and send them to you."

Natsu was surprise that he wasn't bothered with the fact that to gain new Minions he would have to kill people, maybe it was with everything that has happened to him over the last few days, but he didn't seem to care anymore. Either way, with the five Brown Minions, he left Gnarl and entered Everlue Mansion.

 _ **And Then…**_

 _Everlue's Mansion:_

Natsu would have liked to break in the front door, but not knowing what he was facing, he decided to sneak into the house. With Happy, Natsu and the Minions entering the mansion, they were slowly walking around the mansion searching each room looking for the Nether Heart.

As they entered the library, three Halflings came out of a secret entrance, and before they knew what was happening, Natsu order the Browns to attack them, in which they did without question. Within seconds the Halflings were dead, and to Happy's and Natsu's shock, other than what looked like brown lifeforce came from them as Gnarl told them would happen, there was black smoke coming from them. It was something Natsu was going to ask the old minion about later on.

Happy was shocked to see that his best friend and father wasn't affected by the fact that three people were killed by his hand, so to speak. He seemed to act as nothing had happened. Then again, seeing that Natsu wanted to become a Dark Mage, it wasn't surprising, but he thought that it would be some time before Natsu would get used to it. He realized that what happened to Natsu back at Fairy Tail affected his friend more than anyone thought. But it didn't matter to Happy, Natsu was his friend and father; he would never betray or leave him. He would be there for Natsu forever no matter what path the Dragon Slayer took.

Once the brown lifeforce was absorbed into the Gauntlet, Happy, Natsu and the Minions entered the secret entrance that lead to a long pathway. The small group carefully made their way down the pathway, where they found themselves in a huge chamber.

The chamber was full of items, books, weapons, statues and other stuff, and as they walked through the chamber, they soon came across the Nether Heart. It was surrounded by Everlue and his maids, along with twenty odd Halflings, and Natsu heard Everlue say, "After nearly two hundred years, I, Everlue, the descendant of the family of Melvin the Small, have the Nether Heart, something our family has been searching for since The Overlord of the time killed him. Now we'll never have to worry about any Overlord nor those who go against us ever again, we have the power to rule the world."

There were cheers at this, Natsu's plan was to wait, it wasn't his normal plan of attack, but there were more here than he is used to, and he didn't know what he was facing. At the moment he was trying to become someone who thought before acting, as that was how he made so much damage before.

But it didn't go as planned, as Happy tripped over a spare of some kind down, alerting Everlue and the other Halflings, and Everlue saying, "Who's there?"

"Happy." Natsu whispered to his friend, annoyed at the fact they were found. His foster son should be more careful about his surroundings, this wasn't the first time that something like this happened to them. Before he could think what to do next, five Halflings appeared from behind where he was hiding, and he made the Minions attack them.

The Halflings fought back, but, in the five on five fight, the Minions came out victorious. The lifeforce of the Halflings appeared, signifying that they are, indeed, dead.

With his current plan failing, Natsu did what he does best, and jumped straight into the fray, challenging Everlue, "Hey! I'm taking the Nether Heart!" Fire burst from his fists, as he brutally downed another three Halflings. Their lifeforce wasn't released, showing Natsu had not actually finished them. The Minions soon took care of that, however, smashing the defenceless bodies until they barely resembled bodies.

"Just who are you to demand my most prized possession?" Everlue, in his usual _'holier-than-thou'_ voice questioned.

Natsu smirked, and held up his arm, prominently displaying his new Gauntlet, and not revealing who he really was, said, "I think you mean _my_ most prized possession. I'm the Overlord, and I'm here for my Heart."

At this, Everlue visibly reddened, anger overtaking him for a second, he couldn't believe it, he thought there were no more Overlords. He thought that without the Nether Heart, there would be no more Overlords, or if there were, there wouldn't be one for some time. Realizing that anger won't going to get him anyway, he took a few deep breaths and calmed down, though he still seemed angrier than before, "Get him!" Everlue didn't need to say more, as the remaining Halflings, along with his maids, charged Natsu, wielding whatever happened to be near as a weapon.

Natsu simply thought his will for the Minions to join him, and they, too, jumped into battle, taking on the new additions. The Minions seemed to be winning, as Halflings and maids alike fell, the familiar brown material appearing above them. However, the Minions were not unscathed, and showed it. While they swung with frenzy at the beginning of the fight, their movements became sluggish and pained. Taking advantage of this, the remaining opponents attacked at once, quickly reducing the Minions numbers by three.

Two Minions stood on one side of the battlefield, facing off against seven Halflings and three maids, while the leaders of each side stood behind them, one visibly angered, and one showing no emotion other than boredom. As important as the battle was, Natsu wasn't happy that he wasn't doing the fighting.

Both sides are heavily injured, but Everlue's fighters seemed more worried than the Minions. While the Minions were happy to give their lives for the Overlord, the others value theirs, and didn't want to forfeit their lives that easily.

Natsu waved his hand, and the Minions advanced, striking down another maid and two more Halflings in their last attack, before they were swiftly finished. The maids were panting heavily, and the Halflings were practically wheezing, but they had won.

Or so they thought, before a swift blast of fire incinerated all of them. All of them, that is, except for a certain pink-haired maid, who was sent tumbling back to her Master.

"It seems that I have to step in on this one. It's too bad, they were good servants," Everlue commented offhand, as he stepped forward, preparing to take on the Overlord.

"I could say the same thing," Natsu smirked. He was surprised that he was actually somewhat happy at the way things were turning out, it seemed that he would get to fight, after all. Sure, the Minions lost their lives fighting for him, but he felt nothing over the loss. He was happy and relieved that Happy had taken up hiding; normally he would join the fight, but with these numbers and how they were fighting, he was happy that his friend/son was hiding. He didn't think that he could deal with losing another person that he cared about, not right after losing Lisanna, Natsu didn't think he could live if Happy dead today.

Knowing that Happy was safe, Natsu lit his fists on fire, preparing to charge Everlue, when the ground suddenly gave out beneath him, as the only remaining maid tunnelled up.

"It took you long enough, Virgo!" Everlue scolded. "How hard is it to tunnel under a nuisance?"

"I apologize, Master. Shall I receive punishment?" The maid, now known as Virgo, asked, with something that sounded like hope in her voice.

"Not now. For now we have to deal with our little rat problem," Everlue said as he tunnelled into the ground, completely disappearing from Natsu's sight. Virgo soon followed, vanishing as well. Natsu spun around, trying to pinpoint their locations, but failing. From behind, Everlue sprung up, striking Natsu by surprise. The Dragon Slayer turned, surprised by the attack, before he was sent hurtling forward by another attack from behind, this time by the gorilla-like maid.

"How do you like my Diver Magic?" Everlue's disembodied voice called from somewhere in the ground. "There's no way scum like you can defeat it!"

Natsu growled, standing back up. He had barely felt Everlue's attack, but Virgo's had hurt. Outraged, he swung his fire-unfused fist at a random spot in the ground, destroying a large portion of it. Hoping that making Everlue mad, would make him easier to defeat.

"Just what do you think you're doing to my beautiful treasure room?" Everlue announced as he once again attacked Natsu. Virgo, on the other hand, remained unseen. Natsu took another blind swing, having no other plan to strike either of them at this point.

This continued, with either Everlue or Virgo jumping out and hitting Natsu, followed by Natsu creating another crater. This was clearly not going well for Natsu, as he was left panting and bruised, while Everlue was untouched, and Virgo was barely injured. Even with Happy flying in and saving Natsu from the last sneak attack from the ground, things didn't go as planned, as they started to attack from the walls and the ceiling. Nowhere was safe.

Natsu was getting fed up with the barrage of attacks, even with the help of Happy flying him about, he could see no way to stop the attacks. Thinking fast, Natsu decided to use his go-to method: destruction. Natsu aimed at the ground and unleashed a blast of fire from his hands, destroying a much larger area than usual, and landing his first hit on Everlue, causing a rather unsightly burn on his lower legs.

The attack on her Master seemed to spur on Virgo, who doubled her efforts at taking out the Dragon Slayer. She burst from the ground, the walls, and even the ceiling, doing more damage with each strike than she had before. One of these attacks knocked him and Happy from the air, one of the few advantages they had. As they had moderately, and whilst they could not avoid all attacks, they were able to avoid most of them. Happy was at the moment unconscious.

With no way to know where the attacks were coming from, and no moderately avoid the attacks Everlue was also attacking, trapping Natsu in a combo. The combo ended with Natsu being pinned under Virgo, unable to move.

"Any last words, _Overlord_?" Everlue's words were laced with enough sarcasm to kill, which seemed to be the goal, as he pointed a shiny dagger from his hoard at Natsu's neck.

Natsu knew there wasn't much he could do, there was no fire to replenish his strength, so little he could do right now. He could only hope he had the strength to do this, and Natsu, being Natsu, exclaimed, "I hope this works! _**Fire Dragon's Roar!**_ " As he said this, he put his hands before their mouth, in a pose resembling that of a trumpeter, before trying to release his fire.

But nothing happened, however, which confused Everlue, but didn't disappoint him. He began to reach forward with the knife, but it didn't cut the Overlord as it touched him. Rather, any part of the blade that touched him melted, eventually reaching the point of Everlue dropping the knife, for fear of being burned.

Just as that happened, tried the spell again, _**"Fire Dragon's Roar!**_ " Just as he cried out the spell, he was able to release his fire, prompting it to be expelled between his fingers. The flames produced by this version start out as a very thin stream, enough to be fit between the user's fingers, before suddenly enlarging to strike his opponent.

"I'd call that a success." surveying his work, Natsu admired the scorched wasteland that used to hold valuable treasure. Everlue lay defeated at one corner of the room, Virgo laying in another. Hoping to finish what he had started, Natsu hobbled over to Everlue with the little strength he had left. Before he could reach him, however, Virgo tackled him.

"Don't you dare hurt Master!" the Maid exclaimed as she wrestled with Natsu. He had little strength left, and the goliath maid was winning. He only had enough fire left for one attack, so he had to make it count. He decided to fire a _**"Fire Dragon's Roar"**_ right into Virgo's face, from point-blank. The attack actually caught the spirit off-guard, and went down her mouth, roasting her from the inside. Instead of bursting into lifeforce, as Natsu thought she would, Virgo's body disappeared, replaced by a key.

Confused, Natsu shrugged it off. Content to ask Gnarl about it later, Natsu pocketed the key and laid there taking a few deep breaths to regain his strength. But as he was regaining his strength and deciding what he was going to do next, he heard some movement to his side, and saw Everlue slowly getting up and walking slowly toward him with a knife in his hands. As he was walking up to him, he said, "Die Overlord!"

However before Everlue could make the killing move, he was stabbed in the back. As the body fell, Natsu saw Happy standing on Everlue's back with a small, knife-like sword. Happy was crying that he had killed somebody, but he couldn't allow another person die and so picked up the first thing he saw and did what he had to to keep his father/best friend from being killed. As Everlue's life disappeared, his lifeforce appeared, as before brown lifeforce appeared, but unlike before, there was three of them, and not only that but there was some blue lifeforce appeared too. Confused about the extra lifeforce, he made a mental note to ask Gnarl about that later, too.

For now he had to comfort his friend, so slowly getting up, he walked towards his friend and said softly as he hugged him, "Hey pal, don't cry, he was going to kill me."

"I… I know." sobbed Happy.

"Come on mate, let's collect these lifeforce and the Nether Heart, and let's get get out of here." was all Natsu said as he collected the lifeforce and the two of them left through the tunnel that they found with the horse and carriage with the Nether Heart was on.

 _ **And Then…**_

 _Outside of Everlue's Mansion:_

"Excellent work master, I knew you could do it." Gnarl congratulated Natsu, "Now that we have the Nether Heart, not only can we leave this God forsaken place, but we have the Heart that'll allow us to start and fix the Nether Tower and the rest of the Netherworld." Than seeing the crying Happy in the Overlord's arms, he asked, "What's wrong with him?" Not really caring.

"He had just killed someone for the first time." Natsu explained as he held Happy close to him, "He isn't used to it, and need to come to terms with it."

"And you're not bothered about killing?" The Minion Master asked in interest, wanting to know if he was going to become a problem or not, when it came to killing.

"I was taught to kill, mainly dragons of course," Natsu said in matter of fact tone of voice, "but my father taught me it was killed or be killed. So if someone was going to kill me, and there was no other way about it I should know how to kill someone."

Gnarl didn't say anything just yet about this, but whilst he was placed about him knowing how to kill, the idea of being taught how to kill a dragon was somewhat confusing. As far as he knew, the last lot of fire breathers were about a few hundred years ago, by now they were all extinct. So the old minion had to wonder who taught him to fight dragons, and why when there were no more about. Gnarl really have to find out more about this new Overlord, as a few things about him don't make any sense - but that was for later. For now they had to return to the Nether Tower before anyone learns about what happened at the mansion, "Master, whilst it might be upsetting for your friend about killing, I think we should leave now before someone from the town comes by. We don't want them to find us here and find the Lord of the place dead as well."

"You're right, we need to go." Natsu admitted as he begun to walk, with the horse and carriage behind him.

But Gnarl stopped him and said, "No master, get on, we need to leave in a hurry," seeing Natsu's ill look at the idea, he went on to say, "sire, I know you don't like the idea, but as soon as the townsman find us leaving with the Heart they might come and investigate. As they saw the Halflings taking it up here, so some might wonder why we're taking away. So unless you want to fight, by all means, I don't mind, in fact I do enjoy the flashbags being killed. But this is one fight that should be involved until you get stronger."

As much as he hated the idea, he knew that the Minion Master was right, people would be suspicious should they see him leaving with something that not long got here. And seeing he didn't want to fight the whole town, it was best for them to leave quickly, and the best way for that was on the horse and carriage. So with a sigh he said, "Fine but you are driving Gnarl, I'll be in the back next to the Nether Heart."

"Of course sire." Gnarl bowed as Natsu got into the back of the carriage with Happy in his arms, and once they were ready, Gnarl quickly left the area.

 _ **And Then…**_

 _Outside of Shirotsume Town:_

"Ugh, I, I hope there's a better way to travel, as I don't want to travel like that to get around." Natsu moaned as the horse and carriage finally stopped. And as he got out of the carriage, his legs feeling a bit uneasy, he found himself in front a huge boulder made of smaller stones.

"Don't worry, sire. From now on, you will not have the need to use such transportation, unless the need arises." The Minion Master, explained to Natsu, as he left the carriage. He pushed some of the stones on to the huge boulder. As soon as he did this, the stones that made the boulder began to fall to the ground, revealing six spires made of a black metal with swirling silvery patterns arranged a circular dais like a claw. In front of Natsu there were a set garish silvery steps, inscribed with several runes. At the base of the spires, were spikes that pointed outwards, shaped with the same black, silver metal, yet marked with runes ever-so beautiful. Within the centre of the construct, was a blue beam, leading upwards, between the angled spires.

"Instead you'll be taking Netherworld Gate, that'll take you wherever you need to go." Gnarl explained to Natsu, "Now please push carriage onto the Netherworld Gate with us and we can leave the awful place."

Without another word, Natsu unclipped the horses from the carriage and pushed the carriage onto the Netherworld Gate, where they were teleported away.

 _ **To be Continued!**_

 _ **Author's Note:**_ Here ends Chapter 2 of The Dragon Overlord, and I want you to thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I would like to thank Solaris Startear for helping me in writing the fight between Natsu Vs the Halflings, and I hope if they are reading this, I ask to look over the file once again and do any final editings. I haven't seen them for a few days and so wasn't able to ask them to look over the last part of the story.

Got a question for you all, do you think that other than Natsu, should I have all the other Dragon Slayers as female? I know, perverted idea, but I would like your thoughts about it. I would also like to ask what girls would you like to see in the story, and ideas on how they could join Natsu.

I would like to ask another thing, I have been talking to someone, and they thought I should do a time skip where we return to see the Fairy Tail once again, and see how they are going. But what I want to ask is how should Fairy Tail react with Natsu not being there any more, how should they be? Any ideas would be welcomed…

Please know that any flames will be ignored, any guests reviews that _aren't useful_ to make the story better, _**will be deleted!**_ I am a dyslexic, and had a bad schooling so without a Co-Writer/Beta Reader, my spelling, grammar and the way things are written will not be as good as the rest of the work here. So please don't moan about this, as it can't be helped.

If you think you can doing a better job, I'm still looking for a Co-Writer/Beta Reader to help me write this story, I want someone to talk to about ideas and suggestions about the part I'm writing and how to make it better. If you're only want to be a Beta Reader, I'm looking someone who is willing to alter things to make it better, even if it means deleting or rewriting it, or adding things to it. parts of it. So if you are interested, and you are a fan of Fairy Tail, knowing a lot of it, please leave a review or PM me.

Either thank you for reading this story, and I hope you'll leave a review letting me know what you think. As I would like your thoughts about my first ever Fairy Tail story, be it bad or good, so please leave a good length review. One thing I'm looking for are ideas for new Overlord Items, and how to add them. I hope you can help me out. So you know, I'm going back to Rise of Overlord Vulcan - Rewrite and do a chapter there before going back to this one. I have decided that I'll be going back and forth from that story to this story.

Overlord Log

Overlord Items:

Spell Stones: Got a few spell from Overlord that I'll use, but I would like ideas for more spells that I can use. So ideas are welcomed here.

Mana Pillars: Going to be called something like Power Pillars or something like that, which give the person as the name suggests, gives power to the Overlord.

Health Pillars: Not going to appear, as I can't see how I could use them.

Minion Totems: Not going to appear in the story, as I don't like the idea of limiting how many minions Natsu can use at a time. Not only that, I had no idea how to add them into the story. Unless you have an idea how to alter them to fit into a story. I was thinking that they could make the Minions stronger, but would like to hear what you lot think.

 _ **Tower Heart: To follow the Followship of Evil, the Heart will now be called Nether Heart.**_

Tower Smelters: Unlike the games, the first Smelter will still be at the tower.

Minion Hives:

 _ **Brown Hive: Like in the game it'll be in the tower.**_

Red Hive: Like the game not in the tower, in this story the Red Minions will be found near Sun Village.

Green Hive: Like the game not in the tower, but I am unsure where it'll be found, so ideas would be welcomed as to where to find it. Was thinking of some kind of swamp or something.

Blue Hive: Like the game not in the tower, in this story I was thinking they could be found on Galuna Island, unless you can think of another place for them to be found.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Two…**_

 _ **(Netherworld Tower.)**_

 _23rd of June x782 - Netherworld Tower, Throne Room:_

Nastu found himself, alongside Happy, Gnarl and the carriage, slowly being floated down towards a lake of lava, where the floor was to be. Natsu panicked internally for a moment, until he saw he majority of the lava be covered with stone, making a smooth platform. Around the platform, were fifteen Minions, cheering, a ten browns, and three greens. Separating the platforms, from Natsu, were streams of lava. Leading or leaving, from what appeared to be a throne room.

The throne room itself, was full of little besides that which was meant to enhance the atmosphere. Pillars, made of a dull, grey stone, and shining, luminescent silvers. The silver, etched in runes, blanketed the bottom and top of the pillars, connecting the floor and the ceiling. Flanking the pillars, were carved stone walls. Covering two walls, close to the throne were crimson red banners, held by pieces of metal. "We will have to fill this place out" thought Natsu.

In front of Natsu, was a slightly elevated platform, made entirely of silver. The majority of which, was a tad bit dull. Beside the platform, were two braziers, that served the purpose of summoning Minions. Below the platform, steps began, covered with a light red rug. The steps, themselves, were made of a lighter-looking silver, which ceased to continue at the throne - near the backdrop of the platform. The throne itself, was made of a bright, faintly luminescent silver. The silver 'branched' or extended outwards, in a circular fashion, presumably there, for when the overlord, desired to rest his arms. The throne had a crimson, cushy material cover the back and the bottom of the throne, to stimulate comfort. Silver seemed to puncture the red material at the back of the throne, which was also where intricate designs, meant to enhance the visual aesthetics were. The peak of the throne - a silver triangle, with the base being part of the red material - was surrounded by pointed, triangle-like silver extensions, two of which, had holes in the center.

Flanking the steps, leading to the throne, were additional staircases, which would put one besides two corridors, and a contraption that spewed lava in droves, keeping the streams full aplenty. The awe-inspiring 'contraption' worked, in part, due to gravity. Above the throne, were layers of dark metal, made to allow lava to flow, in a stunning visual display. The design retained i's practicality, and usefulness, by way of the layers seemingly condensing, in order to focus the lava to travel from behind the throne, to elsewhere within the throne room.

As Natsu looked above him, he saw the portal gate, which hung from the ceiling as a chandelier would. Beneath his feet, was the trap door, which would drop any who opposed him to their fiery death.

Now as Natsu and Happy followed Gnarl to the throne, they realized that the place had seen better days. Not only did some parts looked wrecked, but it looked neglected too.

"What happened to this place?" asked Happy.

"Sadly heroes and time happened," Gnarl said darkly, "when heroes attacked this place and stole and damaged the place. And over time, without an Overlord, the Minions got less motivated to do much unless it involved staying alive and find the next overlord, and so the place went to the dumps sadly. I'm sorry Sire."

"No worries, I'm here now and we can start to rebuild the place." Natsu said with a smile, before realizing about the Minions that were there, "Hey Gnarl, I thought that you said we had no more Browns and what about the Reds, Greens and that Blue one over there."

"Grubby the Digger Minion, and Ricket and Giblet the Forge Masters, sire" the Minion Master told Natsu, as he sat down on the throne, "so we couldn't risk them. As for the other browns, they are new thanks to the new lifeforce that you gained in killing the Halflings and their boss. And as for the other Minions, we couldn't send them to you as either we didn't have right lifeforce to create them or we don't have their hive."

"What do you mean their hive?" asked Happy.

"Well sire, to put it simply, Minions are created from Minion Hives, without them we can't create more Minions for you." the old Minion explained, "And not only that, but without their hive, the few reds and greens we do have, we can't open their gate to allow them to come to you. The only way to get them to the surface other than the Minion Gates, they need to either the Netherworld Gate, or one of the old Tower Gates, but without the power we couldn't use them. The other was the use of the tunnels which would have taken too long. And as for Mortis, the Blue Minion, we would never risk him going out on the battlefield."

"Why not?" asked Natsu,

"Mortis has the power to resurrect the dead, in other words he can bring the dead back." Gnarl told the new Overlord.

Just then, running up from some stair at the side of the room, came a Brown Minion, he was holding a cane with a skull and bells on it, and he wore a jester's hat and had white markings on him. "Sire, Sire sorry I'm late…" began the Minion. If Natsu listened he would hear that like Gnarl, he was the one of the few Minions who spoke clearly. But the problem was that Natsu heard something interesting, a Minion that could bring the dead back, and his first thought was Lisanna. So with this Minion barging into the room, and interrupting things, so he threw his strongest fireball at him which threw the jester against the wall.

"Be quite." Natsu hissed at the Minion, fire alight in his eyes, putting some fear into the Minion.

"I'm impressed sire," Gnarl said with an evil smile, "sometimes there's no stopping Quaver, believe me I've tried. For you to do so, so soon, it says a lot about you."

"Tell me Gnarl, can Mortis only being Minions back from the dead, or can he bring humans back to?" Natsu asked the old Minion, ignoring what Gnarl said about Quaver. When Happy heard what his friend/father asked, he paid attention, as he knew what his father was going to ask, and he thought, _'Is it possible, can this Mortis being mum back from the dead?'_

"Only if they were evil in life sire." Gnarl admitted to the young man, he was worried this, this could be a turning point for the young man, this could be the point that he would turn away from being the Overlord. But at the same time, then said, "although there is one way though, but the problem is that the person that is brought back won't be the same. They would be evil, and loyal to only you."

Natsu and Happy looked at each other at this news, and both were thinking the same thing, they could bring back Lisanna but she wouldn't be the same. She wouldn't be the same sweet girl that they knew and cared for, but she would be evil, and they wouldn't be sure what she would be like. But seeing the look in Happy's eyes, one of hope and wanting nothing more for Lisanna to come back no matter the cost, he knew his son felt the same as him.

So with a look of determination in his eyes, Natsu said, "I understand and I want to try it."

"In that case sire, let's move the Nether Heart out of the way, and can then introduce you to the Minion staff and then we can get down to evil business." Gnarl shouted out some orders in the Minion language, in which the Brown Minions started to go around the Nether Heart, and carried it outside where they reached a balcony and onto one of the floating platforms, where it disappeared from sight. Then Gnarl walked to stand next to the right side of the throne, the old Minions place as the Overlord's adviser and was getting the Minions ready.

With Happy seating on his shoulder, Natsu watched as most of the Minions rushed about, cleaning and fixing the tower up. Out of all of the Minions, four of them came up to the throne, "The first one you have already meet sire," Gnarl said pointing at the first Minion in a hard hat and holding a pickaxe, "Grubby, the Minion digger, he will be able to expand the tunnel network and reopen old ones that were blocked by the heroes so many years ago, so we can send more portal gates out"

Grubby bowed his hard hat almost falling off, and said "Master, I am happy to dig for you."

Then two more Minions stepped up, one was a male and the other was a female, they were both more muscular than any of the normal Minions, the male had a metal helmet that covered his face and thick gloves, and the female was green, with pitches of brown and she had red hair unlike the other Minions.

"This is Giblet and Ricket, they are the Forge Masters, Giblet is somewhat of a robust fellow been around almost as long as I have. But like most of the Minions here, he isn't a great conversationalist." Gnarl explained to Natsu, "Ricket, whilst it don't look like it, is a Brown Minion, but down to some accidents in forging, most of her skin became green. She's one of the few like me that can give you a good conversation, and unless you upset her then you'll see how good she is with her hummer, fairly cheerful and friendly. Both of them well help you create new weapons."

"Greetings Overlord," Ricket greeted the new Overlord, "Giblet and I are glad to have a new Overlord to serve. But right now, we are unable to, we don't have the Reds to power up our forge. But once the forge up and running we will make great armor, spiky armor."

Gnarl nodded at Giblet and Ricket the turned to the Overlord "Ricket and Giblet along with the help of Grubby, are in charge of renovating the tower and the rest of Netherworld, and will put the Minions to work on it right away." The three Minions in questions bowed then went off to get to work, this left only one Minion to be introduced.

The Natsu and Happy look at the last Minion, unlike the rest of the Minions they saw so far, he didn't have big ears like the Browns, but had a tail which the Browns don't. His skin was pale blue/grey, he had gills on his neck and webbed feet, hands and around his face. He was wearing a black hooded robe and carrying a scythe twice the size of him, he looked like a Minion grim reaper, the Minion bowed and in a gurgling voice said "Master."

Natsu look at Gnarl as the old Minion started to speak "This is Mortis, he is in charge of the Minion Burrows, that is to say he facilitates your decisions. The Minion Burrows are the home of the Minions and where we keep the hives, Mortis makes sure the Minions come into the world and leave the world properly. He can also bring Minions back from the dead so we don't have to worry about losing your strongest of Minions."

Mortis spoke up at that "Yes Master that is true, but remember, there is always a price: life for death and death for life. You will have to use the life force of the lesser Minions to bring them back." Natsu nodded thoughtfully at this, taking all the information in, whilst he didn't like the idea that much, he could understand the reason for it, he would to think about this at a later date. "Master, we Minions, we live, we serve and we die for the Overlord. It is what we are and what we will always be.

Gnarl continued talking "That right Mortis but don't worry sire Minions will happily die for their Overlord, several times if necessary, hehe. But you need to resurrect a fallen Minion, you'll need to sacrifice Minions of the same colour. Why go about training newborns when you can easily resurrect a well trained one."

"Mortis, Gnarl tells me that you might be able to resurrect a human, is this true?" asked Natsu, with Happy in hope this was true.

"It is difficult but it is possible," Mortis admitted, his voice was rough as he spoke, "but unlike minions, I would need the body of the human that you want brought back to life. And not only that, but I would need a few lifeforce of at least five humans to do so. Than there would be a ritual to bring them back, the last time it was down was about two hundred years ago when we brought back the Netherghuls. But I must warn you though, unless the person was evil to start with, when they are brought back they are different, darker Master, and they would be loyal to you."

"I understand that, but as long as we can being Lisanna back, I don't care how she turns out." Natsu told the Grim Reaper Minion, with Happy saying 'Aye' in agreement.

"Good Master," Mortis told his new Master, "tell me where the body is, and I'll send some Browns to retrieve the body."

And with that Natsu informed the Blue Minion where to find Lisanna, but then give a warning, "So you know, should the Browns harm the body in anyway, I'll be using them as training dummies and I won't be easy on them."

"I understand Master, I'll make sure that they don't hurt her." Mortis informed the new Overlord, as he left to get a few minions to get the body that his Master want.

With Mortis gone, Gnarl said, "Whilst we wait for Mortis to return, would you like a basic tour of the place?"

"I would like that Gnarl," Natsu said with a smile, "I would like to know the basic area I'm now living."

"Aye, I would like to know too." Happy told Gnarl as he flew onto Natsu's shoulder.

 _ **o0OoO0o**_

It was a few hours after Mortis left to get Lisanna's body, over that time Natsu visited three places, Minion Burrows, Private Quarters and the Foundations which was where the Forge was. To get to these places, they had to use floating platforms, which to Natsu's shock he didn't get sick on, Gnarl told him that was because of the magic on the platforms. On the platform, Natsu and Happy saw the Netherworld Tower for the first time, and it looked like some kind of upside down castle.

The first stop was the Minion Burrows, where the Minion Barracks were which was in one of the huge floating rocks that was going around the tower. The rock had four caverns within it, one for each race of minion. One cavern was like a forest, where Gnarl told Natsu and Happy that this was where the Greens meant to be. Then there was a cavern which was full of mainly water with little land there, it also had a waterfall too, this was the place the Blue Minions meant to be at. Another place, which was Natsu's favourite place, it was full of fire and lava, where the Reds meant to live if they were there. The last cavern was of the Browns, where their cavern was full of ruins buildings, where they were fighting with each other.

Gnarl told Natsu and Happy that the Brown Minion were the toughest of all the Minions. That they never shy away from a fight, and once they start to fight, it was quite difficult to get them to stop unless you were the Overlord. Such is their dedication to the fight that Browns can also use many different objects as weapons. In the middle of this cavern, there was what looked like a huge brown hive of some kind, where Gnarl explained that the Browns come from and like the other Minions once they got the other hives.

During the tour, Happy asked where were the other hives, in which the old Minion explained that he didn't know. The Minion Master told them that as much as he hated to admit it, it wasn't the first time that they lost the other Minions, as they often disappear without an Overlord there to command them.

After visiting the Minion Burrows, they went to visit the Foundations, which was the place where the Forges was. At the moment Natsu and Happy saw Giblet and Ricket with a few Minions fixing the place up, Gnarl explained that in the last attacks the place got damaged too.

After the Minion Burrows, they went to Private Quarters, where two Minions were cleaning the area. Gnarl informed Natsu and Happy that this would be the place that they would be sleeping in when it was fixed, and later on should Natsu find anyone, mistresses. Natsu went red face here at the thought of this.

Once the tour was over, Natsu, Happy and Gnarl was returning from the Private Quarters, when Mortis returned with Lisanna's. When Happy saw this, he flew to the body and cried on it. But Natsu was able to fight the urge to do the same, instead he turned to Mortis and asked, "So can you bring Lisanna?"

"We need a few lifeforce, but I believe so," Mortis told the Overlord, "but I should warn you sire, there is a reason why we don't do this ritual often. The success rate of it is low, and sometimes should we succeed, magic could deform it magic. Not only that, the ritual can be only used once per person."

"I understand that," Natsu told the Grim Reaper Minion, "but I'm willing to take the risk."

"I understand Master," Mortis bowed his head, "I'll prepare the ritual, but you need to get a few magical souls for the ritual sire."

Natsu sighed at this, he knew that to do this he would have to kill, but it didn't make it any easier. But that didn't mean he wouldn't do so, not if it meant it would bring Lisanna back to him and Happy, and he knew a few Dark Mages that he could use to do this. "It'll take a while Mortis, but I think I know where I can get the lifeforce you need to make your ritual work."

"Ok Master, if there's nothing else, I'll get things sorted." Mortis said with a bow before he left to prepare the ritual to bring the human back. Happy went with him, to keep his mother company.

Once Mortis left, Natsu sighed as he sat in his throne, he knew that soon he would be back with Lisanna, but she wouldn't be the same. As thanks to the ritual, she would be evil thanks to the ritual that was being used, but if he was honest with himself he didn't care, as she would be back with her. It was a small price to do so, and it's not like he was going down the light path as he once used to.

As he sat there, Natsu mind went back to some time ago, something he asked Gnarl, why was he chosen to become the next Overlord. So with some time to spare before he had to find the lifeforce to bring his first friend back, he asked, "Gnarl, remember that I asked you why I was chosen to become the next Overlord, can you tell me now?"

"Sure Master," Gnarl said with a bow, "With the Nether Heart returned, we'll be able to find out soon enough. And to be honest, I would like to know myself. Please follow me."

And with that Natsu followed Gnarl to the balcony and onto one of the platforms where it took them all the way to the top of the Tower, above the Foundations. The room that they got was a room full of pipes, which was connected to the Nether Heart. The only thing other than the pipes and the Nether Heart, was a huge like test tube, with a seat in it. Upon entering the room, Gnarl told Natsu to seat in the tube and the Nether Heart would do a scan to let them see what is what.

Natsu was in the tube for about ten minutes, he came out of it, to see a shocked Gnarl looking at him. It was mixed with awe and fear. And so it was no surprise that he asked, "What's wrong Gnarl?"

"Why didn't you tell me sire that you were E.N.D, the younger brother of Zeref." Gnarl asked Natsu with a new respect for the young Overlord.

But Natsu had no idea has to what the old Minion Master was talking, he was what and how could he be the younger brother of the most evil Dark Mage that anyone ever knew about? So it was once again no surprise that Natsu could only ask one thing to this, "I'm what now?"

 _ **To be Continued!**_

 _ **Author's Note:**_ Here ends Chapter 3 of The Dragon Overlord, and I want you to thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. This is shorter than I wanted, but I just couldn't think of anything else to add to the chapter, so I just hope you like what I have done so far.

Got a question for you all, do you think that other than Natsu, should I have all the other Dragon Slayers as female? I know, perverted idea, but I would like your thoughts about it. I would also like to ask what girls would you like to see in the story, and ideas on how they could join Natsu.

There's going to be a time skip in the next chapter, of about two to three months, and so I would like a few ideas as to how I should write how Fairy Tail has been over the last few months. I hope you can all help me.

Please know that any flames will be ignored, any guest's reviews that _aren't useful_ to make the story better, _**will be deleted!**_ I am a dyslexic, and had a bad schooling so without a Co-Writer/Beta Reader, my spelling, grammar and the way things are written will not be as good as the rest of the work here. So please don't moan about this, as it can't be helped.

If you think you can doing a better job, I'm still looking for a Co-Writer/Beta Reader to help me write this story, I want someone to talk to about ideas and suggestions about the part I'm writing and how to make it better. If you're only want to be a Beta Reader, I'm looking someone who is willing to alter things to make it better, even if it means deleting or rewriting it, or adding things to it. parts of it. So if you are interested, and you are a fan of Fairy Tail, knowing a lot of it, please leave a review or PM me.

Either thank you for reading this story, and I hope you'll leave a review letting me know what you think. As I would like your thoughts about my first ever Fairy Tail story, be it bad or good, so please leave a good length review. One thing I'm looking for are ideas for new Overlord Items, and how to add them. I hope you can help me out. So you know, I'm going back to Rise of Overlord Vulcan - Rewrite and do a chapter there before going back to this one. I have decided that I'll be going back and forth from that story to this story.

Overlord Log

Overlord Items:

Spell Stones: Got a few spell from Overlord that I'll use, but I would like ideas for more spells that I can use. So ideas are welcomed here.

Mana Pillars: Going to be called something like Power Pillars or something like that, which give the person as the name suggests, gives power to the Overlord.

Health Pillars: Not going to appear, as I can't see how I could use them.

Minion Totems: Not going to appear in the story, as I don't like the idea of limiting how many minions Natsu can use at a time. Not only that, I had no idea how to add them into the story. Unless you have an idea how to alter them to fit into a story.

 _ **Tower Heart: To follow the Followship of Evil, the Heart will now be called Nether Heart.**_

Tower Smelters: Unlike the games, the first Smelter will still be at the tower.

Minion Hives:

 _ **Brown Hive: Like in the game it'll be in the tower.**_

Red Hive: Like the game not in the tower, in this story the Red Minions will be found near Sun Village.

Green Hive: Like the game not in the tower, but I am unsure where it'll be found, so ideas would be welcomed as to where to find it. Was thinking of some kind of swamp or something.

Blue Hive: Like the game not in the tower, in this story I was thinking they could be found on Galuna Island, unless you can think of another place for them to be found.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note:**_ For those who are following me from my other stories, this chapter will explain a bit about Zeref's and Natsu's past. And if you have started to read the comic, the start of chapter will have some spoilers about the story. For those who think there is no female Minions, there is ONE in Overlord: Fellowship of Evil, which is the one that I used in the last chapter.

 _ **Chapter Four…**_

 _ **(Two Months Later.)**_

 _5th of September x782 - Netherworld Tower, Throne Room:_

It has been over two months since Natsu and Happy left Fairy Tail, and a lot has changed since that day, the main one was that he found out that he wasn't even a human. He was a manmade demon known as Etherious. Etherious were in fact books, that when active would take form of a demon. What shocked him was that it was the Dark Mage Zeref who created these demons, and not only that but he, Natsu, meant to be the Dark Mage's brother. Natsu was shocked to learn that Zeref was a female and not a male that everyone was taught she was.

From what Gnarl was able to find out, about four hundred years ago during the Dragon Wars, Natsu along with his parents were killed when a dragon attacked their small village. The only one who served the attack, was his sister Zeref. Here Natsu and Happy were shocked to hear this, they couldn't believe that Natsu was born so long ago and was the brother to Zeref.

But Gnarl went on to explain that Zeref had a thing for her brother, was it love or lust the Minion Master wasn't sure. But to bring back her brother, Zeref attended the Mildian Magic Academy, to research the connections between life, death and Magic to revive her brother.

During her time at the Academy, Gnarl learnt that Zeref created two items to try and bring Natsu back to life, the Resurrection System or as it was now known as the R-System and the Eclipse Gate, both items failed to do its job.

R-System: Zeref was urged to abandon this idea by teachers at the Mildian Magic Academy, due to the sheer amount of energy required, as well as the need for a human sacrifice. Zeref wasn't bothered about taking another life if it meant having her brother back, but it was amount of power she needed to do so, something she didn't have at the time.

Eclipse Gate, this was another failed attempt to revive Natsu back, the Gate was able to travel through time and space. But Zeref was forced to abandon this idea too, as like any gate, it needs to be opened. Once she created the Gate, she begun to do a few tests and found out that she couldn't travel into the past as she wanted, as there was no Gate in the past and she could make it so that one would appear in the past.

Two things happened that happened in creating these two items, one he was expelled from the academy for breaching the sacred teachings of their God Ankhseram. The other thing that happened was that Zeref was cursed by Ankhseram, by the Curse of Contradiction, which was a Curse that kills anyone around Zeref without prejudice.

Gnarl told them that the rumour was that Zeref's powers was controlled by her emotional state, which is why she had trouble controlling her powers. So should she care about the lives of others, her Magic would become uncontrollable and randomly bursts outward, killing all those around her. However, over time she learnt not to cares about others, and so she learnt to complete control her Magic, and becomes the ruthless, cold-hearted Zeref spoken of in legend.

Gnarl admitted that this was the kind of person he could look up to, but the problem was that after being cursed, all she wanted was to die because she would no longer be able to love and feel like she used to. Not only that, but Ankhseram seemed to have a sick twisted sense of humour, as she had become near immortal, she stopped aging so forever looking in her late teens. And not only that, but she wasn't able to kill herself as her powers would somehow stop her doing so. And so Zeref wandered around the world, wishing for death and looking for those who could kill her, but all of everyone that she faced wasn't strong enough to kill her.

Gnarl told Natsu that seeing that no normal human could kill her, she started to create the Etherious Demons, in the hopes that they would kill her. Over the years she created many Etheriouses, many of these demons were books or items like a Flute, that had demonic forms. Out of all Etheriouses, she created nine powerful demons eight of which, whilst they don't their names at the moment, later became known as the Nine Demon Gates along with one unknown powerful demon. The demons had different powers than Mages, they didn't have magic but instead Curses, a very form of magic that was rooted from the negative emotions set forth by humans such as greed, envy, and hatred.

However out of the nine of the most powerful demons, there was one who stood out the most, the one that from what Gnarl found out Zeref believed could kill her, was E.N.D. or as the old Minion now known him as: Etherious Natsu Dragneel. Over the years Zeref had his body in a magical stasis, so that she could use it to revive her brother just like he was when he died, a five year boy. But instead reviving his dead brother as a human, Zeref revived her as the most powerful Etherious she ever created, thus fulfilling her goal of bringing her brother back to life, but also her hopes of creating something that could kill her.

Up to that point, Natsu felt sorry for his sister, as he head one or two stories about how evil she was when he was at Fairy Tail, it was something the adult would tell their kids to behave, do as you told or the evil Zeref would get them. But now he knew that she wasn't really evil, it was because of Ankhseram who cursed her for trying to bring him back to live that the stories begun and how she had to deal with the new _ability_ so not to kill anyone, The only thing evil you could say that she done was creating these Etheriouses, the worst known today there were many who knew about the Nine Demon Gates, whilst they didn't know who they were, they did know about they were part of Tartaros, the only demon Dark Guild out there.

But what got to him was that once Zeref she brought him back, even if it was as a demon, the two of them were together again. And having her die would mean he would too, thanks to Gnarl explaining about the spell, as should she die so would all of her creations. Natsu couldn't understand how once she got her brother back, why she would be willing to die and taking with him.

Gnarl himself couldn't explain about that either, all he could come up with was that by the time she created his new body, Zeref had lost it all and all she was thinking about was dying and didn't think about anything else - not even being back with her own brother. As much as Natsu hated to admit it, he didn't know how long his sister lived with this before she brought him back and so it was possible that it was as the old Minion said, she lost her mind because of the Curse and the only thing that she could think of was death, no matter who else dead as long as she could.

It was Happy who asked why couldn't Natsu remember anything of this, which Natsu agreed, as he couldn't remember any of this and so wondered why this was. Not only that, but why was he left with his foster father Igneel, how did he awake in the year x777 and what the hell happened to Igneel?

As for how Natsu ended up with Igneel with no memories, Gnarl had to admit that he didn't know. But there were two rumours going on, the first is that whilst out gathering herbs, Zeref stumbled across the Fire Dragon King Igneel, who unlike many other Dragons at the time was not opposed to associating with humans, and after acquainting with one another, the Dragon agreed to teach Natsu Dragon Slayer Magic and raise him.

The other rumour was that as E.N.D he fought against Igneel for some reason, but for reasons unknown to anyone, Igneel had the upper hand in the fight but didn't kill E.N.D for some reason. Gnarl suspected that that Nasty looked so young and the fire breathing lizard couldn't kill a child.

But out of these two reasons, Gnarl suspected the first reason to be true. Because with his dealings with Tartaros in the past, the leader of the Demon Guild Mard Geer, was always holding a book with the letters 'E.N.D' written on the cover. And it meant to have their Master in the book, but because of so much magic in the air, they couldn't revive him and so they are looking for ways to destroy magic so they can revive E.N.D.

So Gnarl suspected that Zeref took Natsu to Igneel to become even stronger, by learning Dragon Slayer Magic. As seeing that Natsu was also a human, he should be able to learn the Slayer Magic and his Fire Curse. But to learn the Dragon Slayer Magic easier, Zeref might have sealed Natsu's demon side and memories and put them into the book that Mard Geer had on him.

With how Natsu was at that time, what Gnarl told him next made him even angrier than he already was - but at the same time made sense as to why he wasn't able read the current language, as it changed a lot of the years. The reason that he was sent to the future, was a plan that the dragons came up with to kill Acnologia.

The true name of Acnologia and if the sex of the dragon was lost through time, but what people didn't know was that Acnologia was once human. Born over four hundred years ago, Acnologia was one of the first Dragon Slayers to come into being, entering the Dragon Civil War on the side supporting coexistence.

But as time passed though, Acnologia and a group of other Dragon Slayers, however, disregarded the cause their comrades fought for, and killed every Dragon they could, bathing in their blood. Gnarl research explained that due to the overuse of his Magic, Acnologia's physique eventually turned into that of a Dragon's, and he proclaimed himself to be the Dragon King. This event was forever etched into history as the Dragon King Festival.

For many years, Acnologia roamed Earth Land, reputed as a fearsome Dragon, and was credited with the single-handed destruction of an entire country. And during these years, Acnologia and a few other of his people found a way to make them more powerful, and that was to rip the souls of dragons out of them. At one point before Igneel meet Acnologia where partially ripped the Fire Dragon's soul, but like a rare few dragons before him, Igneel was able to escape. But leaving him weak, and slowly and painfully dying.

When Natsu asked Gnarl what this has got to do with him and how he was sent into the future, the old Minion explained that the reason was that Igneel was within him. Natsu was in shock at first, saying that it couldn't be true, as he would know or his father would have informed him about it. But Gnarl should Natsu his results to the tests that he done, and it showed that not only was he really related to Zeref, but Igneel was indeed inside him. Here was upset at this, but at first he thought that his father couldn't talk to him like this, but Gnarl shot that down, saying that whilst it took some doing, it was possible for the two to talk to each other.

As Natsu thought about it, more angry he got with his father, all these years he thought that his father abandoned him and only to find out he was inside him all this time. Why didn't his father not inform him all these years, tell him what was going on, even if it was a one time deal. At least this way he knew he wasn't abandoned by the fire breathing lizard. Natsu was also angry that Igneel didn't prepare him for this, warning him that he would be sent into the future. If he did, Natsu felt that he might have done things differently, and people might not look down at him.

But this wasn't the top of it all though, now when Natsu asked how his father got inside him and why he was sent into the future, this what got him real mad. Gnarl explained that Igneel and a few other dragons used a rare technique called Dragon Soul Technique, to fuse with another soul. But it couldn't be any soul that they fuse with, but with a Dragon Slayer soul, and so that had to find and train new Dragon Slayers to make this technique to work.

Gnarl explained that there was two reasons from the records he found, the first was so that they can heal their own soul. You see, at the time the land was low on Magic (Ethernano) and so they planned to seal themselves with the young Dragon Slayers, to a time where Magic was high in the air and so the could recover enough to kill Acnologia. And the second reason they did the Dragon Soul Technique, was to create antibodies to prevent the process of Dragonification, the ability to become full dragons like Acnologia could. As they feared that the Dragon Slayers might turn out like Acnologia, and that was something they could not risk.

Upon hearing this, was what made Natsu angry and let his power out, showing the old Minion Master, his potential in magic. Natsu was angry as by the sounds of things, his father didn't seem to really love him, as he and the other Dragons were only using the Dragon Slayers to their own gain or at least with Igneel, as Natsu thought. As he didn't warn him about being sent to the future, or didn't prepare him, and he limited his power as he presume that he would turn out like Acnologia. He would need to find the other Dragon Slayers and see what their story was, and if the same, have them join him if he could.

As for ending up in the future, I it would seem that Zeref had her hand in this. As the dragons came to her because they needed her Eclipse Gate to make their plan work. Seeing how powerful Acnologia was and how weak the dragons were, Zeref agreed to help them, but only because it would save her brother. To make sure that the plan worked, she altered the Gate a bit so that only Celestial Spirit Mage, someone who could summon sprites from another world, could open the Gate as long as they had all twelve Golden Zodiac Keys - these were one stronger set of sprites that could be summoned. And the dragons agreed to this, as they didn't want the Gate to be opened at a time when Magic wasn't strong in the air.

So with the help of the current Celestial Spirit Mage, Anna Heartfilia, they opened the Eclipse Gate to the future. Zeref made a deal with Anna Heartfilia, that her family would be responsible for opening the Gate again when Ethernano was strong enough in the land for the Dragons to heal themselves. Which lead Natsu awaking on the morning of the 7th of June x777, as a Layla Heartfilia reopened the Gate and sending the Dragon Slayers all over the land.

Natsu was shocked to hear this, but he was happy to hear that his sister was looking out for him, by sending him to the future so that Acnologia couldn't kill him. But he was real angry with his father, with everything he had been through, this topped it all. Now if things hadn't been so bad, Natsu might have a clearer mind and after he calmed down _might_ have understand better and things wouldn't have gone the way it did next.

As after thinking about everything, Natsu asked two things, first was what happened to his sister, and next was there anything the old Minion could do about undoing everything that his sister and so called father done to him. Gnarl smiled at the young Overlord and told him that as for his Zeref, he wasn't sure what happened to her over the years, as she kept to her so most of the time and so not much info could be gained. But there was a rumour about Zeref founding what later shaped itself to become the Alvarez Empire over a century ago, but he didn't know if that was true or not.

Natsu whistled at this, as he heard about the Empire in passing, as it united all of its seven hundred and thirty odd guilds of Alakitasia by martial force. No one is really sure who rule the Alvarez Empire, as the ministers and generals of the Empire do the majority of the work. And whoever does rule the Empire, rarely dabbles in politics unless necessary, preferring to stay beyond the capital, or even the empire itself.

As for undoing what was done to him, Gnarl said he could do it, but he had a better idea. Merging the two powers to create a hybrid between the two, a Demonic Dragon Slayer. Thinking before acting on an idea that he thought was cool, Natsu asked if there was going to be any side effects he should worry about and would he look or act differently.

Gnarl admitted that other than a demonic form that he could transform into, he wasn't sure if there's any other side effects, but he didn't suspect so. When asked when they could start undoing what was done to him, Gnarl told told the young Overload that once they brought his friend back from the dead, they could begin to merge Natsu's powers together.

Now as for being Lisanna back to life, will that didn't went to plan. Yes Lisanna was brought back to life, but the fact was to Gnarl's, Natsu's and Happy's surprise, it wasn't the Lisanna that Natsu and Happy knew. As when she first 'awoke' she had no idea who Happy was, and was wondering why Natsu wasn't in his car.

It would seem that this Lisanna came from an universe parallel to Earthland known as Edolas, their Kingdom which theoretically covers the area of the whole continent, and their capital located in the eastern part which share the same name. This shocked Natsu and Happy, but not Gnarl, as he explained he knew that parallel universes, even though he knew nothing what each of them were like.

And unlike Earthland, Magic in Edolas is not stored within a person's body, but rather in Magic objects, often in the form of Lacrima, which can be imbued into items to grant them specific magical function. The reason for this was because the Magic in Edolas was low, and was becoming lower each day, and so the Magic that where was, was limited.

So the output of the magical item is limited to how it is used, so that the limited amount of magic there was wouldn't run out sooner. Someone who without training could unleash all of the Magic within a magical sword in one use, but through proper training and control, it could last hundreds of times. The transportation of Edolas is also more developed than Earthland's, as while Earthland's Transportation requires a Mage to transfer their Magic Power to run the vehicle, transportation in Edolas is powered solely by Lacrima.

One of the few differences was that their lands floated in the air, another was that there won't any guilds in Edolas and the only there was considered as a Dark Guild. The reason for there being no guilds was that to try and control amount of magic being used, their King, Faust, ordered the outlaw of Magic unless they worked for the Kingdom or got permission, and to make sure no one can learn magic they disbandment of all guilds. The only guild who didn't disband was Edolas Fairy Tail Guild, who was run by someone known as Lucy Ashley. And because they didn't disband, they were considered as a Dark Guild. Natsu couldn't help but scoff at this, as it reminded them of the Magic Council, as in if they didn't like you or the way you act, they could decide decide you are a Dark Mage when you won't.

From what Edolas Lisanna told him and Happy, everyone in the Edolas Fairy Tail Guild, was very different from theirs. The main two differences that stuck out to Natsu and Happy was that the Natsu of that world was a weak scaredy cat, who stays in his car as if his life depended on it when he wasn't in his Guild Hall. Then there was the Gray of their world, instead of stripping all the time, he puts excessively layers of clothes on. Edolas Lisanna explained that her guild were the only ones that stood up against the Kingdom.

When asked what she meant by standing up against her Kingdom, she explained that they didn't like being told what to do, nor being faced to do things that they don't like to do. Whilst other guilds have tried to stand up to the king, they were all defeated one by one, with only the Fairy Tail Guild left to stand up against the. Another thing that they were trying to stop was the King's plan for Earthland, as he is stealing all the magic from this world to try and save Edolas and the cost of Earthland. She also explained that at times when the King uses whatever it is that steals the magic from this world, at times things from her world and this world trades places. With her case her dead body, was replaced by this world's Lisanna, who might just be alive.

Here the reactions from Gnarl, Natsu and Happy were different, Natsu and Happy whilst angry that the King of Edolas stealing, they were more happy that there was hope that their Lisanna might be alive. Gnarl was angry at someone who would dare to steal magic from their world, the fact was it was the right of the Overlord to steal magic from others, not some corrupt King.

Natsu asked if there was anyway to get to Edolas, but Edolas Lisanna informed them they didn't know a way back to Edolas without the use of whatever the King used to steal magic and swap things over. But even if they were able to get to Edolas, there would be a high risk of Natsu not being able to do magic. So before Natsu plan of finding a way to Edolas, he should train in hand to hand and learning to control magical weapons so that when he got there, Natsu would know how to without using the weapon's power up.

So with that knowledge about Edolas power problem, plans were drawn up for Natsu to learn better non-magical fighting and using magical weapons instead of Natsu's own magic. With learning magical weapons was something Happy could do, seeing that he could not use any other magic other than his Aera Magic. But that was something that Happy and Natsu was going to look into, so that Happy could do more.

Then after explaining a bit about Edolas, Edolas Lisanna asked why he was with a Exceed. Than when asked what a Exceed was, Edolas Lisanna explained they were talking cats in Edolas that controlled most of the world. They live on a floating island known as Extalia, which was ruled by Queen Shagotte, who was the god of Edolas. It was said that not only could the god foresee death, she is also capable of deciding the life and death of all living creatures in Edolas. It was also said that the Queen sent one hundred unborn Exceed eggs to Earthland, for the mission to eliminate the Dragon Slayers who prose a threat to Edolas.

Both Natsu and Happy couldn't help but laugh at this, as over the years Happy other than his Aera Magic, he didn't show any super power that could take down a Dragon Slayer. And they would know, as Happy didn't want to be a burden to his friends/father/mother, and so tried to learn any kind of magic without much luck. So to think that the other Exceeds having some kind of power was laughable, and so they had to be pulling something over the people of Edolas. This got Edolas Lisanna thinking, and wondered all the stories about the Exceeds were true or not.

Then there was the matter of Everlue's Mansion, when Gnarl learnt about the identity of Everlue he was shocked to say the less. He was surprised to find that the Halfling was the descendant of the family of Melvin the Small, or as he was later known as Melvin Underbelly once previous Overlord corrupted the Halfling. But if what he said was true, then it was very possible for Everlue to gain some of the Overlord's items that were lost over time years. So he suggested that Natsu go back to his mansion before anyone else find them, something Natsu agree with.

And so Natsu and ten of the Brown Minions returned to Everlue's Mansion by the Netherworld Gate, and to their shook found that his body was still there. It would seem that he wasn't missed yet, which give Natsu and the Browns time to look around the place.

During the search, Natsu found two items that shock Gnarl to no need, as these items were lost to the Overlord long before he was spawned from the pits.

The first item was the Eye of Evil, was a three foot fiery orange orb, with a strange looking eye within it, it reminded Natsu of a cat eye. Gnarl explained that from the ancient records, the Eye of Evil would allow the Overlord to spy on any targets and places, as long as they didn't have magic protecting them from someone spying on them. But the problem was that the Eye of Evil was damaged, and so Gnarl wasn't sure if the orb would work the way it should, and might only spy on those in a short distances and for a short time.

And over the last two months proved right, he could only spy on those he wanted for a short time and couldn't spy on those who were too far out. But Gnarl did inform that now that the Eye of Evil was now connected to the Neither Heart, it would be only matter of time before he repaid itself.

The next item that they found on Everlue's Mansion Coffin of Regeneration, which was another item that Gnarl thought was lost. This item would allow anyone within it to heal any wounds, but more damage that needs to be healed, longer it would take to heal. As long as the damage wasn't too serious, it can also heal brain damage too. However, the problem was that the Coffin was missing an important part that would immediately transport the Overlord into the Coffin itself, so until they find it, the Minions would have to bring him back as soon as possible to get him healed. Once they got these items from the mansion, Natsu burnt the building down, so that when someone find Everlue's body, no one could find anything on him.

From that day on, Natsu trained to get better, and with the help of Gnarl slowly getting the education he needed so he wouldn't be as dumb as he once was. Surprisingly, without the threat of getting hurt like he did with Erza when she was teaching him, he was learning much faster than before as Gnarl and those who Gnarl found to teach him, spent time and explain things to him so he would understand.

Then there was his combat training, both magical and non-magical, and he was surprised that it was one of the Netherghūls that Gnarl told Natsu and Happy about. This Netherghūl was Inferna, who was literally put on ice, the Netherghūl was in thick blue ice, as Gnarl believed she might have been one of those who helped to steal the Neither Heart in the first place.

The reason that Inferna was on ice, was because she was a great Fire Mage, and this ice was the only thing keeping her from escaping and maybe killing Gnarl and the rest of the Minions. You see Inferna comes from what was a small desert village in the red desert lands, called the Rubornian. Now although her people always had an affinity for fire, it was discovered that Inferna had the ability to summon fire from within her body - the living flame.

Like many times in the past, there were many who feared magic and so it led the people of Inferna's village to fear, and eventually ostracised by her own people when she was just a child. Frightened of the powers she held within her, Inferna's own father took her out into the deep desert and, to her horror, left her alone to die.

But somehow the young Inferna managed to survive the sandstorms, the burning sun and the desert beasts. When she emerged from the wilderness she did not return to her village. Inferna had endured the harshest trials of nature. She didn't need any help from anyone. Instead she continued to look after herself, hunting and stealing what she wanted; the flames her only companions.

Inferna grew tough and resilient. She taught herself to fight and stalked the land taking down whatever stood in her path, determined to be as hostile and brutal to the world as it had been to her. Eventually she got such a reputation that baskets of food and drink were often left outside village gates just in case the "Red Death" was passing so she might take the goodies and not attempt to singlehandedly destroy their homes.

Inferna eventually met her demise fighting a family of rock giants for the gem seam they protected. Whereupon the Minions that were secretly observing her recovered her shattered remains and brought them back to Gnarl, the Minion Master, who resurrected her as a Netherghūl.

Gnarl made a deal with Inferna, he would free her and in return, to prove her loyalty, she would train Natsu in non-magical combat along with Fire Magic too, which greatly interested the young Dragon Slayer. Although she had great resentment towards the Minion Master, she was interested to see what the new Fire Dragon Slayer Overlord could do and so agreed to train him.

But the training with Inferna didn't happen until after Gnarl undid what was done to Natsu. This was an interesting event for the young Overlord, as when he was unconscious during the time of the spells being undone, for the first time in years that he saw his foster father. Igneel was trying to stop Natsu from undoing the magic on him, as they were there for his and those around him. But the new Overlord was still angry with what happened over the last week, and what what his own father done to him without telling him what was going on. Natsu told his father this, and how he and the other Dragons were using their children to get their revenge on Acnologia for what he did to them, and that they didn't care about their kids. And blocked what could be the main power that they could defeat Acnologia if they could not.

Igneel was shocked at how his foster son acted, sure to the outsider it would look like he and the other dragons used their children to take revenge on Acnologia. But the fact was in part yes they did use them, but the rest of the story was that they did indeed loved their children. And as for the Dragonification, the reason they want to prevent it, is that he and the rest of the dragons feared it was what made Acnologia even more mad than he already was. Which was the reason for them doing what they done.

Natsu argued that they could have taught their children so that if the Dragonification was the reason that Acnologia in his father's words, made the Black Dragon mader, it wouldn't have happened to them. Even than they could have found another way to counter the problems with the Dragonification, if it was the problem. And it could be the only thing that would help them defeat Acnologia, if they the other dragons could not, because, thanks from Gnarl told him and Happy, as the Dragon Slayers were now with Acnologia having hundred years weak as Acnologia had the experience and power to defeat them. And because he, Igneel, at the very least kept quiet, he didn't have any new Dragon Slayer skills or experience to deal with the Black Dragon. Igneel tried to tell his son that it was decided by the other Dragons, it was for the best, as it would take power to talk to them, power that would take away from creating the antibodies to prevent this Dragonification.

Natsu argued once again, this time why didn't they warn them about being sent to the future, prepare them that things wouldn't be the same. Here Igneel had no real argument about this, and all it did was to make Natsu angry, which made him go through the changes, trying not to stop it.

With the new transformation, apart for looking taller and stronger in his human form, he now had a demonic dragon hybrid form. Where in his human form he was about six foot tall, he was now about eight foot tall, and was a human demonic dragon hybrid. His main body was made of scale, and the body was musclely. Bronze scales decorated the soft underside of the wings. The bones protected by black scales. The other side of the wings, were blanketed in an overwhelming amount of pitch black scales. He head was a demonic dragon's head, with horns either side of his head, and one coming off his snort. And he had a long tail, the end of it had a ball of spakes on it.

One other thing that happened in the last two months, other than training, his education and gaining a demonic form, he learnt about the Golden Keys that he gained from Everlue. It would seem that this Golden Key was one of the Golden Zodiac Keys that Gnarl mentioned when was telling him about his past and how he got to the future. This Zodiac Key was Virgo, who had control over Earth Magic.

Here Natsu asked more about the Golden Keys, so Gnarl explained that unknown to most Mages, even to Celestial Spirit Mages that weld the Celestial Keys, there were many kinds of Keys but information about them and where to find were lost through time. The main set known of today was the basic Silver Keys and the Golden Zodiac Keys, the Silver Keys were different kind of spirits, mainly the Silver Keys whilst there were a rare few that were useful, the main of the Silver Keys were useless and they only summon them for pets or whatever.

Then there was the Golden Zodiac Keys, whilst they were stronger than most of the Silver Keys, and most of the Mages in Earthland, they were still the weakest and for a few seemed to be useless. Like the Golden Zodiac Key, Cancer whilst not bad at fighting, he welds a pair of scissors as weapons, and cares more about cutting and caring for hair than he does for fighting. Then there was Sagittarius, most would imagine a centaur when you think of him, but the truth was that the Golden Zodiac Sagittarius was a man in a horse outfit and use a bow and arrow, but with new real skills to speak of. And lastly, the weakest of Golden Zodiacs, was Aries, she was meek and unwilling to fight unless she had to and even then she could be a risk.

However, there were two other set of Golden Zodiac Keys and other keys, the Red Zodiac Keys and the Black Zodiac Keys. The Red Zodiac Keys were the ones that Alakitasia used to use, before they were lost and only one or two were in use now, these Red Zodiac Keys known as, Rat, Ox, Tiger, Rabbit, Dragon, Snake, Horse, Goat, Monkey, Rooster, Dog and the Pig. They not only were they stronger than the Golden Zodiac Keys, they were more aggressive and more useful than their Golden Counterparts.

The Black Zodiac Keys were the dark version of the Golden Zodiac, and they came about when one of the past Overlord's fought against the Celestial King. Will not against him personal, but against the Red and Golden Zodiacs and the other Celestial Spirits. The past Overlord had found a way to kill all Celestial Spirits, something that before was impossible to do for anyone on Earthland. To save many lives, the Celestial King and the Overlord of the time came to a deal, for the Overlord to stop killing the Celestial Spirits, the Celestial King agreed to create the Overlord his own personal Dark Zodiacs, in return the Overlord would destroy the weapon that could kill any Celestial Spirits. Celestial King asked which version of the Zodiacs would the Overlord want, the Red or the Golden, which after some thought decided to have the Dark version of the Golden Zodiacs - which give birth to the Black Zodiac Keys. These ones were stronger and more useful than most of the Golden Zodiacs, their looks were gothic like.

Finally there were the Blue Keys, these Keys were used to summon warriors and special Spirits to add them in a fight, be to fight alongside them or make them stronger in some way.

Then Natsu asked if there was anything else that the old Minion Master knew about the Celestial Spirits, in which Gnarl admitted that there was only one other thing he could think of. It would seem that time between Earthland and the Celestial World was different, a day in the Celestial Spirits World, is approximately one week in the human world.

After learning all this, the final thing Natsu asked and something Happy was interested in, was it possible for the Dragon Slayer to use Virgo's Key and what kind of spirit was she. Gnarl told them that until he tried, he wouldn't know if Natsu could use the magic or not. As for the kind of spirit Virgo was, from what Gnarl knew of, she was a loyal type Celestial Spirit, that takes on the looks that her Master thought was attractive and she had power over Earth, but mainly used it to dig holes.

Knowing that he wouldn't have to worry about her looking like a gorilla, Natsu tried to use the Celestial Key, and to their present surprise, it worked. Virgo took the form of a maid with shackles around her wrists, short pink hair, and blue eyes. She wears a typical maid outfit, consisting of a black undercoat and a white, frilled-trim apron.

Natsu and Gnarl were surprised that Virgo was willing to make a deal with the new Overlord, as from Gnarl told him, normally Golden Zodiacs don't normally work with someone like them, someone who was truly evil the Overlord was. But Virgo didn't seem to mind this though, and made a contact with Natsu with what to suspect from each other. Over the following two months, Natsu was amused to find out how she turned out to be a masochist, as she would beg for him to punish her, it didn't matter if she deserve it or not, she just wanted to be punished. It was something whilst shocked Natsu he was interested in, he wasn't ready to do so.

Another thing that has happened in the last two months was trying to find a way to make Happy stronger, as the Exceed seeing his best friend/father gaining new power felt jealous. So when Natsu wasn't training, or going out with the Minions to gain what they needed, the new Overlord was looking into way to make his friend/son stronger. So far they won't able to get far, but they were able to create a blade for Happy along with a few Lacrima Bombs, which the blue Exceed could use.

Now as Natsu was thinking about the past two months or so, he was interrupted as Gnarl entered the Throne Room, and said, "Master, Lisanna from Edolas wants a word with you about the construction you have her and the Browns, she said she got a few ideas she wanted to ask you about."

"Ok Gnarl." Natsu said as he stood up from his throne, and walked towards the floating platforms.

As they were floating to one of the caverns, Gnarl asked, "Master, I know it's not my place, but I was wondering, what is the point of your idea of creating the farm and homes in one of our caverns for?"

"Have you ever heard the saying hope for the best but prepare for the worst?" Natsu enquired.

"I don't think I have sire." Gnarl admitted to the young Overlord.

"We'll the Old Man back at Fairy Tail often says that," Natsu told the Minion Master, "it means that whilst you hope for the best in battle, you should prepare for the worst should it happen. In the past I never prepare for the worst, as I was cocky and thought I could never be beaten. But then I read about the past Overlords, about how they were defeated or was stopped half way in doing so. But that was when there was less Mages, but now though there are so many more Mages than you use you."

"So what is your point?" Gnarl asked with interest, "So we have to deal with those with magic, I don't see the big deal is, all humans die the same way."

"I don't know what the Mages in the past was like, but the Mages of today are more than likely more powerful and shouldn't be underestimated." Natsu told the old minion, "What I fear is that if we aren't ready, they could seal our way onto the surface, keeping us and anyone we gather here. So I'm preparing so should the Magic Council find about us before we our ready, we would have the food and a place to live until we can find a way back to the surface. So far we have been lucky with the Browns, stealing and killing what we need so far."

"Hmm," Gnarl hummed thoughtfully, "as much as I hate to admit it Master, you might be right. But when we get the rest of the Minions, we might not need this idea of yours."

"I don't know about that," claimed Natsu, "whilst they might be useful in the past, when there was less magic users, but now? I think they would be outdone, defeated with ease. I really think we should strengthen them up some home."

"You really think that our Minions could be defeated so easily by these magic users?" Gnarl inquired in shock, not believing that any humans could defeat a horde of Minions. "And what if they were defeated, we can get more lifeforce to create more Minions."

Natsu could see his Minion Master not believing that the Minions couldn't be defeated by Wizards, but he did. Whilst most won't that strong, or at least not as strong as he and a few others were or even stronger than him, he knew that when in a group they can outnumber him even it was a huge enough of a group. So should the Minions attack a guild full of Mages, they would more than likely be defeated. As for lifeforce, as he read up there isn't many people or creatures that had Green or Red lifeforce these days, unlike a few hundred years ago. And he didn't see the point of killing needlessly either, control can be gain in many other ways than killing or that is what he was learning now anyway.

"I know, how about a deal," Natsu said thoughtfully as the floating platform stopped at the entrance of a cavern, "we send about twenty Browns to a guild of my picking, and if they can defeat the guild I'll say no more about this. But if they are defeated, you'll have to help me to find a way to make them stronger, even if it means creating new Minions all together."

Gnarl looked at the Overlord in disbelief, not believing that he could not believe that the Minions could handle some simple Mages. But then again, the Overlord hadn't had the chance to see them fight well, so far the new Overlord has been training and do small raids, so this deal could be interesting. This would show that the Minions were strong enough to deal with a Mages that they would run across. But at the same time though, if by some strange twist they would fail as the Overlord suspected, it would be fun in making them stronger and better.

So with a smile, the Minion Master said, "You have a deal sire."

"Good," Natsu said with a smile, "let's see what Lisanna wants."

 _ **To be Continued!**_

 _ **Author's Note:**_ Here ends Chapter 3 of The Dragon Overlord, and I want you to thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I hope you like the items that I have added to the Overlord World, let me know what you think of them. This chapter is not Beta Read, and I'm still looking for a Co-Writer/Beta Reader to help me write this story, I want someone to talk to about ideas and suggestions about the part I'm writing and how to make it better. If you're only want to be a Beta Reader, I'm looking someone who is willing to alter things to make it better, even if it means deleting or rewriting it, or adding things to it. parts of it. So if you are interested, and you are a fan of Fairy Tail, knowing a lot of it, please leave a review or PM me.

I altered this part as it made no sense at on other than making things impossible for Fairy Tail: a day in the Celestial Spirits World, is approximately three months in the human world. So instead of one day to three months, I changed it to one day to one week, which I think is more believable.

As for should I make the other Dragon Slayers as female? I've decided that I would only do one or two of them as females, the rest will stay males, and I might add a few OC Dragon Slayers. So if you got any ideas, let me know.

Now as you see I'm planning to get Natsu to Edola soon enough, and some of the people who live there will be coming back with the young Overlord. Three of them are going to be Levy, Erza Knightwalker and Lucy Ashley. Which leads me to ask, should Natsu of Lucy Ashley or Lucy Heartfilia as a mistress/slave or should he have both of them? Please let me know, as I need help to decide and want to see who you want and why.

Please know that any flames will be ignored, any guests reviews that _aren't useful_ to make the story better, _**will be deleted!**_ I am a dyslexic, and had a bad schooling so without a Co-Writer/Beta Reader, my spelling, grammar and the way things are written will not be as good as the rest of the work here. So please don't moan about this, as it can't be helped.

Either way, thank you for reading this story, and I hope you'll leave a review letting me know what you think, and any ideas you might have, as I'm looking for some. As I would like your thoughts about my first ever Fairy Tail story, be it bad or good, so please leave a good length review. One thing I'm looking for are ideas for new Overlord Items, and how to add them. I hope you can help me out.

Overlord Log

Overlord Items:

 _ **Eye of Evil: An Orb to allow the Overlord to spy on people.**_

 _ **Coffin of Regeneration: A Coffin that can heal anyone from near death.**_

Spell Stones: Got a few spell from Overlord that I'll use, but I would like ideas for more spells that I can use. So ideas are welcomed here.

Mana Pillars: Going to be called something like Power Pillars or something like that, which give the person as the name suggests, gives power to the Overlord.

Health Pillars: Not going to appear, as I can't see how I could use them.

Minion Totems: Not going to appear in the story, as I don't like the idea of limiting how many minions Natsu can use at a time. Not only that, I had no idea how to add them into the story. Unless you have an idea how to alter them to fit into a story.

 _ **Tower Heart: To follow the Followship of Evil, the Heart will now be called Nether Heart.**_

Tower Smelters: Unlike the games, the first Smelter will still be at the tower.

Minion Hives:

 _ **Brown Hive: Like in the game it'll be in the tower.**_

Red Hive: Like the game not in the tower, in this story the Red Minions will be found near Sun Village.

Green Hive: Like the game not in the tower, but I am unsure where it'll be found, so ideas would be welcomed as to where to find it. Was thinking of some kind of swamp or something.

Blue Hive: Like the game not in the tower, in this story I was thinking they could be found on Galuna Island, unless you can think of another place for them to be found.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five…**_

 _ **(Eisenwald)**_

 _8th of September x782 - Forest of Oshibana:_

It had been a few days since Natsu made the deal with Gnarl about creating a whole new breed of minions, and since then he was thinking about which Dark Guild to attack with the brown minions, to prove the strength of today's mages. As he was deciding which guild to attack, he was helping Lisanna with the cavern for his farming homestall. So far they had the land sorted, the cavern they were using was large enough for the land to allow them to farm enough food for about a hundred or so people. They also had a few homes, so that they could hold a few hundred people who were important to Natsu, and by extension Lisanna. She had a few ideas on how to make the place better for long period residence, like a water tower, and a few warehouses to store what they needed, and to keep things safe. Something Natsu thought was useful, and so agreed to help build them.

Anyway, at the present time Natsu, Gnarl, and Happy were outside of the Forest of Oshibana, where the Dark Guild Eisenwald resided. From what Natsu could find out about the dark guild, Eisenwald was known as an Assassin Guild, who would only take assassination jobs. Not only that, but Natsu learned that the guild was a subordinate guild to the Oración Seis.

Natsu knew it was a risk attacking Eisenwald because they _were_ part of Oración Seis. Oración Seis, Grimoire Heart and Tartaros were the three most powerful Dark Guilds out there, and combined they were known as the Balam Alliance, each of these three guilds had smaller guilds under them. And if they wanted to retaliate his attack on Eisenwald, the Balam Alliance could send smaller guilds after him. But at the same time, Eisenwald was just what he needed to show Gnarl what a Mage was capable of doing, and so winning his bet and creating a new set of minions.

So here they were outside of the Oshibana forest, just as they were about to enter the forest, Natsu turned to his 'son'.

"Buddy, you know you don't have to come and watch this right? You can go back to the Tower and train some more if you want."Natsu asked, knowing that Happy had become friends with some of the brown minions over the time they had been training.

Happy smiled at his father, he knew that Natsu had changed over the last couple of months, becoming a darker person, but after what happened to his father it wasn't surprising. Nobody at Fairy Tail was willing to help Natsu to train, and they were always looking down on him. And with the death of their precious Lisanna, Natsu became darker as there was no one there for his father except for Happy himself, and if he was truthful with himself, he didn't really mind too much. Natsu was still Natsu, loyal to those who were close to him, willing to do whatever possible to protect his family. And then there was the fact he too was becoming like his father, the darkness entering his soul.

He was also grateful for Gnarl, as the Minion Master had done the one thing that no one back at Fairy Tail had ever done for Natsu, he helped him. And over the last couple of months, Gnarl had done more for them than anyone else at Fairy Tail, and thanks to that, Natsu was getting stronger by the day - in Happy's little mind anyways. Not only was the old minion helping his father train, but he was helping Happy train too, and once he was ready, Happy would start learning some offensive magic. Happy was excited to hear this, as he wanted to help his father, and would want to do whatever he could to get stronger. At this point in time, he is summoning and un-summoning his wings as many times as he could before he runs out of magic, and then taking a rest to recover his magic before doing it all over again. The reason behind it was to build up his magic container, to prepare himself for more than just summoning his wings.

Happy knew he couldn't go back to the Tower now, not when he vowed he would be there at every step for his 'father.' Sure he knew that Natsu would have to kill, but it would take some getting use, to, but he would be there for his father and help him when needed. If he had to admit it to himself, Happy realized he wasn't bothered about killing, and that's what bothered him.

But getting back to the point Happy said, "No, I'll stay with you!"

"Ok pal," Natsu said with a smile, "now let's do this." And with that Gnarl summered a Brown Minion Gate, and Natsu used his gauntlet to summon about fifty Brown Minions, a few of them were holding pieces of armour. It wasn't the old set that was too bulky for Natsu, so much so that he found it hard to fight in, because it didn't have the flexibility he required to fight. Instead it was the new one that he had asked for. An armour that he would able to move in and fight in with ease.

It was a black so deep that light seemed to be absorbed by it, and was outlined in a fiery red color that reminded him of an open flame. The helmet came over his head and covered all of his head except for his eyes, nose, and part of his mouth and it had a red skull over his forehead. The breastplate was an even darker black than the rest of his armor, if that was even possible, and was open in the middle. The shoulder pads were made for optimal mobility and flexibility. There was nothing for his upper legs except for two pieces of plate armor that hung down by his belt, which was red with a gold outline and skull buckle. His lower legs and knees were protected by a pair of greaves with bone white skulls on the top of each one. They were quite the sight and he knew he would look both awesome, and downright terrifying.

Once the minions and the armour appeared, Gnarl said with an evil smile, "Good, your new armour is ready. Sire, put it on and we can see if you're right about the Mages being more powerful than our own Brown Minions." Although he was still so confident that his brown minions would demolish the mages with ease.

Natsu didn't say anything, just smiled and put on his new armour. Once he had put his armour on; they all entered the forest, which was full of dead trees. Nothing lived in it other than a few owls and some deadly predators. Before long they got to a moderately sized building, made of stone. Once they were at the building, Natsu said, "Now let's see if the Browns are as strong as you think they are Gnarl."

"Of course Master." Gnarl responded confidently, believing that the Browns were able to deal with a few pesky Magic Users. And with that Natsu sent the Brown Minions into the Eisenwald Guild Hall, breaking down the door and causing havoc.

 _ **And Then…**_

 _Eisenwald's Guild Hall - A few minutes earlier:_

In the Guild Master's office of Eisenwald, there was a Dark Mage known as Erigor, or as the public know him as, the Shinigami. Erigor was a tall, muscular man with silver hair, which is spiked upwards while his bangs hangs down in front of his left eye in a distinctive tuft, sometimes partially covering it, and reaching down to his shoulders. His eyes are dark and he has an elongated face with sharp features and somewhat pointed ears, but seems to lack eyebrows. His eyes are circled by dark lines and each of them has a simple tattoo right below it, consisting of a pointed line going down vertically, crossed with two more, larger horizontal lines. The upper part of his body is similarly tattooed, but with much larger, intricated and blue-colored motifs, which take on spiraling forms, and adorn his shoulders, biceps, pectorals and back.

Erigor wore a torn Japanese-like outfit befitting his role as the Shinigami. He is shown bare-chested, with all of his tattoos visible, and his lower body is covered in different layers of clothing: he sports a long, worn skirt, reminiscent of a hakama, below a darker, shorter cloth, held up by an even lighter and shorter one tied like a belt. He has a black scarf wrapped around his thin neck, with its edges hanging on his back and traditional geta sandals on his feet. His attire is completed by a pair of distinctive dark gloves, each adorned by a light "X" on the back, and by bandages wrapped around his forearms.

Erigor was acting as the temporary Guild Master, as the Guild's Guild Master was imprisoned a few weeks back when a mission went wrong. It was a fight where a few Rune Knights were killed, but the Eisenwald's Guild Master was still caught and arrested. In Erigor's mind, this couldn't happen at any worse of a time, as today was the day that their guild had to pay tribute to Oración Seis, and a representative would be here to get the protection money they owed them. This was something his Guild Master would usually deal with, but now it was down to him and he wasn't happy about it.

Before he could think more about this, the door knocked and one of his Guild Mate's entered the office and said, "Erigor, the representative from Oración Seis is here."

For being one of the powerful and ruthless in the guild, Erigor was frightened and with good reason, Oración Seis had only six people in their guild and they could take the likes of Eisenwald out like it was nothing. So he had to be respectful, or today could be his last on Earthland. So with a sigh, he said, "I'll be right out there."

Taking a few deep breaths to keep his demeanor normal. He left the office and entered the guild's entrance hall. Here he meet up with a slim man of average height with dark tan skin and spiky maroon hair; aside from a tuft covering his forehead and two bangs framing his face and purple slit eyes. He was wearing an elaborate white coat with purple inner lining and cuffs intricately decorated by silver-colored motifs, and many studs lined up the chest. The high collar and the sleeves, which have armbands made of what looked like metal around them above his elbows. Below it, he wears a dark shirt, and he also sports a pair of crimson leather pants held up by a studded belt, with more similar belts circling diagonally the upper parts of his legs, and simple brown shoes.

"Where's your Master?" asked the Oración Seis' representative.

"I'm sorry but he has been arrested a few weeks ago," explained Erigor, "so I'll be taking care of things today. So may I ask who you are?"

"You can call me Cobra," the representative told Erigor, "now before we deal with your tribute, let's deal with the spy you got here."

"What!?" shrieked most of the guild, before Erigor went on to say darkly, "I don't know what you're talking about, but I have known each of these people here for years, and I can tell you that none of could be a spy."

Cobra just laughed, saying, "You wouldn't know that he is a spy, as his magic allows him to alters people's memories. Thus making you think you have known them for years."

Here a lean-built man of average height with short, almost shaved black hair, with a slightly outlined widow's peak, and complete with mildly long sideburns, begun to look very nervous. He had large, bright emerald turquoise eyes, and thin eyebrows. The left side of his face is covered by three distinctive scars: the shortest one that points diagonally upwards in his left eye's direction, and 'connected' by the longest scar, diagonally in the other way, to the similarly oriented one which goes up to his forehead. Such scars harmlessly cover his left eyebrow and part of his hair, passing over them. Hanging from his left ear is a simple earring, with an elongated pendant attached to it.

"I don't know what he is talking about," said the Dark Mage, "we've been friends for years, do you think I could alter someone's memories like the way Cobra says I could?"

The Dark Mage's words though didn't seem to affect Erigor as he hoped, instead Erigor became angrier, as a wall of wind hit the Dark Mage into the nearby wall. Lifting himself off the ground, Erigor floated towards the Mage, and stabbed him with a wind blade, he said darkly, "You dare use Memory Magic on me?! What kind of fool are you?!"

The so called Dark Mage paled at this, realizing he was caught in the act. He knew it was a risk, but it was a risk he had to take if he wanted to live through the next few moments. But before he could do anything to save himself, what looked like fifty strange brown troll looking creatures broke into the guild and started to fight with the guild, letting him make his escape before they could kill him.

Before the guild had even realized what was going on the creatures killed two members. The guild instantly started their counterattack to the sudden appearance of the strange brown creatures. Erigor himself summoned two wind blades and started to hack through the invading creatures. He saw that his guild was easily making mincemeat of the strange creatures.

Erigor saw one of the lower guild members take on three of them at once and they were almost even, though the guild member was still obviously stronger. He quickly cut off one of the heads of the creatures surrounding the man and left the rest to him. He saw Kageyama take fifteen of the on at once and was hardly breaking a sweat, his shadow magic making short work of his foes. Another goblin creature jumped out at him and was sliced in half, he was getting bored of this. They were so pathetically weak he didn't even have to fight, heck half the guild didn't have to fight for them to be slaughtered but they attacked their guild and let the treacherous snake escape so he needed something to let his anger out on and they were better than nothing.

After about three minutes of hacking away at the creatures it was finished, fifty-three bodies were lying on the ground lifeless. It seemed that one of the weaker members was surrounded by five or so of the little creatures, and after taking half of them down the man was finally overwhelmed.

Erigor let go of his magic and his wind blades vanished. He looked over at Cobra, who was still in the same place he was before they were attacked. It seems like the Oración Seis were too good to help the guilds they were supposed to be protecting. But he knew better than to say anything, in case the Oración Seis decided take it out on him.

But what Erigor didn't know was that Cobra wanted to see what these strange brown creatures could do, which he found disappointing, but to see how good this Dark Guild was to report it back to his Guild Master. Cobra was happy at what the guild could do, but wondered what these brown creatures were and if they were sent by someone, who. As he and Erigor went outside to see if they could find anything/anyone, they found nothing, whoever or whatever was out here was long gone.

Seeing no one around, Cobra got his money from Erigor. Once he had done that he picked up one of the brown creatures and summoned a huge snake and left.

 _ **And Then…**_

 _Outside of Eisenwald's Guild Hall - Moments Before:_

As Natsu and Gnarl watched the fight, Gnarl was horrified at what he saw. The Browns were being slaughtered as if they were nothing. The old Minion Master was shocked at how powerful Magic Users had gotten over the few hundred years since he last saw them. It would seem that the new Overlord was right, it was indeed time to create new minions if they wanted to take over Earthland. Happy wasn't really too surprised. He'd seen a lot, a LOT of crazy stuff back at Fairy Tail, and now nothing really surprised him at all.

As the last few Brown Minions were getting dispatched, Gnarl said, "Master, we need to get out of here before they are done. Unless you think you can handle them."

"Not alone no." Natsu admitted as he saw how well Eisenwald dealt with his Brown Minions, and knew he was right about wanting to create new minions. And so the three of them left before anyone from Eisenwald came out of the guild, and headed towards the nearest Tower Gate.

 _ **And Then…**_

 _Unknown Locations, Oración Seis Headquarters - An Hour Later:_

It about an hour later and Cobra was back at the Oración Seis Headquarters, where he met up with the rest of the Oración Seis.

Hoteye: this man was the tallest member of Oración Seis, he is a large and imposing man whose appearance is peculiar in the fact that he looks both quite feminine and, most curiously, has a body consisting of geometrical forms with sharp angles, not possessing rounded parts. He has long, wavy and flowing orange hair reaching down below his shoulders, bright blue eyes with long eyelashes, a prominent, flat nose and full, red feminine lips. His large forehead tops his eyes directly, due to the seeming lack of eyebrows. His massive torso and arms look even more massive if compared to his head, relatively small in comparison to his thin legs.

His outfit consists of a loose black shirt, with light sleeves adorned by a series of dark merged rhombuses, a large, white collar closed on the front going down to cover his shoulders and a sash tied around his waist, visible under it, and simple light pants tucked inside light boots, with the parts circling his calves being reminiscent of leg warmers. Circling Hoteye's neck is a large necklace made of brown beads, which has a pendant hanging from it, this taking the shape of an eye flanked by two small, wing-like protrusions. Hoteye had a book in his right hand, whose light cover bears, inside a rectangular part with angles curving inwards, a large, dark letter _'J.'_

Angel: Angel is a young voluptuous slim woman with pale skin, brown eyes and short platinum blonde hair, with bangs covering her forehead. As her name suggests, Angel's attire is evocative of the conventional image of an angel: she wears a short dress made up of white feathers with two feathery wings that hang from her back. The dress splits just above her navel and reveals much of her cleavage, becoming more reminiscent of a vest. The deep, revealing v-cut is lined by a row of long feathers on either side, thus continuing up her torso and wrapping around her shoulders to form a sort of collar; two white wing-like tattoos can be found on her collarbone and her skirt is also partially split down the middle. Angel wears a dark-blue ribbon around her head with four bows hanging from it, two on each side, that cover her ears. Her hair is cut in a short bob, with two tresses reaching over her hair ribbon to frame her face; a piece of hair at the top curls into a halo that rises conspicuously from her head. Angel also wears long, dark blue gloves that cover her arms and her elbows and knee-length, dark blue stockings with light blue, feathered boots.

Racer: the man was a very tall, long-faced man with blond and black hair; the blonde, central part of his hair being styled in a long, spiky mohawk and the black portion being very close-shaven. He possesses similarly blond, extremely long eyebrows jutting outwards, a long, hooked and prominent nose, and a reduced Glasgow smile; he wears a rather large, reinforced chin guard which is covered in small, rectangular holes on the edges, that extend upwards to his green-tinted sunglasses.

His outfit consists of a red and white racing suit. The jacket, which is predominantly red in color, with white parts on top of the shoulders and on the sleeves. The back of the jacket also bears the Oración Seis' name and symbol; such symbol is also emblazoned on the right part of the jacket's high collar, held closed by a large button, with "Oración Seis" written on the side. Each white sleeve bears a large red stripe going down from the jacket's shoulders; while the right one is blank, the left one bears the writing "Now loading" on it. The suit's pants are white in color and quite loose, held up by a belt circling Racer's waist, which in itself closed by a large button similar to the one on his jacket's collar, with red pockets below the waist and flat knee pads covering his knees and the subsequent area below. His outfit is completed by a pair of white gloves with red fingers, each bearing the Oración Seis' symbol in a square on the back of the hand, and had dark running shoes.

Midnight: Midnight was a very lean, slightly effeminate young man with short spiky black hair on the top, and longer, straight white hair on the bottom which framed his face on both sides, with the right strand, in particular, being adorned by five maroon beads. He wears a black leather vest with white fur trimming, a white armlet around his right bicep, and a black choker around his neck. Midnight was wearing a pair of yellow pants with black designs on them and burgundy boots; there are spiked bracelets on his wrists and skull earrings in his ears. Midnight's lower eyelashes are very prominent, and he wears dark eyeliner and plum-colored lipstick. Midnight's red Oración Seis Mark is located on his right shoulder, and he wears dark nail polish. Like normal, he was crossed leg sleeping, floating in the air.

Lastly there was Brain, the Guild Master of Oración Seis: Brain has neat silver hair that reaches his shoulders, dark eyes and tanned skin. He has unique markings on his face that take the shape of straight black lines and carries a staff with a skull on the top. His white over coat had yellow stripes, and a black lapel. His pants had white fur stripes spiraling around his legs, and brown winter boots.

"So you're back Cobra," Brain greeted Cobra, "did everything go well with Eisenwald?" Then seeing the strange brown creature in Cobra's hand, a faded memory came to his mind about something he had seen in a book, and so asked in concern, "And what is that you got?"

"Can we use the creature to receive riches?" asked Hoteye with interest.

"I don't know what this thing is," admitted Cobra, "I was at Eisenwald getting our tribute from them, when fifty or so of these things begun to attack the guild for some reason. But they didn't put up a very good fight, seeing that they only killed three of Eisenwald Members, the rest of the Eisenwald lot slaughtered them in a few minutes."

"Do you know what they are Brain?" asked Angel, when she saw her Master looking at the creature as if he had seen it before. But he wasn't saying a word about it at all, interesting...

"I don't know," Brain acknowledged her, "I do remember seeing a picture of it in one of the ancient tome I read a few years back. But I don't know what it is, but I have a bad feeling about this. I need to read up on this, because something tells me this isn't the last we've seen of them."

"Oh please Brain, those strange creatures were weak, if they were defeated with ease by Eisenwald." Cobra told his Guild Master.

"You might be right, but I can't shake off this uneasy feeling. There's something more to them," explained the Oración Seis' Guild Master, "so until I know for sure, we keep an eye out for them." And with that Brain left them to go to the guild's library to search for information about these creatures .

 _ **And Then…**_

 _Era, Magic Council Headquarters - That Evening:_

An elder man by the name of Crawford Seam was in a large room, large enough to fit a few houses in and was opened up to the outside, giving the council members a superb view of the surrounding mountains. All along the edge of the room were large masterly crafted pillars; swirling designs put together with simple, straight sections made for beauty that was unparalleled and at the top of the pillars were arches connecting each pillar. The council members could also lean on a simple railing connected to the pillars to look out at the view. In the center of the room was a large round table with a map of Fiore and ten chairs around the table.

Crawford; a very broad, tall man with a large bushy beard that was knotted into a bun on either side. He exhibits a snub nose and moderately sized droopy eyes, high eyebrows and relatively small ears. Crawford also sports a small bun atop his nearly bald head; for attire, Crawford wears a black undershirt and a robe that he keeps tied tightly shut. Atop this robe, Crawford wears a dark-cuffed coat that has diamond patterns decorating the outer edges. Over this coat, the Council member drapes a dark cape of sorts over his shoulders that has a spade (with a dot underneath) decorating both shoulders; around his right wrist, Crawford wears a small beaded wristband. The large man also wears dark pants and light-colored slippers.

Crawford was the Chairman of the Magic Council, and was waiting for the other members of the Magic Council. He had called an emergency meeting when he learned about the report that Rune Knight Doranbolt gave about his mission in Eisenwald. The information was concerning him. The mission was simple, to find out what he could about the Dark Guild. Thanks to Doranbolt's powers to alter memories, he was able to get into Eisenwald with ease, and was able to get the information needed to get Eisenwald's Guild Master arrested and imprisoned.

Doranbolt had also been working to get the rest of Eisenwald members arrested and imprisoned. But his report had him on edge. Today was the day that a member from Oración Seis to come for their yearly tribute, but when this member came, he seemed to know that Doranbolt wasn't really a part of the guild and exposed his identity. Doranbolt wrote in his report that he was going to be killed when a huge group of strange looking imp like creatures attacked the guild, allowing him to escape, but not before seeing the Dark Guild slaughter these creatures with relative ease.

Whilst having Doranbolt discovered was problematic at least, the description of the brown creatures that Doranbolt gave was more concerning to the Chairman. As he recognise the description as of the brown creatures, as the followers for the Overlord. This was a huge problem, as he was an unknown element that cannot be controlled, bought, or predicted, and could ruin everything. Whilst he was the Chairman of the Magic Council, he was also an informant for Tartaros, the guild who was part of the Balam Alliance. He was doing so as being the Chairman of the Magic Council didn't bring in a lot of money, and he didn't really care what happened with the world as long as he was safe, and he had enough money in his life.

You see every Chairman heard about the Overlord, so that should one ever reappear, they could act and stop the Overlord before he could gain too much power. Crawford had two options, don't tell the Council about the new Overlord and just tell Tartaros and go from there, letting them know his thoughts as to what should happen. Or he could tell tell the Council as well, and so having both sides working against the problem.

In the end Crawford decided on the second option, as what had happened at Eisenwald worried him, and he suspected that there was more going on. But before he could think more about it, the rest of the Council Members entered the chamber, eight in total.

Once the members and he were seated, Crawford greeted them, "Thank you all for coming on such short notice, but I came across a report that you all should be aware of." And with that the Chairman explained what happened at Eisenwald.

"I don't see what we're here for," a blue haired Council Member told Crawford, as the Chairman took a break from explaining what happened, "by all accounts, these brown creatures got their asses handed to them."

Crawford looked at the blue haired Mage, the Mage was Siegrain, other than the blue hair, he had a red tattoo above and under his right eye, which he has had since his childhood. He was dressed in elegant yet simple robes; consisting of a long white frock-coat with black stripes across the edges and on the upper part of the arms, a decorated standing collar, large straps connected to decorated buckles closing the inducement on the front over a dark shirt, and matching pants and shoes. He also sported a ring on his right middle finger.

Crawford had to admire the young mage, he was only seventeen year old and the youngest Mage to ever become a member of the Council Member. To do so, you couldn't help but to admire him, even if he suspected there was more to the young man than meets the eye, not many young wizard saints want to have this much responsibility.

"Because of who they represent, the Overlord…" explained the Chairman, before going into what an Overlord was, and explained that the reason they were just learning about this was because it was on a need to know basises.

"So you believe that this Overlord has returned after all these years?" asked an elder Mage. Who was a short, old man with thick light-brown eyebrows and a small toothbrush mustache that reaches halfway to his mouth - he wore a brown long sleeve shirt with black vertical stripes and a black three-spiked hat.

"Yes Yajima and I am worried," Crawford told the Council, "before Overlord's of the past would go on an all out attack, but this one seems to be different."

"How is that?" asked a long dark purple haired female Mage. Her name was Ultear Milkovich. She wore a white kimono that came down to her knees and had only one sleeve on her left side leaving her right arm was bare, and she had a gold obi around her stomach and a dark red collar around her neck. She could also be found holding a glass circular lacrima often.

"We had reports of strange brown creatures stealing things and a few kidnappings, over the last few months," Crawford begun to explain, "at the time I just thought nothing of it - as I didn't have a proper description of what they looked like. It didn't help that they weren't killing people like they normally would. So seeing that there was no deaths or major fights until now, I think this attack was some sort of test."

"Why would you say that?" asked Ultear with interest, wanting to know what she could use for her own gain.

"I think that whoever the new Overlord is, wants to learn what the strength differences of today's Mages compared to his or her minions are like." explained the Chairman, "As it has been a few hundred years since the last Overlord appeared, at least the ones that were able to make it far enough, the Mages weren't all that powerful or as numerous."

"So what do you think this Overlord will do now that he saw his Brown Minions slaughtered like he did?" asked a tall middle-aged man, who wore small, round, dark shaded glasses. He wears a white and blue Magic Council cloak, always with the hood up. He had large thin lips and tan skin. He had black hair and huge sideburns that almost hit his lips. On his chin are small chin hairs. He also had small eyebrows that always point down, making him look angry and serious.

"I don't know Leiji," admitted Crawford, "he could just sit back and wait to find the other Minion Tribes, and get their Totems to make them more powerful. Or he might have some other plan that we might not know of yet."

"So what do you want us to do then?" asked Yajima.

"For now we try and find the other Minion Tribes and Totems, to keep them out of the Overlord's hand," explained Crawford, "and keep an eye out for anything related to the Overlord, and stop it if we can. And prepare for the worse."

With that the meeting went on and they talked about possible plans for how to handle this Overlord, and where they could find him and the other Minion Tribes and Totems.

 _ **To be Continued!**_

 _ **Author's Note - PLEASE READ TO THE END:**_ Here ends Chapter 5 of The Dragon Overlord, and I want you to thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Although I wasn't too happy with the ending though, but I couldn't think of anything better to end it. I want to apologise for the late update, but at this time I'm having problems concentrating and so my writing is much more slower than normal, for this I apologise. And I would like to inform you I don't how long this'll last for, for a while I have problems concentrating, but of late it is getting more difficult problems concentrating.

I want to thank ZeroRequiem74 for Beta Reading this, but if you think you can do better, please let me know and you too can help me. I want someone to talk to about ideas and suggestions about the part I'm writing and how to make it better. If you're only want to be a Beta Reader, I'm looking for someone who is willing to alter things to make it better, even if it means deleting or rewriting it, or adding things to it. So if you are interested, and you are a fan of Fairy Tail, knowing a lot of it, please leave a review or PM me.

I have to say, reading the comics for someone who is meant to be the only one to be able to defeat Zeref, Natsu has been weak as fuck, even after his so called training, he still can get his ass handed to him. And with the only spell that meant to defeat Zeref gone, the only way Natsu could defeat him is if the writer pulls some shit move and create some sort of power boost at the last moment for Natsu to win. Which is why I'm give Natsu REAL training, and hopefully believable power boosts, through training and not some last minute thing.

As for the Dragon Slayers being female or male, other than Rogue and Sting, those who came from the past will all be female. Although I might make either Rogue or Sting female, and keep the second generation Dragon Slayers, other than Laxus who I have decide will be female, well stay as male, and as Rogue and Sting, I haven't decided yet. I'm still thinking about adding a few OCs Dragon Slayers. So if you got any ideas, let me know.

Possible Harem Members:

Edolas:

Edolas Levy.

Edolas Erza Knightwalker.

Edolas Lucy Ashley.

Edolas Lisanna.

Edolas Jellal. (I'm thinking about turning him female, who'll pretend to be a male to hide from her father. As in the show I find it hard to see that Edolas Jellal's father didn't send people to stop his son from closing the Anima portals. But in this story, I might send a few to Earthland to do so. Please let me know what you think of the idea."

Earthland:

Gajeel Redfox (Need female name please.)

Laxus Dreyar. (Need a female name please.)

Lucy Heartfilia.

Lisanna Strauss.

Mirajane Strauss.

Cana Alberona.

Juvia Lockser.

Erza Scarlet. (In two minds about this one, too much of a stick in the mud for my liking.)

Wendy Marvell.

Mirajane Strauss.

Bisca Connell. (Before she joins Fairy Tail.)

Kinana.

Zeref.

Millianna.

Flare Corona.

Ultear Milkovich.

Meredy.

Angel.

If there's others you might want in Natsu's Harem, please let me know and I'll think about adding them. I'm not adding Levy McGarden, as unlike her Edolas counterpart, she was too soft and kind hearted, and so most likely not going to add her.

I'm thinking about giving Happy a small Harem, which include Carla and Shagotte, and if I don't give her to Natsu, I might allow Happy to have Millianna. Although, I'm thinking about Happy and Natsu sharing partners, Happy would be the only one sharing Natsu's girls should I decide this path. Let me know what you think.

Please know that any flames will be ignored, any guests reviews that _aren't useful_ to make the story better, _**will be deleted!**_ I am a dyslexic, and had a bad schooling so without a Co-Writer/Beta Reader, my spelling, grammar and the way things are written will not be as good as the rest of the work here. So please don't moan about this, as it can't be helped.

And lastly, I would like to ask if you like this story to read The Magical Academy of Fiore by James Schaeche, it is an interesting read. It is an AU story, where there's no guilds, but they learn magic from a High School. It is a good read and I recommend you to read the story.

Either way, thank you for reading this story, and I hope you'll leave a review letting me know what you think, and any ideas you might have, as I'm looking for some. As I would like your thoughts about my first ever Fairy Tail story, be it bad or good, so please leave a good length review. One thing I'm looking for are ideas for new Overlord Items, and how to add them. I hope you can help me out.

 _ **Overlord Log!**_

Overlord Items:

 _ **Eye of Evil: An Orb to allow the Overlord to spy on people.**_

 _ **Coffin of Regeneration: A Coffin that can heal anyone from near death.**_

Spell Stones: Got a few spell from Overlord that I'll use, but I would like ideas for more spells that I can use. So ideas are welcomed here.

Mana Pillars: Going to be called something like Power Pillars or something like that, which give the person as the name suggests, gives power to the Overlord.

Health Pillars: Not going to appear, as I can't see how I could use them.

Minion Totems: Not going to appear in the story, as I don't like the idea of limiting how many minions Natsu can use at a time. Not only that, I had no idea how to add them into the story. Unless you have an idea how to alter them to fit into a story.

 _ **Tower Heart: To follow the Followship of Evil, the Heart will now be called Nether Heart.**_

Tower Smelters: Unlike the games, the first Smelter will still be at the tower.

Minion Hives:

 _ **Brown Hive: Like in the game it'll be in the tower.**_

Red Hive: Like the game not in the tower, in this story the Red Minions will be found near Sun Village.

Green Hive: Like the game not in the tower, but I am unsure where it'll be found, so ideas would be welcomed as to where to find it. Was thinking of some kind of swamp or something.

Blue Hive: Like the game not in the tower, in this story I was thinking they could be found on Galuna Island, unless you can think of another place for them to be found.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six…**_

 _ **(Closure.)**_

 _10th of November 782 - Netherworld Tower, Natsu's Private Quarters:_

It has been over two months since Natsu's experiment at Eisenwald to show Gnarl that Mages are more power than they used to be. But if he was honest with himself, whilst he was becoming darker every day, there was still part of him who hated the idea of letting people die needlessly. He was still the kind of person who would fight for his friends and allies, even if it meant it would kill him.

Surprisingly it was Gnarl's words that calmed him down a bit, Minions were more than happy to die for him if it meant that he got what he needed. Not only that, but if the Minions were useful when they died, they had the power to bring them back. While this did help, he would make sure that he wouldn't risk his allies lives recklessly, but knew that when fighting in a life or death battle, which his life was now involved in, death would be part of it.

Either way though, in the last two months, with the help of Gnarl, they begun to design a new breed of Minions. These Minions would resemble dragons, it had been Natsu's idea for this new form. Seeing that no one believed in dragons any more, he liked the idea of the Minions looking like dragons to put fear into them and make people to believe in dragons once again. The main problem with this is that to gain powers of a dragon, they need dragon souls to alter the Minion's like this. Whilst it would be difficult, Gnarl knew that there were a few dragon souls in existence, but hidden so that Dark Mages couldn't find them and use them for ill reasons. Not only would they need dragon souls, but they needed the other Minion Hive, as they would need what's inside the hives to create new ones.

Another thing was that Natsu's and Happy's training got a bit more intense, so that whatever might be guarding the Dragon Souls, they could handle it with ease. For Happy, the training involved getting a human body and the ability to use Wind Magic. So far Happy was able to gain a human body, which allowed him to look like a human, with blue hair, but he also had cat ears and a tail.

It had happened quite by accident. Happy had been working on summoning his wings when he decided to experiment. Instead of using stopping his magic after he summoned his wings he poured magic into them to see what would happen. To their surprise he changed, looking like a human of about fifteen with his ears and tail still attached to him.

As for Natsu, his training with Inferna had gotten more intense, her training was intense so that Natsu could take down giants if he had to. Sure Inferna was tough, but unlike dealing with Erza, Inferna explained things and helped him out. He also begun some new fire magic, Requip Magic, Fire Make Magic and Flame Demon Slayer Magic, so that he had other skills to back him up. Fire Make was because Natsu loved the idea of fire, and wanted to keep with what he was good at.

But Requip and Fire Demon Slayer Magic came from Gnarl and Inferna, Requip was so that he could call upon his Overlord Armour when he needed it, and any weapons he might have. He wasn't as good as Erza yet, it took ten seconds to change, but he only started so it would take some time before he got as good as Erza. As for Demon Slayer Magic, because he was now a demon dragon and found it useful to learn but he was surprised that he was having a bit of a problem. Maybe it was because he needed to _eat_ a soul demon first, as Inferna thought that the soul triggered something within a person for Demon Slayer Magic to work for a person.

He also trained with the Golden Zodiac, Virgo, who was with Natsu most of the time unless she had to go back to her world recharge her powers for a short while. In fact Gnarl suggested that he should try the Black Golden Zodiac Keys, seeing that he was the Overlord, but the now Demon Dragon Overlord shot that down. As he didn't like the Keys, as he wouldn't be doing most of the fighting but having someone else do it was something he didn't like.

During the last two months, Natsu came up with the idea of becoming an Independent Mage. This was something Gnarl was a bit surprised about, and was unhappy about seeing that it would take time away from doing Overlord business. But as Natsu pointed out, they had no idea where the other Minion Hives were, and so becoming an Independent Mage would allow him gain information that may lead to the hives, and if not, they would at least get the money they would need. So Gnarl was displaced to admit that the new Overlord was right, and so helped him with his plans to become an Independent Mage.

It was easier than they suspected, all Natsu had to do was to go to Fiore's Branch of the Magic Council, and for a small fee was able to get his Independent Mage Licence. In fact just a few days ago Natsu went to Fiore's Branch of the Magic Council to take his S-Class Licence too, so that he could take on S-Class Missions. Natsu had to admit it, but it was a close call, he nearly failed his test for S-Class Licence, but in the end he was able to get his Licence which made things way much easier.

Either way, Natsu was within his Private Quarters getting ready to leave Netherworld Tower, something Lisanna wasn't happy about, seeing that there was a risk someone could spot her and think she was this world Lisanna and report it back to the Fairy Tail Guild. Something neither she nor Natsu wanted. But just the other week, Natsu suggested that she could change her name and some of her looks so that she could go out too, but the thing was she wasn't sure about it.

Sure she could go out, but her name and her looks was what made her, her, she didn't think she could change it. Although Gnarl kept reminding her that she was was Natsu's now, and should do what would help him and not her. Because she reminded him of this world Lisanna, but Natsu didn't force her about this.

Anyway, Natsu had just finished getting ready and left his Private Quarters to meet Gnarl and Happy in the Throne Room, so he and Happy could leave the Tower. But as he was doing so, he passed Lisanna's bedroom door and found the door open a little bit, so wondering if she was in, he took a peek and got a shock of his life.

Lisanna came out her personal bathroom, wearing nothing but a bath towel. As she came into her room, not knowing she was being watched, she dropped her bath towel and reached for her panties and dressing gown.

Within those few moments, while she put on her panties and stepped into her dressing gown, giving Natsu a view of her amazing, round, gravity defying ass. Lisanna then turned towards the door, giving Natsu full view of her tits, just when she pulled her gown on to cover her breasts. Natsu was lucky enough that he had stepped back enough so that Lisanna didn't see him. They might not be the biggest that he had seen, but they were the first he had seen naked. After seeing them he was wondering if _his_ Lisanna had the same breasts.

As Natsu got back into place, he saw that Lisanna had moved over to her dressing table and sat down and began brushing her white hair. After a few minutes of watching her brush through her hair, she put her brush down and sighed.

Natsu thought that she was about to get up and get dressed, and so he was planning to leave. But to his shock though, she didn't, instead she put her right hand into her dressing gown and started to play with her left breast. After a few moments she stopped, and removed her gown and moved to her bed.

Natsu saw that Lisanna's bed was opposite to the mirror, where he saw her seating against the bed board, pinching her nipple hard and grabbing her breast. She was playing with them for a few moments, before she ran her palms over her nipples and rolling them between her fingers.

Natsu couldn't believe what he saw seeing, the scent of her arousal was driving him mad. It took everything that he had not go into Lisanna's room and have his way with her, all of his instincts was telling him to do so, but one thing kept from doing so, one thought, _'She's not my Lisanna.'_

That one thought was what stopped him from going into Lisanna's room, but as he keep on watching Lisanna massaging her breasts, a look of pleasure on her face. She was using one hand to pinch and pull at her nipples while the other started to rub through the front of her panties.

Her head lolled back and Natsu could see her lips were parted. Natsu heard her moaning as she stroked her pussy, her fingers slick from the pussy juices seeping through her panties. Although he knew that this wasn't his Lisanna, he would have given anything for her to take those panties off, but instead she slipped her hand inside them, rubbing her bare pussy vigorously!

Natsu couldn't help but to moan loudly, luckily Lisanna didn't hear anything, thinking of her fingers slipping into that virgin cunny, rubbing her throbbing clit. He saw her lift her feet up onto the bed and spread her legs, her hand working like crazy inside her panties.

Natsu turned his head to control his ragged breath so he didn't make to much sound, not making a move to let her know he was there, and at the same time wishing she would let him see her pussy.

Natsu watched as he saw Lisanna's hips started pumping up in the air, pushing her cunny against her hand as she reached behind her and grabbed her pillow. She pulled it down over her face, and Natsu could hear her in his mind, screaming in pleasure as her body shook with orgasm. (He would have to thank Inferna for giving him The Talk and teaching him about women. The Talk that Igneel was much more different, not surprising when Natsu thought about it. Something else Natsu blamed Igneel for not warn him about, as humans and dragons were two different species. Although, seeing that Igneel was a dragon, it wasn't that much of a surprise that he didn't know about humans sex, but he could have found another human to explain it to him. As in dragon terms, either as a dragon or Dragon Slayer, you find a Mate and mate/fuck them, and for a male dragon, the stronger you were, more Mates you body would want to mate/fuck with. And for a female, she would look for the strongest male to become a Mate with, as it would mean stronger children. But there was more to it as a human, and Inferna done her best to explain it.)

The scents coming from the room was driving him crazy, and the only thing that was stopping him from doing anything was the thought he wanted his first time with _his_ Lisanna. But it was hard as he saw Lisanna's hips keep on bucking, her hand working faster than ever. Then all at once she stopped, her legs pressed tightly together as her bottom squirmed around on the bed.

Natsu had to close his eyes and took a few deep breaths as he leaned on the doorframe to keep himself from doing something he would regret.

When he opened his eyes again, Lisanna had gotten off the bed but he couldn't see her. He feared that she noticed her, but after a moment he saw her coming out of the bathroom again, her bare breasts looking so beautiful. Natsu watched her for a moment, as she took a drink from a glass of water on her nightstand, then she walked to her bedroom door. Seeing this, Natsu knew he had to leave before he was caught, and did just that.

 _ **And Then…**_

 _Netherworld Tower, Throne Room:_

Taking a few deep breaths to calm himself so that neither Happy nor Gnarl realized something was up, he entered the Throne Room. As he did, he kicked Quaver before he could start one of his songs, he had no idea why he didn't kill the damn minion, he was of no use and very annoying to him. Maybe it was fun watching Happy kicking the Minion that he kept him around, he had no idea.

"Master," greeted Gnarl before he went on to say, "are you sure it is wise for you to return to Magnolia Town?"

"Wise? Maybe not," Natsu admitted with a sigh, "but this is more important than doing what is wise, it's about closure. I want those from Fairy Tail to see what I'm capable of doing should they have taught me the way they should, and learn what they are missing out on now, a powerful ally and friend."

"I understand Master." Gnarl bowed and Happy nodded, they both knew that what happened at Fairy Tail was always on Natsu's mind, so this was something he needed to do to get past it all.

"Happy," Natsu turned to his best friend, "remember whilst we're out there, I want you to stay in your Exceed form."

"Why!?" whined Happy, not happy at the idea. He loved his human form, he thought it would take longer to get a form like this, or any form. But to do this in a few months, he wanted to stay like this as long as he could, as he wouldn't be so small. That was what he hated the most, being so small whilst everyone else was so tall, not only that, but he found that he was limited to the little amount of magic he could do. So he was forced to rely on his Lacrima Bombs.

"I told you, it is to make them underestimate you," Natsu told Happy, "so that should things get too bad, you would have a trump card to get out of trouble."

Whilst Happy wasn't too pleased at hiding his new form, he could understand Natsu's reason for it. If the people didn't know what he could do, they couldn't do anything to stop it. He just wished there was another way, so gloomily he admitted, "You're right Natsu, doesn't mean that I like it."

"I know you don't," acknowledged Natsu, "but it needs to be done for now." Then turning to Gnarl he said, "Gnarl, Happy and I will be back in a few days or so, depending on if we can get a job or not."

"Of course Sire," bowed Gnarl, "I wish you luck."

And with that Happy transformed into his Exceed form, and then he and Natsu went to the centre of the room. If you looked around there were tattered red flags adorning the posts, which looked like messy rock formations. The rocky ground was littered in cracks and crevices, where you could see magma flowing through. When they were in the centre of the room a claw like device descend from the ceiling and a blue beam engulfed them, and then they were gone, teleported outside of Magnolia.

 _ **And Then…**_

 _Magnolia Town:_

Although it has only been five months since leaving Fairy Tail, it seemed like it was so long ago and it felt strange being back in Magnolia. So much had changed, three big things has happened that changed in his life. Firstly, he had become an Independent Mage, something he never thought would happen in his life, as he always thought he would be part of the Fairy Tail family. Secondly, he had been become a S-Class Mage, something whilst he had hoped to become one day, he thought it would be some time before he would become one. Lastly he had become the new Overlord of Evil, something he never believed he would become. As he always fought for good, and never thought he would change sides so starkly, especially for a role that was meant to lead other evil doers.

As he made his way to the far end of town where Fairy Tail was found, he wondered how things were back at his old guild. He wonder if they had changed since he left, but after a few moments thought, he realized it was highly unlikely. They were too head strong to change in only a few months.

Either way it didn't take Natsu and Happy long to get to their old guild. As they entered the guild, Natsu saw he was right, not much had changed. He saw Nab Lasaro at the Request Board, he was a tall, muscular young man, towering over most of his guild mates. His straight dark hair was styled in a bob cut, with a light-colored band circling it near the top, and two curved bangs emerged from under it, framing the upper part of his face, which has a somewhat rectangular shape. Nab has prominent thick lips, and a pair of wide, horizontal white stripes, each covering one of his cheeks, somehow reminiscent of tribal war paint.

Reedus Jonah, a Mage who was a tall man sporting curly, light orange hair, with a large torso, was painting in a conner. Whilst Vijeeter Ecor, was dancing in another conner. Vijeeter was a slim, young man of average height with long brown hair, which he kept tied in a ponytail at the back of his head, and had two long, curved shoulder-length bangs. He had dark eyes and was mostly, if not always, frowning. Vijeteer's initial outfit consisted of a dark, close-fitting dancing suit that covered his body aside from his head. The suit came with small, outlined round areas over the shoulders, elbows and knees, linked together by thin, metal-colored stripes.

It was as suspected, nothing had changed, the three them, mainly Nab, hardly go on any requests, Nab would stay over at the Request Board looking like he was looking for work, when in fact he hardly did anything. Not for the first time Natsu wondered how these three made money to live, although with Reedus, Natsu thought that he made his money selling his paintings, as they were that good.

Now as he looked around to see if he could see his Old Master, when a familiar called out, "I knew you would be back flame-brain. Although you were away longer than most thought you would be away."

There he saw Gray Fullbuster, one of the better Ice Mages in Fairy Tail coming at him, about to punch him. But thanks to Inferna's training over the last few months, he was ready for this, and when the punch was near he grabbed it and threw the Ice Mage into the walk. As he did this, he said, "I don't have time for you Ice Striper, I'm here to see the Master."

"Natsu!" everyone called out in shock and cheer upon seeing who threw Gray into the wall.

"I don't have time for you lot," Natsu sneered at his former Team Mates who came up to him as nothing happened, acting as nothing was wrong, "is the Master here or not?"

Just then the Old Man came out of his office, and when he saw Natsu, Makarov said, "Natsu my boy you're back."

"No old man, I'm not," Natsu told his old Guild Master, "I'm just here for two reasons, one is to let you know I have left Fairy Tail. I'm now a registered Independent Mage." This shocked the whole guild, as none of them would have thought that the Dragon Slayer would do a thing, they thought that Natsu thought Fairy Tail as his family. And they never thought that he would become an Independent Mage, they thought if the impossible came about and he did leave, he would join another guild not become an Independent Mage. And he had the paperwork to show he was telling the truth.

As the whispers of shock about him leaving Fairy Tail were making their round, Natsu went on to give them another shock, "And the second reason is that I came here to get my first S-Class."

"That's impossible, even if you're Independent Mage, you're not a S-Class Mage." Makarov informed Natsu.

"Says who?" Natsu said with a smirk as he held up his right hand to show a sliver ring with a ruby in it with a S in the centre of it.

"That's an Independent Mage S-Class RIng, when did you get it?"" Makarov asked in shock. As an Independent Mage, Natsu could go to any guild and show his paperwork and get any job. But he was limited to what work he could do, like doing S-Class Requests, which was where the Independent Mage S-Class RIng came into play. As the Ring proves that he is a S-Class Mage and could do their S-Class Requests.

"What's a S-Class Ring?" asked one of the Fairy Tail member.

"It is as it sounds like, it shows that the wearer is a S-Class Mage." explained the Guild Master, shocking everyone there.

"Impossible!" shouted out Fullbuster, as he got up off the floor, "He hasn't got the skills to become one. He is weak and destructive, whoever made him one was crazy to make him one."

"I'm only weak and destructive as you called me, because no one here would teach me to control my magic or help me train when I asked. Not even you Master." Natsu snidely remarked, "But not long after I left here I bumped into someone who not only helped me to control my magic, but they found someone to train me, and teach me things that I should know without being hurt or forced, and took the time to explain to me when I get things wrong. I might not be as strong as the other S-Class Mages like Ezra and the other here yet, but that's where training and experience comes into play, as it'll take some time before I get as strong as them."

Makarov was sad and happy for Natsu, sad at what the guild had done to him that made it so he left the guild. But happy that he was able to find someone who was able to teach the young Dragon Slayer the things he needed, and over the last few months he was able to do a lot so that he could become a S-Class Mage. Something that was amazing, to train someone in a few months so that they could become a S-Class in such a short time. But he was sad that he and the rest of the guild let the young man down. Than to back up the Dragon Slayer, he said, "You can only get the Ring if the Magic Council sees you are fit for it."

"They must be losing their touch if they are making mitch stick here a S-Class, he is too weak to become a S-Class Mage" said the Ice Mage, and to prove his point, he attacked Natsu. _**"Ice-Make, Hammer!"**_ he yelled as he made a fist and slammed it into his hand to create a huge hammer and swung his newly made ice weapon at Natsu.

Natsu looked at it as if it was nothing, and with one hand he made a simple hand gestures and said, _ **"Fire-Make Ape!"**_ And to the shock of the guild, a huge ape made of fire appeared behind Natsu and protected him from the ice hammer, melting it away.

Out of everyone, it was Gray who came out of shock first at seeing the Dragon Slayer use something other than his usual powers. But Gray was shocked for another reason, he was a skilled Mold Mage, and he was taught that the user should always use both hands when using Mold Magic. As if you didn't, the magic would become unstable and easy to beat. To have someone who was new to Mold Magic beat him, a skilled Ice-Make User, was a shock and unforgivable.

"How is that possible?" asked a very angry Ice-Mage, "I was taught that Mold Magic Users should always use two hands to fight."

"And I was taught that too," Natsu admitted before adding, "that is if I'm facing someone who's equal or more powerful than me, if I'm facing someone weaker than me, I would have no problems using one hand. Let me show you, _**Fire-Make Knuckles."**_ and with one hand he did a different set of hand gestures and sent several fists made out of fire at Gray witch struck him from below, knocking the Ice Mage out.

Smirking Natsu said, "Now if you don't mind, I have to get my first S-Class Request." and with that Natsu went up to the second floor to get his first S-Class Request, leaving behind a shocked guild behind him.

 _ **And Then…**_

As Natsu went up to the second floor, it appeared to have a few, small round tables and chairs seated around the tables. In addition, there were also barrels, crates, and bags scattered in some of the corners of the room. The S-Class Request Board was located on this floor. It was a brown, elegantly decorative board that was displayed in its own area of the hall. It was adorned by velvet curtains, which were tied with golden tassels. In the centre of the board were five ornate papers, the S-Class requests.

The requests on the board had rewards ranging from seven million jewels to ten million jewels. Most of the jobs were to defeat some sort of powerful monster. Normally Natsu would have been more than happy to do such a task, but the thing was that these were all S-Class monsters, and if he wasn't careful he could be killed. So he decided to go for the low paying job, and see what the S-Class jobs were really like, and if it was too hard he would train more before doing another. The low paying job was to break a curse on Galuna Island, and for more information he would have to go to the island.

This was an ideal job, but at the same time he might not be able to do it alone. If it was some sort of monster behind it, he might be able to do it but at the same time though, there could be some sort of seal, something he had no knowledge about. So he would have to hire a researcher, one who could break the seal if he found one, or point out what needed to be done to break it. After some thought, Natsu knew of the perfect person, and she was downstairs.

So picking up the Request, he went down stairs where he found a few people caring for Gray. Not bothering with him, Natsu walked up to Makarov and said, "I'll be taking this Request."

"Hmm, the Galuna Island Request, that is a new one that came out last week," explained the Fairy Tail's Guild Master, "I'm surprised that you didn't take a Monster Hunting Request."

"I thought about it, but seeing that they were all S-Class ones, I decided to take this one to see what S-Class Jobs are really like." explained Natsu, "And if I have difficulties, I'll train more before taking on more jobs."

"That's a wise decision my boy." Makarov acknowledged with a smile. It would seem that the young Dragon Slayer grew up over the last few months, before now the young man would have run off without thinking doing a Monster Request.

"Now I would like to hire Levy McGarden as a researcher for this job." Natsu explained to the Guild Master.

"I'm sorry my boy, but I can't, seeing as this is an S-Class Request." the old man told Natsu.

"I'm not asking her to join me for the S-Class Job itself," explained Natsu, "I need her incase I need a researcher to research a seal or read a language that I don't know about. The Magic Council told me what I can or cannot do, and hiring a researcher as long as they don't do the main job is something I can do."

"You're right, I was hoping not to put her into danger," explained the Guild Master, "as I don't think she is ready for a S-Class jobs yet."

"Well this isn't a S-Class Job now is it, just a basic research job." Natsu smirked at the old man.

"That is true," Makarov sighed at this, "you can talk to her, please just keep her safe. And before you go, please talk to me before you leave, as there's a few things we need to talk about, if you are quitting the guild."

"You mean the three rules? Don't think about it," Natsu sneered at the old man, "I don't know about any sensitive information about Fairy Tail, so I can't tell anyone anything. As for not using former contacts that I met through the guild for personal gain, I can't do, as a new Independent Mage, I need all the contacts that I can use to get jobs. And as for the last rule, I don't have any friends here now that Lisanna is gone, so I won't think about them at all. As for living every day as my last, that's the plan."

And with that Natsu left the old man alone, who was sad at what the Dragon Slayer said to him. Makarov was sad at this, but with everything that the guild put him through, treating him badly and not like one of their own, he couldn't say he was surprised at this. He just hope that Levy would be safe at the island with Natsu.

Once Natsu got to Levy, he talked to her about the request that he wanted her for, sadly the two fools that were normally with her, Jet and Droy, were there. And once they heard about the request, and the reward, five hundred thousand jewels, they wanted to come with her. But Natsu told them he didn't want them, as normally they would ruin the jobs that they go on with Levy, and Levy was the one who would have to fix their mistakes. Natsu also told them that this was just a researcher job, and he did not need them.

Levy thought long and hard about this, before she decided against her teammates arguments, to go on this quest. As although it was just a research job, she would be helping out in a S-Class Job, something not many people could say they have done. And so she and Natsu left the guild to go to Galuna Island, little did Natsu know, but going there would be the best decision he ever made, as he would find something he needed.

 _ **To be Continued!**_

 _ **Author's Note - PLEASE READ TO THE END:**_ Here ends Chapter 6 of The Dragon Overlord, and I want you to thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. This chapter was much easier to write than the last one, I was able to concentrate way much better. I'm going to be working on the next chapter of Magical Fallout next.

I hope you enjoy how I'm making Happy and Natsu stronger, as I hate how 'weak' they were. Sure Natsu was strong in the anime, but the thing is that most of Natsu's wins are done to luck or gaining some power before losing said power up. You would have thought that over time, he would train and get more powerful, and learn to use the Dragon Force at will, but yet the writers don't let it. Like I recently rewatched Fairy Tail episode Titania Falls, and saw how powerful Natsu could become, but the thing is the damn writers made him weak once again. Why the fuck do they keep him from becoming powerful, only to make him strong for an instant, and then weak again? Why not make him stronger over time so that Natsu could defeat Zeref.

Now for Happy, out of the three Exceeds in Fairy Tail he is the weakest and the dumbest of them. (Although Natsu is dumb too, but after someone like Erza teaching him, it is no surprise he dislikes learning. :P)

Pantherlily knows how to fight even in his small size, and able to transform into a Battle Form of his cat form. Carla has the ability to see into the future, although it shit thanks to the time skip, but she also able to fight better than Happy and have a 'human' form. Happy though, he has nothing at all, the writer doesn't seemed to be bothered in doing anything to make him stronger or smarter.

So I hope you liked what I have done with Happy and Natsu, and I hope that you might have ideas of what other magic Happy and Natsu could learn.

The plot around Erza's past didn't make any real sense to me, she had friends who she considered as family and she just left them. Sure Jellal might have threatened her at the start, but as she got older and knowing what she did about the R-System, she did NOTHING to rescue her 'family' that was in serious danger for all she could have known. Not only that, knowing how many lives could be lost should the R-System be finished and used. So why didn't she do something, it made no sense at all, where she could have stopped so much before hand.

Another plot that doesn't make sense, how the hell Irene could be Erza's mother of all people, look at the timeline of all things, that don't make sense. It says that Erza was born in X765, but from what I can remember, Irene was born over 400 years ago, and before she became a dragon, she give birth to Erza and some time afterwards become a dragon. And so seeing that no one seen a dragon in hundred of years, the birth was about 400 years ago too. So how the hell could Irene give birth to Erza, Erza would be over 400 years old and seeing how in the one episode call Battle of Fairy Tail, anyone over 80 years old couldn't pass a magical barrier, which later on Erza could but Natsu couldn't - although it was pointed out to me that Natsu's foster father was within him and so that's why. But still, how the hell is Irene Erza's mother?

I'm in need of help, I need an idea on how to change Edolas Lisanna's looks a bit, and give her a new name. The reason for this is simple, Edolas Lisanna looks like the Lisanna from Earthland who many thing was dead. So should she appear in Earthland as she is now, should she come across someone who knew the old Lisanna, they would go and inform her siblings and questions would be asked that Natsu wasn't ready for. Which is why I want a new name and look for Edolas Lisanna, so I would like to hear your thoughts about it.

Possible Harem Members:

Edolas:

Edolas Levy.

Edolas Erza Knightwalker.

Edolas Lucy Ashley.

Edolas Lisanna.

Edolas Jellal. _**(I'm thinking about turning him female, who'll pretend to be a male to hide from her father. As in the show I find it hard to see that Edolas Jellal's father didn't send people to stop his son from closing the Anima portals. But in this story, I might send a few to Earthland to do so. Please let me know what you think of the idea.)**_

Earthland:

Gajeel Redfox _**(Still looking for a good female name, please give ideas.)**_

Laxus Dreyar. _**(Female name: Lexis Dreyar.)**_

Lucy Heartfilia.

Lisanna Strauss.

Mirajane Strauss.

Cana Alberona.

Juvia Lockser.

Erza Scarlet. _**(In two minds about this one, too much of a stick in the mud for my liking. The main problem is how to turn her, as after everything she has been through, she wouldn't submit to anyone, especially Natsu. So if you**_ really _**want her, give me good believable ideas how I could do this. Some people suggested that I should make her into a slave, what do you think.)**_

Wendy Marvell.

Mirajane Strauss.

Bisca Connell. _**(Before she joins Fairy Tail, instead of Erza finding her, it would be Natsu.)**_

Kinana.

Zeref.

Millianna.

Flare Corona.

Ultear Milkovich.

Meredy.

Angel.

If there's others you might want in Natsu's Harem, please let me know and I'll think about adding them. I'm not adding Levy McGarden, as unlike her Edolas counterpart, she was too soft and kind hearted, and so most likely not going to add her.

After talking to the Beta Reader I'm using, I've decided not to share girls with Happy, instead give him his own harem. Which lead me to this question, who should Millianna be with, Natsu or Happy? Please vote, the winning votes will decide what path I'll take with the story. A few things you should know about as you vote, no matter who Millianna ends up with, because of her fixation on cats, Natsu will make her into a Cat Monster of sorts.

Millianna with Happy

Millianna with Natsu

Don't care what happens to Millianna

Please know that any flames will be ignored, any guests reviews that _aren't useful_ to make the story better, _**will be deleted!**_ I am a dyslexic, and had a bad schooling so without a Co-Writer/Beta Reader, my spelling, grammar and the way things are written will not be as good as the rest of the work here. So please don't moan about this, as it can't be helped.

And lastly, I would like to ask if you like this story to read The Magical Academy of Fiore by James Schaeche, it is an interesting read. It is an AU story, where there's no guilds, but they learn magic from a High School. It is a good read and I recommend you to read the story.

Either way, thank you for reading this story, and I hope you'll leave a review letting me know what you think, and any ideas you might have, as I'm looking for some. As I would like your thoughts about my first ever Fairy Tail story, be it bad or good, so please leave a good length review. One thing I'm looking for are ideas for new Overlord Items, and how to add them. I hope you can help me out.

 _ **Overlord Log!**_

Overlord Items:

 _ **Eye of Evil: An Orb to allow the Overlord to spy on people.**_

 _ **Coffin of Regeneration: A Coffin that can heal anyone from near death.**_

Spell Stones: Got a few spell from Overlord that I'll use, but I would like ideas for more spells that I can use. So ideas are welcomed here.

Mana Pillars: Going to be called something like Power Pillars or something like that, which give the person as the name suggests, gives power to the Overlord.

Health Pillars: Not going to appear, as I can't see how I could use them.

Minion Totems: Not going to appear in the story, as I don't like the idea of limiting how many minions Natsu can use at a time. Not only that, I had no idea how to add them into the story. Unless you have an idea how to alter them to fit into a story.

 _ **Tower Heart: To follow the Followship of Evil, the Heart will now be called Nether Heart.**_

Tower Smelters: Unlike the games, the first Smelter will still be at the tower.

Minion Hives:

 _ **Brown Hive: Like in the game it'll be in the tower.**_

Red Hive: Like the game not in the tower, in this story the Red Minions will be found near Sun Village.

Green Hive: Like the game not in the tower, but I am unsure where it'll be found, so ideas would be welcomed as to where to find it. Was thinking of some kind of swamp or something.

Blue Hive: Like the game not in the tower, in this story I was thinking they could be found on Galuna Island, unless you can think of another place for them to be found.


	8. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven…**_

 _ **(Hargeon Town.)**_

 _10th of November 782 - Hargeon Town, Evening:_

It was a few hours since Natsu and Happy left Fairy Tail with Levy McGarden, and it was evening when they entered the port of Hargeon. Hargeon was one of the Fiore's most beautiful old towns. Because it was a port town, it was somewhat bigger than most towns, it was is more prosperous and renowned for fishing rather than Magic, because only ten percent of the residence in the town has the ability to use Magic. Like any port city, it had its own large marina, located in the southern part of town. In the town, there is also a train station and a public park.

As they got into town, Levy was upset and said, "Really Natsu, couldn't we have taken the train? It would be much faster to get here, now we'll have to wait until tomorrow before we can even look for a boat to take us to Galuna Island."

"I know, I was hoping to get here a bit sooner," Natsu admitted, "but you know how I'm with travel. And I knew that when we got here that we would need to take a boat. So I was wanting to travel by vehicle as little as possible."

Levy sighed at this, she knew about Natsu's motion sickness, but she didn't know how bad it really was. "Can't you find a way to deal with your motion sickness somehow? It would be easier if we could get to places faster."

"To be honest, the people that I meet up with is trying to cut my reaction to my motion sickness down," Natsu explained to the blue haired Mage, "the plan is for me to be able to bare with the motion sickness enough so that whilst it'll still bother me, I will still able to fight on any vehicle I might have to."

Levy admit that whoever Natsu meet up with had some good idea with Natsu managing his motion sickness, even if it was only for him to be able to fight should he have to. It wouldn't fully get rid of his motion sickness, but with luck, it shouldn't be as bad and he could get on with life.

"Anyway, I would like you to see if you can get any books that can help us once we get to Galuna Island, just in case this isn't a monster behind the curse." Natsu told her.

"Ok, though where should I find you once I'm done?" Levy asked with a smile, somewhat happy with the change within Natsu. The Natsu from a few months back would charge into things without thinking, and fight first and often didn't ask questions later. But now, thanks to whoever is helping him, he seems to be planning things out before acting.

"I would say Hargeon Restaurant, for some dinner, and we can find a place to stay for the night." Natsu told her thoughtfully, here Happy asked if he could have fish for dinner, which Natsu agreed to, he said to Levy, "And whilst you look for some books, I've got a few things that I need to buy and things to do."

"Ok, so say we meet up in an hour?" asked the Solid Script Mage.

"That sounds fine, I'll see you later." said Natsu, and with that the two parted ways to do what they needed.

 _ **And Then…**_

Natsu first stop was the armour and weapon shops in the town, seeing that he had learnt Requip, Gnarl recommended that he get some weapons and armour for public show. Meaning as an Independent Mage, he would need weapons and armour to show off, something that wouldn't point him as the new Overlord. This was something Natsu agreed with, whilst he wouldn't normally use them, Gnarl warned him that now that the power of the Overlord has awaken, some of the Old Ones might reappear. Creatures, both light and dark, that long went into slumber, because they saw no need to stay in the world, or found it too boring, but now that the power of the Overlord has been awakened, who knows what else might have awaken. And because of this he might get jobs that force him to use weapons and armour that he wouldn't use before, as magic alone wouldn't be enough. Natsu didn't believe it, as his magic never let him down before, but he knew that Gnarl had been around longer then him and he knew what he was talking about. And so here he was getting weapons and armour just in case.

But as he was shopping, a thought came to mind about this job and future jobs, how he would get to them. Sure he could walk or use either the Netherworld Gate or one of the old Tower Gates, but when he was with someone that knew who he really was, all he could do was walk or use the train or boat - something he would prefer not do. He was dealing with his problem with motion sickness, yes, but he wouldn't want to go on train or boat unless he really had to. So he needed a way to think of another way to travel.

As he was talking about this to Happy, the blue Exceed asked, "Isn't there a way for us to use the old Tower Gates somehow, or have a vehicle created so that you can get about without being sick?"

"Hmm you know Happy, you have a good idea there mate." Natsu admitted thoughtfully, and then taking out a small Lacrima from his pocket. This was a Communication Lacrima, something that Gnarl give him before he and Happy left the Netherworld Tower, so that they could keep in contact without Natsu wearing the Overlord's helmet.

So when Natsu activated the Lacrima, he and Happy saw Inferna's face, who greeted them, "Hey Natsu, Happy, is everything alright? Are you returning tonight?" Normally Inferna would call Natsu Master, but it was Natsu's idea that when they were using the Communication Lacrima, they would call him by his name, so that should they be overheard, they wouldn't raise suspicion.

"No I was able to get an S-Class job." explained Natsu.

"So do you need us to send the Netherworld Gate to you?" Inferna asked her Master.

"No, I have someone with me -" Natsu told the Fire User, before explaining what was going on.

"I understand Natsu, is there anything else you need?" asked Inferna.

"Yes is Gnarl free, I need to ask him something?" asked Natsu as what Happy told him still weighed in his mind.

"Sure I'll get him for you." And with that, the image of Inferna disappeared and a few moments Gnarl appeared.

"Mas-, I mean Natsu, how can I help you?" asked Gnarl, hating calling his Master by name, it was something he had never done before, but it was something his Master told him to do whilst they were using the Communications Lacrima.

"Happy and I were talking about me traveling to get my jobs, when he pointed out something," Natsu explained to the Minion Master, "I want you to look for a way to use the old Tower Gates so everyone can use them and research some kind of Anti-Motion Sickness Magic and create a vehicle that uses it. Do you think you can do it?"

"In theory it's possible, if they were able to research a new power source, but why would you want to look into that?" asked Gnarl, not liking the fact the humans and the rest of Earthland could use the Tower Gates to get wherever they want if they were able to find a new power source to power them.

"So I can use them in public and not be suspected of being the Overlord." Natsu explained to Gnarl.

"Hmm, that does make some sense," Gnarl admitted thoughtfully, "but I don't like the idea that others can use it."

"Can't be helped," acknowledged Natsu, "if I want to keep a low profile and want to travel with ease, we'll have to make compromises."

"If that's the reason why would you want a Anti-Motion Sickness Magic Vehicle as well?" the old Minion asked.

"Two reasons, the first is for money," Natsu acknowledged thoughtfully, "as I'll be the one to 'find' these Tower Gates, I can make it so people would have to pay to use them and then I can ask for a percentage of the money for those who use it."

Gnarl admit that this was something useful, although he didn't like the idea of anyone else other than his Master using the Tower Gates, the idea of using them to get money would be helpful. Especially now, before a Overlord could kill and take the money as they like, but now with there being more powerful Magic Users, it was harder. Not only that, but they have Guilds that people could hire and take them down before they are ready. So they needed to be more careful and clever about how to get money, so they could build up before they could go on the all out attacks.

His thoughts were interrupted by his Master as he said, "As for the second reason, what if I get a job where I have to take things to one place to another, and magic could ruin it, we would need something to transport them. There could be some other reasons, so whatever the vehicle we have, it could come in handy at some point. Now I think about it, if possible, we should have a few weapons on it incase we need them."

"Hmm, that's not a bad idea Mas-Natsu, I'll see what I can do on my end." Gnarl told his Master before asking, "Is there anything else you want me or Inferna to do before you go?"

"Not that I can think of, no Gnarl," Natsu told the Minion Master, "I'll try and contact you again in a few days. If you need me, unless it is urgent only contact me during the night, as I'll be less likely be around people."

"Of course Natsu." and with that the image in the Communication Lacrima faded, and with that Happy and Natsu did some more shopping before meeting up with Levy.

 _ **And Then…**_

 _Outside of Hargeon Restaurant:_

Hargeon Restaurant was a large, two-story building with tan walls. There were at least seven windows on the front side of the building. The windows all had blue shutters and the windows on the top floor were covered by a fishnet that hangs down from the roof. The roof of the building had purple shingles. A sign could be seen above the restaurant's entrance. On the sign, a purple fork and a blue knife intersected and the word Restaurant was written above them. There were several sea-themed items lining the fronts of the buildings. Those included: Several floaties, an anchor, and several barrels lined across the front.

Upon reaching Hargeon Restaurant, Natsu saw that Levy wasn't there yet, and so he and Happy sat down at one of the tables outside, and waited for the Solid Script Mage. It wasn't long when they saw Levy and waved her over to sit down with them.

They had ordered some food and when it arrived Levy asked, "So Natsu, how was the last few months for you? You seem to be different."

"Well finding the right people who are willing to help you to train will do that for you Levy," Natsu said with a true smile, "let me ask you how many time do you think I asked for training to get stronger and able to control my magic better?"

Here Levy wasn't able to say, as she wasn't close to Natsu, not that it mattered, as a few moments later, Natsu answered for her, "I lose count how many times I asked for help. They said that they didn't want to bother with someone who is weak, someone who can't control their own magic by themselves, and someone who was stupid to think that he was raised by a dragon."

"I'm sorry to hear that Natsu," Levy apologized, before she went on say, "whilst I don't know if you're telling the truth about being raised by a dragon or not, seeing that they were meant to be extinct for a few hundred year. But if you didn't act so rush and dumb, I think that they might help you to train."

Natsu decided to gritted his teeth about the dragon part, as he new the truth about it now, but that didn't mean the memories didn't still hurt. So he went on about acting dumb, "I only act dumb as it was the safest thing for me."

"What do you mean by that?" Levy asked in confusion.

"It was shortly after I joined Fairy Tail, they learnt that I couldn't read and write, which was half true." Natsu admitted darkly.

"What do you mean half true?" Levy asked in interest, as she was getting to know her former Guild Mate better.

"It's a long story, one I don't want to share with others, but just say that although my ass of a father did teach me to read and write, it wasn't the right thing for today's world. It wasn't until I left Fairy Tail that I learnt the truth, but that's a story I'm not willing to tell either." Natsu told her darkly as he remembered how badly his so called foster father fucked up.

This confused Levy, as from what she could tell until Natsu left Fairy Tail, he was someone who wanted to find his foster father, be it dragon or not, all he cared about was to find Igneel and have a happy family life again. But whatever happened in the last few months seemed to change this fact, by the sounds of things, Natsu learnt something that made him angry at his father for some reason. She wanted to ask but knew that Natsu wouldn't tell her, so she didn't push about it.

"Now, as I begun to say, when they learnt that I couldn't read and write, the bitch Erza decided to teach me." Natsu bitterly informed the Solid Script Mage, "Sure she taught me in a few days, but that's because she wouldn't allow me to sleep at all, and only give me a few minutes to rest so I can eat and drink, and use the bathroom should I need it. She only taught me because she thought it as some kind challenge, she didn't even really bother to explain things to me, instead she forced the information into me."

"And so instead of wanting to learn more, you decided to play dumb instead of risking learning from her again." Levy finished off, realizing what happened. Erza was a nightmare at best of times, and a bit of a stick in the mud too, someone who would belittle them for fighting and breaking things, and breaking the rules, but do the very same thing herself.

"Yes, but with the people I met, they were willing to take time and teach me what I needed, be it the basic everyday things or training. If I don't understand something, they would explain it to me, and not threaten me like Erza might have done to me." Natsu explained to the young Mage, "I'm not saying I have learnt all I can, far from it, but I'm getting better and over time I'll be better."

Levy smiled at this, before asking something she wanted to know, "So, Natsu, how does it feel like to be an Independent Mage?"

"I'm enjoying it to be honest," Natsu admitted, "not only am I learning to control my magic and learning things that I should have, but the people that I met up with have been helping me with my training. Something that we don't get at Fairy Tail, to be honest with you, I'm shocked that Fairy Tail is one of the strongest guilds in Fiore. If the Guild Masters trained their Guild Members, the members could become much stronger than us in no time."

"Really?" Levy asked in shock. She has been in Fairy Tail for a few years, and became a team with Jet and Droy, known as the Shadow Gear. Not once did she think that another guild could become stronger than Fairy Tail.

"Yes, as most guilds in Fiore only train in one kind of magic, like I used to, my Dragon Slayer Magic," explained Natsu, "there are only a few that would train in more of one magic. Sadly from what I could learn, most who train in more than one magical art are Dark Guilds, as they want more power than anyone else."

"Is it that bad if we keep training in the magic we're good at?" Levy asked in interest, "So we can be more powerful in that magic, and able to deal with anything with ease."

"You would think so, wouldn't you." acknowledged Natsu with a smile, having a nice conversation with his former Guild Mate, "Until I found the people who helped me in the last few months, I thought the same, thought that my Dragon Slayer could do beat anything, but yet I found I was wrong."

"What do you mean?" asked the Solid Script Mage.

"Look at you, you are a Solid Script Mage and so you are a range fighter, what happens should someone can close in and stop you from using your Script Magic? You would be useless and out of the fight, but if you were trained to fight and even learn some new magic to help you, you would be able to fight in close combat fights better."

Levy looked thoughtful at this, she never thought about that before, that learning to fight better or learning a new magic could help her in close combat better, it was something she would have to think about. But if that was true, than from what she saw, Natsu hadn't learnt any close combat magic. But then again his Dragon Slayer magic had both, and even without it he was good at fighting. But still, she had to ask, "Natsu back at the Guild, I saw you doing doing Fire Make Magic, how come? Why not another element or power? And have you learnt any close combat magic?"

"The reason I learnt Fire Make is for two reasons, the first is that it takes less power to use than my Slayer Magic, so I could use it more than my Slayer Magic." Natsu explained to Levy, "So unless the enemy is powerful, I'll be using Fire Make first and Dragon Slayer second. As for the reason for it other than some other element or power, I learnt that everyone has some kind affection to an element, and I found that mine was fire magic. So I was advised to learn all kinds magic I could, which is why I'm learning Fire Make."

"I didn't know that," admitted Levy, this was something she didn't like, as she was a researcher, and this was something she would have wanted to know, "so what about your combat magic? Did you learn any?"

"Yeah I did, which is one of the reasons I went shopping," explained Natsu, "you see I learnt Requip and so I was buying weapons and armour to go with it."

"Really?" asked the blue haired Mage, "Are you as good as Erza?"

"No, but is anyone?" Natsu asked with acknowledgement to Erza's powers, "At the moment it takes me about ten seconds to Requip something. To be honest this skill is something all Mages should learn, it is very useful."

"Is it really that useful?" asked Levy, who never thought about learning this skill.

"I believe so yes," Natsu admitted, "for fighters like me, Mages can store weapons and armour, and for Mages like you, you could store books and such, making it so you can hold things with ease. And I think that Holder Magic Users should learn this, so that they can keep their Magical Items safe from being stolen."

Levy had to admit that now she thought about it, Requip seemed more useful than she first thought, and something she needed to look into in the future. Than wondering what happened with Happy, she asked, "So Happy, how have you been the last few months?"

"Not bad thanks Levy," Happy admitted with a smile, "I was able to learn some Wind Magic skills."

"Really? I didn't know that you could do magic like that." said Levy.

"Neither did we either," admitted Happy, "but during Natsu's training, I experimented and found out I could do Wind Magic. Not much, but enough to help me in fights so that I'm not so useless in them."

Levy was amazed, she didn't know that Happy could do magic, but to find out that he could, both he and Natsu would have been happy about this, as both work well together. Now that Happy had his own magic, they should be able to work even better together. Then out of interest, she asked, "Have you two thought about returning to Fairy Tail?"

"To be honest no we haven't," this came from Happy, "they belittled Natsu and, whilst there are a few, most of them are weak and not helpful."

"It's true," Natsu continued from there, letting Levy take in what she was hearing, "the main problem is the Guild Master. Whilst I'm grateful for the old man's lack of rules, seeing that if there was more I could have been kicked out of the guild a long time ago. But now that I think about it, I think there should have been more rules, so that we know our limits and so that those who don't do requests, would be forced to or be kicked out of our guild, two who comes to mind are Nab and Vijeeter. Vijeeter just dances, and Nab just stands at the noticeboard to looks like he is busy, none of them bother to do requests and make us look bad. And I believe they shouldn't be at Fairy Tail."

Levy had to agree with Natsu, Nab and Vijeeter were two of Fairy Tail's most useless members who don't bother in going on requests. But the Master wasn't bothered by that, and allowed them to do what they wanted. She went on to listen to Natsu as he went on to say, "Because they don't do any jobs, I can't really tell if they are weak on not, but whilst I can think of many who are weak, I can think of two right of my mind who's not only weak but bothersome are none other than your own team mates, Jet and Droy."

Here Natsu put his hand up to stop her from saying anything before he went on to say, "I know that you want to defend them but think, how many times do they fuck up when they are on a job with you, and you have to rescue them or deal with whatever problem they caused? I know the old man want us to find our own power and train ourselves, and rules that limit our powers should be ignored. But I think he should have at least trained us, so that we won't destroy as much and aren't a problem to others like Jet and Droy can be for you. Not only that, but there should be rules about bullying and picking on those who believe in something different then the rest do, if that happened and someone trained me, I don't think I would have left the Fairy Tail. But with how things turned out, I'm happy it happened, as I wouldn't be as strong as I am now nor would I be getting stronger as I train."

As much as she hated to admit it, Natsu was right not only about the rest of her Guildmates, but about Jet and Droy. Levy didn't want to admit it, but at the age of fifteen, she knew that both Jet and Droy loved or more than likely lusted over her and have since she started Fairy Tail. And most of the time the problems that her two teammates caused were because they were trying to impress her instead of doing the job properly. And the Guild, whilst friendly and welcome anyone into their Guild, did have problems accepting those with believed in something outrageous, unless they could back it up.

For the first time in the years she joined Fairy Tail, she was thinking differently about all of them, and not in a good way either. And it took someone who she never talked to much to open her eyes, she had a lot to think about. As she was finishing her dinner, she asked something she was curious about, so before she left to go to her room to think, she asked, "Have you considered joining another guild?"

"No, none of the guilds in Fiore are strong enough for me," Natsu explained to Levy, "it is best if I stay independent, as that way no one would be able to hold me back from getting stronger."

Levy had to admit Natsu was right, if what Natsu was saying was true, none of the guilds within Fiore would hold him back. Then a thought occurred to her, and asked, "Why don't you create a new Independent Guild, so that those who want to get stronger, but feels that the guilds in Fiore would hold them back could join."

"Me running a guild?" Natsu asked in jest, "Do you really see me as a Guild Master? I have no idea how to run a guild."

"So you think that Fairy Tail's First Master knew how to run a guild when she started Fairy Tail?" Levy asked Natsu with interest, "No she had advisors to help her, just like you do. In fact, who are the people who are helping you? You never said who they were. In fact if you don't want to be the Guild Master one of them could be."

Natsu realized that Levy was serious about this, about him starting an Independent Guild, and becoming a Guild Master. He never really thought about it, all he cared about was becoming stronger, so that he could become a better Overlord and being an Independent Mage and going on jobs was the ideal plan as he could get experience, and find things that he might not otherwise. But starting an Independent Guild, that had some merit, a lot in fact, as he could find people with darkness within their hearts and have them join his Overlord Army. Not only could he find those like him, but he could get more money and find more information about the whereabouts of the rest of the minions were. He would have to seriously think about this and talk to Inferna and Gnarl about it.

Thinking about Inferna and Gnarl, his mind went back to Levy's question about who were the people who were helping him. He knew he couldn't tell her the truth, at least the full truth anyway, but she might keep going on until she got her answer. So after thinking about it for a few moments, he answered her, "Who I am with are people who want to keep themselves anonymous, as should certain people learn they are about them they would try and hunt them down. As they used to run in a bad crowd, and teaching me is a way to repay for their misdeeds. So not only could they not become a Guild Master because of this, they admitted they were more followers than they were leaders and would prefer me as the Master and them working in the shadows."

Whilst not the full truth, it was also a truth: they do want to stay anonymous, but not because of they the reason that Natsu told Levy, but because they won't ready to show themselves. They needed to get stronger before they could fight, as there was too many powerful Mages for the minions to face. And he was right, they were followers, and he was their Master already.

For Levy though, she could understand the reason of the people that was helping Natsu, if they were Dark Mages and were now trying to redeem themselves, they wouldn't want to be known. Not if they still wanted, but wanted to make a difference to the world to make up for the misdeeds. And for them being followers instead of leaders, she knew that there were some who don't have what it takes to lead but only prefer to follow. She knew better to push about things that has no concern to her, so she said, "I see, in that case if there's nothing you want to talk about, I think I'll go to the hotel to book a room and read up before I turn in for the night."

"Until we get to the island and find out more about this job, there's nothing to talk about." Natsu informed the blue haired Mage, "We'll meet up here at nine o'clock to find a boat to get to Galuna Island."

"Okay see you in the morning." Levy bid Natsu and Happy goodnight, before she left to book a room for the night.

WIth Levy gone and not needing to sleep at the moment, Natsu and Happy took a walk around the town for a while.

 _ **And Then…**_

As Natsu and Happy were looking around the town, Natsu picked up a scent of a man following him. At first he thought nothing of it, as it was a town and people could be going the same way as him. But to make sure that was the case, he took a route that unless they were following, they wouldn't normally take. And soon he knew that he was being followed, even if they were hiding, so without turning around, he called out, "You have ten seconds to either turn around and leave me alone, or show yourself now."

"My apologizes, but I wanted to see how good you were." said a voice behind Natsu and Happy.

When they turned round they saw a relatively tall person with his face hidden behind a white mask with black eyeholes and green lines above the eyes. He was wearing a dark gray hooded cloak which was fastened just below the collar and hid most of his body. Under the lower half of his cloak, he wore gray trousers and boots.

"What do you want from us?" asked Happy, who was ready to fight this man.

"Nothing from you, but I want something from the young man with you." came a male face from behind the mask.

"Who are you and what do you want from me?" asked Natsu.

"My name isn't important," the masked man told Natsu, "I just want to know, are you really an Independent Mage?"

"And if I am?" Natsu asked scopically.

"If you are, I want to hire you for a job," explained the masked man, "you see my employer's daughter has recently run away from home and I was sent to find an independent person to search for her."

"Why did she run away?" asked Happy.

"I wasn't told the full details, but over the last few years since my employer's wife death, the two haven't been getting along for a while, and I think that she had enough and ran away." explained the masked man.

"Why me? Why not ask some Legal Guild?" asked Natsu.

"Because if he did that, others could find out and my employer prefer to keep his family affairs private." the mysterious man informed the Dragon Slayer, "So should he go to a Legal Guild, more people could find out, and some people might use this information against my employer. But if he hired an Independent Mage, the likelihood of someone finding out is minimal."

Natsu didn't know who this person's employer was, but he didn't feel like searching for someone's missing daughter would be any fun. He would be more interested if he was going to rescue her from some sort of monster he had to fight, or some bandits. But looking for someone, that's not as interesting. So deciding to turn the man down, he said "I would like to help you, but I have a job and I don't know how long it'll take."

"I heard that you're planning to go to Galuna Island," the masked man informed Natsu, "you'll find that getting a boat will be difficult. As there's been rumours going about for the last few weeks that the island is cursed and demons are running about on the island, and because of it, no boat is willing to take people there."

"And how can you help?" asked Happy.

"My employer runs a few companies, and he has a few boats in town," explained the masked man, "if you agree to look for my employer's daughter after your job, I'll agree to arrange for a boat to take you and your partners to Galuna Island for free and take your partner back to her guild once the job is done. Afterwards I will bring you to my employer's estate so you can talk to my employer face to face about finding his missing daughter."

Whilst Natsu had planned not to help this man finding his employer's runaway daughter, as he found it a boring job, he would be getting a boat ride of this for free, and someone to take Levy back to Fairy Tail too. Knowing that this was too good to pass up he said, "Fine I'll do it, I'll meet your employer after this job, but he better make it worth my time to do so."

"Don't worry he'll make it worth your time as long as you find his daughter," the stranger told Natsu, then a thought occurred to the stranger and he asked, "is there anything my employer can do to help you out to find his daughter?"

Natsu thought about this for a moment before replying, "Two things, first I want a list as to where she might go, and second I want a magical sealed box with some sort of clothing that she wore last, it would be helpful if it wasn't washed." then seeing the confused look on the man's face, Natsu explained, "You see I have the ability to pick up scents of people, so having something of hers with me will help me find her faster."

"I'll inform my employer of this, I don't see a problem with it," the masked man informed Natsu, "in any case, I'll meet you and your friends tomorrow at the docks at 10pm."

"That's fine with me," Natsu told the man, "by the way my name is Natsu and my partner here is Happy. If there's nothing else, I bid you goodnight."

And so with nothing else, the three parted ways for the night, going wherever they were sleeping for the night.

 _ **And Then…**_

 _11th of November 782 - Hargeon Town,_ Hargeon Restaurant, _Morning:_

It was nine o'clock in the morning and we find Levy McGarden sitting outside of Hargeon Restaurant, waiting for Natsu to arrive. As the receptionist at the hotel informed her that Natsu was awake already and he had asked her to inform McGarden that he had gone out for a run and would meet her at Hargeon Restaurant.

As she was waiting for her companions, she was thinking about what happened the night before. Natsu had given her a lot to think about, things that she never would have thought about in the first place. Mainly why she really was with Jet and Droy: sure she enjoyed being in Shadow Gear, but as Natsu pointed out the night before, and something she didn't want to admit, that both were weak and didn't train that much.

Not only that, but they both try to impress her, as they had feelings towards her that she did not have for either of them. And now that someone pointed it out, whilst they were friends with them, it made her feel uneasy. Not only that, but more often than not, when they try to impress her, they put their jobs into danger and she would have to get them out of it.

Now that she thought about it, she was only with Jet and Droy because they were the first ones to accept her into Fairy Tail - and then the rest of them followed. And because of this they formed Shadow Gear, and never thought about it since. But now, she didn't know what to think.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she saw Natsu and Happy walking towards her, and she said when they got to her, "Morning Natsu, Happy, the receptionist told me that you were up early. What were you doing?"

"I was doing some physical training." Natsu informed Levy, leaving out the part about Happy's training.

"Oh why is that?" Levy asked in interest.

"Well one of the Mages main weakness are their bodies," explained Natsu, "most of us train our minds only, to make our magic stronger. But should we face those who are stronger physically and trained to fight against Mage, we could have problems. So I train to get my body stronger too, so should I find myself against such people, I wouldn't have much problems in fighting them."

"I never thought of it like that," Levy admitted thoughtfully, before asking, "so when do you want to try and find a boat."

"Actually, I was able to get a boat last night," Natsu admitted, and he explained what happened the night before, before he said, "so let's find this person and get on with this job."

Levy wasn't sure about this mysterious man that appeared to Natsu, but then again, there were a lot of people who would do such things. Wanting to keep family affairs private, and hiring people like Natsu to keep things private. She just hoped that this wouldn't bite Natsu later. Either way, they got a free boat ride out of this, so it wasn't all bad. And so the three of them left. Soon they found the mysterious masked man and he took them to a huge shiping boat, and they departed for Galuna Island.

 _ **To be Continued!**_

 _ **Author's Note - PLEASE READ TO THE END:**_ Here ends Chapter 6 of The Dragon Overlord, and I want you to thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. This chapter was much easier to write than the last one, I was able to concentrate way much better. I hope you liked how I wrote the chapter about Levy, I'm trying to make her more interesting, I might not give her to Natsu, but wanted to change her about a bit.

Been watching Fairy Tail, and I come to this: If Natsu alone beats Acnologia, I'll have to call to call bullshit, he wasn't able to do so before the timeskip, even with two other Dragon Slayers and his guild at his side, so if he does so I have to say fuck that. He hasn't gained any sort of training, nor gained any powers, to do so now would be impossible and would be bullshit.

Next I have to say that Carla is one stuck up pussy, and would love to see someone pull that stick out of her ass roughly. No one in the guild has done anything against her, and she acts as if they are all below her. And she keeps her visions to herself, when letting others know might have helped in some way. So I would like ideas as to how Happy could 'tame' her, as in this story he'll be smarter and stronger, and wouldn't take crap from the white pussy.

I have watched Episode 198 where the Eclipse Gate is destroyed, which got rid of the dragons and got rid of future Rogue and Lucy, which was meant to stop the future from happening. But if that was the case, then the games wouldn't have happened in the first place. And the buildings would be fixed, not having been broken in the first place, and Ultear wouldn't have to use the Arc of Time and get old. So all that saga was confusing as fuck and so the ending didn't make any sense to me.

And during the Grand Magic Games, we meet Ivan Dreyar and his guild Raven Tail who seemed to be after Fairy Tail, because Ivan's dislike of Fairy Tail and it seem to have some kind of dark secret - which we learn meant to be the Lumen Histoire. Afterwards we don't see nor hear anything about Ivan nor his guild other than Flare Corona. I don't know about you, but this was a poor plot point to add the Lumen Histoire. It would be more interesting to see more of Raven Tail in some form before and/or after the Grand Magic Games.

Whilst watching the Tartaros storyline, I realized that if Erza wouldn't break after everything that they done to her, how would Natsu break her? So I have to think that I won't add her to Natsu's Harem.

Talking about Tartaros , all the demons use Curses instead of Magic, so I was thinking that seeing that Natsu is now a hybrid of demon and dragon, should he have a Curse too, to go with his demon side. If so, what should his Curse Powers be. I would like to hear some of your thoughts about this, so if you could come up with ideas for these powers and what they could do, I would like to hear them.

Possible Harem Members:

Edolas:

Edolas Levy.

Edolas Erza Knightwalker.

Edolas Lucy Ashley.

Edolas Lisanna.

Edolas Jellal. _**(I'm thinking about turning him female, who'll pretend to be a male to hide from her father. As in the show I find it hard to see that Edolas Jellal's father didn't send people to stop his son from closing the Anima portals. But in this story, I might send a few to Earthland to do so. Please let me know what you think of the idea.)**_

Earthland:

Gajeel Redfox _**(Still looking for a good female name, please give ideas.)**_

Laxus Dreyar. _**(Female name: Lexis Dreyar.)**_

Lucy Heartfilia.

Lisanna Strauss.

Mirajane Strauss.

Cana Alberona.

Juvia Lockser.

Erza Scarlet. _**(In two minds about this one, too much of a stick in the mud for my liking. The main problem is how to turn her, as after everything she has been through, she wouldn't submit to anyone, especially Natsu. So if you**_ really _**want her, give me good believable ideas how I could do this. Some people suggested that I should make her into a slave, what do you think.)**_

Wendy Marvell.

Mirajane Strauss.

Bisca Connell. _**(Before she joins Fairy Tail, instead of Erza finding her, it would be Natsu.)**_

Kinana.

Zeref.

Millianna.

Flare Corona.

Ultear Milkovich.

Meredy.

Angel.

After talking to the Beta Reader I'm using, I've decided not to share girls with Happy, instead give him his own harem. Which lead me to this question, who should Millianna be with, Natsu or Happy? Please vote, the winning votes will decide what path I'll take with the story. A few things you should know about as you vote, no matter who Millianna ends up with, because of her fixation on cats, Natsu will make her into a Cat Monster of sorts. Although, as someone pointed out, Happy don't get anything, so if it is a close call, I might give Millianna to Happy, but I'll wait and see the results. If Natsu wins by a landslide, I'll give Millianna to him, I do keep my word on these things.

Millianna with Happy

Millianna with Natsu

Don't care what happens to Millianna

Please know that any flames will be ignored, any guests reviews that _aren't useful_ to make the story better, _**will be deleted!**_ I am a dyslexic, and had a bad schooling so without a Co-Writer/Beta Reader, my spelling, grammar and the way things are written will not be as good as the rest of the work here. So please don't moan about this, as it can't be helped.

And lastly, I would like to ask if you like this story to read The Magical Academy of Fiore by James Schaeche, it is an interesting read. It is an AU story, where there's no guilds, but they learn magic from a High School. It is a good read and I recommend you to read the story.

Either way, thank you for reading this story, and I hope you'll leave a review letting me know what you think, and any ideas you might have, as I'm looking for some. As I would like your thoughts about my first ever Fairy Tail story, be it bad or good, so please leave a good length review. One thing I'm looking for are ideas for new Overlord Items, and how to add them. I hope you can help me out.

 _ **Overlord Log!**_

Overlord Items:

 _ **Eye of Evil: An Orb to allow the Overlord to spy on people.**_

 _ **Coffin of Regeneration: A Coffin that can heal anyone from near death.**_

Spell Stones: Got a few spell from Overlord that I'll use, but I would like ideas for more spells that I can use. So ideas are welcomed here.

Mana Pillars: Going to be called something like Power Pillars or something like that, which give the person as the name suggests, gives power to the Overlord.

Health Pillars: Not going to appear, as I can't see how I could use them.

Minion Totems: Not going to appear in the story, as I don't like the idea of limiting how many minions Natsu can use at a time. Not only that, I had no idea how to add them into the story. Unless you have an idea how to alter them to fit into a story.

 _ **Tower Heart: To follow the Followship of Evil, the Heart will now be called Nether Heart.**_

Tower Smelters: Unlike the games, the first Smelter will still be at the tower.

Minion Hives:

 _ **Brown Hive: Like in the game it'll be in the tower.**_

Red Hive: Like the game not in the tower, in this story the Red Minions will be found near Sun Village.

Green Hive: Like the game not in the tower, but I am unsure where it'll be found, so ideas would be welcomed as to where to find it. Was thinking of some kind of swamp or something.

Blue Hive: Like the game not in the tower, in this story I was thinking they could be found on Galuna Island, unless you can think of another place for them to be found.


	9. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight…**_

 _ **(Galuna Island - Part 1.)**_

 _11th of November 782 - Galuna Island, Late Afternoon:_

It had been a few hours since Natsu and Levy left Hargeon Port, and during this time Natsu felt like he was going to die. He couldn't wait for his training to bear fruit, so that he wouldn't feel this bad whilst travelling. But Natsu had to admit his cabin wasn't too bad, if he wasn't so sick, he could have enjoyed his time on the ship as the bed was soft, and had a table to eat dinner with a few people. The ship would be staying at the island until Natsu's job there was done, and they could sleep there during the night.

Either way, it was late afternoon when they got to Galuna Island, the island itself was far into the sea, with no other land visible around it. It was shaped like a crescent moon with small islands extending the area, covered by a large number of trees, green plants, vines and steep rocks which made it harder to hike.

"So, this is Galuna Island, huh?" Levy asked Natsu, as she observed her surroundings, "Doesn't look like a cursed Island."

"True, but you of all people should realize that you shouldn't judge a book by its cover." Natsu said as he looked around the island himself, thankful he was off the boat.

Just before they left to find the village who sent the request, the captain of the boat came to them and handed Natsu a flare gun, and said, "If you need help send a flare, and we'll come as fast as we can."

"I don't think it'll be needed but thanks," Natsu thanked the captain before turning Levy and said with a smile, "Let's go exploring for this village!" Natsu grinned as he was getting excited. A new adventure was exactly what he needed at the moment.

"Aye!" Happy cheered as he flew around Natsu's head.

And with that the three of them went into the forest, in search for the village they were meant to go to.

 _ **And Then…**_

 _11th of November 782 - Galuna Island, Evening:_

"All right, here we are. Now what?" Levy asked as the three of them group stopped at a massive wooden fence. Stepping closer, they spotted a sign that read 'KEEP OUT' on the gates.

"What do they mean by Keep Out?" Happy frowned in confusion.

"Excuse me! Please open the gate!" Levy shouted as she knocked on the Gates. But they didn't get any response.

"That's a nice gate…" Natsu mused with a grin as he raised a fist up, "I should destroy it!"

"I see you haven't changed when it comes to destroying things I see." Levy laughed at this.

"Oh I have changed alright," Natsu said with a smirk, "now I've learnt not to do so accidentally."

"Aye!" Happy agreed with his friend.

Levy didn't get to chance to retort with that remark, other than a small laugh, when two men appeared at the gate above the Fairy Tail mages.

"Who's there?" one of them asked looking down at the group.

"I'm an Independent Mage, and this is my research partner from the guild Fairy Tail!" Natsu called up to them and spoke, "I have accepted your request. So we have come to help, I am sure you were told that, right?"

"Yes! We were told that someone had accepted our request! But we need to confirm that you are the real deal. All of you, show us your marks!" one of them requested the three of them. The three of them compiled, as Levy show her Fairy Tail guild mark and Happy and Natsu showed their rings. The man nodded and turned to the other guard that was with him in slight excitement and shock, "Ohhhh! They're real!"

"Get in! I'll go get the Mayor!" he shouted at them and the three watched as the gate started rising.

"Looks like we will enter the mouth of a giant monster." Happy mused trying to freak out the bluenette out.

"Happy, not the time." Natsu told his partner, as they were lead to the centre of the village, where they came face to face with The Mayor and the entirety of the Villagers who were covered by large cloaks. But as he got closer to them, Natsu sensed something familiar about the group, but for the life of him he couldn't pinpoint what.

"I'm Moka, the chief of this village." the one in the front introduced himself as the Mayor, "To begin, we've got something to show you. Villagers!" At his command, all of the villagers slowly stripped of their robes. Levy gulped when she saw that each of the villagers had various demonic body parts.

Looking at Moka, he was a short, bald old man with tan skin, with long silver sideburns running from the length of his face down to his hips. He was wearing a necklace made of what appear to be large animal teeth cantered by a skull and a dark blue cape that draped down from his shoulders to the back of his knees and featured a crescent moon symbol. He also wore a white tribal-like kilt that featured a red ringed circle and two green stripes encircling each other near the trimmings of the kilt, which was also cut decoratively. He had gold rings on both of his legs and his left arm. His right arm has purple skin, and his right hand was blue claws.

"So that's the infamous curse of Galuna Island, huh?" Levy muttered in shock, not suspecting this, but she wouldn't show it, as she was on a job and showing them unease or fear, would not help them and make them uneasy and make them think she wasn't up to the job.

"Does this not surprise you?" Moka asked as he showed them his own demonic limbs, "Everyone on this Island is affected by the curse, including dogs and birds, without exception."

"Not that I doubt what you're saying, but what makes you believe it's a curse? It may be an epidemic, right?" Levy asked, she wasn't sure what was going on, but she wanted to hear what she could do so that she could help Natsu to figure it out.

"We've consulted a few doctors over the last few months, and still have them coming to check, but so far none of them know what to do with us. But we came to the guilds in the hopes that if the doctors can't find anything, one of the guilds might." he answered, before going on to say, "So I believe this mutation must be linked to the moon's magical power." This made the three Mages blink in confusion at his words.

"The moon's magical power?" Natsu questioned the Mayor, raising an eyebrow. This could be interesting, and it could be useful to him in the future.

"Since ancient times this place has been subjected to its influence, and as a result, the Island was shining as beautiful as the moon itself. But, a few months ago, the moonlight suddenly turned violet." Moka informed the group.

"A violet moon?" Levy asked confused, only the night before the moon was white, but to them it had been violet for a few months. As she was thinking about it, a picture of what was going on was forming in her mind, and whatever is happening to these people it was on this island somewhere.

"You do know that to us, the moon has been white, and not once has it been violet," Natsu told the people around him, "not even in the last few months has the moon become violet."

"People from the mainland all say that…" The Mayor sighed. "But in reality… to us, the moon did turn purple on this island. After the purple moon showed up, our bodies started to change." As he finished, the moon started to reveal itself in the night sky.

"The moon is appearing!" Happy exclaimed as everyone turned their heads up to check out this purple moon. Levy gasped and placed her hands over her mouth in shock. "It's true! The moon is really purple..." Happy cringed at the moon's creepiness before saying, "That is so creepy..."

"What could make the moon turn this way?" Levy asked no one in particular as she looked up at the moon. Her mind searching for explanations.

"I don't know, but I find it beautiful." Natsu admitted. He might be male, but he knew beauty when he saw it, and was not ashamed to admit it.

"You find it beautiful?" one of the villagers in shock, not believing what they heard, "This is the curse of the moon's 'Magical Power'." Suddenly, the whole village yelled in pain as their bodies started changing.

"Eh? W-What is going on?" Levy asked, turning her head from one villager to the other. Her question was answered when every one of them turned into monsters and she gawked in horror.

"I apologize if we've frightened you." Moka spoke after everything was over. Him and all the villagers were completely turned into demons. Moka had has purple skin, and has dark violet spots all over his body and had blue claws for feet and hands.

"How awful." Levy whispered as she looked at a few villagers and saw a few of them were in tears.

"Sorry that we scared you...but this is what happens to our bodies when the moon comes out." Moka continued his explanation, "If this isn't a curse, then what is it? Once it becomes morning, everyone turns back to their original form. We fear that one day we won't be able to change back and lose our souls."

"So what will you do if that happens?" ask Happy.

"We don't know," admitted the Mayor, "for now we would lock them up for their safety and hope that we can find a cure. But if that doesn't work, for the safety for the rest of the villager, we might have to kill them."

Levy gasped in horror at this, but she knew that if these people lose the ability to change back to normal, and lose their minds and attack their village, killing them might be the only option. She knew that sometimes to save many people, you sometimes have to sacrifice a few. So far Levy was happy to see that they didn't have to do this, but she was worried that if they didn't do something the villagers might be forced to do something they do not want to do.

"Well I hope to help you all before you are forced to do anything desperate." Natsu informed Moka.

"Thank you, please save this Island, I beg you! If it continues like this, we'll all turn into demons." Moka begged with tears in his eyes.

"Don't worry, Sir. We will save your Island." Levy told the Mayor, getting nods from Happy and Natsu.

"Thank you." Moka smiled as he wiped away his tears, before a serious look came to his face, "We've realized that there is only one way to lift the curse off our island." The three Mages looked at him waiting for him to finish. The chief pointed upward to the purple orb above them. "And that is to destroy the moon." he finished much to their shock.

"You do know that is impossible," Natsu told Moka, "I know you are worried and want something done, but as far as I know, there's no magic that can destroy the moon. Even if there was some kind of magic, seeing that out of this island the moon is the same, I believe that whatever has happened to you has something to do with this island and not the moon itself. I'll be honest though, whilst I don't think the moonlight is the main reason for your transformation but I do believe it is a trigger to it."

"What do you mean by that?" asked one of the villagers.

"I think that what is happening to you is one of two things," explained Natsu, "one it is some sort of natural occurrence that only happens so often, and whatever it is happening now. The second is that someone came to the island and is doing some sort of spell, and this is a side-effect to whatever the spell is."

"Then destroy the -" began the purple skinned demon, but a group of villager pulled him away and another followed. This demon like Moka had purple skin with dark purple spots all over his body. He was of average height with two horns on his head and a large, black moustache, which went from his nose, around his mouth to his chin. He was wearing a blue cap adorned with skulls, a light green cape which was wrapped around his chin, and a white T-shirt. He also wore dark pants, which were held up by a pink rope tied around his stomach, functioning as a belt, and dark boots.

"Please forgive my father," the young purple skinned demon apologized, "the change has taken a lot out of us, more so my father than anyone else. Now my name is Bobo, if there's anything I or the villagers can do to help you to left this curse, please let me know."

"Do you have a library?" asked Levy, "If Natsu is right and this is some sort of natural occurrence, there might be something there I could find to help you become normal again."

"Yes we do," Bobo told Levy, "do you want to go now or tomorrow?"

"I think tomorrow will be better," Natsu told them, "we had a long day, so a good night's rest will be the best. And whilst Levy here is looking around your library, I'll be looking around the island to see if someone is casting a spell."

"In that case, I'll inform our librarian and have him help your partner in anyway possible." Bobo told Natsu with a smile, happy that someone might be able to sort this out so soon, and maybe reveal the truth that the villagers had forgotten. "If there's nothing else I can arrange for a room for you two to stay in whilst you try and figure out what is going on here."

"Thanks, but we have a ship at the beach, where we have beds until we finish here." Natsu told the Mayor's son.

"Ok, I'll have one of my guards take you back to the beach and have someone pick you up in the morning." said Bobo.

"Thank you," Natsu thanked the man, "if there's nothing else, I bid you goodnight."

"Until then…" said Bobo, before he called a guard to take Natsu and Levy back to their ship.

 _ **And Then…**_

 _11th of November 782 - Galuna Island, The Ship, Evening:_

Once they returned to the ship Happy, Natsu and Levy went to Natsu's room, where a meal was ready for them. As they were eating, Levy said sadly, "Those poor people, I hope we can help them."

"So do I," Natsu told Levy, "although, I think there's more going on than we suspect."

"What do you mean?" Happy asked confused.

"I don't know," Natsu admitted, "it's just that I got this feeling that I can't put my finger on."

"We can work it out tomorrow," Levy reassured Natsu, "although I'm a bit shocked to be honest. When I heard the Mayor said he wanted us to destroy the moon, I was suspecting you to say you would do it."

"Another time, I might just have done that," Natsu admitted with a laugh, "but thanks to the people I met once I left Fairy Tail, I stopped acting stupid and started thinking before I acted. As I said back at the Guild, they were willing to actually teach me, and thanks to that, I've become much more mature and smarter."

"I'm sorry about that.," Levy apologized.

"There nothing for you to apologize about," Natsu told the young girl, "it is down mainly to the old man. As I told you last night, as a Master, the old man should have ran the Guild better, laid down rules and enforce them, and taught people how to control their magic better, even learn more magic too. I hate to admit it, but I can see why Lexis disagrees with her Grandfather so much. If he ran the guild better, we could have more guilds around Fiore and not be known for a guild for destroying things."

Levy could only nod at this, as she was thinking over what Natsu had told her the night before, she still didn't know what to think or do. Instead she asked, "So what's the plan tomorrow?"

"As I said back in the village, you'll be at the library looking for any natural occurrence that could make this happen, or a spell." explained Natsu, "And after talking to the villagers, I'll explore the island to see if there's anyone else on the island, who could be casting a spell powerful enough to alter how the moon looks like here on the island."

"So do you think we'll be done by tomorrow?" asked Happy.

"I don't think so pal," admitted Natsu, "we'll only be starting tomorrow, the island is a big place, so a lot of places to search. And if it is natural occurrence or a spell, we then need to find a way to stop or break it, and that could take some time. For now we should rest up, as we'll more than likely have a long day tomorrow."

"In that case, I bid you goodnight and I'll see you in the morning." After Levy said that the three of them headed off to bed for the night.

 _ **And Then…**_

 _12th of November 782 - Galuna Island, The Ship, Morning:_

Levy found herself waking up early the next morning, as she knew it was going to be a long day and thought to start as soon as possible. As she got dressed, she thought about the day before, the more she spent time with Natsu the more she was interested in him. He was more mature and smarter than he was when he was at Fairy Tail, and it was not the first time since she joined him on this job that she thought that leaving Fairy Tail was the best thing that could have happened to him.

Once she was dressed, she thought about waking up Natsu and Happy too, but when she got to their room, it was empty. She asked the captain where the two were, he explained they woke up early to have a run before going to the village, but they should be back soon.

So she decided to wait outside, but she didn't have to wait for long, as ten minutes later, she saw a shirtless Natsu running toward the ship, with Happy behind him. She was amazed at how muscled he was, she begun to have some dirty sexual thoughts about him. She blushed as she shook her head of those thoughts, these weren't things she was meant to be thinking about right now, she had a job to do. So she got of the ship and went up to him.

"Natsu, Happy" Levy called out to them, and once they stopped running and they stood next to her, Levy asked, "where have you two been?"

"We have been running," Natsu told Levy, "as I told you, I have been building up body to get stronger, and this is one of the ways to do so."

"Ah I see," Levy said thoughtfully, "so what is the plan?"

"Let me wash up, and get changed and we'll head off to the village." Natsu explained to the bluenette Mage. And with that Natsu and Happy left to get cleaned up, which only took ten minutes. And once they returned, the guide from the village turned up and took them to the village.

 _ **And Then…**_

Upon entering the village, Levy was taken to the village library, where she began to search their books to see if there was any past natural occurrence that could explain what happened to the villagers. Natsu then talked to the villager, to see if they remembered any strangers that appeared about the time the changes begun, or anything strange happened at the time.

They mentioned about some strange blue creatures that appeared around the time that the people became demon like, and by the description of the creatures, they sounded a lot like the Blue Minions, something Natsu would look into after the request. But when they were talking, Natsu sensed that they were holding out on him, and so he explained that if they didn't tell him, he couldn't help them.

It was Bobo who explained about a local area that heads to the Moon Temple, that they could no longer get to. Whenever they tried to walk into the area, they got disoriented and they found themselves back at the village. This made Natsu suspicious and decided this would be the first area he would check out, as this could be where the curse was formed, and so the best place to look.

Once he informed where he was going to Levy, he and Happy went out to the Moon Temple, in the hopes to finding out the truth. But as he got near to the place where the villagers first started to feel disoriented, he found himself disoriented too, but Happy found that he did not. It was the only reason why he hadn't returned to the village confused like the others, but he wasn't able to get past the barrier or whatever it was. The more he tried the more he felt disoriented and wanted to return to the village. So instead, he checked the other areas to see if he could find a way in, but sadly he could not.

With this revelation, Natsu believe he might have solved two of the mysteries on the island, why the villagers couldn't get near to the temple. The other mystery was what was wrong with the people of this island. But before he do anything, he needed to confirm it, and for that he needed Levy, and so he got her and made her go through the invisible barrier, but unlike him, she was able to walk past them without a problem.

"Natsu, what is this all about?" Levy asked confused, as she walked across a path only for her employer to call her back for the sixth time.

"Before I say, I need to know, has the Master changed the Client confidentiality policy?" asked Natsu, the policy he was thinking about, was the one where the Guild Member couldn't tell the secrets of their client unless the client was a threat to the guild.

"No he hasn't changed it," Levy told Natsu, "why?"

"Well you see since I left Fairy Tail I found out something about myself, it seems that I am a half-demon," Natsu half-lied about this, "and my demon blood awaken during my time away from the Guild."

Levy was shocked to hear this, until today she never knew that demons still existed, but Natsu just told her that he was a half-demon. Not thinking that he would lie to her, Levy had to ask, "How can you be sure?"

"The group that I am with ran a few test on me to make sure I'm alright and found that whilst I'm not a full demon I'm half-demon." Natsu explained to Levy, "Meaning one of my parents was a demon."

Levy was shocked to hear this, she never suspected this. She didn't know what to think so instead she asked, "So what does this mean to you and to this mission?"

"For me I don't know, only time will tell." Natsu half-lied, he knew what happened to him alright, but he didn't know what else would happen to him over time, but he'll deal with it when it happens. "As for the mission, I think I found the source of the problem that the villager are having, and why they can't get near the temple."

"What do you mean?" asked Levy.

Realizing she wasn't there when he was talking to the villagers, he explained he had talked to them and what he found about the island. Once he was done he said, "The reason that they can't go near the temple is that they are really demons and not humans as they think they are."

"How is that possible?! I thought they were human." Levy told Natsu thoughtfully.

"And they might even think that themselves," Natsu explained to the Solid Script Mage, "but I think whatever is happening here is related to the Moon Temple here. Whatever is happening there, must have altered their memories, making them forget that they were demons."

"But other than their deformities during the day, they look like humans until nightfall, how is that possible?" Levy asked confused.

"My best bet is that they had the ability to make themselves to look like human so they could blend with the rest of the humans." Natsu explained thoughtfully, "But whatever happened at the temple has made it so their memories are altered, so that they forgot they were demons. Not only that, it also fucked up their power to alter forms, and only allow them become their true selves at night."

Levy had to admit, whatever happened to the villagers, it was somehow linked to the Moon Temple on the island. But still, for these people to be real demons she wasn't sure, she knew that Natsu he was a half-demon, but it was hard to believe. And so had to ask, "I'm not saying I don't believe you, but I find it hard to believe, are you sure it was some sort of magic that has done this to them?"

"I don't think so," this came from Happy, "whilst I don't know everything about magic, over the last few months, I have been reading books to see what magic I could learn. And not once have I come up with any sort of magic that could turn people into demons, have you?"

As much as Levy hated to admit, she hadn't heard of any magic that could do this, and she loved to read and had read many books and she couldn't remember any magic that could do that. "You right Happy, I haven't read of any magic that could that. So what does this mean for you, if you can't get to the temple, you might not be able to undo whatever happened to the people here."

"Once I get back to the ship and contact my new allies, I'll see if they know of anything to help me," Natsu explained his plan, "and if there's something I might have to go back to the mainland to correct it."

"If that's the case what do you want me to do?" asked Levy, wanting to help Natsu, "I could check the temple for you, to see what is going on there."

"No!" Natsu told her, "We don't know if this is some sort of natural occurrence, or some sort of magic being used. If it is magic, we don't know if this is the work of a Dark Guild or not. So far, if it is a Dark Guild, they don't seem to know that we are here, as they haven't bothered us nor the villagers, which means they might want to keep what they were doing on a down low. And should you start searching the place and you are found, they could either capture you, retaliate on the villagers or both. Either way, your job is to research, not go looking for trouble, that is my job. So should I leave, I want you to research what natural occurrence or spell could be be connected to the temple."

As much Levy hated to admit it, as she wanted to help these people, demon or not, Natsu was right, they still didn't know what they were dealing with. All they know is that the temple of this island seemed to be connected to whatever is going on here, but if it was a natural occurrence or some sort of spell they didn't know. And should it be a spell, they didn't know who was casting it, if it was a Dark Guild at work, she could be putting herself in danger and giving Natsu more problems. So it was best to do what he was paying her to do, research what was going on so he could deal with the problem.

 _ **And Then…**_

Little did Natsu or Levy knew, but they were being watched the whole time by a short man with long, wild looking green hair. He was wearing an orange tunic, dark blue trousers, and brown shoes, and he wore a light green cloak. The man also wore a dark red tribal half mask, it had four white horns on it, one of either side of the mask and two on top, and had blue and gold markings on it. And he was holding a white orb.

This person was Zalty and he was scouting the area to make sure the villagers of the island were still unable to get near the temple and disturb his employer. His employer was someone calling himself the Cold Emperor, who came to him for advice on how to unfreeze a demon from a powerful spell known as Ice Shell, so he could defeat the demon himself. For the right amount of Jewels, Zalty gave him the information on how to do so, and the best place to do so. Zalty joined the group to make sure that nothing bad would happen with the spell, and if so, he would be there to help out.

What Zalty didn't tell the Cold Emperor and his group, was that the island that they were going to was inhabited by demons. But seeing that they weren't going to be bothering the inhabitants, they didn't need to know. It helped that the anti-magic ritual known as Moon Drip, a ritual that could deactivate any spell, had the side-effect of affecting the demon's memories and keeping them away from the ritual. Zalty knew that there could be one or two who could remember what they were, and that they could bypass the effects, that meant he had to keep them away from the ritual. So every so often, he would make a swap of the border to make sure none of the demons have crossed it.

So far no demons had ever crossed the border, but today when he was doing his rounds of the border, he was shocked to see a Mage trying to get through but couldn't. This interested Zalty, for a few reasons, one is why wasn't he able to pass the border, as it didn't make sense seeing that they should have no problem in doing so. Another is why was a Mage who wasn't part of the Cold Emperor's group here?

He knew that the villagers had brought in doctors about their deformities, thinking that it was some sort of illness. Were they now being in Mages, as they suspected something more. If it was the case, he might have to inform the Cold Emperor, but for now he would watch and see before doing anything. If this Mage wasn't able to get in, he didn't have to worry his boss right now.

But over the next few hours though, he first thought things wouldn't be too bad, as the pink haired Mage wasn't able to get near to the temple. However, before long a female brunette Mage appeared, and was able to get closer to the temple than her partner.

Zalty learnt by that this Natsu used to be in the same guild as Levy, but for some reason Natsu left the guild where he learnt that he was a half demon. This interested Zalty, he might be able to use this for his own use, in one way or another. He just had to find out more about this Mage, so he could get a better idea who he was dealing with and how to use him.

What he didn't realize though, was that Natsu picked up his scent, which meant that not only did the Dragon Slayer knew he was being followed, but he picked up a secret that he was hiding. Something that Zalty didn't want the Cold Emperor and his group to find out.

 _ **To be Continued!**_

 _ **Author's Note - PLEASE READ TO THE END:**_ Here ends Chapter 8 of The Dragon Overlord, and I want you to thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. This chapter was a bit hard to write, as I had problems concentrating, but I was able to write it in time. I've found someone to beta read this chapter, but I'm looking for a second on who'll not only check for spelling and grammar, but someone who'll look at sentence structure, and willing to make sure the story flows right and make sure I might have missed something that you think it should be there in the first place, even if it means that to do so, you'll have to add, remove or/and alter things about to do so.

Now as you know, I had problems with how I could add Erza as if a lover or a slave, but thanks to duskrider, I now have a good idea on how to break Erza and make her into Natsu slave. Here is duskrider's idea, and I would love to hear what you think of the idea, and how to make it better or if there was something missing that you think should be added. So any ideas you might have to make it better please let me know:

1\. The Death of Erza - this will be the events where Erza appears to be dead as at this stage Natsu will as an overlord not want to act too openly. The destruction of the Tower of Heaven with Natsu's story being backed up by Lucy (corrupted most likely by now can act as his spy for fairy tail. Possibly taking control of her father's company for resources through a deal they trick the father into before killing him.) It would be best to have evidence of the death such as a shattered suit of her armour and a human skeleton. Luckily Simon or Jellal could provide the later. This is going to be a long event meant to be dragged out for weeks if not months. After all the torture she goes through later on is only for hours at most which she can handle.

2\. Show her who is master - beat Erza "fair and square" using no magic but having crippled her before hand with a drug that slows her reflexes and muscle control unknown to her, sneak it in her water and food under the jest of a "fair contest". Cut her tends after she is knocked out during these events to prevent her from running or while in battle after taking her fake eye. Leave her to wonder why and how these events happen. Make sure she is completely outmatched, make a comment that he will take what is his later with the beat being in place so that he can take her purity and keep her impressioned verse her freedom. Have this commented on over time.

3\. Leave Erza alone for a long length of time with only her psyche before showing memories of times she was bad mouthed behind her back along with the altered memories. (During these Events have Natsu appear as the mysterious Overlord). Make sure to start adding a drug that increases her nerves causing her greater pain and pleasure.

4\. Torment/ Break the Friends - by now Millianna will have been turned to Natsu's side. Have it shown to Erza that giving in to the overlord is a good thing and have her mate with her master if she is in a harem in front of Erza. Also have a rebellious former friend tortured in view of her before being taken away due to him misbehaving. If you chose to use Natsu for this out of view. Have it so that it appears Natsu is being tortured using video edited. His beaten state will be caused by training harder making Erza mistake it for torture. Erza during this time will also be tortured to help make it so she does not focus enough to realize it is fake.

5\. Sharing a Cell - Due to a "accident" the "prisoner" Natsu has to spend time in Erza's cell. Have Erza by now know she wants her virginity taken by a friend and not a monster. Natsu will be too tempting a target. Have Natsu turn things around and dominate her sexually. Continue this for a couple of days with them separated for torture. State that Natsu was getting too rebellious and tried to escape (make it seem like Natsu planned this beforehand but did not tell Erza about it saying he was going to make his move before they were transported.) Bring in a skeleton roughly the same body shape as Natsu and state they flayed his skin and made soap form it (serve her soap that night beforehand.)

6\. Mess with her mind - Have Erza experience memories for her time with Natsu in fairy tail and interacting with him. Alter them along with others such as Grandpa Rob's death, her friends, and Jellal. Show Erza her own funeral having not told her beforehand they thought she was dead. If they bad mouth her in death all the better. Have the overlord treat her lovingly like Natsu at times.

7\. The Reveal - Show Erza that the Overlord is Natsu the whole time as they make love together for the (first) time. This should mess with her mind to a level of breaking all the way under everything becoming more and more a willing slave of natsu. The big Reveal cannot happen for a long time and I mean she has to think Natsu died screaming and was eaten for at least a week maybe more.

Possible Harem Members:

Edolas:

Edolas Levy.

Edolas Erza Knightwalker.

Edolas Lucy Ashley.

Edolas Lisanna.

Edolas Jellal. _**(I'm thinking about turning him female, who'll pretend to be a male to hide from her father. As in the show I find it hard to see that Edolas Jellal's father didn't send people to stop his son from closing the Anima portals. But in this story, I might send a few to Earthland to do so. Please let me know what you think of the idea.)**_

Earthland:

Gajeel Redfox _**(Still looking for a good female name, please give ideas.)**_

Laxus Dreyar. _**(Female name: Lexis Dreyar.)**_

Lucy Heartfilia.

Lisanna Strauss.

Mirajane Strauss.

Cana Alberona.

Juvia Lockser.

Erza Scarlet.

Wendy Marvell.

Mirajane Strauss.

Bisca Connell. _**(Before she joins Fairy Tail, instead of Erza finding her, it would be Natsu.)**_

Kinana.

Zeref.

Millianna.

Flare Corona.

Ultear Milkovich.

Meredy.

Angel.

After talking to the Beta Reader I'm using, I've decided not to share girls with Happy, instead give him his own harem. Which lead me to this question, who should Millianna be with, Natsu or Happy? Please vote, the winning votes will decide what path I'll take with the story. A few things you should know about as you vote, no matter who Millianna ends up with, because of her fixation on cats, Natsu will make her into a Cat Monster of sorts. Although, as someone pointed out, Happy don't get anything, so if it is a close call, I might give Millianna to Happy, but I'll wait and see the results. If Natsu wins by a landslide, I'll give Millianna to him, I do keep my word on these things.

Millianna with Happy

Millianna with Natsu

Don't care what happens to Millianna

This is the results well be revealed in the next chapter, so last chance to pick who'll end up with Millianna.

Please know that any flames will be ignored, any guests reviews that _aren't useful_ to make the story better, _**will be deleted!**_ I am a dyslexic, and had a bad schooling so without a Co-Writer/Beta Reader, my spelling, grammar and the way things are written will not be as good as the rest of the work here. So please don't moan about this, as it can't be helped.

Either way, thank you for reading this story, and I hope you'll leave a review letting me know what you think, and any ideas you might have, as I'm looking for some - please leave a good length review with your thoughts and ideas. One thing I'm looking for are ideas for new Overlord Items, and how to add them. I hope you can help me out.

 _ **Overlord Log!**_

Overlord Items:

 _ **Eye of Evil: An Orb to allow the Overlord to spy on people.**_

 _ **Coffin of Regeneration: A Coffin that can heal anyone from near death.**_

Spell Stones: Got a few spell from Overlord that I'll use, but I would like ideas for more spells that I can use. So ideas are welcomed here.

Mana Pillars: Going to be called something like Power Pillars or something like that, which give the person as the name suggests, gives power to the Overlord.

Health Pillars: Not going to appear, as I can't see how I could use them.

Minion Totems: Not going to appear in the story, as I don't like the idea of limiting how many minions Natsu can use at a time. Not only that, I had no idea how to add them into the story. Unless you have an idea how to alter them to fit into a story.

 _ **Tower Heart: To follow the Followship of Evil, the Heart will now be called Nether Heart.**_

Tower Smelters: Unlike the games, the first Smelter will still be at the tower.

Minion Hives:

 _ **Brown Hive: Like in the game it'll be in the tower.**_

Red Hive: Like the game not in the tower, in this story the Red Minions will be found near Sun Village.

Green Hive: Like the game not in the tower, but I am unsure where it'll be found, so ideas would be welcomed as to where to find it. Was thinking of some kind of swamp or something.

Blue Hive: Like the game not in the tower, it's on Galuna Island and be the first hive to be found.


	10. Chapter 9

_**Author's Note:**_ Before we begin the next chapter, I would like to clear up a small confusion a few of my reviews had ideas for breaking Erza. I believe she can only be "tamed" by going through a series of steps, not a single life shattering moment. I know a few of you won't like the idea, but you need to realize that Natsu is going to be evil and so will do evil things. And whilst I could use the Evil Presence to do so, using it over and over again will get boring and overused fast, and so I need other ways to convert people to his side. So ideas would be welcomed but for Erza, who is strong willed and strong believe in justice, I think this is the best way for her. Break her and then rebuild her to what Natsu needs her to become.

 _ **Chapter Nine…**_

 _ **(Galuna Island - Part 2.)**_

 _13th of November 782 - Galuna Island, Late Afternoon:_

It has been a day since Natsu and Happy left the island and came back, during this time, Natsu got an anti-light magic item from Gnarl, which would allow him to get pass the barrier. Now that he was back, he went to the village to see Levy. Upon entering the village, Bobo showed Natsu to the village library where the Solid Script Mage was reading the books in there.

"Hey Levy I'm back." Natsu greeted the young blue haired Mage.

"Oh Natsu, Happy," Levy greeted in shock, not suspecting him for a few more days, "you're back sooner then I thought you would be. Have you got what you needed?"

"Yeah I have, I shouldn't have a problem getting through the barrier now." Natsu said with a smile, "Now have you found something about the temple?"

"I might have," Levy told Natsu unsurely, "there's something here about this place being a powerful place for some rituals, one such ritual is to get something called Moon Drip. These Moon Drips are meant to have the power to break most seals, no matter how powerful the magic used. But there's nothing about the side effects that we have seen."

"Hmm," Happy hummed thoughtfully, "it might be this Moon Drip at work, and that whoever is behind this, needs a lot of the stuff, and this could be the reason for the side effects."

"You might be right there." Levy acknowledged thoughtfully, "So when are you two going to check it out?"

"Tomorrow," Natsu told her, "we want to rest up after that damn boat ride. A good night's rest should do the trick."

"That's fine," acknowledged Levy, "but what would you like me to do in the meantime?"

"Rest for the rest of the day," Natsu told her, "and in the morning see what else you can find out about the temple in case it's not Moon Drip."

Levy agreed to this, and the three of them spent the night getting to know the villagers, before turning in.

 _ **And Then…**_

 _14th of November 782 - Galuna Island, Moon Temple, Morning:_

The next morning was a rainy one, no one there felt like doing anything, but knew they had to, at least Natsu, Happy and Levy did, as they needed to find a way to help the villagers. Now we see Levy back in the village library researching the island and the temple, whilst Natsu and Happy searched the temple itself.

But as Natsu and Happy got near to the temple, they were attacked by a _huge_ rat, a rat that was wearing a black corset-style top with pink frilly edges which was tied up the front with black strings. Completing its outfit was a white lace headband and a red ribbon tied across its chest.

Upon the rat attacking them, the two of them retaliated, with Happy using Wind Magic, and Natsu using his Fire-Make Magic and using one of his new swords. The fight didn't take long, but at the end of it Natsu killed the damn thing. Upon killing the rat, and Natsu collecting the Lifeforce, Happy said, "Are you sure it is wise to kill the rat? The way it is dressed, it belonged to someone, most likely the ones we're meant to stop, and so it'll show that we're here."

"And knocking it out would have done the same thing," Natsu informed his partner, "this way they'll know I don't play about. And who knows, if they are good enough, making them mad at me will make them attack at their fullest and show me if they are any good, if so, I can see about having them joining us."

"But what if they won't?" asked Happy.

"We kill them" Natsu said simply, as they started to walk near the temple which was in ruins, and as they entered the place, they were struck with awe at the size of the temple, there wasn't much about the place other than that. It was a total mess with broken walls, unstable floors, moss growing everywhere and the usual rat or two that scampered away at their appearance. "Wow…I wonder when this place was built?" Happy commented, before saying, "It's gigantic."

"I know and it's a mess too," Natsu said as he looked around, "it looks like this place has been around for a long time."

"Natsu, take a look at these drawings." Happy said as he pointed up at the wall in front of them.

"They look like moons." Natsu said in wonder, as he begun to walk towards the wall. But as he got near to the wall, he accidentally stomped his foot on the ground hard, which was badly damaged. The floor cracked a little and Natsu momentarily paused as he felt something through the crack, something dark. This made Natsu raise an eyebrow, as he wondered what this dark feeling was and where it was coming from. But as he tried to take a few more steps forward, the ground beneath them crumbled and the two of them only gawked in shock for a second before they fell through the hole.

As they were falling, Happy used his Wing Magic and flew over to his father and grabbed hold of him before he floated them down to the bottom, where there was a cave that was hidden underneath the ruins. Once they landed, Natsu used his Fire-Make magic to burn the rubble away.

"Do you want me to fly us out of here Natsu?" Happy asked as he dust off the rubble that was on him.

"No I sense something down here." Natsu explained, and he did sense something, and now that he was down here, he now had a better feeling of it. It was like his demonic side of him.

"Oh? Where?" Happy asked him.

"From there." Natsu answered as he quickly made his way down a pathway in front of his son. Happy followed a few meters behind him. After walking for some time he finally came to a stop causing Happy to look at him in bewilderment.

"Natsu?"

Natsu silently glared upward, never taking his eyes away as he spoke, "That thing is the source of the dark feeling I've been sensing."

"What are you talking abou-!" Happy didn't finish his question as his eyes widened in absolute horror, and his jaw dropped open as his eyes grew wider and wider with each passing seconds.

The thing that shocked them was a massive, dark blue, humanoid Demon that seemed to be in some sort of an Ice prison. The creature had a large torso and two large arms that ended in scaly hands. On the left and right part of his torso as well as around his neck, he was covered with a series of spikes. In addition, he had two large legs, whereas the feet resembled that of a bird's, with additional spikes on the back. His hair was mane-like in shape and it flowed down to the nape of his neck. He had a pair of horns that point upwards, jutting from a plate on his forehead. He also had large pointed teeth as well as two hollow eyes.

"Is that a demon?" Happy asked fearfully. Sure he knew his best friend and father was one, and had a fearful demonic form too, but this was something else, something much taller and more powerful. Sure Natsu would be like this one day, but still, he wasn't expecting to see another demon any time soon.

"I think so, it does feel just like my demonic side," Natsu admitted to his son, "but the question is what is it doing down here? And what kind of demon was it?"

"Someone's coming…" Happy told the Natsu when heard voices behind him, his head turned as he saw shadows moving toward the large cave they were in. "We got to hide!" Until he knew who they were against, Natsu agreed and went into hiding as two people walked into the cave.

The first one was a lean-built, mildly muscular young man of average height with distinctive animal features: he has a pair of canine ears sitting on his head, a small dark nose and a lower face which was coloured differently from the rest of his body, bearing resemblance to a canine muzzle. He had shoulder-length, straight brown hair, large round eyes with black pupils and dark eyebrows. He was bare-chested and only wore an extremely loose pair of pants with mildly torn hems, held up by a long belt covered in many rhombs, with the part left out from its plain rectangular buckle hanging down. Such pants bore a large, dark shield-shaped logo emblazoned on the right knee: this depicted a stylized skull, bearing ears similar to his own ones, with a pair of bones crossed below it, most likely tibias. The whole symbol was highly reminiscent of a Jolly Roger. He also had a red collar covered in hollow studs circling his neck, and donned a pair of simple dark shoes, each adorned by a light, stylized footprint, similar to that of a cat, or maybe a small dog.

The second man was a short, slim young man distinguished by his extremely brushy, squared black eyebrows. His eyes, too, were black, while his hair, initially arranged in a number of spikes pointing upwards with a particularly large one topping his forehead was unusually, bright blue. He sported a green coat reaching down to his knees, sporting black section in correspondence to the sleeves's outer part and on the sides' lower parts, below the plain dark belt with a rectangular buckle which, together with the two vertically striped, overlapping hems placed on the front, kept the garment closed. His pants were dark and loose while his plain shoes were light-coloured.

"Are you sure that the voices came from down here?" The man with bushy eyebrows asked and looked around to see if there was anyone in the cave.

The other man just growl in response, as he too looked around.

"Oh I hate being up during the day." the shorter man groaned.

"So Toby, have you been exposed to the Moon Drip? You have the pointed ears and everything…" He teased with a grin.

"I DIDN'T! IT'S JUST DECORATIVE! YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT!" He shouted at him getting offended.

"I'm just teasing you idiot!" He told him as the two walked around the cave again

"You don't have to be mean about it." The dog like man whined.

"Did they just say Moon Drip?" Natsu asked himself with a raised eyebrow after overhearing their conversation, "Looks like Levy was right, and this ice is some sort of powerful magic that they're trying to break, to free this demon."

Before Happy could say anything, they heard a voice behind the two men. "Yuka, Toby, I have grave news."

They both along with Natsu and Happy turned toward its source.

It was a woman with blue eyes, pink hair, large breasts, and a curvaceous body. Her hair tied in pigtails, her choker tied into a ribbon, a purple and pink short spaghetti dress with light pink trimmings, black leggings, and high-heeled sandals. Her dress appeared to have two long and thin wings at the back, "Someone has killed Angelica." she told them as she clasped her hands together in front of her chest.

"IT'S JUST A DAMN RAT! Who cares if someone killed it Sherry!" Toby yelled at her.

"She was not just a rat…" she responded, lowering her hands to her stomach. "Angelica was a brave hunter that galloped in the darkness…and in love."

"Something is severely wrong about her." Happy muttered to Natsu.

"Yeah, and seeing they aren't deformed, we can be sure they aren't from the island." Natsu told him.

"Intruders, eh?" Yuuka said and the others stared at him, "It could be nothing, but with the killing of Angelica it could be that someone found out what we're doing and came to stop us. Either way though, since they have seen Deliora, we can't let them walk away alive." Yuuka told his comrades as they slowly walked away.

"Not only that, but they can't get away from killing Angelica," Sherry told them darkly, "and it'll upset the Cold Emperor should he hear about this. They should be given the eternal sleep to these people...in other words, 'Love'."

"'DEATH!'" Toby yelled at them. "WE'LL KILL THEM!"

Natsu and Happy waited until they disappeared before coming out of their hiding spot. "Now what?" Happy asked the group.

"We go back to the village and see if they know anything about this Deliora," Natsu explained to his friend, "and we need to know more about this Moon Drip and see if we can break it."

And so the two of them left the area and returned to the village.

 _ **And Then…**_

 _Galuna Island, The Village, Lunchtime:_

It was about lunchtime when Natsu and Happy returned to the demon village, where they went to the village library to see Levy. Upon entering the library, Levy saw them them and she said, "Hey you two, I see that you're back, have you found anything?"

"A bit," Natsu admitted to his researcher, "we found out that you were right, there is a group of people using the Moon Drip ritual."

"What for?" Levy asked in shock, Moon Drip only used for the most powerful of seals, and these seals are normally protecting the most powerful and dangerous of items. To need the Moon Drip to undo whatever the seal was, it was something worrying.

"It would seem that it is some sort of Dark Guild trying to free a demon from its ice prison," Natsu explained to the blue haired Mage, "the demon seemed to be called Deliora."

"Deliora!" the Solid Script Mage shouted out in shock, "Are you sure about this Natsu? What did the demon look like?"

And so Natsu explained what he saw down at the cave, and as he Levy came more fearful. Once Natsu explained what he saw, Natsu asked, "So who is this demon?"

"Aye." Happy agreed with his father.

"It is one of Zeref's demons." explained Levy fearfully.

"So it's one of hers." Natsu said thoughtfully.

"Hers?" Levy asked confused, "Don't you mean his?"

"No hers," Natsu corrected, "during my training, I learned that Zeref was a female and not a male as everyone thought. And to be honest, the way she turned out was mainly because of the Curse of Contradiction that the God Ankhseram put onto her because she played with life and death, as she was trying to bring someone back to life who she loved. Who I don't know," Natsu lied at this part, "but the Curse kills anyone around Zeref without prejudice.

"This Curse was controlled by her emotional state, which is why she had trouble controlling her powers. So should she care about the lives of others, her Magic would become uncontrollable and randomly bursts outward, killing all those around her. However, over time she learnt not to cares about others, and so she learnt to completely control her Magic, and became the ruthless, cold-hearted Zeref spoken of in legend. In a way I feel sorry for her, she only turned out that way because some God cursed her because she wanted to bring someone she cared about a back to life, and to control her Curse, she had to become the person who we know today. If I was her, I might have done the same thing, try and bring the one I cared about back to life, no matter what."

Levy was shocked to hear this, she wasn't sure what to think. If what Natsu learnt about the Black Mage Zeref was right, then she only became what she was because a God cursed her for trying to bring someone, who she most likely cared about, back to life. She couldn't help but feel somewhat sad for the Black Mage if what Natsu was right, to control the curse that this God gave her to make sure she didn't kill those close to her, she had to become the cold and ruthless mage from the stories they heard about. If it wasn't for the curse, she might not have become what she had .

"What about the demons?" Levy asked when the monster came to mind, they were a danger to the world, and it was mostly thanks to Zeref because she created them.

"Oh to start off with it was mainly to create life so she could find a way to bring her loved one back," Natsu explained, "they were weak and more or less useless. But once the Curse was placed on her, she created demons that could kill."

"What do you mean to kill her?" Levy asked confused.

"Because she was more or less immortal," explained Natsu, "from what me and my people could find out, part of the damn curse, made her part immortal. She wouldn't die of old age, and she could heal faster than a normal person, but she could be killed. Realizing that she'll never grow old, but all those around her that she cared about would, along with knowing that she might be the reason that a few of them would die, she went mad."

Levy gasped in shock and horror, as she realized the main reason that Zeref became the Black Mage they all knew, and it was thanks to the God Ankhseram, who didn't like the idea of people playing with life. And so he cursed the poor woman who tried to bring her loved one back into her life. Was it wrong to do so, Levy wasn't sure, as if she lost someone who she cared that deeply about, she had the guts, the power and knowledge, she might have done the same thing.

In a way Levy cursed Ankhseram, as if it wasn't for him Zeref wouldn't have become that way. As she thought about it, it was Ankhseram who was the true villain, as he was the one who created the Black Mage in the first place. But still the stronger demons she didn't understand about, but she didn't have to wait long to find more about them.

"After going mad, Zeref created more and more powerful demon, one after another," explained Natsu, "she stopped caring about bring her loved one back, but to create a powerful demon that could kill her. If they couldn't kill her, she would throw it aside and create a new demon. She even used her loved one to make the most powerful demon that could kill her. "

Levy was shocked to hear this, but she could understand why she did it in a way, she wanted to die and she didn't care how or who got hurt. It wasn't right, but with the kind of curse and the life she lead, Levy wasn't sure if she wouldn't have done the same thing or not. "So if she is immortal, what happened to her and her demons."

"We don't know what happened to Zeref, she just disappeared one day." Natsu explained honestly, "We believe that she had somehow had enough of the death and killing, and so removed herself from society, so that she wouldn't bother us and we didn't bother her."

It was strange, but if she was immortal, this could be the only thing that explains why they haven't heard anything about Zeref for a long time. And Levy hoped that they would never hear about the Black Mage.

"As for her demons, they appear every so often, but most of the time they are controlled." Natsu told the Solid Script Mage.

"Controlled by who?" the blue haired Mage asked worriedly.

"By the leaders of Tartaros." Natsu explained simply.

"You're kidding!?" Levy asked in shock and horror. Tartaros was part of the Balam Alliance, and with two other powerful Dark Guilds, Oración Seis and Grimoire Heart controlled many of the weaker guilds..

"No I am not, in fact all of Tartaros are demons that Zeref created," explained Natsu, "but until they are able to find their creator, they keep a low profile so as to not be found out and dealt with."

Hearing that Levy wasn't sure to be happy or not about this, but in the end she decided to be happy about it. If the leaders of Tartaros didn't control the other demons, she feared what might happen.

"Anyway, about Deliora, what do you know about him?" asked Natsu, getting back to the subject.

"He was defeated a few years before you joined Fairy Tail," Levy begun to explain, "he was known for destroying many villages over his time. But he was defeated by an Ice Mage by the name of Ur Milkovich, but they didn't know how other than that she died in doing so."

Here Natsu thought about what he heard, and about how Milkovich could have defeated such a demon. Normal ice shield would be useless, as they wouldn't be as powerful to do so. Then he remembered something when he was reading up about Molding Magic when he was training to use Fire Make Magic, he read about Ice Make and Water Make Mages, as they were two of Molding Magic that could become a problem for him. In the Ice Make part of it the books, he learnt about one such skill that could have stopped the most powerful of demons. But it should only be used as a last resort.

"I think I know what she used." Natsu told his partners.

"What is that?" asked Happy.

"It is a powerful Ice Make spell known as Iced Shell." Natsu told them.

"Never heard of it, what does it do?" Levy queried with interest.

"And you shouldn't, as it is an extremely powerful yet fatal Ice Magic Spell, where the caster has to give up their lives to cast the spell." Natsu explained to them, shocking and horrifying his partners, "I only know it as I was reading about magic that could be used against my Fire Make Magic." Levy nodded at this, understand why he would look up about Ice Make Mages, "But they aren't fully dead though, they still live though, as they would become part of the magic feeding the spell for the rest of time. And no normal magic could break it."

"Other than Moon Drip." Levy suddenly guessed at why this group was using this ritual.

"That's right," Natsu agreed with her, "but by the size of it, it'll take years for the ice to be fully melted. So I was wondering how I could stop this ritual."

"Other than stopping the castors,, there's nothing I can think of." Levy said with a sigh.

"Seeing that this is a Dark Guild, I might have to kill a few of them to persuade them to stop." Natsu smirked at this, shocking Levy at the way how easy Natsu could say that about killing, and with a smirk.

But before Levy could say anything, they heard someone say at the doorway, "You won't be killing anyone Natsu." In the doorway was none other than Erza Scarlet.

"Damn, what are you doing here Scarlet?" Natsu said darkly, not wanting to see this busy body bitch.

"I heard that you were an Independent Mage and was also a S-Class Mage to and doing your first S-Class Mission, and I came to see if you are ready." Erza explained her reasoning for being there, "But seeing that you're willing to kill people, I can see that you're not, as you know full well that you're not allowed to kill people."

"No I can't kill innocent people, or take assassin jobs" Natsu told the bitch, unhappy that she was here telling him what he can or cannot do, "as for Dark Mages, whilst frowned upon, killing them is allowed as long as it isn't an assassin job to kill them."

"Don't you remember what Master…" Erza began to argue about killing, but Natsu stopped her by saying, "I'm not a goddamn Fairy Tail Member now, in fact I'm not in a Legal Guild, I'm an Independent Mage and so as long as I obey the law I can do whatever I want, even start a war with a Dark Guild. Something a Legal Guild cannot do."

"But…" Erza tried to argue once again, but Natsu stopped her once again, "But nothing, I'm not the same dumb weak person you knew, if you push me I'll push back. I'm not putting up with your shit anymore." And with that Erza tried to punch Natsu, not liking how he was talking to hear and so wanted to show who was in control here. But what she didn't suspect was that Natsu side-stepped the punch, took her arm and throw her across the room.

She hit the wall on the other side of the room with enough force to knock the wind out of her. Slowly she got up and glared daggers at Natsu. She then summoned one of her blades and charged at him. He then did something that no one except Happy expected, he used requip magic and summoned a blade as well. He deftly deflected her attack and he hit her stomach with the pommel of his sword, knocking the wind out of again, and sent her crumpling to the floor. Before she could get up again Natsu knocked her to the ground and pinned her so that she couldn't move.

This shocked Levy, as whilst she knew Natsu changed, she never thought he would act like this towards Erza, as before he was so scared of her. Now he was stronger and more confident in his actions, and to her surprise she liked it.

As Natsu pinned his former tormenter, he said to her, "Listen well Erza, as I told you, push me and I'll push you back, and I'll do this to anyone who tries it. I'm not the same person you used to know, so back off and let me deal with MY mission MY way." Then before letting Erza go, he turned to Levy and said, "Happy and I are going back out, and search the area for a bit, and see if we can find the Dark Mages and how many there are. If we can't find them, we'll go back to the temple and deal with them."

"What do you want me do whilst you're out there." asked Levy.

"As much as I hate to ask, I want you to keep an eye out for the villagers and if possible protect them." Natsu explained to her, "As I pissed someone off, as I killed their huge pet rat, and they might come here to pay me back. So do what you can to protect them, and if you can, help them escape the place and take them back to the ship."

"Sure Natsu." Levy said with nod.

"As for you Erza stay or leave, I don't care, but don't get in my way." Natsu said darkly as he left the library.

As he left the library, Erza got up and dusted off, as she asked Levy, "What the fuck happened to that bastard." Unhappy how the Dragon Slayer treated her.

"He changed, became stronger and more confident," Levy told her Guild Mate, "someone who won't allow others, like you, to bully him. I say you better leave him alone, as he won't take your crap anymore."

"But he is going to kill them." Erza told her angrily.

"I know," Levy acknowledged sadly, "and whilst I would like it that it didn't happen, it is better than them unsealing a powerful demon."

"What do you mean?" Erza asked confused, "I thought the mission was to remove the Curse from the island, how does that come about killing someone and unsealing a demon."

"Because Natsu found the cause of the Curse…" Levy explained, before she went on to explain the cause of the Curse of the island.

Erza was shocked about what happened to the islanders, and the reason behind it all. But she was still against killing people, it should never happen. And if she had any say in it, she was going to make sure that Natsu wasn't going to kill anyone.

 _ **And Then…**_

 _Galuna Island:_

Natsu decided to search for the Blue Minions, before looking for this Cold Emperor and his people. Natsu had Happy fly to the north side of the island, when he was informed where the strange creatures was. But as he got near the the north side of the island, he found a small camp of seven people. Having Happy land in the forest nearby, the two of them snuck near to the camp.

As they got near to the camp, they heard a male say, "So can you tell me how long this is going to take?"

"You just got to this island than?" asked another person, a female.

"Yeah, just today." admitted the man.

"Well my name is Rose," Rose told the man, "and the Cold Emperor told us it would take a few years until Deliora defrosts. And when he is, the Cold Emperor will finally kill him and take the revenge for what the damn demon did to our villages."

Upon hearing this, Natsu and Happy were shocked, it would seem that these people were villagers from villages that Deliora destroyed. And that this Cold Emperor seemed to think that he could kill one of the powerful demons that his sister created, Natsu had to wonder what kind of fool this person was. It took Ur Milkovich using Iced Shell to seal the demon away, seeing that a normal person couldn't defeat a powerful demon. And from the people that he dealt with earlier, they seemed to be willing to kill anyone that got in the way of their revenge.

"So what is the plan if the villager get in the way?" asked the man.

"We'll kill them," Rose told the man simply, shocking and horrifying the man, "we can't let them inform anyone else what we're doing, as they would try to stop us, and we can't have that. If you decide to go against us, we'll kill you too, as we can't risk you talking too."

This horrified the man more as he said, "O-Ok…"

This was all Natsu needed to hear, these people were willing to kill anyone who got in their way and knew that talk wouldn't change their minds. And with that he requiped his Overlord Gauntlet, and summoned a sword as he turned to Happy and said, "Ready for this partner?"

"Aye sir." Happy nodded as he transformed into his human form.

And with a smile the two of them headed into the camp. As they entered the camp, the one called Rose asked, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"My friend and I overheard you wanting to freeing the demon Deliora, and killing it out of revenge." Natsu said simply, seeing no point of dancing around the subject.

"If you heard that, what are you going to do about it?" Rose asked darkly, "We have all rights to do so."

"I'm here to stop you," Natsu told them, "as if you fail of killing it, the demon will go on a rampage once again making problems for the world."

"Than you have a problem," Rose said, "as we'll kill you should you try and stop us. You have to understand that by the time that the demon is finally free, the Cold Emperor will have the power to defeat the damn demon once and for all. And we'll finally get our revenge."

"I can understand the need for revenge, but we can't risk that this'll fail, so we'll have to stop you." Happy told them.

"Then die…" sneered Rose and she and the rest of them attacked.

The first two people who went after them were killed so easily, that it was like a bad joke. Natsu swung his sword and cut their heads off with ease, they didn't put a much of a fight up. As this happened, Happy used his magic to blow the rest back. Than those who could use magic, tried to attack the two partners.

Two of them transformed into huge beasts, as they tried to attack Natsu and Happy. But the problem was that they had no skills when it came to fighting, they died before they could do much. And then there was the two without magic, they picked up weapons to fight, but once again they had no real skill in fighting.

This last person standing was Rose, who said angrily, "You bastard, I won't let you get away with this."

"If you give up with the idea of freeing Deliora, we won't have to do this." Happy told the mad woman.

"We won't," Rose told them, "the demon will pay for what he done to us."

"Even though he is frozen and can't do any more harm, and if you do this, you'll be putting the rest of the world at risk?" Natsu asked in shock, whilst he wasn't bothered by this, seeing he would be doing the same thing someday. He didn't want other people doing the same thing before he was ready to fight them off.

"If it means we get our revenge, so be it." Rose told them, before she said, _**"Wood Make Spears!"**_

And with that ten wooden spears appeared out of the ground and attacked Natsu and Happy, which they were able to dodge with ease. Natsu couldn't help but to laugh at this, "You're really going to use Wood Make Magic on _me_ of all people?"

"What if I am?" asked Rose before she sent another set of wooden spears at them, which this time Natsu blocked with a _**Fire Make Wall**_.

This shocked Rose, but she wasn't going to back down now, as no one and I mean no one was going to stop her from doing what she thought was right. If it meant that people had to die for the Cold Emperor to free Deliora, and so he could kill it himself so that they finally get their revenge, so be it. But Deliora was going to pay for what it did to her village, hers and the other people's villages. She didn't care that it was already imprisoned, and it would most likely not be freed again, no she like the others wanted the damn demon to die.

She knew that with her enemy being a Fire Make Mage, and her being a Wood Make Mage, the battle would be hard, but she wasn't going down without a fight. And so using _**Wood Make Golem**_ , she turned six of the nearby trees into Golems, so that they would fight alongside her.

This made the battle a bit harder, it would seem that she was a gifted Molding Magic User, unlike Gray Fullbuster. Whilst he might be a so, so Ice Mage, he limited his magic to defence like magic, no real attack magic like these golems. And he was easily distracted and angered.

Back to the battle, Natsu and Happy had to fight more carefully, as there were also face six huge strong Golems, and Natsu saw that he would have to use a bit more power than he was expecting against a Wood Make Mage, as Rose would also send other attacks at them, and was adept at blocking too.

Natsu used _**Fire Make Swords**_ and made two fire swords. The golems were strong but slow and his fire swords cut through them easily but with dodging their heavy blows and making sure a wooden spear didn't impale him he wasn't making much progress but it was clear he was winning, it would just be a while before his victory and he would use up more magic than he wanted too. Happy sped up their inevitable victory thankfully, he blew one of the golems over onto Rose and while she was pinned Natsu used Fire Make Arrow and shot an arrow of fire through the golem and into Rose's heart. With the wood make mage dead the golems stopped and top over, unmoving.

Once the mages were dealt with, Natsu and Happy headed a bit more north where they found a stunning site featuring a unique land formation consisting of two giant holes, which was connected via an ancient lava tube cave. One was a deep watering hole, which you could swim in, and the other was empty. In the water area they could see the Blue Minions and their Hive, and some sparkling crystals which Natsu recognised as Lacrima Crystals.

This could explain why the Blues were here, the area was full of water other than a small island where the Hive was placed on, and where a few of them were sleeping on. The other was the crystal ravine, where people could mine for the Lacrima Crystals. These were spell ones, as they were Water Lacrimas, which could help Mages who could use Water Magic better, and create water spells.

Upon seeing Natsu with the Overlord gauntlet, the Blue Minions got excited at this, calling him Master. Natsu and Happy smiled at this, before the young Overlord called Gnarl for the Netherworld Tower Gate, which allowed Natsu to send the Hive back to the tower. This made Gnarl very happy, as it was one Minion Hive down, and two more to go and he couldn't wait to find the others.

Once Natsu sent the Hive back, it was getting late so they decided to go back to the temple to try and deal with people wanting to free his sister's demon.

 _ **To be Continued!**_

 _ **Author's Note - PLEASE READ TO THE END:**_ Here ends Chapter 9 of The Dragon Overlord, and I want you to thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. This chapter was a bit hard to write, as I had problems concentrating and the mood to write it. For a while, I have been working on one of my other stories called Magical Fallout, which is a Fallout story with the elements of Harry Potter and Mass Effect in it. But seeing that it'll be mainly Fallout for a good while, I have placed it into games, Fallout on fanfiction. I hope you go there and read this story as I would like to hear what you think of it. Poll at the end of this.

Now once again here the idea that duskrider sent me to break Erza, but as I said at the start, there isn't a traumatizing moment like many of you thought, but steps to breaking her. I'm sorry if I confused you I didn't mean to so here it is a bit clearer, as I can make it, going by each step. I changed it from the last version, as I have thought about it and came up with a few ideas of my own to add. I would love to hear what you think of the idea, and how to make it better or if there was something missing that you think should be added. But once she is broken, Natsu can rebuild her to fit his needs, into a new person and won't be a mindless sex slave.

Not only that, but I was reminded by a review about the possibility of Murphy's law happening, _'things will go wrong in any given situation, if you give them a chance,'_ or more commonly, _'whatever can go wrong, will go wrong.'_ I was told plan creates many openings for something to go wrong, and so I would like to hear your thoughts about what could go wrong, as I like the idea of something going wrong where Natsu as to sort it out.

 _ **Breaking Erza:**_

STEP 1 - The Fake Death of Erza: Will be a few years in the future. Natsu is still training to become a powerful Overlord, and most likely still looking for at least maybe the Green Minion Hive. At this point I'm hoping to have whispers of a powerful Dark Mage known as only as the Overlord, making a name for himself and building his own Dark Guild.

Either way, at some point the events of Tower of Heaven happen, more or less the same as the series, but at the end of it people will be lead to believe that Erze dead to prevent the R-System from activating - but when in truth she is captured. The reason people are made to believe she is dead, is so that no one would look for her, so that Natsu can break and rebuild her to his needs.

Erza's death is faked so that no one will think about looking for her, and so giving Natsu the time to break her, and then rebuild Erza to his needs: the perfect weapon who is only loyal to Natsu.

STEP 2 - Solitary Confinement: At this point of the plan, Natsu puts here in solitary confinement, with no windows, so that she won't know if it is day or night. Here she'll be left alone, all she would be able to hear is the screams of people in other cells.

The problem will become when her concept of time become fucked up, as I'm thinking that Natsu or one of the others could mess up her internal clock. As she won't know when she sleeps or awaken, as her captives will wake her up and make her sleep at different times so that she won't know what the time is, and so making it hard to know how long she has been captured for.

During her time in solitary confinement, not only will she be forced to hear others screaming from pain and people getting killed, she'll be forced to relive memories of her past, painful memories that she would want to forget. Some memories might be implanted into her and so she don't know which is true or not.

During this time, one of her friends be sent into the cell next to her, or some other prisoner that Ezra gets to know. Whoever it is tries to escape, but fails, and so the two plan together to make a better plan of escape. But over time Ezra's hopes are crashed as she learns that whoever she been talking to, have been killed since the day they tried to escape, and it was one of her captives she has been trying to fuck with her.

During this time, she would be given drugs in her food and water that'll play with her nerves, causing her greater pain and pleasure. All the while she believes it's to try and break her, but she'll fight through this. But at the same time, the drugs not only made her pain and pleasure, but little did she knew, but they also weaken her power, strength, slows her reflexes and muscle control.

STEP 3 - Overlord visits Erza: What seems to be weeks even months to Erza, she finally meets up with the Master of the captives that's being keeping her captive, a person by the name Overlord.

Here the Overlord challenge Erza to a _'fair and square'_ fight, one where should she win, she and her friends can be set free. The Overlord either cut her tendons after she is knocked out during these events to prevent her from running or while in battle after taking her fake eye. All this to show how outmatched she is to him, and that she couldn't win against the Overlord. As the Overlord leaves her to wonder why and how these events happened, he would make a comment that he will take what is his whenever he wanted, to take her purity. Have this commented on over time.

STEP 4 - Over the next few months or so, Natsu should be able to break Millianna, yes the poll say she is with Natsu and not happy, and is willing to do whatever her new master wants from her. To prove this to Erza, Natsu as the Overlord will use Millianna in some sexual way. At this point Millianna tries to persuade her old friend that it is a good thing to give in to the Overlord.

At some point have one of Erza's friend, who was rebellious and keep on escaping, tortured in view of her before being taken away due to him misbehaving. At this point it could be anyone, even Natsu. It could be they watch Natsu getting _'tortured'_ by watching it on a Surveillance Lacrima, or have a fake Natsu getting _'tortured'_ or have a fake Overlord _'torturing'_ Natsu. If Surveillance Lacrima is used, his beaten state will be caused by training harder making Erza mistake it for torture. Erza during this time will also be tortured to help make it so she does not focus enough to realize it is fake.

STEP 5 - At some point of Erza's stay, Natsu is thrown into her cell for some reason, _(ideas as to why would be welcomed.)_ Fearing that at some point the monster known as the Overlord would rape her, she wants her virginity taken by a friend and not a monster. Natsu will be too tempting a target. Natsu will turn things around and dominate her sexually.

Over the next few days, they would be separated for torture. After will, her captives states that Natsu was getting too rebellious and tried to escape (make it seem like Natsu planned this beforehand but did not tell Erza about it saying he was going to make his move before they were transported.) After Natsu's so called escape, the Overlord brings in a skeleton roughly the same body shape as Natsu and state they flayed his skin and made soap form it (serve her soap that night beforehand.) And informs Erza about his escape, and that he was killed because he tried to save her and could have escaped if he hadn't tried to come back for her.

STEP 6 - After Natsu's death, the Overlord has Erza experience memories for her time with Natsu in Fairy Tail, and interacting with him. Alter them along with others such as Grandpa Rob's death, her friends, and Jellal. Show Erza her own funeral having not told her beforehand they thought she was dead. If they bad mouth her in death all the better. Have the Overlord treat her lovingly like Natsu at times.

 **This is the final step so nothing can go wrong with it.** STEP 7 - At the point that Erza is at the breaking point, knowing it would take the right action to break her mind fully, before Natsu could rebuild her to his needs, Natsu takes her for the first time as the Overlord. But this time it won't be the same as Natsu took Erza the last few times, it'll be rough and hard, raping her would be the right word for this.

As the Overlord is raping her, the Overlord reveal himself as Natsu, and that everything that happened over the last few months was because of him. Revealing this should mess with her mind to the point that she finally breaks, realizing that she was played by Natsu all this time. Everything that she been through, the pain, the pleasure and finally giving herself to Natsu so that her first time be something she wanted, but only to find out that it was Natsu all this time.

At this point with her mind broken, Natsu can rebuild Erza into something he can use, making her into the loyal warrior. The big Reveal cannot happen for a long time and I mean she has to think Natsu died screaming and was eaten for at least a week maybe more.

New Poll: After the last few chapters, I have been asking for names for a female Gajeel, and now it is now time to vote what her name should be. Pick one of the following names that you wish to have a female Gajeel to be known as:

Lissa

Ashley

Gabriel

Gajel

Garnet

Garnet

Gajana

Jeagela

Gajeen

Gabby

 _ **Overlord Log!**_

Overlord Items:

 _ **Eye of Evil: An Orb to allow the Overlord to spy on people.**_

 _ **Coffin of Regeneration: A Coffin that can heal anyone from near death.**_

Spell Stones: Got a few spell from Overlord that I'll use, but I would like ideas for more spells that I can use. So ideas are welcomed here.

Mana Pillars: Going to be called something like Power Pillars or something like that, which give the person as the name suggests, gives power to the Overlord.

Health Pillars: Not going to appear, as I can't see how I could use them.

Minion Totems: Not going to appear in the story, as I don't like the idea of limiting how many minions Natsu can use at a time. Not only that, I had no idea how to add them into the story. Unless you have an idea how to alter them to fit into a story.

 _ **Tower Heart: To follow the Followship of Evil, the Heart will now be called Nether Heart.**_

Tower Smelters: Unlike the games, the first Smelter will still be at the tower.

Minion Hives:

 _ **Brown Hive: Like in the game it'll be in the tower.**_

Red Hive: Like the game not in the tower, in this story the Red Minions will be found near Sun Village.

Green Hive: Like the game not in the tower, but I am unsure where it'll be found, so ideas would be welcomed as to where to find it. Was thinking of some kind of swamp or something.

 _ **Blue Hive: Like the game not in the tower, it's on Galuna Island and be the first hive to be found.**_


	11. Chapter 10

_**Author's Note:**_ __I would like to thank you all for review the last chapter and suspect there were a few of you don't like the idea of Natsu breaking Erza. But I thinking that she get more strong willed, more so with Natsu willing to kill people, as she take it in her place to stop him. She might gain more support for new OCs that I'm thinking about joining Fairy Tail to replace those who won't be there now because of Natsu's actions.

I'm willing to listen to your ideas to alter the plan, but you need to understand, as Natsu gets stronger and get more of a foot holding in become evil, he will become darker and evil. He is after the new Overlord, and to keep him as he is won't be Overlord like. The only reason he is the way he is now, is because he is still getting stronger, has no idea how to be true evil, and is learning what it means to be an Overlord. But over time he'll become dark and evil, and take over the world, and there will be those who'll try and stop him, one being Fairy Tail. But I would also like ideas of the evil acts he can do over time, from small time evil deeds, to the yeast of things, to full out evil deeds, where people fear him and such, for he is now the true Overlord of Evil.

 _ **Chapter Ten…**_

 _ **(Galuna Island - Part 3.)**_

 _14th of November 782 - Galuna Island, Moon Temple, Late Afternoon:_

As Natsu and Happy arrived near to the Moon Temple, they were met by none other than Erza. And she didn't look happy at all, Natsu could sense the anger coming off her. "There you are Natsu," Erza said angrily, "I have been trying to find you all afternoon. You have to stop at the idea of killing these people, it is wrong."

"Wrong or not, this isn't you mission or your choice what I do," Natsu sneer at his former Guild Mate, "so back off before things get out of hand. Whilst I have no desire to hurt you, I will if you don't stop bossing me about, I'm no longer a Fairy Tail member."

"Whilst you keep our mark, it is my job to make sure you don't dishonour our name." Erza told him darkly, not like the idea of someone dishonouring her guild's name.

Natsu couldn't help but to laugh at this, as he said, "Me dishonouring Fairy Tail, don't make me laugh. You lot can do that yourself easily, I have heard what others thought of you behind your back. As for my mark, I keep it covered it so no one sees it, I keep it on as a reminder. A reminder to watch my back from others like you."

"How dare you," sneered Erza, who didn't like Natsu belittling her guild, "the guild has been nothing but kind to you, took you in and help you."

"Kind and help me?" Natsu asked sarcastically, "The guild might have taken me in, and cared for me. But being kind and helped me? Don't be funny." Natsu told her darkly, "The only one who ever been kind and helped me was Lisanna, and thanks to her brother, she is dead." Natsu knew it wasn't true, but the others didn't know this, "The rest of you made fun of me because you didn't believe me about my dad being a dragon, and you would never help me when I asked say I was weak, useless, dumb and so on."

"What foolness is this?" asked Erza, "I helped you to learn to read and write."

"You may have called that help but I call that torture," Natsu told her darkly, "you would punish me if I got something wrong, and you wouldn't let me sleep until I got it all right. The only time you let me rest was when I needed to eat and drink or when I needed the loo. If that's the kind of help you're talking about, then I don't want to be with the guild."

"Aye." Happy agreed with the Dragon Slayer, he was still upset about how Fairy Tail treated his _father_.

"Leaving Fairy Tail has been for the best, as I got the teaching and training I always wanted, and I have gotten stronger for it." Natsu happily informed the Requip Mage, "Now get out of my way, or I'll be forced to move you."

"It won't be as easy as before Natsu, as last time you shocked me, but now I know what I am dealing with." the Requip Mage informed the pink haired Mage, "Now I'm taking you back to the guild, and find out what these people you were with done with you, as you would never have thought about killing anyone."

Natsu just laughed at this, "Oh I would have done, as I was trained by my father to kill, as that's what Dragon Slayers really do, they kill, be it dragons or people." Natsu informed the bothersome Mage, "The only reason that I didn't is because I was a member of Fairy Tail, and I obeyed the Guild Rules. But now that I'm no longer in Fairy Tail, I have no such rules to hold me back."

"I don't believe that," Erza told him, "so I'm taking you back one way or another, and fix you."

Natsu sighed at this, it would seem that Erza was going to be more of a pain than normal, and he knew that he couldn't beat her in a fair fight just yet, as she had much more experience in fighting strong people thanks to being a S-Class Mage. He had no intention of going back to Fairy Tail, where he would have been kept weak and made fun of. So he had no other option then let a cat out of the bag, so turning to Happy he said with a sigh, "Happy, if you don't mind."

"Are you sure about this?" Happy asked, knowing what Natsu wanted, but knowing how he wanted to keep it a secret too.

"Yeah it is the only way." Natsu admitted to his _son_.

"And what can Happy do?" Erza asked suspiciously, "He is only a small cat that can only fly."

But a second later where Happy used to be was a fifteen year boy, with blue hair, with cat ears and tail. This shocked the young woman, as she wasn't suspecting anything like this, that Happy could become human. Was this just an illusion, or was Happy really able to do this?

This few moments of hesitation, was all Natsu needed to make his move and knocked the bitch out. Once he knocked her out, Natsu turned to Happy and said, "Pal, can you take her to the beach, and put her on the boat she was on and send her home please."

"What about you?" asked Happy worriedly, "You might need my help with whatever you might face."

"That's true," Natsu acknowledged with a sigh, "but with Erza still on the island, she'll keep on getting in the way. So I need you to put her back on her boat and send her off. And once you're done, go back to the village just in case Levy needs help protecting the village."

"I understand," Happy said with a deep sigh, as he turned by to his normal form and picked up Erza, "but I don't like it. Can you think about using the Browns to help you?"

"As a last resort I will," Natsu inform his friend, "but unless I have to, I don't want people connecting them to me. But if I get into too much trouble, I'll call for them."

As much as he wanted Natsu to have the Brown Minions to back him up, Happy knew that at this point unless he was portraying his Overlord side, it wasn't good to connect the two with Natsu the Mage. So bedding his friend goodbye, and telling him to stay safe, Happy left Natsu to take Erza back to the beach to send her back.

With Happy and Erza gone, Natsu went to the temple to deal with those there and stop the Moon Drip Ritual, and finish the job.

 _ **And Then…**_

With no round still around, Natsu decided to go down to the cave and wait for a few hours down there to see if anyone returns. It wasn't the idea he liked, but it was getting late and in a few hours the ritual would start and so make it easier to find these fools, and stop them when the time comes.

But when the time passed, no one returned to the cave as he had hoped, but instead when the night came, a magical circle appeared. As it appeared, a bright purple light hit onto Deliora's ice prison and started to look like rain drops. Seeing this, Natsu realized that this must be the Moon Drip of the ritual, and it meant that the ritual had started and everyone was at the top of the temple.

When he got to the top of the temple, he saw that there with around thirty odd people in a circle chanting, inside what looked like a moon altar, as a beam of purple light came from the moon. The people were wearing robes, and their faces were covered in a hood with a moon on the front.

As Natsu watched the ritual, deciding what to do, he saw four people appear, two men and the woman from earlier, and a new man. The man wore an imposing outfit which hid his identity. He had a large white cape, with a wide collar, golden edges and fur trimmings over the shoulders, held closed by belt, adorned by a stylized snake with rectangular coils, and its corresponding buckle, with more belts and buckles, placed a few centimetres away from one another and below the first, being left untied.

Below this cape, he wore a blue, high-collared tunic with golden edges, reaching down below his knees, with the part coming down from below the simple belt tied around his waist having an opening in the front. The outfit also included baggy dark pants tucked inside armoured greaves, composed of different plates and sporting knee caps, and an ornamental helmet obscuring most of his face.

It bearded resemblance to a skull, this helmet sported a front part which covered the man's upper face, revealing his mouth and nose, with a line of sharp teeth beneath it, and his eyes won't visible from the eye slits of the mask, which was adorned by a spiralling motif. The helmet also came equipped with striped horns pointing forwards and with a large crest made of spiky fur, falling on the man's back.

Natsu suspected that this man was the Cold Emperor himself.

"Shit...I've been awake almost all day, and now I'm tired." Yuka cursed, as he shook his head. "We couldn't find the intruders either."

"YOU SURE THERE WAS INTRUDERS IN THE FIRST PLACE?!" Toby yelled in an angry tone, forgetting about the death of Sherry's pet rat.

"Of course I am," Yuka told Toby, "I looked in the area where Rose's group was, and they seemed to just disappeared. Rose is one to leave the island, she wants revenge just as much as the rest of us, so she wouldn't leave the island nor the rest of them. No, I think these intruders got something to do with their disappearance."

Here the Cold Emperor was going to say something, when the female, Sherry if Natsu remembered rightly, walked up to the Cold Emperor and locked her arm to his and informed him, "I have terrible news Cold Emperor, there were some intruders during the daytime… but we couldn't find them. I can't speak of love like this."

"This is troubling," the Cold Emperor admitted worriedly, as he walked towards a cliff overlooking the village on the other side of the island, "we can't let anyone from stopping us from reviving Deliora. I can only think of one reason why these intruders are here, the villagers must have brought them here."

"So what do you want us to do?" asked Yuka.

"Obliterate that village." ordered the Cold Emperor, "We can't allow them bring any more intruders to the island to stop us."

"Yes sir!" Sherry, Toby, and Yuka said simultaneously, as they turned to leave for the village.

Natsu was impressed at how the Cold Emperor ordered the destruction of a village without a second thought, maybe his plans for him might work. But first, he had to stop these fools from destroying the village, if they did, he wouldn't be getting paid.

"Well, time to kick it up a notch!" Natsu smirked as he Requiped a sword and jumped in front of the enemies, as he said, "I hear you have been looking for me."

"You're the intruder," Sherry shouted angrily, "you're the one that killed my Angelica."

"That damn rat attacked me and my partner, so yes I killed the damn thing." Natsu admitted without fear to what these people would do to him. Here Sherry tried to attack Natsu, but he dodged and put his blade onto her neck, and sneered, "I wouldn't do that or I'll kill you too."

"What about Rose and her group?" Yuka asked worriedly, if this person was more than willing to threaten Sherry with the Cold Emperor and everyone else here, he was either really stupid, or he was powerful and knew how to use that power. And if it was the later, then they all had to be careful, even the Cold Emperor. He might be able to deal with the Mage with his anti-magic magic, but he wasn't sure what this Mage could do.

"I killed them all…" Natsu told them simply, here Toby screamed _"You bastard,"_ before he tried to kill Natsu himself, which was a bad idea. As the moment Toby started his attack, Natsu removed the blade from Sherry's neck and cut of Toby's, and put the blade back to Sherry's within matter of a few seconds.

Yuka felt sorry for Toby, he really did, he considered him a friend, and understood why he did it. Toby had a crush on Rose, and now that she was dead, he could never try and tell her, so it was understandable that he would try and kill her killer. But he was also a fool, not only in terms of his mentality, but a fool to attack someone who had no problem of killing others. Normally a Guild Mage wouldn't think of killing, as they would have problems with the Magic Council, and so they would fight differently. So this left him being an Independent Mage, or a Dark Mage or both which would explain why he was taking a job with the villagers.

It would seem that the Cold Emperor had the same thoughts, as he asked, "So what are you, a Dark Mage or an Independent Mage? As I don't see Guild Mage killing anyone unless they're from a Dark Guild."

Natsu couldn't help but smirk at this, and answered, "You can say I'm an Independent Mage for now."

This got a few raised eyebrows, and the Cold Emperor then asked, "Then why aren't you killing the rest of us? You shown you have no problem doing, why not finish what you started?"

"I just might," admitted Natsu, "but I thought we can talk about it first. You got my interest and why you want to break Deliora from his ice prison where he can never hurt anyone ever again, depending on your answer, will decide if I kill you or not. As I don't think that you would risk him killing you all and escaping to start his rampage for just revenge, there must be more to it."

The Cold Emperor was in two minds what to do here, part of him wanted to kill the bastard for killing his people, but at the same time killing eight people with only him and another person, give him pause. Whilst other than Rose who was a decent fighter, and the rest weren't really fighters, to kill them with what seemed to be with ease was worrying. On the other hand, if they could come to some arrangement about all this, there would be no more deaths and he could get what he wanted, all with telling him the truth.

So after some thought, the masked man decided to talk to this person, and so he ordered Natsu, "Come with me, I'll explain away from here. As I don't want to give you a chance to kill the rest."

Natsu didn't like being ordered about, but at the same time, if his instincts were right, then he might have them joining him soon enough and he would be ordering him about in no time. So he said simply, "Fine."

And with that the Cold Emperor lead Natsu away, with Yuka and Sherry following, fearing to leave their boss alone with the man. They might be the good guys here, willing to kill to get what they wanted, but this man had put them on edge and worried for their boss. So they followed them so this man doesn't kill him.

 _ **And Then…**_

Natsu found himself lead to an empty room, that only had a throne at the end of it, with his people standing behind him, but ready to attack if they had to. This is where the Cold Emperor sat, when another strange masked man entered the room and stood next to the Cold Emperor. He was wearing an orange tunic, dark blue trousers, and brown shoes, and he wore a light green cloak. The man also wore a dark red tribal half mask, it had four white horns on it, one of either side of the mask and two on top, and had blue and gold markings on it.

Recognizing the smile of the person, Natsu said offhandedly, "Oh, so it is you."

"Do you know this person Zalty?" asked the Cold Emperor.

"No my lord, I don't think we have met as far I can recall." said the masked man.

"No we haven't met, but I recognize your smile from a few days ago, it was an interesting smile too." Natsu said with a knowing smile, which worried Zalty, wondering what this Mage knew about him.

"Zalty, why didn't you tell me this sooner?" the Cold Emperor asked angrily at him knowing about Natsu sooner.

"I simply thought he wasn't a threat, and was only here to do something for the villagers here on the island," Zalty replied, somewhat truthfully, "I never thought he would be this much of a threat."

"We'll talking about this later Zalty, I don't like having info held from me." the Cold Emperor informed Zalty, unhappy at not being informed about Natsu beforehand, then he turned to Natsu and asked, "So before we begin, who are you and which guild you're from."

"For now you can call me Natsu and as I said, I'm an Independent Mage and have no guild affections," Natsu told the so-called Emperor, "Most here are too weak and would hold me back."

The Cold Emperor could only nod at this, for those who are strong, they need strong guilds to give them a challenge or able to keep up with them. "Why are you here?"

"To clean up your mess," Natsu told him simply, getting a bit annoyed at these questions, but knew he would have to answer them to get this over with, "Thanks to your Moon Drip Ritual, there's a side-effect on the villagers on this island."

"Oh and what is this side-effect?" asked Yuka, "As we haven't seen anything with our people."

Not seeing any harm to this, Natsu answered, "They are a low powered demons, who can hide who they really are by looking human. However, thanks to your ritual, their ability is screwed up, and so during the morning they have a deformed of their human form, and during the night they look like demons that they are. But the problem is that they have no memories of who they really are, so they hired people like me to sort it out." This information some what shocked the group at this news, but other then that, they didn't seem to care.

"And you think that the Moon Drip is behind this why?" asked Zalty with interest.

"At first I wasn't sure," admitted Natsu, "at first I thought it was some sort natural occurrence, which I had the researcher I brought with me look into. But when I overheard about the Moon Drip from your people, I put the events together and realized it was this ritual of yours."

And before Natsu could ask about the ritual, Zalty asked, "Where's that flying talking blue cat I saw you with?"

"Oh Happy, last time I saw him he was getting rid of some trash for me before heading back to the village." Natsu smirked at this, wondering how things went with Happy and Ezra, and if there was any problems. He would find out later. "Now for my question, why the fuck are you trying to unseal Deliora's ice prison and set him free. Be warned if you say for revenge of him attacking the villages he attacked, I'll go right back to those fools up there and kill them all and then kill you four very slowly. As that answer is full of bullshit if I ever heard of."

"Why would it be bullshit when it is the truth?" Sherry asked angrily, still unhappy with him killing her pet rat.

"Because he was imprisoned in a shell of ice that he couldn't break free from, and so unable to do more damage." Natsu explained to them darkly, as he couldn't believe how foolish they were being, "You're risking a lot of lives for freeing Deliora, just so that you can get your revenge, when he can't do no harm ever again with the way he is now."

"He has to die for what he has done." Yuka told the Dragon Slayer.

"Bullshit," hissed Natsu, "tell me the real reason now or you're all dead right this second."

Yuka and Sherry looked at the Cold Emperor, before he sighed, he knew if they wanted to live past this day, he would have to tell this Mage the truth, something only those in this room knew about. So with a sigh the Cold Emperor said, "Fine I'll tell you, but I think that I'll start off with me telling you my name, which is Lyon Vastia."

At this point the Emperor removed his helmet to reveal that he had bluish silver hair, most of which are spiky strands that jut upwards on top of his head, except for some which are kept pointing down and partially cover the upper left part of his face. Lyon's eyes are slanted, with dark round pupils and surrounded by similarly dark lines. He has small, linear, dark eyebrows.

"And the reason I want free Deliora is because I want to surpass my Master." Vastia told Natsu truthly.

Natsu looked at the man as if he had grown two heads, and asked, "So why not fight your Master instead to see if you're stronger than them, instead of releasing this demon who'll most likely go on a rampage once he's free."

"Because she is dead," Vastia told Natsu darkly, before with a sneer he went on to say, "She's dead as she sacrificed herself to save one of her foolish students who thought he could defeat Deliora with little training. So to prove that I'm stronger than her, I'll do the one thing that she couldn't do, kill Deliora."

"Your Master was Ur Milkovich wasn't she?" Natsu asked as a few thing clicked into place, "And was it you that foolishly attacked Deliora."

"Yes Ur was my Master," Vastia admitted sadly as he thought back to his old Master, but his eyes darken when he said, "And no it wasn't me who attacked Deliora. It was some kid named Gray Fullbuster, who wanted revenge for the demon that killed his parents, even though Master Ur said he wasn't ready. And because of that, Master was forced to sacrifice herself to save his and my lives."

"And he had the galls to say that I act hot headed." Natsu sneered at this information that he just got. Sure in the past he was hot headed, but at least he knew his limits most of the time. But back then he also knew that as long as he could help it, he would never risk the lives of others other than his own when he was facing something more powerful than himself.

"You know the ass." the silver haired Mage said with hiss.

"I had the misfortune of being in the same guild for a while," Natsu admitted darkly at this, "in fact he along with a handful of other people are the reason I left my last guild and became an Independent Mage. Anywhere, back to your foolish actions at hand," Natsu said to get back to the subject at hand, "how are you going to defeat Deliora when your own Master couldn't do so. In fact she was forced to use a forbidden spell and sacrifice her own life to seal the demon away by using Iced Shell. Do you really think your own Ice Make Magic will be more powerful than hers?" Natsu asked sarcastically.

Lyon wasn't surprised thatthis Natsu character knew what his powers for seeing he knew who his Master was, but he was shocked to know how his Master sealed Deliora. As no one knew for sure how she did it or if she really did it at all, the only two people at the time who knew the truth was him and Fullbuster, and neither of them were going to tell anyone about it. So it made him wonder how this Mage knew about this.

But still, to think that this Mage didn't believe that he could defeat Deliora and surpass his Master, so with a hiss he said, "Listen, it'll be a few years before Deliora is free, and which time I'll have the power to finally kill the demon that my Master could not."

"Oh please," Natsu laughed and rolled his eyes at this, "even if you got the power to do so, unless you have the right ability you can never kill Deliora. And even if you did, Deliora would be even weaken that anyone could defeat it for a while, or would be dead by the time you free him."

"What the hell are you talking about!?" asked an angry Ice Mage, as the floor around him was turning to ice, and the room was getting colder, something that didn't bother Natsu at all, seeing he could deal with way much colder thanks to his affection to fire. The Cold Emperor was getting piss at this person who thought he couldn't do it, when he knew that he could.

"For one Deliora isn't a normal demon, but a demon that was created by the Black Mage Zeref," explained Natsu, "her demons once they are killed by normal Mages returns to their headquarters where they are reborn once again to go back to their rampage. But to kill one, you'll need to be very power or have a lot of people to do so." Here they didn't question that he said that Zeref was female, they were more interested at the fact that if a normal Mage killed one of Zeref's Demons, they would be reborn to attack again.

"But there's a special kind of magic known as Devil Slayer Magic, where should someone learn it, could eat the soul of a demon and so killing Zeref's Demons for good." Natsu told them, catching their interest at this news about this new kind of power, and thoughts about looking into this. But that was until what Natsu said next, "Even if you do learn this magic, in a few years time when you finally break the damn demon free, he could be dead already or will be weak enough for anyone to deal with."

"WHAT!" hiss Vastia, unhappy about this bit of news as he used his Ice Make Magic to attack Natsu out of anger, but Natsu using his fire aura alone, he melted the ice with ease, pissing the Ice Mage off, and shocking the others. "Damn it, you're a Fire Mage, no wonder you didn't fear me much, I bet you knew my powers before you got here."

"No, but I guess about them when I learnt your name was the Cold Emperor," Natsu explained honestly, "it seemed pretty office that your powers was based around ice."

"Damn it." huffed the Cold Emperor, not happy at this news, as a full on fight with a Fire Mage is the last thing he needed, and if as it seemed Natsu was as powerful as he seemed, he wouldn't get far in a fight. At least for now.

"What do you mean that by the time we free him, Deliora could be dead already or will be weak enough for anyone to deal with?" this question came from Zalty, who seemed to be very interested at this.

"What do you know about the spell and how it is powered?" asked Natsu.

"I know the person has to sacrifice themselves for the spell to work," explained the Ice Mage, "as their body would become the seal. Whilst their soul is still alive you could say within the Iced Shell, for all practical purposes, she is dead. As for what is powering it, it is believed that the shell absorbs the magic around it."

"Apart for how it is powered, you are right." Natsu explained, "You see the Ice Shell feeds of the of thing that it was sealing, so that the demon or whatever it is sealed the the Shell is kept weak so that they couldn't break free. So depending how long and powerful the person or demon was, they could be dead or too weak that anyone could defeat it."

"How do you know this?" asked Vastia the room was getting more frozty, and was unhappy that he wouldn't be able to surpass his Master. As in her own way, she did defeat Deliora, by weaken the demon and should he defeat him, it would be a hollow defeat.

"Just say that my teachers wanted to learn all possible threats towards me, and Water and Ice Mages are the main problem for me." Natsu told them, "So I made sure that I learnt what I can about each of them, and when I came across the Iced Shell, I tried to learn what I could about it. Until recently, I didn't know it could be undone."

Then looking at the so called Cold Emperor, and his two friends and thought about the risk he was planning to take. He knew they were willing to sacrifice others for to Emperor surpass his Master, but would they be willing to kill others for his needs. Maybe if they is willing to give them what they want, power and bring Emperor's Master back to him.

But the risk was worth it though as he thought about it, as he would have three new Mages on his side. But if they didn't do so on their free will, he could use Evil Presence Spell that the Minions found a month ago to alter their minds, but he didn't want this. As he found it too easy, and he wanted to see if he could use his words to turn a person before going for spell to alter someone to control them.

"How am I going to surpass Ur now?" Lyon asked himself.

"I might be able to help you there." Natsu informed the Ice Mage.

"Oh and how can you do that?" Vastia asked in interest.

"It all depends on how far you're willing to go." explained Natsu, "I've seen that you're willing to kill anyone who dares get in the way in freeing Deliora, but how much feather are you willing to go, becoming full fledged Dark Mages, killing, stealing and whatever else that comes up."

"And why would we do this?" Sherry asked with a sneer.

"Because I could make it so you spend a lot of time in prison for trying to free Deliora," Natsu informed them with a smirk, "as the Magical Council frowns upon this and be more than happy to jail you. And seeing that I heard you're more than happy to kill the villagers, will you could be spending a lot of time."

"So you're blackmailing us?" Yuka stated darkly.

"No, I'm making you an offer you that you can't refuse," Natsu said with a smirk, "as I could easily kill you if I wanted instead of turning you in or making you this offer."

"And what is this offer of yours?" Vastia asked curiously.

"The possibility of having your Master return." Natsu told Vastia.

"What do you mean possibility?" asked the Ice Make Mage with interest, he was very interested at this idea. Not only would he have his Master back, but he could finally have a way to prove this he has surpass his Master.

"The main problem would be that your Master don't have a body," explained the young Overlord, "as without one, it'll be difficult to get her back."

"But if you were able to have a body for her, you could bring her back?" the silver haired Mage inquired.

"There is a huge possibility it is possible," Natsu informed them all, as he sensed that Zalty was very interested at this thought, hoping he could do it for some reason, "but like all things, there's side-effects and risks to this. The side-effect would be that she would no longer good if she was in the past, she would become evil over time. The other side-effect would be she would only be loyal to me, and no one else. The risk however is that the spell might not work, and this magic doesn't work on everyone."

Vastia considered all this info, whilst he didn't mind that his old master could become evil, but it was the fact that she would mainly be loyal to this Fire Mage. He did understand that with all magic, depending on the magic, it doesn't always work. But he couldn't decide this on his own, whilst he and his friends didn't mind killing for making his dreams come true, they never thought about becoming Dark Mages. So giving his two friends a look to say what do they think, they thought about it.

The main problem was that his Mage killed their friend Toby, and their allies, and fearing that he might do the same thing to them. But at the same time they were trying to kill him, so it was no wonder he would kill them too, kill them before they could kill him. They knew now that whilst he called himself an Independent Mage, the truth was that he was also a Dark Mage too and he was asking them to become Dark Mages too.

"What do we get out it if we agree to this?" Yuka asked reasonably.

"Other than making your dreams come true and having him face his Master to see if he has become more powerful?" Natsu asked with a smirk, before answering at the same time, "Power! I'll help you train and make you more powerful as you are now. I have library where many powerful spells, and lost magic can be found, and you can look through it to become more powerful."

Here Sherry and Yuka thought about it, whilst neither was overjoyed at the idea of following this Fire Mage, they feared what he might do to them. Other than some sort of Fire Magic, they had no idea what else he could do, and that was a huge risk, as they knew he was very powerful already. So he could kill them, or he could alter their memories and hand them over to Magic Council trying to Deliora. So after a few moments, they looked at Lyon and nodded in agreement.

And so Lyon said to Natsu, "As long as you can bring Master Ur back, we'll join you, otherwise we'll have nothing to do with you."

Now Natsu knew he could try and use the Evil Presence Spell on them, but they could easily overcome him and stop him, as he was alone. But not only that, but he wanted his first allies to come to him freely, and not mind controlled to follow him. He knew that in the future he would use the spell, and was going to use it soon, but he didn't want to use it on them. So taking out his Communications Lacrima Crystal, he called back to the Tower, and as he did Gnarl answered it, "Master I wasn't suspecting you to call us, is there anything I can do to help you?"

"Ah Gnarl, I would like a word with Mortis," Natsu explained to his Minion Master, leaving a shock group to their thoughts, wondering who this Mortis and Gnarl was, and why Gnarl was calling him Master, "as I need his help convincing a group of Mages to join us."

"So you have found allies Master?" Gnarl asked with interest.

"Possible allies yes," admitted Natsu, "but I need to prove to one of them I can do something before they join, and to do that I need Mortis."

"I see Master, give me a few minutes and I'll get him for you." Gnarl told his Master, and left to get Mortis.

"Who was that and why did he call you Master?" asked Cold Emperor.

"Everything will be explained later," Natsu explained, "it'll take time, and that's something I don't have."

Before anyone could say anything about this, they heard a deep husky voice said, "Master, you wanted to talk to me."

"Yes I did Mortis…" Natsu admitted, before he went on to explain what he wanted, and how he wanted to change the demon's body a bit.. When he was done, Mortis said, "It'll be difficult Master, but I believe it'll be possible to do what you want, the main problem will be changing the demon's sex and giving it the ability to change forms from human and demon at will."

"Thank you Mortis, I'll connect Gnarl later to being the Ice Shell to you." Natsu informed the Reaper Minion, before turning the Communications Lacrima Crystal off. Then turning to Lyon, Natsu told him, "Now as you can see, whilst difficult, it is possible to bring Ur back."

"And how do we know this isn't some trick?" asked Lyon, sure part of him want to believe it and it did, but there is another part that didn't believe him. "How do you know this sort of magic really work? Most of its kind is outlawed, so how do I know this is real."

"I know you seem to think that, but it does work," Natsu told them, "I have prove as I brought back someone back a few months back. I'll admit it wasn't the person that I had planned to bring back, but that's because of some unexpected events, but I did bring someone back from the dead. If you come with us I can prove it to you."

Lyon, Sherry and Yuka looked thoughtful at this, they won't sure to believe him or not, but the hope for Lyon's dream to come true was something they were willing to risk it. So with Sherry and Yuka telling their friend they would follow him, Lyon agreed to trust Natsu and so told him, "We'll trust you for now, but if we find out that you're lying to us, we'll have problems."

"That's far enough," Natsu told the three, then with a smirk said, "now let me show you something, a spell I could have used on you if I wanted to." And with that Natsu cost the Evil Presence. This spell appeared in Natsu's hand in a form of a white ball, and before anyone could do anything it hit Zalty. When the Zalty was blasted by the spell, it caused unimaginable pain, which made him scream out in pain unlike anything he felt before, weathering in pain on the floor.

But after a few moments, Natsu released the spell and the lightning disappeared, and Zalty got off the floor as if nothing happened and knelt on the floor, and said submissively, "I'm yours to order my Lord."

"What the hell happened to him!?" Yuka asked in shock.

"Something I could have done to you." Natsu told them with an evil smirk, "It's a spell that whilst keeps her personality and most of her free will, she is now forever loyal to me."

"Then why didn't you?" Lyon asked warily.

"Because I didn't want to force it, but want you to follow me by your own free will." Natsu half-lied, he didn't want to let them know that he could only do the Evil Presence Spell one person time at a time, and that they could attack him during the spell.

"Then why did you use it on Zalty?" Lyon asked with interest.

"Because I didn't trust her and she was hiding who she really was." Natsu explained simply.

"Her!?" Lyon, Sherry and Yuka asked together in shock.

"Reveal your true form!" ordered Natsu.

Zalty suddenly changed from a man that they knew, to a female with long dark purple hair, where she wore a white kimono that came down to her knees and had only one sleeve on her left side leaving her right arm was bare, and she had a gold obi around her stomach and a dark red collar around her neck.

"Ur!?" Lyon asked in shock, not believing what he was seeing, the lady in front of him look a much younger looking Ur.

"Don't you dire mention that name in front of me." the look alike Ur hissed at Lyon, who to his shock was hit by Ice Make Magic. Making him wonder who this girl was.

"I don't have time for this," Natsu told them all, "I've spent more time here than I would have liked, if I don't go back to the village soon, they might get suspicious. So I'll deal with all this later, for now, Zalty, do you have to report to someone and when?"

"I do Master, and I need to report to them tomorrow." 'Zalty' told her new Master.

"In that case, you'll report back to whoever you report to, and inform them that everything is as it should be." Natsu ordered her, which she obeyed, then turn to the other three he said, "Now that is dealt with, I want to see how insecure you are about getting Ur back. To do so we need a lot of lifeforce."

"Lifeforce?" Sherry asked in confusion

"What makes up every living being," Natsu informed the female Mage, "and to bring someone back from the dead, we need a lot of it, even more for what you want to happen."

"So where do you plan on getting this lifeforce?" Lyon asked with suspicion.

"Where do you think? We got a lot of people doing the Moon Drip Ritual of yours." Natsu smirked evilly, "Let say this is a test to see how far you're willing to go to get what you want."

Sherry and Yuka was unsure about this, but Lyon, who had nothing more on his mind to get his Master back so he could show her how good he had gotten, and that he was on his way of surpassing her, was more than to kill for it. Even if it meant betraying his allies who had been willing to follow him in this mad quest of his, he didn't care, as long as he got what he wanted, he would do whatever it took.

"Fine," Lyon said with conviction, "I'll kill them, if it means that I can fight Ur and show her I've surpass her, or on my way to." He wasn't foolish to think that with her new body she would be more powerful, but he sure in hell show her he was on his way in surpassing her.

Whilst Sherry and Yuka still looked unsure about this all, was willing to follow their friend, as it seemed that they too were willing to do whatever it takes for Lyon get what he wants. So the five of them went back up to the temple, where the villagers who were doing the ritual, were shocked to being attacked and killed by their former allies. Lyon and 'Zalty' blocked their way off the temple. All this time Natsu just watched in shock. Up 'til now he thought that other than 'Zalty,' his new allies would back out when it came to killing these people, but they didn't. Which presently surprised him.

With all of the Cold Emperor's former allies dead, their lifeforce begun to appear, shocking his new allies. Here 'Zalty' asked in shock, "Master, what are those orbs and why are they in different colours?"

"They are the lifeforce of these people." Natsu explained as he shocked them.

"How is that even possible?" ask 'Zalty,' "I've done my share of killing people in the past, but not once did I see anything like this before."

Hearing that 'Zalty' have killed before caught Natsu's interest, and something to ask about later. For now he said, "It's a long story, but long story short, the reason why you can see them now, is because of me. The full story well be explained later when we got more time. Now as for the colours of the life-force, from what I've been told is that the brown ones are for those who don't have magic. The blue ones are those to have magic, or are water creatures or have an affection for water magic. Whilst there's now here, there are red and green lifeforce, the red ones are meant to be fire creatures or have an affection for fire magic. And the green ones was are meant to be nature creatures or have an affection for nature magic."

"Are you sure that is right, you do know there there are other element magic, why isn't there different kind of lifeforce?" asked Lyon.

"To be honest, from what I've been told the knowledge about lifeforce is lost," Natsu explained with a sigh, as he too wanted to know more about lifeforce, "so what I've been told is mainly guess work, and second hand knowledge. So we'll never know the truth about it. All I know for sure is because of this gauntlet," here Natsu Requiped the Overlord's gauntlet, "we can see the lifeforce unlike before. And only I and those created from the lifeforce, can hold the lifeforce that appears."

"What do you mean those created from the lifeforce?" Yuka asked in interest.

"I'll explain in a few days, for now stay put and stay out of sight. I'll be back in a few days to take you all to your new home." Natsu informed them, then looking at 'Zalty' he suddenly thought of something and so asked her, "Are you suspended to be anywhere in the next few days?"

"No Master," 'Zalty' answered honestly, before saying, "but it doesn't mean I won't be called if I am needed though."

"In that case, take this with you," Natsu told her as he took out a two small Communications Lacrima Crystals out of his pockets and threw one to Lyon and the other to 'Zalty,' "These are personal Communications Lacrima Crystals, that's only connected to me, so should you need me for any reason, you have a way to get in touch with me. They'll also let me know where you are. And 'Zalty,' make sure no one finds out about that Lacrima."

"Understood Master." 'Zalty' said with a bow of her head.

"Good now if there's nothing else, I'll be leaving and sort out the village." Natsu told them as he left, with no one stopping him.

But as he got to the entrance of the temple, Natsu heard Yuka's behind him asking, "Why did you revail that spell of yours?"

"What do you mean?" asked Natsu.

"With us knowing about this spell we can be ready for it," explained Yuka, he was curious about this and wanting to know more about this, "it would have been best to hide this spell until you had to use it."

"And I would have if it wasn't for that 'Zalty' character," explained Natsu with a sigh, "if she didn't try to disguise herself as a male, I wouldn't have used the spell."

"But how do you know she was a female, when the rest of us didn't know?" Yuka asked curiously.

"I learnt some magic to enhance my senses," explained Natsu not wanting to reveal his full powers to him just yet, "so that I can do my Independent Jobs easier." Yuka nodded at this, seeing the sense at this, "Now if she disguise herself as another female, I wouldn't be so suspicious and wouldn't have used the spell on her. But because she was disguising herself as a male, I got very suspicious and suspected more was going on than meet the eye and will as you seen I was right. As for what it was, we'll have to wait and see when I talk to her in a few days."

"Now that she is under your spell, can't we find out for you?" asked Yuka, wanting to know why she was with them and what her plans were for working for them in first place.

"I don't think so," Natsu informed his new ally with a sigh, "as I said the spell might make her loyal to me, but it allows her to keep most of her free will and personality. So not knowing who she is and her personality, she might not answer your questions, So it would be for the best for me to ask her what is going on. Another thing, make sure your friend don't ask anything about Ur. As you seen, she seems to have a past with Ur and not a good one, so if you start asking about it, she could easily kill you without a second thought. So it would be for the best to leave that line of questioning to me."

"Ok, I should go back before Lyon starts asking questions that could get him killed." Yuka told Natsu with a deep sigh, and left to return to his friend. Whilst Natsu returned to the village, to let them know what is going on, or at least the story he wanted them to know.

 _ **To be Continued!**_

 _ **Author's Note - PLEASE READ TO THE END:**_ Here ends Chapter 10 of The Dragon Overlord, and I want you to thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry for the wait, but I have problems concentrating writing of late and the mood to write it isn't always with me. I'm someone who is easy to get distracted by watching something on the TV or on the net.

I'm sorry if you feel that I handled 'Zalty' too easy you could say, I too thought it was too easy as well. But the problem was I didn't know how else to handle it, and this was the easiest way I could think of. Don't worry, I'll be trying to keep her as she was before the S-Class Tests, and not make her soft hearted and submissive to others other than Natsu that is.

Now once again here the idea that duskrider sent me to break Erza, but as I said at the start, there isn't a traumatizing moment like many of you thought, but steps to breaking her. I'm sorry if I confused you I didn't mean to so here it is a bit clearer, as I can make it, going by each step. I changed it from the last version, as I have thought about it and came up with a few ideas of my own to add. I would love to hear what you think of the idea, and how to make it better or if there was something missing that you think should be added. But once she is broken, Natsu can rebuild her to fit his needs, into a new person and won't be a mindless sex slave.

Not only that, but I was reminded by a review about the possibility of Murphy's law happening, _'things will go wrong in any given situation, if you give them a chance,'_ or more commonly, _'whatever can go wrong, will go wrong.'_ I was told plan creates many openings for something to go wrong, and so I would like to hear your thoughts about what could go wrong, as I like the idea of something going wrong where Natsu as to sort it out.

 _ **Breaking Erza:**_

STEP 1 - The Fake Death of Erza: Will be a few years in the future. Natsu is still training to become a powerful Overlord, and most likely still looking for at least maybe the Green Minion Hive. At this point I'm hoping to have whispers of a powerful Dark Mage known as only as the Overlord, making a name for himself and building his own Dark Guild.

Either way, at some point the events of Tower of Heaven happen, more or less the same as the series, but at the end of it people will be lead to believe that Erze dead to prevent the R-System from activating - but when in truth she is captured. The reason people are made to believe she is dead, is so that no one would look for her, so that Natsu can break and rebuild her to his needs.

Erza's death is faked so that no one will think about looking for her, and so giving Natsu the time to break her, and then rebuild Erza to his needs: the perfect weapon who is only loyal to Natsu.

STEP 2 - Solitary Confinement: At this point of the plan, Natsu puts here in solitary confinement, with no windows, so that she won't know if it is day or night. Here she'll be left alone, all she would be able to hear is the screams of people in other cells.

The problem will become when her concept of time become fucked up, as I'm thinking that Natsu or one of the others could mess up her internal clock. As she won't know when she sleeps or awaken, as her captives will wake her up and make her sleep at different times so that she won't know what the time is, and so making it hard to know how long she has been captured for.

During her time in solitary confinement, not only will she be forced to hear others screaming from pain and people getting killed, she'll be forced to relive memories of her past, painful memories that she would want to forget. Some memories might be implanted into her and so she don't know which is true or not.

During this time, one of her friends be sent into the cell next to her, or some other prisoner that Ezra gets to know. Whoever it is tries to escape, but fails, and so the two plan together to make a better plan of escape. But over time Ezra's hopes are crashed as she learns that whoever she been talking to, have been killed since the day they tried to escape, and it was one of her captives she has been trying to fuck with her.

During this time, she would be given drugs in her food and water that'll play with her nerves, causing her greater pain and pleasure. All the while she believes it's to try and break her, but she'll fight through this. But at the same time, the drugs not only made her pain and pleasure, but little did she knew, but they also weaken her power, strength, slows her reflexes and muscle control.

STEP 3 - Overlord visits Erza: What seems to be weeks even months to Erza, she finally meets up with the Master of the captives that's being keeping her captive, a person by the name Overlord.

Here the Overlord challenge Erza to a _'fair and square'_ fight, one where should she win, she and her friends can be set free. The Overlord either cut her tendons after she is knocked out during these events to prevent her from running or while in battle after taking her fake eye. All this to show how outmatched she is to him, and that she couldn't win against the Overlord. As the Overlord leaves her to wonder why and how these events happened, he would make a comment that he will take what is his whenever he wanted, to take her purity. Have this commented on over time.

STEP 4 - Over the next few months or so, Natsu should be able to break Millianna, yes the poll say she is with Natsu and not happy, and is willing to do whatever her new master wants from her. To prove this to Erza, Natsu as the Overlord will use Millianna in some sexual way. At this point Millianna tries to persuade her old friend that it is a good thing to give in to the Overlord.

At some point have one of Erza's friend, who was rebellious and keep on escaping, tortured in view of her before being taken away due to him misbehaving. At this point it could be anyone, even Natsu. It could be they watch Natsu getting _'tortured'_ by watching it on a Surveillance Lacrima, or have a fake Natsu getting _'tortured'_ or have a fake Overlord _'torturing'_ Natsu. If Surveillance Lacrima is used, his beaten state will be caused by training harder making Erza mistake it for torture. Erza during this time will also be tortured to help make it so she does not focus enough to realize it is fake.

STEP 5 - At some point of Erza's stay, Natsu is thrown into her cell for some reason, _(ideas as to why would be welcomed.)_ Fearing that at some point the monster known as the Overlord would rape her, she wants her virginity taken by a friend and not a monster. Natsu will be too tempting a target. Natsu will turn things around and dominate her sexually.

Over the next few days, they would be separated for torture. After will, her captives states that Natsu was getting too rebellious and tried to escape (make it seem like Natsu planned this beforehand but did not tell Erza about it saying he was going to make his move before they were transported.) After Natsu's so called escape, the Overlord brings in a skeleton roughly the same body shape as Natsu and state they flayed his skin and made soap form it (serve her soap that night beforehand.) And informs Erza about his escape, and that he was killed because he tried to save her and could have escaped if he hadn't tried to come back for her.

STEP 6 - After Natsu's death, the Overlord has Erza experience memories for her time with Natsu in Fairy Tail, and interacting with him. Alter them along with others such as Grandpa Rob's death, her friends, and Jellal. Show Erza her own funeral having not told her beforehand they thought she was dead. If they bad mouth her in death all the better. Have the Overlord treat her lovingly like Natsu at times.

 **This is the final step so nothing can go wrong with it.** STEP 7 - At the point that Erza is at the breaking point, knowing it would take the right action to break her mind fully, before Natsu could rebuild her to his needs, Natsu takes her for the first time as the Overlord. But this time it won't be the same as Natsu took Erza the last few times, it'll be rough and hard, raping her would be the right word for this.

As the Overlord is raping her, the Overlord reveal himself as Natsu, and that everything that happened over the last few months was because of him. Revealing this should mess with her mind to the point that she finally breaks, realizing that she was played by Natsu all this time. Everything that she been through, the pain, the pleasure and finally giving herself to Natsu so that her first time be something she wanted, but only to find out that it was Natsu all this time.

At this point with her mind broken, Natsu can rebuild Erza into something he can use, making her into the loyal warrior. The big Reveal cannot happen for a long time and I mean she has to think Natsu died screaming and was eaten for at least a week maybe more.

New Poll: After the last few chapters, I have been asking for names for a female Gajeel, and now it is now time to vote what her name should be. Pick one of the following names that you wish to have a female Gajeel to be known as:

Lissa

Ashley

Gabriel

Gajel

Garnet

Garnet

Gajana

Jeagela

Gajeen

Gabby

Anyway, thanks for reading again, and I hope you'll leave some feedback as I would like to see what you think, and any ideas you would like to see happen next. Also I would like some ideas for OCs to join Erza's new team I'm going to be creating to replace Natsu and Lucy.


	12. Chapter 11

_**Author's Note:**_ __This is the last part to the Galuna Island, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did to write it. As for what happens after this, got a few ideas, but I would like to hear your ideas. I got Natsu seeing someone about looking for a runaway daughter, Lucy, and talking to Lyon and his friends, but I would like your thoughts as to what else could happen.

And to the guest reviewer name piddle, for your information, because of some people aren't really into the idea about breaking Erza I'm thinking about changing it. Might not like the idea, but I do listen to my reviewers at times, and this is one of those times. I'm going to be putting up a poll soon to decide if I should break Erza or not, I hope she would, but I'll go with the most votes.

 _ **( . Y . )**_ = sex scene, so if you don't want to read it you can skip that part of the story.

 _ **Chapter Eleven…**_

 _ **(Galuna Island - Part 4.)**_

 _15th of November 782 - Galuna Island, The Village, Evening:_

It was the following evening where Natsu had finished the first of the mission of undoing what the so called Cold Emperor was trying to do with the Moon Drip. When he got back the night before, he came back to a worried Levy and Happy. But Natsu informed them everything was fine, and dealt with part of the problem that is giving these villagers problems. The only thing they now had to deal with was the purple moon, as even though he had stopped the Moon Drip Ritual, the purple moon was still part of the problem for their transformation. But the problem was how to undo it, and so the three of them talked about it all night. Although the mayor of the village, was still on about destroying the moon.

Now during the night, it was Levy that came up with an idea, she thought that the island was under some sort of invisible dome that made the moon purple. Levy believed that if this was the case, and that Natsu was able to destroy the dome, it could undo what the Moon Drip Ritual done to these people. Question was how? Happy was the one who came up with the answer, he could fly up in the sky with Natsu at his max speed and with a weapon or his Dragon Slayer powers to destroy the dome. With no other ideas to go with, Natsu went with his partner's idea, which Levy agreed with too. But to make sure it worked, they had to do this task when the moon was out.

So with plan in hand, the three of them waited for the following night, so they could carry out the plan. With nothing else to do during the day, they just relaxed, and hearing the mayor quizzing them when were they were going to destroy the moon. Thankfully, Bobo and a few other villagers kept Moka away from them, but they did ask when they thought they would be able to remove the Curse from them. Natsu informed them as long as everything went as they hoped, the 'Curse' would be removed by the end of that night. They couldn't do it during the day, as they needed to see the moon to see if they had removed the 'Curse' or not. This seemed to satisfy the villagers, who for the rest of the day kept their mayor away from them.

When night came, and the moon was out and turning the villagers into demons, Natsu had Happy fly him high in the sky as fast as possible. Here Natsu used a magical sword and embedded it with fire magic, where to everyone's shock, even Natsu and his team as they weren't sure it would work or if there really was a dome in the first place, the dome shattered into millions of pieces and revealed a normal white moon.

But what shocked them more than seeing a white moon, was the fact that they were still demons, and one demon in fact asked, "What is going on, why are we still looking like demons?"

"Because you really were demons in the first place, and not humans as you thought you were." Natsu broke the news to them. "I don't know the full story, but you really are demons and you have the ability to look like humans whenever you leave the island to interact with the humans on the mainland. But the spell used at the temple fucked this up, and made you forget who you really are. Since the spell was used, you thought you were really humans and that the transformation you were going through was because of a curse, when in fact it wasn't. It was just a spell that was altering your memories and your natural abilities."

"That can't be right, we really are humans and this is still part of the Curse," said the Mayor of the village, "you need to destroy the moon to get rid of this Curse."

"No father, Natsu is right, we _really_ are demons." this came from Bobo, before Natsu or Levy could say anything to the foolish mayor. There were a few demons that nodded in agreement with the purple skin demon.

"Bobo, what do you mean." asked Moka.

"I don't know why, but me and a few of the others here could remember our past whilst the rest of you forgot it all." Bobo explained to his father and the other villagers, "We didn't say anything as we knew you wouldn't believe us without proof, which we couldn't provide until now. So it was decided that we say nothing."

"It is true," said one of the villagers suddenly, "I remember now, we are demons."

Then over the next ten minutes or so, the villagers remembered their true selves, and once they did, Moka came up to Natsu and shook his hand as he said, "Thank you young Mage, you have done a great service, give me a few minutes and I'll bring you your reward."

And so Moka went to his hut where he came out with a case, which had seven million jewels, and to Natsu's surprise a Gold Zodiac Key, the Sagittarius Key. It was something the the villagers had found a while back, and forgot to add it to the request. Natsu thought about telling them to keep the Zodiac Key, as he didn't like them as from what he was able to gather, they were useless really. But then he remembered that the Gold Zodiac Keys were rare and could go for millions of jewels, so he decided to take the Key and sell it later on.

Seeing it was getting late, Natsu decided to leave the following morning and join the party the villagers had thrown for them for doing a great job. But during the party, after talking and flirting with some of the woman there, and paying Levy her reward for working for him, Natsu left the party for a bit to have a bath back at the ship.

 _ **And Then…**_

 _15th of November 782 - Galuna Island, The Ship, Evening:_

As Natsu was drying from his bath, he heard a knock on his cabin door, calling out he would be there in a moment, he put a pair of jeans on. Once he did, he opened the cabin door to find Levy was standing there, and so he said, "Come in Levy."

Levy just stared at Natsu's bare chest for a few moments in shock, she was amazed at the body that Natsu had, before saying, "So Natsu, what are you going to do once we get back to the mainland tomorrow?"

"I got to see a man about a runaway daughter." Natsu said with a sigh.

"Why would you do that for?" Levy asked confused, "That sounds a bit boring job for you, I would have thought you would do something more interesting."

"The ship that we are using," began Natsu, which Levy nodded at, "it belongs to the man whose daughter ran away. In return of me using his ship, I have to visit the man about finding her. I do have to wonder if she ran away, why she did, what kind of man he is to make her do it. Is he a kind man who give her everything that she wanted, and one day he said no and so she ran away because of that? Or is he a neglective or abuse parent and the daughter had enough and ran away from him."

"Hmm, so what are you going to do?" asked Levy with interest, "What if he is a neglective or abuse, would you still find her?"

"If the money is good enough yes," explained Natsu shocking Levy, who didn't think he would do such a thing, but then Natsu smirked as he said, "from what I can tell the job is to find and return the run away to the father. There's nothing about me keeping her at home once it is done, so she can run again if he is such a bad parent."

Levy just shook her head at this, Natsu was right about the job, and it was such a simple way to get money too. But then something came to her, and so she asked her partner, "But what if the father hires you to keep the daughter at home?"

"Then hell no," Natsu said without hesitation, "I would be bore out of my mind in days and would destroy something or someone. No, once I find the daughter, my job is done and I'll go onto wherever life takes me next. Might even start a guild like you suggested, might be some fun in doing so." Natsu smiled at the thought.

"I think that would be an interesting guild Natsu." Levy admitted with a smile, as she thought about all the trouble such a guild could get up to with Natsu as the Master. But at the same time, it could become one of the strongest guild in Earthland too or at the very least Fiore, as Natsu seemed to know what a rule guild should be like. And so if he put his mind to it, his guild be beat Fairy Tail one day.

Thinking about all this, and the way Natsu was looking right now, Levy felt hot and bothered, as she couldn't keep her mind off what she wanted to do to him right now, as she might not be able to do so again. So without thinking, she decided to throw caution into the wind and walked up to her partner and before he could ask what she was doing, Levy pulled Natsu into a heated kiss.

 _ **( . Y . ) ( . Y . )**_

Natsu was only going by instinct here, for the last few days since he saw the Edolas Lisanna playing with herself, he was fighting the urge to fuck Levy, as he wanted his first time with _his_ Lisanna. But his instincts was getting stronger each day, and so when the young Mage kissed he couldn't hold back and longer and so he give in and kissed her back.

As they kissed they got to Natsu's bed, where Levy who was full of lust too, pushed Natsu onto the bed. Here she let her own instincts take control, as she removed Natsu's jeans and pants, to reveal his large erect cock. Remember what she read from the naughty books she read, she opened her mouth and tried to take as much of Natsu's cock as she physically could. The tip of his cock hit the back of her mouth and she gagged immediately so she pulled off with tears in her eyes.

"Sorry," apologized Levy, "it's not as easy as I thought it be, when I read about it."

"Don't go too fast." Natsu told the young woman, before admitting "We're both new to this, and you have never done this, so you need practice. Take it slow and feel your way around."

Hesitating this time, Levy took Natsu's cock in her mouth again and started sucking it like a baby.

"Watch your teeth Levy." Natsu warned the blue haired Mage, as he felt as if her teeth were going to bite down onto his cock.

"Sry, sry." She mumbled a apologize with Natsu's cock still in her mouth.

"You might want to cover your teeth with your lips." Natsu suggested to her.

She did and things improved quite a bit. Her mouth was warm and wet and gave Natsu sensations the like he never felt before.

"Oh yeah. That's the way to do it." Natsu moaned in pleasure.

Happy with the praise, Levy's enthusiasm ticked up a couple of notches. Ten seconds later Natsu was the edge of coming.

"I'm close. You made me feel so good that I'm about to come. I want you to swallow it."

Panic showed up in Levy's eyes, but a frown from Natsu made her look determined and she took him deeper into her mouth sucking hard and licking with her tongue. She seemed to be a natural at this.

Natsu put his hands on the back of her head to stop her from letting go if things got too much for her first time. Natsu then felt her body relax under his hands and against his thighs and his

cock sunk another inch into her mouth.

After a few more moments, Natsu could feel his balls tighten and then he felt his first ever orgasm, blasted its way through every fibre of his being. It might sound cheesy, but as he closed his eyes, Natsu saw stars, hell, he would say he saw whole galaxies. His body shook in almost epileptic convulsions.

The next thing Natsu was aware of, Levy's hands beating on his thighs and chest. He opened his eyes and saw that in the throws of his orgasm his hands had tightened on her head and Natsu was pulling her onto his cock hard enough for her to be gagging constantly.

Natsu let go of her head as soon as he saw what he was doing and she pulled off and threw up immediately on the floor next to the bed.

"Shit!" Levy spit out coughing.

"I'm sorry." Natsu apologized to the Solid Script Mage, "I'm so sorry Levy. I didn't mean to do it. My Dragon Slayer instincts took over. Please forgive me."

"It's ok." Levy reinsured Natsu.

"Believe me I didn't mean it." Natsu told her, "You made me feel so good that I lost control."

"I guess I need some practice to be a good lover for you." Levy told Natsu, letting him know she didn't mind at all and she wanted more, and be his lover.

"Oh Lev, you're good. You were really good." Natsu told her with a lustful smile, "I never thought doing something like this would feel this good."

Wiping her face with a towel that Natsu had used to dry himself, Levy started to clean up her face.

"So you'll keep me as your lover?" Levy asked with a smile.

"Levy, you got the job for as long as you want it or find someone else you want to be a lover to." Natsu told her

"I hope my throwing up didn't spoil the mood for you..." She kept saying things like that and apologizing profusely even though Natsu felt that it was his fault. He had no clue what was going on in her head, but Natsu started getting the feeling that he could easily get her to do anything that he felt like and that she would do it very happily.

"Enough apologizing, you can make it up to me later." Natsu said with a smile.

Here Levy returned the smile, and with only a few moments of hesitation, she removed her clothes and underwear. Her breasts whilst small, were nice and firm, and her pussy was trim with blue hair like her head. Natsu saw that she was shivering. He didn't think it was from being cold, as the room was quite hot. Her nipples were hard and her areolae were crinkly and pimply.

Without a word Natsu reached and caressed one of her nipples. She almost jumped at the first touch and her legs spread quite a bit. Natsu caressed her tits and played with her nipples. He didn't linger too long with these though, as he headed down to her pussy, where Natsu found her very wet lips and her hard clit. Natsu couldn't believe how amazingly good she felt, even just on his fingers. He couldn't wait to feel that on his cock.

Natsu played with her clit long enough for her body to be vibrating constantly. Her thighs had opened all the way and were laying flat on the bed, opening her pussy. Natsu noticed that she had grasped her own nipples and was pulling, twisting and pinching them quite hard; more than Natsu thought of doing himself, as he didn't want to hurt her too much during her first time.

"It's time." Natsu simply told her, while moving over her.

"Take me, I'm all yours." Levy told the Dragon Slayer, as she couldn't wait for about to happen. Sure she was a bit frightened, seeing it was her first time and all, but she was also aroused and couldn't wait to feel Natsu's big cock in her.

Natsu used one of his hands to line his cock up with her pussy and rubbed it up and down between her lips searching for her hole. After a few moments, he found it at the bottom and pushed in. It didn't go in but Natsu could feel that her opening was there kissing the tip of his cock. Natsu let go of his cock and put his second hand next to her shoulder.

"Here it goes." Natsu told her as he shoved into her hard.

Levy screamed as her virginity snapped ahead of Natsu's invading cock.

Natsu's cock was halfway in when he couldn't go in anymore. He stopped moving out of concern for Levy, and asked, "You're ok?"

"Yeah, give me few seconds to get used to it. Don't move."

Natsu wanted nothing more than to move at that moment,to show her that she was his, but at the same time he didn't want to ruin things. So he just paused.

A minute or so later, Levy started moving her hips tentatively and her face relaxed. Natsu took that as a sign to proceed, and he pulled his cock almost all the way out and back in slowly. I went deeper this time, in and out several times.

At one point Natsu pulled almost all the way out and looked at his dick and saw it streaked with blood. Natsu realized that he had popped Levy's cherry.

Since she looked ok, Natsu started doing what came to him naturally. He pounded her hard and rough. His body was on auto-pilot headed to orgasm city. Since Natsu had just come, there was no urgent feeling of impending orgasm, Natsu just enjoyed the friction.

Levy was moaning constantly and had her hands on Natsu's ass pulling him in right after each withdrawal. Intermittently, she would pull him hard enough to stay inside and she would grind her pussy hard against Natsu's pubic bone, so he started doing that to her too. Natsu would stop thrusting and would grind against her in circles as he was embedded deepest in her clutching, wet depth.

At one point as Natsu was grinding against her, Levy seemed to go nuts. She lost her rhythm and physical control and started thrashing all over the bed and then froze solid with her ass a couple of inches off the bed. While she was frozen in her orgasm, Natsu raced for his. He started pounding as hard as he physically could and soon he squirted his first sperm shot into a woman's vagina. The feeling was indescribable, so he won't even try, but let's just say that up until that point in his life, nothing had ever felt so good and so right.

I collapsed onto Levy crushing her small boobs with his chest. It took few minutes for them to catch their breaths, but the next thing Natsu knew Levy was laughing a very happy laugh. Natsu couldn't help but join her in laughing. They laughed for few minutes and Natsu didn't even know why. He was just happy and Levy sounded like she was really happy.

"Wow." Levy finally spoke after a few minutes.

"Wow indeed." Natsu agreed happily.

"That was better than I ever imagined it would be." Levy admitted to herself.

"I know what you mean." Natsu told her, "In fact I could go for another round."

"I can see," Levy said lustfully as she saw that Natsu was still hard, "give me a few minutes, to recover, and we can go for another round or two."

 _ **( . Y . ) ( . Y . )**_

And that's what they did, after Levy recovered, they went for another two few rounds before Natsu was no longer hard. With each round Natsu got more rougher and dominating, which to Levy's surprise, she enjoyed every moment of it and wanted Natsu to fuck her harder. When they were done, they cleaned up and rejoined the party in the village, none of them realized how long they were gone for.

After the party was done, Happy, Levy and Natsu bid the villagers goodnight and bye, telling them that at first light, the three of them would be leaving. And so during the night, the three of them slept in their own rooms. And when the first light came, the captain of the ship awoke them to let them know they were leaving the island, to return to the mainland.

 _ **To be Continued!**_

 _ **Author's Note - PLEASE READ TO THE END:**_ __Here ends Chapter 11 of The Dragon Overlord, and I want you to thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry for the wait, but as I told you in the last chapter, have problems concentrating writing, and it still giving me problems as well as the mood to write it isn't always with me.

Now I bet you wasn't suspecting Levy to be Natsu's first fuck, and to be honest until the last chapter, I was the same. But as I wrote the last few chapters, it was leading to this - I hope you like it.

Just skimmed through the last few chapters of Fairy Tail, and I have to admit that how Hiro Mashima ended the story was lame. It was just a quick and fast way to end it all, splitting Acnologia to fight him, and a few other things. And don't mention about Zeref, that was the most awful way to end it, but with how Hiro wrote Natsu, it was the only way to do so. :'(

He could go on for a bit longer as there were a few foes that were still alive who wanted nothing more but to see them defeated or dead, Ivan Dreyar and Jose Porla just two I can think of top of my head. When we last see Ivan, he was being hauled away by the Custody Enforcement Unit.

I don't know about you, but I was suspecting him to return and make problems for Fairy Tail and such, but like a few of the foes who I thought could one day return, he never did. Hiro could have used them to create a new saga where these foes created a new Dark Guild to take down Fairy Tail, and become the most powerful Dark Guild out there. It would seem he has missed a lot of good plot holes out, to finish the story quick and in turn gave us a bad ending that we know of.

One idea I thought of to defeat Acnologia,the idea was from a dream I could barely remember, where I was a Dragon Slayer and to defeat a powerful dragon I had to use a scale from the dragon I wanted to defeat. So I had to somehow get a scale from the dragon and then make it into a blade, and then fight the dragon to kill it.

Now for the last poll, the winning name is: Gabrielle. So now I would like your thoughts about how Natsu could interact with the Phantom Lord for the first time? Would like a few ideas if possible please.

Now I know this is my story, and it is up to me to how I write it, but I have a few reviews saying that I don't listen to my readers. So this is to prove that I do, should I go ahead with my plans to break Erza or not?

Yes break Erza.

No don't break Erza.


	13. Chapter 12

_**Chapter Twelve…**_

 _ **(Goodbye Fairy Tail.)**_

 _16th of November 782, Magnolia Town, Fairy Tail Guild Hall, Late Afternoon:_

It was a late afternoon and Natsu, Happy and Levy had finally returned to Magnolia Town, where Natsu was happy to get off the train. First it was the boat and then right after it, not resting before hand, got onto the train to get to Magnolia Town. He knew he had to get used to transportation, but there was still a far way to go before that would happen. With using two forms of transportation in a short period yet again, he wasn't a happy healthy Dragon Slayer, and he was just getting better now that he was near his old Guild Hall.

By the time he got to the Guild Hall, whilst Natsu was feeling much better, but would need a day or so before traveling again. Happy went shopping to get some fish to eat not wanting to return to his former guild. So as they got to the doors, Levy turned to Natsu and asked, "So do you want to come in and report that you completed the quest? It would show those who thought you couldn't do it, that you were able to do so."

Natsu thought about this, whilst he wasn't really bothered about them believing in him anymore, seeing that he knew what they were like, he did want to go in. Part of it was for more closer, to show them that he was capable of doing a S-Class. But another was to rub Grey's nose in what he learnt back on the island, so he said, "Sure, but only for a few minutes got to meet up with the person who is taking me to my next job."

But as soon as Natsu entered the Guild Hall, he was pinned to the wall by none other than Erza Scarlet, who sneered at him as she said, "You dire return here after what you done to those people back on the island?"

"And as I told you back on the island, it wasn't your mission but mine to do what _**I**_ felt right," Natsu explained calmly, "and as I'm no longer part of Fairy Tail, so you have no right to interfere with my mission."

Before Erza could make a remark, an elderly voice said, "Let him go Erza," here everyone turned to see their Master come out of his office, "he is right, you had no right to interfere with his mission."

"But Master…" began Erza as she half heartedly let Natsu go, but Master Makarov held his hand up to stop her from talking, he said, "Erza, Natsu is right, it was his mission to do as he felt was right. Although now that he is an Independent Mage and don't have to follow the same rules here, but I am disappointed that he would kill though." Here Makarov give Natsu a disappointed look at the Dragon Slayer.

"Don't give me that look old man," Natsu told his former Master, "I give them the chance to surrender, but they wanted to kill me anyway. So I killed them before they could kill me, so I won't lose any sleep because of this."

"What a hot head," this came from the one person Natsu was hoping was there, Gray Fullbuster, "the Flame Brain didn't think that there might be another way to deal with them."

"Ah Gray, you should know more about being hot headed and acting without thinking than I do." Natsu said with a knowing smirk.

"What are you talking about Flame Brain?" Gray asked confused, not knowing where Natsu was getting at, "Unlike you, I often think before I act."

"Oh you might do now, what about the past?" Natsu said as he kept the knowing smirk, "Do you know the name Deliora by any chance?"

"H-How, d-do you know th-that name?" Gray asked in shock and horror as he heard the name of the demon, that still give him nightmares to this day, and memories that he tried to forget.

"Because I sort of meet him on the island," explained Natsu, "so you know because of you hot headed actions when you were younger, not only made sure one life was lost back then, but is the reason that I was on the island in the first place."

"What do you mean my boy?" Master Makarov asked curiously, he knew part of Gray's past that no one else did, but Gray left out a few details. But he was also worried about where Natsu was going with this, this could get missy if this wasn't handled right.

"Well the group that I killed was part of another group that was trying to release Deliora from its prison." explained Natsu.

"What has this got to do with Gray's past actions?" asked one of the Guild Members.

"Because if he didn't act hot headed, none of this might have happened." Natsu smirked at this, "He thought he was strong enough to deal with the demon himself, but he wasn't and so his former Master was forced to sacrifice herself to save Gray and her other student and imprison the demon in a prison of ice."

"Like you wouldn't have tried to fight the demon." this came from Mirajane who was standing on the second floor, who was looking at Natsu with diastemata.

"Not at a young age where I know I wouldn't have a chance in defeating it, no I wouldn't." Natsu told her with a sneer, but as he looked at her, he could swear that he saw something in the gothic girl's eyes, the same look that Levy had for him over the last few days. But Mirajane was better at hiding the fact. But Natsu was confused, as he could tell that she also disliked him too, for the way he was treating her and the rest of the Guild. "I might be reckless," admitted Natsu, with everyone agreeing with him, "but I would never risk the life of another life other than my own, unlike the Ice Prick. From what I learnt, if it wasn't for this foolish ass reckless actions, his Master would still be here today."

"How dare you talk to me like that, you don't know anything." Gray sneered at the Dragon Slayer.

"I know that you let your thirst for revenge take over your common sense, and because of that your Master is dead and it is all because of you." Natsu told him darkly, "And you dare call me reckless and brainless, and say I don't think, all these years when the truth is you are much worse than me. At least my actions didn't get someone killed, even if they sacrifice their own life, and that's only because of your damn reckless actions."

Out of anger of being reminded of his actions that got his Master Ur killed, by Natsu no less, Gray attacked Natsu with a Ice Make Lance. He was aiming to hurt the person who would dare drag these memories back, and insult him like this. But attacking Natsu was a bad idea, as anyone who attacked him without just cause, like training, would be seen as an enemy, and he would fight back fully.

So as Gray tried to hit Natsu, the Dragon Slayer flamed his hand and took the left side of Gray's face, burning him as he threw him across the Guild Hall. Here, seeing what he did to Gray, Mirajane jumped down from the second floor as she used her Take Over form, Satan Soul, to pain Natsu into the wall. Whilst pinning Natsu to the wall, she sneered at Natsu and asked, "What the hell do you think you're doing, burning Gray like that?"

"He attacked me without reason," Natsu simply told her, as if it was plain as day, which it was, "so I retaliated just in kind. He is lucky though, if he wasn't a former Guild Member, it would have be a lot worse. As anyone out of practice attacks me, I'm more than happy to show them what a big mistake it is to do so. Now if you don't mind, please let me go now."

There, Natsu saw the look that Mirajane wanted to submit to him, and do just that, even though it was plain to see that she disliked him, and that dislike for him was what kept him from doing so. Natsu briefly wondered if the reason for these strange reactions from her, was because of his own demon side. From what he could tell. E.N.D was meant to be the most power demon of all out there, and when it comes to demons, they either submit to whoever is more powerful, or they fight and kill them to prove that they were the most powerful. In this case, it would seem that Mirajane was fighting not to submit to Natsu.

Whatever the case, before Natsu could try and test this theory out, Master Makarov ordered her, "Mirajane let him go right now."

"But Master, look at what he did to Gray." Mirajane told her Guild Master, as she pointed to Gray, where some of the Guild Members was looking after him.

"I know, but as Natsu said, Gray attack him first," the old Guild Master explained to the Take Over Mage, "whilst it might be over the top, Natsu was just defending himself." And with this, Mirajane unhappily let him go.

Once he freed, Natsu said with a smirk, "I'll be leaving now, I just wanted to come in and let you all know that I finished my first S-Class mission without much of a problem. But I think I'll leave before someone else tries to attack me for no reason."

"Please reconsider my boy," Makarov told the young man in front of him, "I'll promise you things will be different from before."

"No I don't think so old man," Natsu told his former Guild Master, as he saw the hate and distrust from those around him, "I know I won't be welcome back here, not that I want to come back. I'm finally free from those who thought I am mad in believing I was raised by a dragon, and that I am a fool because I have problems learning things when I was younger. No, I think it is best I don't rejoin, as they'll still hate me because my beliefs are now different."

Makarov sighed and looked and felt older than ever before, he could understand this, he wished he didn't but he did. His foolish children pushed Natsu too far a few months ago, and this was the outcome of it, a more dangerous and more confident person. But there was something that bothered him though, and so asked, "I would like to know something my boy, what changed, you didn't seem to be like this before. Willing to hurt allies, and willing to kill others, so what happened to you?"

"I meet people who allowed me to be me, and I didn't hurt an ally." Natsu told him honestly, shocking everyone there, "Whilst I am grateful for you taking me in, and giving me a place to call home, which I want to thank you for no matter what happens next, I had to hide part of who I really am. I am a Dragon Slayer, trained to kill my enemy. Whilst this is normally meant other dragons, it was also to those who threaten me too. And I was trained not to take no crap from others. But since I joined this guild, I had to change the way I was brought up, as people here don't believe things can better."

"Isn't that a good thing?" asked Makarov, "Isn't it better to believe that you can change things for the better without killing and violence?"

"In a better world maybe," Natsu admitted to the old man, "but we don't live in a better world, we live in a world where killing and violence is an everyday sort of thing. And unless things change, the only thing that seems to stop those who do such things, _**is**_ killing and violence. Look at how many Dark Mages there are out there doing evil, how many of them stop doing evil because we treat them nice or because they were arrested and they regret what they done?"

Here Makarov look down to the floor, knowing the answer he didn't want to say, a rare few give up doing evil because they were caught and sent to jail. These rare few people were in a bad place, and needed to get caught before they changed, the rest that do evil, nothing seemed to change their ways. And was saddened when Natsu admitted his fears, "Very few, most either escape and go back to their ways, or when they done their time in jail and are released, go back to their old ways. The only way they seem to change is either death, or they are beaten so badly, that they think twice before going back doing evil. Now if you don't mind, I have to find Happy before he tries and spend all our reward money on fish." Here Natsu laughed at the thought, but knew that if he could, Happy would be more than happy to spend seven million jewels on fish alone.

As Natsu got to the Guild Doors, leaving everyone other than Levy in shock, heard his former Master ask, "One last thing before you leave my boy, how do you learn about Gray's past and how did you solve the problem on the island?"

"How else do you think I learnt about Gray and his former Master, by the other student himself, Lyon Vastia." Natsu informed his former Master, "As how I solved the problem, once they learned that I killed their friends and could do the same to them, I simply talked Lyon and his friends out of doing the spell they were working on that was affecting the villagers on the island. If you want to know more about what the spell was, and how I dealt the curse, ask Levy. As I'm leaving now as I got to find Happy, and meet someone about another job. So I'll see you around, and once again, I would like to thank you once again for taking me in and somewhat taking care of me all these years. I don't know what would have happened if you didn't, so thank you and goodbye and I wish your guild all the best."

And with that, before the Fairy Tail's Master could say anything, Natsu once again left the guild. On his way out though, he meet up with the main bitch of the guild, and it wasn't Mirajane or Erza. In fact it was Lexis Dreyar, the granddaughter of Master Makarov, and was a Lightning Mage.

She was a very attractive girl, no matter her personality, she had orange eyes, with long blond hair, although it was spiky strands pointing backwards on the front of her head. She head huge breasts, around E-Cups. She has a distinct lightning bolt-shaped scar on his right eye, and much like her father and grandfather, her eyes had dark circles, with each of them possessing a single, prominent eyelash jutting outwards.

And like most of the time, she was wearing her signature "Sound Pod" model of Magic Headphones, which she normally listen to her favourite music of being Classic Rock & Roll. Her black Fairy Tail stamp is located on her left rib cage, and is surrounded by a large tribal tattoo, which extends up to her left shoulder and covers part of the corresponding upper back.

She wore a short purple leather, and black jeans. Around her waist was a simple belt to which she attached the device linked to her Magic Headphones. She also had a small chain tied around her right wrist. Over her right shoulder was her black long coat, which had grey fur trimming around the neck and the sleeves' edges.

"Natsu," Lexis sneered at the Dragon Slayer, "I hear a rumour that you left the Guild and that you are now an Independent Mage. But yet here you are, so they must be false."

"No, I truly left the Guild and I am an Independent Mage," Natsu informed the female Mage, "I just here to let the Master if this Guild that I completed my first S-Class Quest that I got from this Guild."

"You a S-Class Mage, who in the right minds would let a weakling like you become S-Class Mage." the Lightning Mage sneered at Natus.

"I'm not going to bother with you about that as I am leaving," Natsu told Lexis, he wasn't in the mood to deal with the bitch, "but just so you know I'm not the same person as you knew me. Whilst I might not be as powerful as you and the other S-Class Mages here, that doesn't mean I'll always be as weak as you."

"Oh and why is that?" Lexis asked with interest, this wasn't the same Dragon Slayer as she used to. He would often find reasons to pick fights with people, and calling him weak was more often a sure way to do so. For him not to react to this, something most have changed in the last few months since he was gone.

"Because I don't have this place holding me back anymore," Natsu said a smirk as he saw a shock look on the blonde's face, "and have actual people willing to help me at last to make me stronger. So with luck, unless we cross paths or I'm in the area for some reason, this'll be the last time we'll we meet. And with that I leave with this parting gift…" and so with that he snapped his fingers and left, before Lexis could say anything.

 _ **And Then…**_

The moment that Natsu left, Lexis only seconds to realize what Natsu meant by his parting would of parting gift. Her clothes were alight with fire, lucky she didn't burn as her clothes become nothing more but ash, and so leaving her naked. "The fucking bastard, I'm going to kill him for this, mark my words, I'll find him and gut him." the Lightning Mage shouted out in anger, as lightning begun to dance around her body.

As Lexis she turned round to go to get some clothes from the storage, she saw people looking at her in shock and lust. The lust was from most of the men and a few of the women there, they always wondered what the granddaughter of Master Makarov looked like naked. Some tried to date her to only find out, but always got knocked down and beaten up for doing so. No one had the guts to do what Natsu did, and was two minds about how to feel about it. Should they be thanking for fulling their fantasies, and pity the fool for what the Lightning Mage would do to him once she caught up to him, or should they be angry at what he did to one of their strongest Mages at Fairy Tail. In the end the decide to be thankful and pity the fool.

"What are you looking at!?" Lexis shouted at them all even at her grandfather who was looking at her lustfully, who all of them looked away quickly. As she looked around and saw people helping the ice prick Gray, whose face was burnt, and people looked ready to fight, asked "What happened here?"

"Natsu…" Levy informed her, as she used her Solid Script Magic to create a cloth to go around the naked girl, so that people would stare at her any more.

"That weakling?" Lexis asked in shock, "You're all hot and bothered about one weakling."

"As Natsu told you, he isn't the same person as he used to be Lexis." Levy told her.

"Levy," began Makarov, "I know confidentiality is in place seeing he was your client, but could you answer a few questions if you could?"

"I'll do what I can Master." Levy told her Master.

"First off, do you know how he become so powerful?" the old man asked the young girl, and as he did there was cry of outrage, saying he wasn't all that powerful at all. But he put his hand up as he went on to say, "Most of you might not felt it, but his magic has become stronger since he was here, even if he was hiding most of it."

"Sorry Master, I can't tell you most of it, as he asked me not to." Levy informed him and the rest of the Guild, who were shouting at her to tell them, in which she replied darkly to them, "If I did that and other clients find out about it, do you think I'll ever be able to work again?" This shut everyone up, knowing this was the truth, as if she or them informed others about their clients business and their clients found out, they would have difficulties ever finding work again. "But I can tell you that the power boost as because of his new training, and of the ability he was born with and only recently learnt he had."

Here the guild was shocked to hear this, whilst it was true that those with magic are born with it, and that magic depends on each person. Like why some people was able to use Caster Magic, whilst others can use Holder Magic and Ancient Spell also known as Lost Magic. Sure normally one person can use only one type of magic, but there are those who have the ability to use more powers. Then there was the select few who had an inborn ability, that allowed a person to boost their magic or give them a new ability.

Lexis wanted to say something about, as she didn't believe for one moment that the Fire Dragon Slayer had gotten any stronger than the last time she saw him. But at the same time something seemed to be off here, and something off about Natsu. She could sense that he had changed, and somewhat stronger than before, and much less arrogant and rash. So she decided it was best not to say anything, and listen to what is being said and decide what to do then.

Master Makarov sighed at this, he was now realizing the mistake he made all these years ago, which was now beating them in the ass. He needed to do something to fix this, before any more mistake are made, as so he asked the young Solid Script, "Is there any chance we can get him back Levy?"

"What are you talking about Master?" Erza asked her Master, "Look at what the bastard done to Gray. He is also willing to kill, why would we want him back?"

Here Lexis was shocked, to hear about this, sure she saw what Natsu did to Gray, at first she wasn't sure he was the one to do so. As he wasn't like this before, he was weak and pathetic, and wouldn't do such a thing. But now he was different, and by the seems of everything more ruthless and willing to kill. More she heard about this new Natsu, more she realized she wasn't dealing with the same Natsu as before.

"I have to agree with the flat chested bitch, why would you want the bastard back?" Mirajane ask the old man.

"Because child, we have made many mistakes with him, even myself." Makarov told them with a deep sad sigh, "We all pushed him away for one reason or another, when he asked us for help. And your kind of help wasn't what he needed Erza," the Guild Master told the redhead, as he saw she was about to say something, "your kind of help was counterproductive. You forced your ways onto Natsu, didn't let him rest and such, at the time I didn't do anything as I thought you could deal with it. But now I know I was wrong."

"It's not my fault that he was so dumb that he couldn't be taught." Erza defended herself.

"Oh and you didn't think that Natsu had a problem with that or needed some extra help in learning?" Levy defended her new lover with a sneer, "You could have taken time to teach him, instead of forcing him to learn everything over a few days, and give him time and explain things to him."

"Here I agree with you Levy," the Guild Master told her, and with shame he added, "I just wished that I thought of it before. But I thought it best he learnt what he could as fast as possible, so he wouldn't have problems in his quests. Now I see that was the wrong thing for me to do. So Levy, is there any chance of Natsu coming back to Fairy Tail? As I fear that he might end up going down a dark path with the people he is with."

"But don't you often say we have to make our own path in life?" Levy asked her Guild Master.

"That is true, but it is also my job to make sure that you don't go down a dark path either." explained Makarov.

"Maybe, but either way, but as for Natsu, he would never return to Fairy Tail, nor would he join another Guild either." Levy told everyone, "As he told me that this place and any other Guild would only hold him back from getting stronger, and he thinks that other than the S-Class and a handful of a few people, the rest of us are weak and useless."

"Oh please like he can talk about us being weak and useless, as he was weak too." this came from none other than Nab.

"No he wasn't weak, he just didn't have someone willing to train him," Levy defended Natsu, "but I can name two of the most weakest and most useless of the people here and that's you and Vijeeter."

Here everyone was shocked to what Levy said, and found it strange that she would act like this as she was normally tame and calm person, who wouldn't say boo to a mouse. But this Levy was more confident and willing to talk back to those in her guild, and many wondered what the hell happened during her time with Natsu and his mission.

Here Lexis give a good sniff at Levy and smelt Natsu all over her, and there was smell of sex over her too about a day old. _'So that's what happened,'_ Lexis thought to herself with a hidden smirk, _'she fucked Natsu and not only grew up but gained more confidence in herself too.'_ You see the reason that Lexis could smell Natsu on Levy, was because unknown other than her grandfather, father and a rare few others was that she was a Dragon Slayer too.

But unlike the stories that Natsu told about being brought up by a dragon, her powers come from a Lacrima, a rare and powerful one that would allow her to learn Dragon Slayer Magic. That's what she thought Natsu's Dragon Slayer Magic come from really, and not this bull story about being raised by a dragon. Either way, more she heard about the changes

Before she could think more about this, Lexis heard Nab try and defend himself by saying, "And what do you mean by that Levy?"

"You only stand around the noticeboard, trying to look like you are bust, but yet you don't even bother do any requests." Levy told her Guild Mate, "And as for Vijeeter, all he does is dances and doesn't take on any requests either. Both of you don't help make the guild look good, and as much as I hate to admit it, but Natsu was right, you two shouldn't be in Fairy Tail if you're not going to be part of the Guild and do quests too."

"Isn't that a bit hush Levy?" asked the Guild Master before anyone else could say anything.

"It might be Master, but doesn't make it any less true." Levy admitted, "Whilst on the mission for Natsu, he and I talked a bit and he pointed out a few things that I haven't thought of. The is what would happen should the S-Class Members and the few powerful Mages that we have just disappear one day, as much as hate to think about it, but I have to agree with Natsu that the Guild would fall."

"No way!" denied many of the Fairy Tail members, not believing what they just heard, and angry that Natsu would say that.

"At first I thought the same, that there was no way our guild would fall should we lose our strongest so the worse happen," Levy once again admitted her doubts, "but after I thought about it, he was right. All of you are leeches, who are only here because we have the strongest Mages, if they left or disappeared for some reason, you would leave and find another Guild with the strongest Mages to join."

Here Lexis could only openly smirk at this, seeing that Natsu seemed to learn the same truth about the Guild that she did over the years, and had shown Levy the truth too. She couldn't wait to see what happens next, as she didn't think this was over just yet.

"Levy you have spent too much time with the bastard," this came from Erza, "he is fuelling you head with lies. You wouldn't talk to us like this before."

"That is true, but the thing is that I listened to Natsu's reasons as to why he left, and thought about the past as I remember it." Levy sneered at the older female, "And you know what he was right not to return here."

"Could you tell me what his reasons are?" asked Makarov, who was feeling very old at this moment, "As if I know what they are, I could change them so the same thing wouldn't happen again."

"Sure, Natsu wanted me to tell you should you ask, but he suspects nothing will happen, as you are all stuck in your ways." Levy told them all, "The first reason is the lack of rules, Natsu admitted he was grateful of it as he suspected that if there were any, he would be the first to be kicked out. But he also admits that with rules, there would be less likely of doing damage at the Guild and during our missions. And so that people like Nad and Vijeeter would be forced to do requests, instead of lying about and making us do all the work.

"Another reason that he didn't want to return is the lack of help with training and any sort of help, as it would help lessen the damage done by us. As we would know how to control our magic. Whilst you would prefer us to learn our own limits, and find out what we are able to do by ourselves, some training as to control our magic would be great and maybe learn some basic magics. From what Natsu told me, everyone should learn the basics of Requip, as it would be very useful."

"And how would learning the basics of Requip be useful?" one of the Guild Members asked with interest, which everyone else was interested to hear too.

"For the main reason that we can carry whatever we want around, but not be loaded down with items in our arms or on our backs." Levy explained to them, which made a few of them very interested in learning Requip, "But it would be most useful for those who need items to use our magic, so that way no one could steal our items and so magic use powerless, as our magical items would be kept safe in a place they can't get to. And speaking about being powerless, those who use long range magic like me, Natsu believe we should learn some hand to hand combat or a secondary magic so that we can fight in close quarters. As we would be screwed otherwise, as all they have to do is close to us and our long range magic would be useless. And even if you don't have long range magic, learning another magic and learning to fight hand to hand would be useful anyway, as our enemies wouldn't suspecting it."

Now this caught everyone's surprise, that Natsu all people thought this up, when none of them did. But it did make sense though, especially the Requip idea, as those who use items for their magic, as they often feared about their items being stolen and so they couldn't do anything. But if they could learn Requip, they could keep their items safe and use the magic for other ways too.

Whilst the others were thinking about this, their Master asked Levy, "Is there any other reasons why Natsu wouldn't think about not coming back?"

"Yes one main one, the people here and how the treat him." Levy told her Master, "But there are three people that he didn't want to deal with anymore, Lexis, Mirajane and Erza."

"Oh and why is that?" Mirajane asked darkly as she unleashed her demonic aura.

"Let's start off with Erza," began Levy, as she tried to remember what she and Natsu talked about, "whilst she is very strict, which is okay until she directs it onto others when she has no reason to. Natsu says she has double standards, something I agree with. As she often criticizes the bad behaviour and habits of the members of this guild, she does the exact same thing that that she tell the rest of us for. Like starting fights with Lexis and Mirajane, and go overboard with things. But if we dare and say anything, you get mad at us for thinking such a thing and threaten us. Natsu said that he didn't know what was wrong with her, but she should take the stick that is stuck up her ass, his word not mine," she quickly added before the girl in question could hurt her for saying it, "and live a little and have some fun instead of being a stick in the mud. Next off is Mirajane, Natsu said she was less worse of the three, whilst temperamental and bad-mouthed everyone, she pick fights and start fights with anyone."

"Like he is one to talk." someone called out.

"He doesn't deny that either, as I called him out on that too," Levy told them all, "but he told me that he was a teen and she was nearly an adult and should know better and should show a better example to others, just like Erza should. But instead she was a bully who bullied everyone here, even some of the adults. He even admits that Erza in her own way bullies others, but not as bad as Mirajane. Erza is feared because of the way she goes overboard with telling people what to do and what they were doing wrong, when she has no right at all to do so, the right to punish and tell people off if they do something wrong is the Master not her. Mirajane is feared because of her bullying.

"Now lastly Lexis," here Levy looked at the girl in question fear, as she was the most person Mages at Fairy Tail other than Mirajane and Erza, "here Natsu says that the main reason that she became such a bitch, was because of her father's excommunication from the Guild, and in that happening, she changed for the worse."

"And I have every right to be upset, the Master had no right to throw my father out of the Guild." Lexis told them angrily as lightning was coming from her body.

"Maybe or maybe not, but as Natsu told me, Master Makarov most of had serious reasons for doing so," Levy told the angry Lightning Mage, "as look at everything that the guild have done, and the behaviour of you, Erza and Mirajane, mainly you. As if he hasn't kick them or us out because of the way we have acted, than whatever your father done, must have been very serious, otherwise he wouldn't have bothered to kick him out. The only reason Natsu could think of for your father to be kicked out of the Guild, was one of two reason, he either killed someone, or he proved to be a serious threat to the Guild and so giving Master no other option _**but**_ to banish him.

"Natsu don't know what happened to you, but since your father, was kicked out, you became arrogant, overbearing, selfish, and prone to make fun of the rest of us. You believe yourself to be the strongest among the Guild."

"Because I am." the Lightning Mage said automatically, before Levy could finish talking. Although, by this time, everyone who wasn't already shocked by the young girl was acting, was now beyond shocked. Many would have stopped her by now, as the Solid Script Mage had already talked back to two of the strongest of the female Mages, and she was in her stride with the third and the most powerful of the three. Many had to wonder what the hell happened between her and Natsu to give her this new found confidence.

"Stronger than the Master and Gildarts," smirked Levy, as Lexis found herself unable to say anything about that, "and even if you're stronger than the rest of us, it doesn't give you the right to look down on those you considered weak. Not only that, but you also heavily reprimand our weakness and even resolving to hurt whoever crosses your path. The only reason you have gotten away with so much, is because you're the Master's granddaughter. "

Lexis wanted to say something here, but the female Lightning Mage knew better, as Levy had one over her at this moment. She was the one who created the cloth that was covering her naked body, and could easily undo it and allowing these perverts to see her naked, something she wasn't going to allow. If she didn't know better, Lexis thought that this was a setup of some kind, so that Levy could say all this. So she could only greet her teeth and let it be for now. Everyone else, even the Master, couldn't believe how Levy was standing up to Lexis, and not for the first time wondered what changed in her.

"You seem to care very little about your fellow guildmates, you usually only help others if only they had something you want. I often fear the day should I ever need your help, as I fear what you might ask of me. I bet I'm not the only one." Levy informed the older girl, as she looked round she could see she was right by the looks they had - it was a known secret that Lexis was in both sexes, but mainly female. She decided to finish here by saying, "The only things you appear to truly care about is your fame, strength and reputation of Fairy Tail. I know you have problems with wondering if your fame is because you're the Master's granddaughter or not, and that I can't help you with.

"But as for the strength and reputation of Fairy Tail, let me tell you something. Whilst our reputation does take a hit now and then because of our actions, you're just part of the problem too with the way you treat everyone. If you're not careful, instead of of being liked and respected, we could end up being feared and hated, and that would be done to you.

"And as for strength, well if you, the Master and the rest of the S-Class Mages decided to pull the stick outta your asses, Natsu's words not mine," she added she the shock faces, "and stop being almighty and stuck up, you could help train the rest of us. Even set up a few rules to make sure we don't go overboard too much. But as Natsu told me, he don't think you'll do this, as you're all stuck in your ways to change." Then with a sigh, she said something that'll upset and shock a lot of people, "So because of this, I'm leaving not only Fairy Tail, but also the town."

"What!?" "Why?" "What lies have Natsu be telling you?" Were a few questions that were being asked, most of them were blaming Natsu for her about to leave.

"Listen Natsu has nothing to do with this, he doesn't even know I decided to do this." Levy told all of them, "After listening to his reasons for leaving, and talking to him during the mission, I realized that I needed to think if Fairy Tail is the place for me or not. To do this, I have to leave, as if I stayed I'll have you lot whispering in my ear, trying to convince to stay and most likely have me stay. I need somewhere where I can think, without others trying to convince to stay."

There were many people who were unhappy about this, mainly her follow Shadow Gear team members, Jet and Droy, who were trying to change her mind.

It was their Guild Master that stopped them as he said, "Stop this at once, it is her decision to do this, her own path to take, we have no right to force her to stay if she doesn't want to stay." This stopped most of them gilling Levy about leaving, but there were whispers between them, about what to do about this, and blaming Natsu for her leaving. "Levy, whilst I'm saddened to see you leave, I understand needing to think about which path to take. But do you have to leave Fairy Tail altogether? Can't you leave town for a while, do a few missions on your own, and think about it all like that?"

"Sorry Master no," Levy told her Master sadly, "I need a clean slate, nothing to connect me to the Guild, not even our Guild Mark. If I keep it, it'll be like having people here whispering in my ear to stay. I need to have a clear head with nothing trying to sway my decision be it people or Marks."

There were many cries of disbelief, people trying to change her mind, and many still blaming Natsu for Levy leaving. This lasted for a few moments until Master Makarov shouted, "Quite you damn brats, if Levy wants to leave it is her decision to do so. As I told you, this her path to take, we have no right to force her to stay if she doesn't want to stay. No matter where this path takes her, we can only hope that wherever it takes her, she is happy. And we hope that her path leads back to us." Then turning to the young girl in question he said with a smile, "Levy my dear, I hope that you'll stay for us to throw you a farewell party like we normally do with those who decide to leave us. We couldn't do it to Natsu, but I hope you'll allow us to do so for you."

"Of course Master," Levy replied with a smile, "I won't be leaving until either end of this month or next. As I need to do a few solo jobs, so I can get by on until I decided what I want to do. I'm just lucky that my rent is paid up until end of next month, or it would have been harder to do so."

"That's good to hear my dear, tell me when you're leaving and I'll set the party up." Her Master informed her with a smile.

"I will Master." Levy told her Master, as she left a shock group to get a new Request so she can own the money she needed.

As she got to the notice board looking for a decent job, her now former partners, Jet and Droy, came up to her and Jet said, "Please Levy rethink this, we'll miss you."

"I understand, but this is something I have to do." Levy informed them both, "If after thinking about everything over, and I realize that Fairy Tail is the right place for me, I'll be back. But if my path leads elsewhere, well that would be it and I'll move on."

"Please, is there anything we can say to change your mind?" asked Droy, hoping that there was something to change her mind, so that he could get a chance to date her.

"No, nothing either of you can say will change my mind." Levy told them firmly, before she said, "Now if you two don't mind, I have to look for a job."

"In that case allow us to help you," Droy told her, hoping that in doing so, over time they could talk her out of leaving, and allowing him the chance of dating her, "it is the very least we can do for you."

"Sorry, but no," Levy told them with a sad sigh, "I'm trying to save money, so I can live on my own for a while to think about where I'm going in life. But if you two come with me, it won't happen, as much as I hate to say it, but you two will make more problems than solutions."

"What are you talking about?" ask Jet in surprise, as he never thought that he nor Droy create any problems during a mission unlike Natsu.

"I came to realize that the reason that we don't get much money in some jobs is because of you," Levy pointed out, not even bothering to mention Natsu as the two of them would bad mouth her new lover more which she didn't want to deal with, "as more often than not, you create problems where I need to fix what you done. And in doing so, we get paid less, so it is best if I deal with my jobs alone." And with that she picked a easy job to undo a seal on a book from the Request Board, and she left before Jet and Droy could say anything, leaving them in shock at what she said and wonder how it came about.

As before they were a tight group, but now they were falling apart, and it was all because of the job she went with Natsu. Jet and Droy didn't know what happened, but they knew one thing, Natsu was to blame for taking Levy away from them and so they wouldn't have a chance to date her. Natsu would one day pay for taking from them, Jet and Droy didn't know how yet, but they vowed that one day the Dragon Slayer would pay for this.

 _ **And Then…**_

As Levy left to get another job, and Jet and Droy following her to talk to her, Master Makarov turned to Erza and said, "Erza, take Gray to the Medical Room and I'll call Porlyusica and see if she can heal the burn mark on his face." and with that, Makarov walked towards his office to call Porlyusica. But as he got there, Mirajane was waiting for him at the door, looking some what concerned.

"Master, may I speak to you privately?" Mirajane asked politely, shocked the Guild Master, as she was know The Demon, not only because of her Take Over Magic, but because as Levy pointed out, her behaviour towards everyone, even him. So it was a shock to him that she was being so polite.

"Of course dear, come on in." Makarov told the young girl, as he waved her into his office. And once he closed the door, he asked, "So Mirajane, what can I do for you?"

"It is about Natsu," Mirajane told her Master simply, "I was wondering if you felt something off about him."

"What do you mean my dear?" asked Makarov. Although he suspected already what she was going to say, there was a darkness within the young boy now, one that wasn't there before and he was worried. There wasn't much he could do about it sure, but that didn't stop him worrying. As whilst the darkness was small at the moment, he feared that over time it would get bigger and bigger, until the darkness consumes the young Dragon Slayer and who knows what will happen. And the worse part of it all, was that he feared it was the actions of his own guild that put the darkness in Natsu in the first place. But he was somewhat shocked that Mirajane could sense it, as not many at her age could do so.

"You know full will what I'm talking about old man, the darkness within him." Mirajane told him firmly, "I would be surprised if you _didn't_ feel it."

"Yes I did felt it," admitted Makarov, "but I am surprise that you could at your age."

"If it was any other darkness I might not," Mirajane acknowledged, "but this was no normal darkness, this darkness was of a demon and because of my power, I felt it."

Now that the Take Over Mage mention it, he realized that she was right, it did feel like a demonic power. Now what Levy told them made sense also, the inborn skill she was talking about was Natsu's demonic side. It also explained why his power felt like Mirajane's power. He wasn't sure how or why, but somehow one of his parents was a demon, or a part demon at the very least and during the last few months Natsu awoke this power. If that was the case, if he didn't control it, that power could overtake him and possibly cause some problems in the near future.

Makarov cursed his guild, and himself, if they all treated the young Dragon Slayer better, he wouldn't have left and in doing so awaken this new power of his. As now that he wasn't part of Fairy Tail, there was no way to watch over Natsu, so that his power didn't take control of him. All they could do now was wait and see, and hope that this wouldn't bite them back in the ass later on.

"So what do you want me to do about it?" asked Makarov, wondering what the young girl was getting at, "Now that Natsu is no longer of the guild, there's very little I can do. Other than wait and see what happens, and hope that his power doesn't take him over."

"I understand that Master," admitted Mirajane, "but that doesn't mean there's nothing I can do about it."

"What are you talking about Mirajane?" The Fairy Tail Master asked in concern.

"Well you see Master, as you said all you can do is wait and see what happens, and hope that his power doesn't take him over. But what happens if his demonic power does take him over?" Mirajane asked her Master, "You know that every time I use my power, not only do I fight others, but I have an inner battle to keep my powers in track too, so that they don't control me. It is one of the reasons I can such a bitch, as I allow part of myself be like that, as it is easier to control when I do use my powers."

"Again, what do you want me to do about it?" asked Makarov.

"Nothing, as should Natsu's demonic powers take him over, and he is powerful when it happens, I'm sorry to say there's fuck all any of you can do about it." explained Mirajane, "Not even tin can out there could stand up to him, she could put up a good fight, but should he be at full power he would crush her like a bug. Same with you."

"So what is your plan than?" asked her Master, "You must have one if you're here to see me."

"I do," Mirajane admitted with a sigh, "but not the plan I had not long ago. I was planning to give up being a Mage, give up my Take Over Magic and work behind the bar. After the death of Lisanna a few months back, I've seriously thinking about giving it all up as it doesn't feel the same as before. Even Elfman, whilst still going on missions, has decided to give up on learning to fully learn his Take Over Magic, out of fear of repeating what happened to our sister."

Makarov could only but nod at this, as he fully understood their reasonings for doing so. In fact he was suspecting Mirajane quitting sooner, the signs were there, but with everything with Natsu, it seemed to make her think before doing so. It would been a great shame, but after Lisanna's, he could understand where they would coming from.

"But now that I seen Natsu and his new behaviour and his new magic, I fear my plans have to change." Mirajane informed her Master.

"How so?" asked the Guild Master.

"I'm going to take a year out from Fairy Tail to train and do a few S-Class quests to get more powerful." explained Mirajane, "You see, to defeat a powerful demon, you need to be a powerful demon yourself. So I'm planning to train over the next year to become more powerful, so that should Natsu's power take him over, there'll be someone who can deal with him."

Makarov sighed that this, whilst he didn't like the idea of Mirajane doing this, as he didn't want to put her in danger. But she was right, whilst they might be able to fight off demons, it would be difficult and could be crushed like bugs if they weren't careful. But as the young Take Over Mage said, to fight a powerful demon, you need another powerful demon to fight it. So with a sigh he said, "So when are you leaving?"

"Later on today," Mirajane told him, "the sooner I start, the better."

"What about Elfman?" asked the Master.

"I know he is on a mission and won't be back for a while, but this has to be done soon as possible." explained Mirajane, "Just in case the worse happens sooner than later."

"I understand," he truly did, he might not like it, but he understood, "is there a message you want me to give to your brother?"

"Yes just one," Mirajane told him simply, "keep on training and don't give up on mastering his Take Over powers, as we might need it should Natsu take the wrong path and need someone to stop him. Don't tell him that though, but tell him to keep on training and find someone to help him."

"That I can do, I might even be able to find someone to help him." the Master told her, wanting to help any of his children when he could, as he didn't want to fail them like he did with Natsu.

"Thank you Master." Mirajane thanked her Master.

"You're welcome dear," smiled the Master, "I'll let you be, so you can get ready to leave. Pick whatever jobs you want when you are ready to leave and come and see me."

"I will Master." the Take Over Mage told him, as she left his office, leaving the old master to think about what has been happening, as he called Porlyusica to come and see Gray.

 _ **And Then…**_

Meanwhile though, as this was happening, another set of events were unfolding. Lexis had gone to the store room, so that she could find some spare clothes to wear for now. For the next few hours, people feared to go near her as she would threaten them with lightning should they go near her. Not only was she muttering death threats who dare to look at her lustfully because they saw her naked, she was muttering death threats about Natsu and how she was going to kill him. As he was the one behind the lustful looks and whispers, as he burnt her clothes away in front of everyone. It was something she wasn't going to forgive, and Lexis was planning all sorts of things to hurt and/or kill Natsu in the slowest possibly way. It was decided that until she calmed down, it was wise not to go near Lexis for the durable future.

As for the others, when they weren't giving Lexis lustful looks, and whispering about what they would like to her to those they trusted, they were whispering what happened. They never thought that Levy McGarden of all people would speak like this, and why she would leave Fairy Tail. Whilst many would lay blame on Natsu, they knew that she was a strong minded person who wouldn't allow others to control her that easy. So something else must be going on, did whatever she and Natsu talked about really change the way she thought about them and her way of thinking? It would be a while before they stopped talking about this.

Now with Gray and Erza, as Erza took Gray to the Medical Room to wait for Porlyusica, Erza turned to the Ice Mage and said, "Listen Gray, I know that you and I never got along, but I need your help?"

This shocked the Ice Mage, as long as he knew Erza, she never once asked for help before. In fact, she preferred to do everything by herself. He didn't know why, that it was always the case, she would always push people away should they offer any help at all. So he asked the Requip Mage, "Help with what?"

"With Natsu," Erza told him simply, "to stop him from killing anyone else. Even if those people are Dark Mages, they are living people. They should be imprisoned, and allow justice to deal with them and try and redeem them, or kill them if it is the verdick. As they would have a trail, and be judged by people who knows what they are doing. There's a reason why we're not judge, jury and executioner, we don't have the wisdom or the right knowledge to do so. But Natsu doesn't, and he is willing to kill anyone if they get in the way, or to send a message so that others will stop what they are doing.

"If he is willing to kill Dark Mages, how long do you think it'll be before he starts to kill innocents because it sends a message to finish a job, or that they got in the way? Not only that, but look at how he is acting so far, look what he has done to you and talked Levy in doing. If he could do that now, what do you think will happen in the future."

As much as Gray hated to admit it, Erza was right, Natsu whilst a pain before, he wasn't someone Gray thought he could handle. But now, well, he wanted payback for what flame brain done to his face. "But how?" asked Gray.

"I don't know," admitted Erza, "whilst we don't want to admit it, Natsu as gotten better. He isn't as foolish or as weak as he used to, he was able to get a few cheap shots back on the island, and you know how hard that was for him in the past. Not only that, we don't know where he will be going from here, and what his powers are so far. For now, all we can do is train and become more powerful, as he'll be doing so too, and stop him where we can."

"Why me though?" Gray asked with interest.

"Because of your powers," Erza told the Ice Mage, not denying anything, "ice is one of the few powers that can fight against fire and vise versa. I'll be asking a few other people that I think I can trust and get along with, as I know we'll not be able to deal with him alone."

"That's fine." Gray told the Requip Mage, whilst he didn't like being used, he could understand why Erza came to him, as he had a power that other than Water Mages, can fight against a Fire Mage. No, he would train with Erza and pay Natsu back for what he done to him.

And so over the next few hours, they talked about how to train, and who they should team up with, even finding new people to join Fairy Tail to join them. During their talks, by the time Porlyusica came to the Guild, she checked for infection and told them that if he wanted to, she could heal the burn but it would take some time. But Gray decided that he would leave it, as it would be a reminder not to underestimate Natsu again.

 _ **To be Continued!**_

 _ **Author's Note - PLEASE READ TO THE END:**_ Here ends Chapter 11 of The Dragon Overlord, and I want you to thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I don't know if I used the term client right, but it seemed right, if not please let me know so I make sure I make it right in future chapters.

Now for the burn mark of Gray's face, it came from a review by The Sith'ari, who suggested that when Natsu returns to Fairy Tail with Levy, he could call Gray out for how much of a hypocrite he was for calling him hot headed. When Gray was stupid enough to attack a powerful Demon, like Deliora, and forcing his own sensei to sacrifice herself to kill the demon. As a result to this, Gray attacks Natsu, only for to be overpowered by the Dragon Slayer, where his face is burned by Natsu's fire magic, giving him a scar similar to z.

Can I ask that when you review, you say why you love or like the story, or why you hate it, as it'll help me with writing this story better. I don't mind one liners, as I often do them myself when I can't think of anything to say about the story, but I do like to know why you love, like or hate it and would like a few lines to tell me why. So if possible, I would like to hear why you like or hate (or both) this story, and what you would like to happen next.

Now like before, I would like to ask for any ideas you would like to see to happen next, anything can go, as I would like to hear your input. But at the moment, I mainly want ideas as to where Natsu could search for Lucy and what could happen in the towns. It could be anywhere, and I would like a few ideas as to what could happen in each town/village that Natsu search in. So far I got two ideas, although not the towns they could happen in, both ideas is where Natsu meets up with two of his future Harem Members: Wendy and Bisca Mulan a.k.a Mulan Rouge. But I would like ideas of towns and other ideas as to what happens in each town, so I can make a few chapters before we meet up with Lucy.

For Natsu's girls, I'm going to try and turn them in such different ways as possible, breaking them in some way, twisting what they believe or twisting them in some way, and using magic on them. I don't want to use the same method too often, so I would like your thoughts as to how I can do so. The most important one is Wendy, as I'm planning to add her during Natsu's search for Lucy, but I want ideas as to how to split her from the village she comes from. Got a few ideas, but I would like your thoughts about it.

Now as you seem in this chapter, I have started to set a few things up so that Natsu can capture his future harem. I even got a few ideas how he'll meet some of them, apart for Juvia Lockser and Gabrielle Redfox: I still would like ideas as to how Natsu could interact with the Phantom Lord, and as soon as possible so he could meet them. I can't use the comic/anime way, because as I said, it wouldn't be possible in this story.

Before you give me any ideas, I would like to point out that everything that's happening right now, it's about a year and a half before the events from the comic/anime. So the events from them when Natsu would have meet them, wouldn't be happening in this story, as most things will be different by then. So when you are thinking of ideas, please remember this.

Now I would like your thoughts about Ivan Dreyar, last I remember seeing him was being pulled away from the Grand Games, and we never know what happens to him. So I would like to ask, what would you like to see to happen to him in this story. Also is there any characters you would like to see more of, but simply disappear and never hear of for some strange reason. If so, who they are and what would you like to happen to them, keep alive, killed or have a better reason why they haven't been heard of again.

As you know, I didn't like the end as it left many plot holes in it. They could have done one more saga, to fuel in the plot holes, it could be the One Magic and this one could have some old characters and explain how to deal how each of them leave in one way or another. What do you think?

Please leave some feedback to let me know your thoughts and ideas, as they do help me to write better and let me know what you want to happen next. They also give me ideas.


	14. Chapter 13

_**( . Y . )**_ = sex scene, so if you don't want to read it you can skip that part of the story.

 _ **Chapter Thirteen…**_

 _ **(Lucy Heartfilia - Part 1.)**_

 _16th of November 782, Magnolia Town, Late Afternoon:_

Whilst Levy was giving her peace of mind to Fairy Tail, Natsu was on his way to find Happy, who was shopping for some fish. So he walked to the market, but he had trouble finding the blue feline, as he wasn't at the fish stalls, nor was he at the fish shop as he thought he would find Happy. In fact, about half an hour of searching, Happy found Natsu, with a smirk and holding something within a cloth.

"What have you done Happy?" Natsu asked his partner.

"Oh not much, just left them a gift as I took something." Happy explained with a smirk, as he pulled out the Fairy Tail Stamp out of the cloth. "I replaced this with a fish I brought, and they won't notice it for a while, seeing that they rarely have new members. So they won't know the stamp is gone until the fish goes bad, even then they won't find the fish for a bit."

Natsu could only laugh as Happy give him the Fairy Tail Stamp, "Oh, a good one pal, I would love to see their faces when they smell it." Both of them laughed at this, imaging are they would react when they smelled the bad fish. After a few moments, Natsu stopped laughing and he said, "Enough of this, we have to see a man about a job."

And so they walked towards the restaurant, where they saw the man in the white mask from a few days ago, sitting down having a good drink of water. Upon seeing Natsu and Happy, he signalled them over and said, "Good to see you back Mr. Dragneel, I was shocked when I was informed you were back early. I wasn't expecting you for at least a week or so."

"Oh the job was much easier than I was suspecting it to be," Natsu admitted honestly, before getting to the point of why they were there, "now tell me, what is this job you want and who is hiring me?"

"My employer wants to explain this himself," the masked man informed Natsu, "but that can wait until tomorrow. You two had a long day, so rest up for the night and prepare for tomorrow, we'll leave by noon."

"Thanks, I have a few things I have to do, and was hoping to have the night to deal with them." Natsu explained to the man.

"That's fine," the masked man acknowledged, "I'll meet you tomorrow outside the Train Station."

And with that, the three parted, the masked man finishing whatever he was doing, whilst Natsu and Happy left the town to go to the nearest Netherworld Gate. As they had a few people to see, to explain to his new followers what is going on.

 _ **o0OoO0o**_

 _Netherworld Tower, Throne Room, Late Afternoon:_

Once Happy and Natsu returned the Throne Room, he saw that Zalty, who was in a sexy outfit with a bikini top and short skirt, Lyon, the Cold Emperor and his two people, Sherry and Yuka, were already there. They were looking as if they been there a while, seeing that they weren't too shocked about what they are seeing, but they still had the look of awe and some fear about them. Upon seeing Natsu, Zalty walked over to her new Master and stood right next to him, as the loyal servant that she was.

"Welcome back sire." bowed Gnarl, as he saw his Master.

"I take it Zalty, Lyon and the others are here because of you?" asked the young Overlord, liking how Zalty was looking, and the same urges that he had with Levy, was coming back for Zalty.

"Yes Master," admitted the Minion Master, "I thought it was easier and faster if I brought them here and explain a few things about what is going on."

"Thank you Gnarl." Natsu thanked the old minion, as he turned to Lyon and the others and asked, "So did you understand everything that Gnarl told you?"

"We think so," Lyon told him, "you are some kind of Overlord of Evil in training, and that you're looking for the rest of your minions. And you're training and preparing for when you are to take over."

"That's about right." Natsu admitted.

"I have a question," Yuka told him, "if you have these minions, why do you need us?"

"A few reasons to be honest," Natsu answered, "first is that they are weak as fuck. They might have been strong in the past, but now they can't even defeat a Dark Guild like Eisenwald. Even if I send loads of them, they would keep on dying, so it would be a waste of Lifeforce in creating them if they can die so easy. Another problem is that they are thick as rocks, and only useful for fighting, even then they aren't that smart and can often die fighting because they don't know how to fight properly. Not only that, but I want someone who can think and able to go out in public to do jobs."

Here they could understand why Natsu wanted them, he need people who can go unnoticed by the public, and get info that these minions can't. But still, there was something Yuka wanted to know and so asked, "If they are so weak and stupid as you say they are, why aren't you doing something to change this?"

"That's what I'm planning to do," Natsu informed them, "but before I can do that, I need to find the Red and Green Hives first."

"And how are you going to do that?" this came from Sherry.

"I've become an Independent Mage to go on missions so I can search for clues for finding them." explained Natsu.

"That's a good idea Master." Zalty acknowledged.

"I agree." admitted the Cold Emperor, "If there's anything we can do to help let us know."

"Thanks, but at the moment until I have sorted a few things up, there's not much you can do to help. For now though, just train to get stronger." Natsu informed them, in watch they nodded in agreement, then looking at Zalty, Natsu asked her, "So who are you my dear?"

"My name is Ultear Milkovich, Master." the now Ultear informed her Master.

"So you are Master Ur's daughter." Lyon told the girl.

This just pissed Ultear off, and ice appeared from Lyon's legs all the way his neck. As this happened she hissed at him, "Do not mention that name in front of me again."

Whilst he wasn't cold thanks to him being an Ice Mage too, it did make it difficult for to move though. But he didn't dare to move just yet, as he didn't want to make his former Master's daughter even anger towards him. However, Natsu didn't seem to be bothered by her anger as he asked, "Why does hearing your mother's name make you so angry?"

"She's no mother of mine Master," Ultear told her Master darkly, not showing any anger towards him for being her up, "she abandoned me when I was just a child. She brought me to Bureau of Magical Development, as I was ill with too much magic for my age."

"That's not true," Lyon bust out from his ice prison, "she was told that you were dead, and she was devastated and wasn't the same until she met me and Grey." Lyon said Grey's name darkly, still blaming him for what happened to their master in the first place, "Even with us there, she was still upset of losing you, she cried on your birthday and the day that you meant to be killed."

"That's a lie…" hissed Ultear, not wanting to believe it.

"Are you sure about that?" Natsu asked thoughtfully, "You did say that you were taken to the Bureau because you were ill because you had too much magic for your age. Wouldn't it be possible because of this, the Bureau would want to test you to see what you were able to do?"

Ultear didn't want to believe it, she spent her early years before meeting her former Master, Hades, getting stronger to get revenge on her mother for abandoning her, and on the students, that took her mother away. But now though, listening what her new Master said, and what her mother's former student told her she wasn't sure. But as she thought about all those painful experiments, seeing how much stronger she could get, and not really caring for her, she begun to rethink what she knew.

"Are you sure about this Master?" asked Ultear, unsure she wanted to hear the answer.

"I don't know, as the past is the past and no one knows what happened unless you can go back in time." Natsu told her simply, "But we can always ask her if we are able to bring her back from the dead safely."

Ultear couldn't believe it, all these years she wasn't sure what to think now. All these years since Hades found and took her under his wing raising and mentoring her to learn a form of Lost Magic: the Arc of Time, convincing her that in the 'Ultimate Magic World,' one could travel back in time and change the past. During her teenage years, Ultear began to search for another way to perform this very same task by studying other types of Time Magic, during which she stumbled across Last Ages. Hades found her and dissuaded her from using it, as its use came with the price of taking away the time, ergo the life, of its user. Knowing this, she done many things that her mother would be upset about, so that she could bring about 'Ultimate Magic World,' so she could go back in time. She didn't care what she did as she knew that she would be able to undo them once she completes the Arc of Time, to go back and live the life she wanted.

But now none of it didn't seem to matter now, now that she had her new Master, who was willing to bring her mother back from the dead. Something she never thought of, not even as she was helping Jellal Fernandes who was trying to revive Zeref via the R-System. All she wanted was to go back in time and reclaim her last childhood with her mother. But now, none of it mattered other than what her Master wanted.

"Thank you Master." Ultear said with a bow, happy that she might be with her mother soon.

"No problem," said Natsu as he helped Lyon from his Ice Prison, "now could you tell me who you are working for at the moment."

"I work for one main person, my former Master, Hades, the master of Grimoire Heart." Ultear informed them all.

"What!?" Lyon, Sherry and Yuka, asked in shock, as Lyon went on to say, "You're a member of a Dark Guild that's part of the Balam Alliance?"

"Yes I am," Ultear admitted icely to Lyon, who still didn't like him, "I'm the leader of the main group known as Seven Kin of Purgatory."

"Was it them that you had to report to today?" asked Natsu, remembering what she said the other day.

"No, it was Jellal Fernandes, or as he is known by many these days, Siegrain," explained Ultear, "he is the youngest Wizard Saint and Magic Council Member."

"Oh, why is that?" asked Natsu.

"Because it has been one of my missions as a member of Grimoire Heart, to control him for the last few years, Master." Ultear informed her new Master, "Master Hades wanted to use Siegrain to get a key to break the seal on Zeref." And with that Ultear begun to explain her former Master's plan.

Upon hearing this, Natsu just laughed darkly at this, not caring about what happening to Siegrain and his foolish actions at the Tower of Heaven. Then he said, "Hades, is a fool, there's no seal at all on Zeref, she is still out there somewhere, hiding from humanity."

"What do you mean?" asked Ultear.

So Natsu explained the reason why Zeref was the way she was, about her past, the death of her family and trying to bring back her baby brother back from the dead. He also explained that the reason she was immortal was because of the ancient God Ankhseram, and which lead Zeref down the path of darkness, where she punished those who she believes to be evil. And over time become to loathe humanity and its repeated idiosyncrasies of hatred, evil, and conflict. And at some point of time, Zeref hid herself from humanity to get rid of her own darkness, as being around people was the reason for her being evil. And that should she ever feel again, her powers could regain and lead her down the path that she tried to get away from.

The humans there couldn't believe what they heard, and that the main reason all the evil that Zeref done was because of the God Ankhseram, who hated Zeref for trying to bring her brother back. Most of them admitted if they had the power and knowledge to do so, they too would try and bring the one they love back from the dead.

As the group was thinking over what Natsu told them, Ultear asked, "Why are you keeping calling Zeref her? He is male."

"No, she is a female," Natsu informed them all, "because of the time, people didn't want others to think that females were all that powerful. So they wrote her as a male in the records." That they could understand, as back than females were look down upon, and considered as weak. It was only in the last hundred years that woman got more respect for their power and actions. Now he wanted to rest for a bit, but wanted some fun beforehand, and he knew what to do.

"Now! O Spirit, answer my call and pass through the Gate." Natsu begun as he pulled a golden key from his packet, "Gate of the Maiden, I open thee! Virgo!" And as he said that, he twirled the Key around, before giving it stab in the air. In doing so, the earth broke apart and a young beautiful lady, with a petite body appeared out of the ground. She had shackles around her wrists, short, pink hair, and blue eyes, and she was wearing a typical maid outfit, consisting of a black undercoat and a white, frilled-trim apron.

"You summoned me Master." Virgo stated as she appeared.

"Yes, I want you to look after these people for me, whilst I talk to Ultear privately, about more her time in Grimoire Heart, and what she can tell me about them." Natsu told Virgo, as the others could understand why he wanted to talk to the leader of the Seven Kin of Purgatory.

"Of course Master." Virgo acknowledged her Master, "Can I be punished later?"

"Maybe." Natsu shook his head at this, wondering if she had any tact about this sort of thing, you don't say this sort of thing around people she didn't know.

"You're a Celestial Spirit Mage too?" Yuka asked in shock.

"Yeah it was something I found out recently," Natsu informed them, "it's surprising that she is a masochist, considering that she meant to be a Maiden."

Each looked at each other in confusion, they won't sure what to say to this, who knew Celestial Spirits were like this. But then again, no one really knew what Celestial Spirits really were like. Either way, Natsu went on to say, "Now if none of you need me, Ultear and I will be going to my room to talk. Happy why don't you stay down here for a bit"

Seeing that no one, not even Gnarl, wanted to talk to him, Natsu and Ultear went to Natsu's room. As Happy give his father a knowing smile, as he knew what Natsu really wanted from Ultear

 _ **o0OoO0o**_

Once they got to Natsu's room, Ultear asked, "What would you like to know about Grimoire Heart?"

"Nothing right now." said Natsu as he finally gave in the urges that he had been keeping in for a while, and pulled Ultear into a rough kiss.

Ultear was shocked at first, as she wasn't expecting it, but then gave in for her Master, as she realized that she was his anyway. And to be honest, she too wanted this, someone to take her and fuck her good. She was twenty and good looking, but yet she hadn't been fucked yet, at least by a man. It could be because the way she treated the men in the past, wanting to test them, if they didn't have the strength of the bulls, she wanted nothing to do with them. That was until now, where she met her new Master.

 _ **( . Y . ) ( . Y . )**_

After a few minutes of rough kissing, Natsu and ordered Ultear, "Get on your knees. Now!"

She was immediately on her knees before Natsu, as she looked up at him for further orders. Natsu could feel his cock getting hard as stone now.

"Take out my cock, and suck your Master's cock." Natsu ordered.

Ultear suddenly pulled Natsu's jeans and pants down, and with his cock was out, she was gobbling it in seconds. Natsu could hear her moaning and slobbering as she licked and sucked his cock.

As she was sucking Natsu's cock, she lowered her hand to her skirt pulled it and her panties away, to reveal she was hairless down there, as she went to her snatch and diddled it as she sucked her Master's cock until it was getting purple. One hand was using her drool to stroke Natsu as she chewed on his cock head and continued stuffing it into her mouth.

Natsu rammed it into her throat to make her gag and to let her know he was in charge. She took it and looked up with loving eyes. Natsu stroked her hair and face to let her know that her Master did really love her.

Natsu was fucking her mouth and face with a slow tempo at first, to savour his time with Ultear. As Natsu continued fucking her drooling mouth, Ultear continued to finger her pussy. It wasn't long before he cummed into mouth for her to swallow. She whimpered when she thought she might not get it all, but she managed to swallow everything that Natsu had for her.

"That was perfect, little slave. You're doing so well for Master. Did you come? I hope so." Natsu told her.

"Oh, I did Master." Ultear admitted to her new Master, as he licked the remind cum from around her mouth, "It felt so much better than ever before."

"Have you had sex before?" Natsu asked in wonder.

"No Master," Ultear informed her Master, "I never been able to find a man who could satisfy me. So please Master, take that cock of yours and fuck me."

As she said this she removed her bikini top and began to caress her breasts and nipples that had hardened, during her mouth being fucked. She wanted to fuck herself again, but she wanted her Master's cock in her more, and not her fingers.

Natsu just smiled as he allowed his instincts take control, as he pulled her up by the hair and kissed her roughly, as his free hand played with her cunt. As he pulled away, he said, "Beg for it, beg for me to fuck you."

"Please Master, please fuck your slave, I'm begging you, make me yours fully." Ultear moaned in pleasure as to what her Master was doing to her. She had no idea what came over her, she was normally in control, the one that told others what to do. But now, all she cared about was pleasuring her new Master in any way possible, and only him. If anyone tried to control her, want something from her, even demand something from her, they could go to hell for all she cared. The only one who could demand and use her, was the man in front of her.

"Get up on the bed, little slut. You're going to get fucked. Lie down and watch my face as I screw you. Quickly now!" Natsu ordered her.

Ultear was more than happy to do so, as she scrambled up on the bed with her head on a pillow, as Natsu got between her legs. Natsu then pressed her legs up with her knees against her tits, as Natsu entered her, holding his cock in one hand. Then he looked into her eyes again, and rammed his dick into her moist pussy.

Her groan of lust pleased Natsu and he began fucking his new pet faster and faster. He was grunting with passion himself, and he felt my cock reaching the depths of her cunt. It felt so good, better than his first time with Levy. Then again, he did hear that sex only gets better as you get more experience. This was perfect fucking and Natsu could hear Ultear grunting with each thrust. Her face contorted into the face of sex pleasure that seemed to show pain, but was actually pleasure of the deepest kind.

Fucking her was what Natsu had wanted and needed from her. However, he had to keep her quiet, as he didn't anyone else to hear her in the tower. So he placed a hand over his slaves mouth and kept screwing her snatch with thrusts so forceful that her body was trembling as she came. Her juices were making the fucking so easy and pleasing. God, her cunt was tight for Natsu. So damned tight, as he rammed into her, shaking her more and more.

Natsu had to come. He needed to fill her cunt with his seed. He was going to give her all the come she could hold in her tight little pussy. The Dragon Slayer grunted with satisfaction as he felt his spunk jetting out and giving him the best feeling in the world. The feeling of come shooting out of a cock into a hot, wet pussy. God, it was so good. Natsu humped her with force as she cried out. "Master. Fuck. Do it Master. Ahhh, damn. Fuck me, fuck me, fuck meeeeeee!"

Natsu kept spurting his hot juices into her cunny. She was a great little slave. Natsu pulled out of Ultear, and as he did his little slut moaned in disappointment. She wanted more.

"Get down there and lick that cum off my balls and my cock. Suck me clean now. Oh yes, lick it pet, lick it clean. It's so sensitive. God, you're the perfect little slave." Natsu moaned in pleasure as she cleaned him.

Ultear was busily licking everything off her Master's cock and his balls. She loved her Master, she never knew that sex was so great. She wanted more. But before she could say anything, they heard a sound at the door. And so Natsu called out, "Who's there?"

"It's me Master, Virgo." Virgo informed him as she entered the bedroom, as she closed the door behind her. To Natsu's shock, she was naked, to reveal she had firm D-Cup breasts, and a fine pink pussy hair. "I have served your guests Master, and I came to see if you needed anything, when I hear you fucking your slave."

"How much did you hear?" Natsu asked the Celestial Spirit.

"A good bit of it," admitted Virgo, "please punish me."

Natsu could only sigh at this, before he could say anything, Ultear asked him, "Master, can I deal with this bitch please?" Whilst she never had a man fuck her, that didn't know about pleasure, she had fucked a few women in her time. She like all people had needs that needed to be taken care of.

"Sure…" all Natsu was able to tell her lustfully. He heard about two woman fucking each other when he was back in Fairy Tail, but never thought he would see or be part of it, then again he didn't seem to care until now. So he was more than happy to allow Ultear have her fun as long he could watch.

Virgo, the submissive maid that she was, came over to Ultear with another word. As she did, Ultear grabbed her hair and pulled her face down into a hairless pussy. Here Virgo immediately begun to eat Ultear's pussy, as if she had been wanting to eat pussy all her life. Maybe she already had. Natsu didn't know how many Masters the Celestial Spirit had, and how many she tried to get them to punish her, but failed.

Natsu just laid back and watched, he would be an audience for now, as he just shot his load already and wasn't ready to come again at the moment. Natsu could see the expression of pleasure on Ultear's face as his slave began licking her clit. Natsu was able to see it all. He watched his slut spread the labia and began sucking Ultear's cunt. She was lustfully engaged, Natsu could tell, as her ass was wiggling in the air. Natsu knew she was happy.

Ultear was moaning and coming already. She hadn't been with anyone for a while now. She may have played with herself, but it wasn't the same as making love to another person. Now she was being eaten out by her first sub, and was loving it. She pushed Virgo's head feather into her pussy, and said, "Eat me out real good bitch, show our Master how good you are at eating me out." Which Virgo happy did, enjoying being used like this at last.

Natsu was getting excited just listening to Ultear's and Virgo's gasps of passion. His cock was getting hard again. He didn't mind in the least, even though it was slightly sore now. As he was enjoying watching them, and was wondering what was going to happen next.

"Virgo, are you coming?"

Virgo took her mouth off my slave's cunt, turned and said, "Oh no Master. I was waiting for you to allow me. But I admit I want to come so badly. Your slave has such a sweet, juicy pussy. When may I come Master?"

"Fine. Start coming whenever you wish. I want to see juices flowing out of your pussy now." Natsu informed the Celestial Spirit.

Natsu heard her as she began shivering and quaking with the orgasm she had been holding. It was lovely to see, because of the power he held, and because he loving seeing her lust overflowing.

All the while Ultear had been continuing to come as his Celestial Spirit sucked her dry. And his cock was hard and ready for more. So he rose up and smiled.

"Ultear, has Virgo given you enough pleasure with her mouth? I have an idea, let's try it and see if you enjoy it."

Natsu picked Virgo up and put her on the bed with him. Ultear slowly rose up on wobbly legs and turned around over to see what her Master had in mind. Natsu leaned over to his bag that one of his minions brought up earlier, two huge magical dildos out of it. He brought them just encase he ever needed them, he didn't know he would need them so soon. Ultear looked at him with an expression of interest. Natsu smiled and got seat up right as Ultear got on the bed with them.

"Now, Virgo, you're going to get ass fucked." Natsu inform his Celestial Spirit, "You'll like that, won't you? Have you done it before?"

She shook her head but she was smiling. So was her fellow slave. Natsu handed Ultear the magical dildos, and said, "Ultear, you can use whatever you want on yourself and then use the other on my little slave here. Your choice dear. You do it any way you want to. Okay, Slave Ultear?"

"Okay, Master. Let's use this little whore." Ultear said happily, enjoying herself more than she had in a long time,

Natsu was on his back as he pulled his Celestial Spirit to me. She understood perfectly what was needed now. She squatted over her Master raging cock, as he guided it into her ass, slowly and surely. She groaned as she took her first cock in her virgin ass hole. It was so fucking tight, Natsu wasn't sure if it would go in, but it did, and she began to bounce up and down apprehensively at first, but then with more pleasure. Natsu had allowed her to come earlier, and she was doing so now. Natsu could feel her cunt juices starting to flow out and onto his balls.

Ultear was creeping up between her Master's legs with the two dildos. Natsu heard them turned on and heard Virgo begin panting as something began to happen to her. Natsu leaned to the side and could see his slave working the huge dildo into her cunt, so she must have been using the other on his Celestial Spirit pussy. It was all good, as long as he was happy. Natsu began humping up to fuck Virgo's ass.

Natsu's slave could continue coming all night for all he knew. Women were lucky that way. Personally, Natsu had given his seed to Ultear earlier, so he didn't need to come immediately, so I was just enjoying all the sex he was having.

In the meantime, Ultear was fucking herself with the dildo and fucking Virgo with the other one, and both continued squealing with pleasure as they continued to let their juices flow. At last Ultear pulled the dildo out of her and squirted onto Virgo's cunt. Virgo cried out with joy as her Master began filling her ass with his cream. It was lot, as it poured out of her ass. Then his Celestial Spirit fell forward onto his slave. She looked up at Ultear, and I knew what she wanted.

"Ultear, give Virgo a kiss." Natsu told his slave, "Let her know she's been a good girl. Give her some love. She's been a good little maid."

 _ **( . Y . ) ( . Y . )**_

Ultear looked at her Master weakly, after having summing so much that she was ready to collapse. She nodded, and leaned over and kissed Virgo. Natsu just lay there with his shrunken cock up his maid's ass and relished what his life has become. He never thought he would enjoy his life this much, as he did now. Not too long after, Natsu closed Virgo's Gate, so that she could rest, and once she did he and Ultear got a few hours rest, before they talked about Grimoire Heart

 _ **o0OoO0o**_

 _17th of November 782, Magnolia Town, Train Station, Noon:_

It was noon of the next day, and Natsu and Happy was at Magnolia Town's Train Station, something Natsu wasn't happy about, but knew there was nothing he could do about it. He was waiting for the Masked Man to show up, so he could take him and Happy to their next job.

But as Natsu and Happy was waiting for the Masked Man, Natsu was thinking back to the night before. Natsu couldn't help himself but smile, he enjoyed his time with both Ultear and Virgo. But he knew that he would have to be careful not to let his sexual urges control him. But afterwards, once they had a rest, he and Ultear talked about Grimoire Heart and the Seven Kin of Purgatory. The thing that got Natsu's interest was the Devil's Heart, it was the source of Hades' incredible Magic as well as his extreme longevity, acting as both a power source and a life support for the Guild Master. The Devil's Heart was something that not only makes Hades more powerful, and make him life for a long time, but it also powers the Grimoire Heart's Airship.

This is something Natsu interested in, not for the power to power the Netherworld Tower, as he had the Tower Heart. But to give him and his allies an extra power source, Natsu didn't care if they gained longevity. So he had Gnarl to look into this, as this could very useful.

Just as Natsu was thinking about this, the Masked Man appeared and asked Natsu, "Are you ready Mr. Dragneel."

"As I'll ever be, preferred if we won't be taking the train." Natsu informed the man with a sigh.

"I understand Mr. Dragneel," the Masked Man told him and Happy, "but you don't have to worry, we're taking my employer train. He has people who have problems with travel, and so created a train that won't make them travel sick."

"Really?" Happy asked with interest, "Than why don't all trains be like this?"

"The cost," the Masked Man told the blue cat, "it costs a lot for them to cast the right spells on the trains so people don't feel travel sickness."

"Ah," as much as Natsu hated to admit it, he can see the reasoning for the train companies not doing so, but that doesn't mean he likes it, "so where is your train of yours?"

"It'll be here soon." the Masked Man informed him and Happy.

And true enough, ten minutes later, a train whistle was sounded as a posh looking train pulled up as sharp hisses from the air brakes as the train stops. The train was dark red, with gold trimming, and behind the train was one carriage which looked the same.

When the train stopped, the three of them entered the carriage, Natsu and Happy saw it was classy, the ceiling was white, with brown wooding. The walls were brown also, with a bar with stalls and classy looking chairs around the place with wooden tables to put their drinks and food on. On the walls with the carriage was set up to look like a mix between a fancy sitting room and a bar. The borders where the walls met the roof were spaced with small magical lamps, that were changing colours every so often. Each piece of furniture, be it a chair, couch, or sofa, was stitched with the same zebra-striped pattern. The small beige curtains barely covered the windows, providing just enough shade to keep the still-setting sun out of the patrons' eyes.

The various plants and picture frames dotting the tables and walls provided some accents, the pictures themselves showing several of the more famous people to ride this train and some of the stops. In the centre of the room was a mahogany table acting as the central pub area, providing not only another place for patrons to mingle, but also to drink and eat.

It wasn't long before the train left the station, and to Natsu surprise, he didn't feel sick as it moved. He would admit that whilst he was told about it, until now, he didn't believe that it would happen. And that the man was only saying he wouldn't be sick to only get him onto the train. So as Natsu and Happy waited on the train to get wherever they were going, they seat at the bar to take some drink and food.

 _ **o0OoO0o**_

 _Heartfilia Residence:_

It took a few hours before the train stopped, and the Masked Man said as the train stopped, "We here Mr. Dragneel, from here we got about half an hour walked before we get to my employer's home."

"Ok," Natsu acknowledged, but before asking, "now can you now tell me what your employer's name is please?"

"My employer wants to introduce himself personally, so you need to wait a while longer before you know his name." the Masked Man informed Natsu.

Natsu sighed at this, as he didn't like not knowing who he was dealing with, but knew he had no choice about this. So he and Happy followed the Masked Man out of the train, and up a path way. About half an hour later, when Natsu came to a built-up area, which unless he wasn't told before, he would have mistaken it for a city. The Masked Man lead Natsu and Happy to a structure along a well-kept road which, some meters before its entrance, crosses with one more street. Which formed a crossroad in whose center is a fountain, possessing a circular pool and emitting water from a slender structure in its central part; flanking the roads converging here are well-kept bushes, and similarly well-kept hedges are located among the buildings present in the area.

Natsu was amazed by this, something like this area would be ideal for his needs to create his own Guild. It had a lot of room to build on, creating areas for training and such, and begun to wonder if he could find a place like this himself.

Now as the got to end the Residence, Natsu and Happy saw it consisted of a main structure flanked by two minor wings protruding upwards, creating a square space before the entrance itself, which sits in the center of the facade, being flanked by two slender cylindrical towers with pointed tiled roofs, their walls adorned by elongated, hollow windows with arched tops. There were two balconies appear to sit one above the other between such towers, topping the main door, and sitting on the highest one's summit is another, larger and rectangular tower, sporting a high, pyramid-shaped tiled roof held up by pillars, which, on its top part, bears more, smaller pillars, holding up the tiled spire topping the whole structure.

The roof of the main section is similarly tiled and pitched, the windows adorning its front walls are shown to be rectangular, and sport glasses. While the wing right from the entrance hasn't been properly shown, it is likely similar to the one sitting to the left: this seems to be split in two parts, with the one adjacent to the main structure possessing features similar to it, sporting rectangular windows and being topped by a pitched tiled roof; the one to the latter's right, however, is noticeably shorter in height, bears a large, decorative double door, occupying most of its outermost face, and two towers adorning the top of the very same face, being covered in a number of small arrow slits and growing larger near their top part, ending in pyramid-shaped tiled roofs.

Once in the Residence, the Masked Man lead Natsu and Happy, and down a hallway until they got to a set of double doors. Here the Masked Man told Natsu and Happy to go in, and told them he would wait at the entrance to take them back to the train. As the two entered the room, they found it be be a big study with cream walls, with very little in it. There was a huge bookcase on one wall, and painting on the other wall. At the end of the room was a brown disk, with a huge window behind it, with blue curtains, with a potted plant at either side of the window.

Behind the disk was a middle-aged man with black eyes and slicked back blond hair and a matching, extremely trim mustache, and a rather firm, square jaw. The man's hair is kept extremely neat and trim, and he wearing what looked like a rather expensive reddish tailored suit.

Upon seeing the two, the man said, "Greetings Mr. Dragneel, my name is Jude Heartfilia."

 _ **To be Continued!**_

 _ **Author's Note - PLEASE READ TO THE END:**_ Here ends Chapter 11 of The Dragon Overlord, and I want you to thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll admit right off, I wasn't too happy with the ending of the story, just couldn't get it right. So if you don't like it, I understand. The description of the Heartfilia Residence came from Fairy Tail's wikia, and seeing that I'm awful at describing things, I left it be.

Can I ask that when you review, you say why you love or like the story, or why you hate it, as it'll help me with writing this story better. I don't mind one liners, as I often do them myself when I can't think of anything to say about the story, but I do like to know why you love, like or hate it and would like a few lines to tell me why. So if possible, I would like to hear why you like or hate (or both) this story, and what you would like to happen next.

I got a few ideas about how Natsu could meet up with Phantom Lord, and so Gabrielle Redfox, but I like the idea from Kal Shaka Mel about it:

They had a few thoughts on how Natsu could meet Phantom Lord and Gabrielle Redfox. Phantom Lord Guild Master Jose learns that a powerful mage has left Fairy Tail and has become an independent S-Class mage. It would hardly stretch the imagination for him to want Natsu in Phantom Lord, which would not only be a smack in the face to his most hated rival, but would also make his schemes to take down Fairy Tail (the Phantom Lord indecent in the canon would have needs at the very least a few years to plan, only really waiting for the right opportunity to present itself) even easier.

After learning he was a Dragon Slayer, he would send their own Dragon Slayer to recruit him. Gabrielle Redfox would happily run off to do so, also intending to seduce the infamous Salamander into being her submissive mate. After meeting Gabrielle and realizing that she was, like him, a Dragon Slayer from the past, he would goad her into attacking him by claiming knowledge about the current whereabouts of Metallicana, the Iron Dragon.

After a brutal and mostly one sided fight, with Gabrielle only getting a few solid hits in (intentionally, so as to gage her strength), Natsu would claim victory, thereby establishing his dominance. Natsu could then tell her the truth about the Dragons and how they used the Dragon Slayers as pawns in their battle against Acnologia. He would then offer her a choice: stay in Phantom Lord as his spy, or leave it completely and join him, becoming stronger than she ever could have imagined. Of course, she would take the second option.

Here is where it gets tricky in their head about the idea. Jose could either, 1) in a rage, dispatch the Element Four to either capture or kill them, resulting in Juvia falling for him and the others probably dying, or 2) leave it be and wait to strike another time, instead focusing on preparing his guild for the inevitable conflict with Fairy Tail.

If the first option is taken, then Kal Shaka Mel couldn't see Jose taking the loss of the Element Four any better than the loss of their Dragon Slayer, probably deciding to take care of the pest himself, and Kal Shaka Mel couldn't see Natsu winning that fight without some major deus ex machina on his part (remember, it took Makarov invoking Fairy Law to beat Jose.) If the second option is taken, then Kal Shaka Mel couldn't really see how Natsu could get involved with them again, though it could work.

I have to agree with Kal Shaka Mel, whilst the first option would be difficult, it would be better than the second one. As Kal Shaka Mel pointed out, with the second option, I couldn't see a reason for Natsu to get in involved with Fairy Tail again, so the first option would be better.

However, if you can think of ways Natsu winning in the first option, please let me know. But if you can think of ways for Natsu to get involved with the Phantom Lord Guild again for the second option, then please let me know also.

Once again, I would like to ask for any ideas you would like to see to happen next, anything can go, as I would like to hear your input. But at the moment, I mainly want ideas as to where Natsu could search for Lucy and what could happen in the towns. It could be anywhere, and I would like a few ideas as to what could happen in each town/village that Natsu search in. So far I got two ideas, although not the towns they could happen in, both ideas is where Natsu meets up with two of his future Harem Members: Wendy and Bisca Mulan a.k.a Mulan Rouge. But I would like ideas of towns and other ideas as to what happens in each town, so I can make a few chapters before we meet up with Lucy.

For Natsu's girls, I'm going to try and turn them in such different ways as possible, breaking them in some way, twisting what they believe or twisting them in some way, and using magic on them. I don't want to use the same method too often, so I would like your thoughts as to how I can do so. The most important one is Wendy, as I'm planning to add her during Natsu's search for Lucy, but I want ideas as to how to split her from the village she comes from. Got a few ideas, but I would like your thoughts about it.


	15. Chapter 14

_**Chapter Fourteen…**_

 _ **(Lucy Heartfilia - Part 2.)**_

 _17th of November 782 - Heartfilia Residence, Jude's Study:_

"Nice to meet you Mr. Heartfilia," Natsu greeted back to the man, "I was told that you want to find your runaway daughter."

"That is right, Mr. Dragneel," Jude acknowledged, "her name is Lucy, and she ran away about three months ago. I didn't inform anyone as I thought she would return on her own, but three months later and she hasn't."

"Why did she run away for?" asked Natsu, "By the looks of things, she could have whatever she wanted. Was she spoilt, and you said no to something she wanted?"

"No it wasn't anything like that," Heartfilia informed the Mage, "it was down to me to be honest. I haven't been a good father since her mother dead about five years ago, I didn't do well with her death and since then I neglected her, wasn't there for her. So I want you to look for and bring her back so I could make it up to her."

Natsu could tell that there was more than Jude was letting on, whilst he seemed to be telling the truth, Natsu sensed that there was more to it other than finding his daughter. Not that he cared really, he just didn't like not knowing the full story, but as long he is getting paid, he didn't care. And talking about getting paid, it was Happy who asked, "What's in it for us? Don't get us wrong, we're sorry that your daughter ran away, but we just started out as Independent Mages. And not to sound rude or anything, but we have better things to do than look for a runaway girl."

"I understand," the older man acknowledged the strange blue talking cat, "I'm willing to give you one million jewel now, and another two million when you find my daughter. Not only that, but seeing that you might not do many jobs as you'll be looking for my daughter, I'm willing to pay any experiences whilst you're looking for her, hotel, food, drink and anything else you'll need to find her."

Natsu couldn't deny that was good money, and one look at Happy, saw that he agreed too, as for him he could buy a lot of fish that that kind of money. So Natsu said, "Okay, we'll try and find her, but do you have any ideas as to where she might have run off to?"

"No," Heartfilia denied, "but if you look around her room, you might be able to find something that I might have missed."

"That's fine," Natsu told the man, "have you got anything that might have her scent on it? As I have an ability to pick up the scent of others. So if I have her scent, and she is in a town I'm looking in, it'll be much easier to find her."

Jude had to admit, that kind of ability would make it so much easier to find someone, but still, "I'm sorry to say I don't know if there's anything that might have her scent on, as all her clothes and bedding have been cleaned. You can look around her room to see if there's of her dolls with her scent on, other than that I don't know."

"That's fine, but do you have a recent photo of her? At least I would know what she looks like." Natsu told the man.

"Hmm, I think I got one here." Jude told the Mage, as he looked in his drew as he found one and give it to Natsu and Happy.

As they looked at the photo, in it was a fifteen year old girl in a bell in her small ball gown. It was about three different shades of pink and adorned with ruffles around her waist, at the elbows of her short sleeves, and across the off-the-shoulder neckline. More ruffles lined the overlay on her skirt, parting down the centre and draping from her hips to her knees. A large white bow done with four petals was pinned on her left hip, holding up a large white sash that draped down and around her right leg; nearly hitting the hem of the skirt overlay. She was standing in front of a huge bookcase.

Natsu has to admit that although the whole thing look silly and over the top, she did look cute in the outfit, but at the same time, she seemed to look scared for some reason. The exaggerated details of the gown seemed fitting and even a bit subdued when matched with the woman's poise. Even the ruffled pink choker that matched the gown seemed appropriate, and accentuated her bare shoulders in perfect sync with her hair tied up in a bun high on her head; pinned in place with a ring of rosebuds. Two thing locks of hair framed the sides of her face, along with the fringe of her bangs swept towards her left eye.

"Thank you Mr. Heartfilia," Natsu thanked the man, "could you take me and Happy to her room so we could look around and see if we can find anything."

"No problems Mr. Dragneel, if you would follow me, I'll take you to her room." Mr. Heartfilia informed Natsu and Happy, he was taking them to his daughter's room himself so that his staff won't say anything to them. As if they did, they could ruin everything he was planning for his daughter.

 _ **And Then…**_

 _Heartfilia Residence - Lucy's Bedroom:_

Lucy's room was a huge white bedroom, with a huge bookshelf on one side of the room, with a white glass cabinet next to it. Within the cabinet, was full of dolls of all kinds of looks. On the other wall there was a bed against it, the curtains were white with blue plant life on it. Next to her bed was white bedside cabinet, which had a doll on it. It had wavy dark blonde hair and blue eyes complete with fair skin. Her attire was of an upper-class woman, consisting of a blue dress with a white trim and a dark blue ribbon attached to it in which the top portion of the dress is a slightly lighter blue while the area below her waist has a darker shade of blue. She wore a blue bonnet with a white trim is on her head, including a pink corsage on the left side. She also wears white stockings and little dark blue shoes. Against the rest of the wall, were pictures which Happy and Natsu thought were pictures of her when she was younger, with her mother and father.

As Happy was flying around, he sent to check on the doll on the bedside cabinet, where he smelt a strong female scent on it. So he called out to Natsu who was looking around the room, "Natsu, I think I found something over here with the doll, it has a strong female scent on it."

Looking at the doll, Natsu asked Lucy's father, "Was that doll important to your daughter."

Looking at the doll, Jude looked shocked at it, "Why yes, that's Michelle," explained the father sadly, "she the doll that Layla, my wife and Lucy's mother, give her as a birthday present. I remember the day Lucy got her, she announced that her gift was to be her new little sister." a small tear went down his eye as he remembered the past, "And ever since she got it, Lucy and Michelle were always together, and Lucy became more and more fond of the doll, to the point that she even designed outfits and garments for her 'younger sister.' But then Layla passed on, and I thought Lucy abandoned her as she said it gave her painful memories of her mother. But it looks like she kept it there, for what reason I don't know."

"It could be that when times were bed, and you won't there for her, she could have hugged it in your place." Natsu told the father, as she smelt it, "It would explain why there's a strong female scent on it. This could be what I need to search for your daughter in towns. Now I need to know where to start looking." And with that, Natsu looked through the bedside cabinet, where he found a few journals, as he read one of them, there was some entrances about where she would like to go. Natsu thought these journals could show some light on where Lucy was.

Thinking about something, Natsu asked, "Does she have any money on her?"

"I don't know," admitted the father, "I did put a hold on her accounts, hoping that if she had money, when she ran out or tried to get some money, she would be forced to return home. Why do you ask?"

"Was thinking that if she didn't have much money, she would have to stop for some time in one of these towns to earn money for food, drink bed and broad and other things she might need." Natsu explained thoughtfully, "So I was thinking that she might stop at a town for a while to earn money before moving out again."

"I never thought of that," Jude admitted, "so you think that she might be staying in one of the towns to earn money, but watch town?"

"Don't know," admitted Natsu, "but it made searching for her easier. As it would mean that she would have to stay in one place for a while. I hope these journals might give me some leads where she might have gone, or is now. One last thing, does she a Mage? As if she is, knowing her kind of magic could make finding her even easier."

"Oh, she's Celestial Spirit Mage," Jude informed Natsu, "I can't remember how many she has, but I do know that she has two Gold Keys, both once belonged to her mother."

"Thank you Mr. Heartfilia, that should make it even easier to find her as Celestial Spirit Mage are rare to find these days."

"You're welcome Mr. Dragneel," thanked Jude, "if there's anything I can do to help, please just let me know."

"Thank you Mr. Heartfilia, I'll let you know if there's anything." the Dragon Slayer told the man, "For now I'll leave, I have a nightmare journey back to Magnolia Town, before going back to where I'm staying for now."

"That's fine, but please keep me updated on your progress." the older man told him.

"I'll do my best," Natsu told the man, "but please remember that it could be a while before I find anything."

"I understand." Jude informed the Mage, and with that he called one of his servants to take Natsu back to the train once they dealt with the money, where it took him back to Magnolia Town, where he left to return to Netherworld Tower.

 _ **And Then…**_

 _Netherworld Tower - Command Centre:_

It was a few hours later since Happy and Natsu meet Jude Heartfilia, Happy went to the caves where the fish were to eat some, whilst Natsu went to the newly formed Command Centre. The new Command Centre came from an idea Happy when they got the Eye of Evil, he joked about having one for the Eye. But Natsu thought it was a great idea, as once the Eye was fully fixed and work right, and they got the War Table taking over the world would be one step closer in his grasp. The War Table has the map of the whole world, and has meant to have great detail enabling to plan assaults better. With the Eye fully fixed, they could scry any area and the Table could gain the detail from it and so making mission much easier.

But that's for the future, at the moment, the Command Centre was built in one of the floating rocks around the tower, so it would be harder to take control of. Within the rock was a huge room, with the Eye of Evil in the centre of it, at around the room was around ten Communications Lacrima Crystals, so that they could keep in contact with those on mission and send back up if needed. There were a small area with two bookshelves so they can do some research if they needed, and it was kept by Mortis for now. Sure it wasn't much, but at the moment that's the best they got for now.

Upon entered the Command Centre, the few minions that were there, started to cry out, "Master is back, Master is back." One of the minions there was the Minion Master, and when the other minions announced he was there said, "Welcome back Master, how was your meeting?"

"Not too bad, a bit boring though," Natsu informed the Minion Master, "need to find a missing daughter of a rich man, who ran away because the father neglected her since her mother's death."

"So you're going to look for her Master?" asked Inferna, who entered the Centre.

"Yeah I agreed to look for her," Natsu informed the Netherghul, "we need the money. He agreed to give me one million jewel now, and another two million when you find his daughter. Not only that, he is willing to pay any experiences I would need to find her. But I did get the feeling that he was hiding something though, something dark, that he has planned for his daughter."

"Do you know what Master?" asked Inferna.

"No," Natsu informed her, "I don't think it is to kill her, but something else."

"Do you have any plans for him Sire?" asked Gnarl.

"As of right now?" asked Natsu, "I have nothing planned at the moment. At the moment I need his money more than anything, to help us around her to build up our base."

"Understandable Master," acknowledged Gnarl, "but I hope you're going to be taking more active role too."

"I will once we get the other minions and alter them as I plan to," Natsu reminded the Minion Master, "as I proved to you months ago, they are weak against the Mages of today. This is where I'm getting money and being and Independent Mage, so I can find the others and get the weapons and armour for us so we can become active when the time is right. It is also why I'm starting up an Independent Guild, not only to help find clues of the whereabouts of the other minions, but also to find more allies and followers."

Whilst Gnarl wasn't happy about the Overlord not being more active, he could understand why. They had the same talks a lot over the last few months, as he tried to get his new Lord to be more active. But the young Dragon Slayer wouldn't barge on this, keeping his conviction, something Gnarl had to admire about. It showed how strong willed he was, and would not allow anyone to convince him otherwise.

"About this new guild you want to create, have you found a place to set it at?" asked Inferna.

"No, well sort of, I know a basic idea of how I want it now thanks to meeting up with Heartfilia." Natsu informed Inferna and Gnarl, as he went on to explain about the land he saw and how much there was.

When he finished, it was Gnarl who said, "Then why not just kill the man and take it from him."

"Not that easy," Natsu informed the Minion Master, "whilst I'm not against the idea, if he dies, his daughter would be next in line to inherit it, if not willed to someone else. And if not and I killed the daughter and not passed down to someone else, the banks would most likely have the rights to it. And seeing I'm trying to keep a low profile for now, and not having the money to buy so a land I don't know how I could get it."

Gnarl once again wished that the new Overlord would take a more active role in becoming the Overlord of Evil, as he wouldn't have such problems. He could take what he wants, and not worry about such things. But it was Inferna who came up with an idea, "Than why not become friends with the daughter, and kill the father and those working for him. If you are friends with the daughter, she might allow you to use the place."

"Hmm, not a bad idea, needs work, but that just might work." admitted Natsu, liking the idea, "But the main problem is that we can't kill the father ourselves, as if anyone was able to live after the attack and sees you or the minions sneaking about, they could inform her, and everything would be ruined."

"In that case, we just have hire one of the Dark Guild to kill him," Inferna told him with a smirk behind the mask, "that way we can lay the blame on them. In fact, it would be better this way, as we could use her need of revenge killing those she cares about against her. We can turn her hatred and anger against her, and make it so she becomes a Dark Mage."

"I like," Natsu informed the Netherghul with a smirk, "I'll let you iron out the idea seeing that you seem to have a handle on it. But first we need to find her, and for that, "Now! O Spirit, answer my call and pass through the Gate." Natsu begun as he pulled a golden key from his packet, "Gate of the Maiden, I open thee! Virgo!" And as he said that, he twirled the Key around, before giving it stab in the air. In doing so, the earth broke apart and Virgo appeared out of the ground.

Other than her shackles around her wrists, she was naked other than her white, frilled-trim apron. "You summoned me Master." Virgo stated as she appeared, who didn't seem care that without the apron she was naked.

"Yes I did, but first why are you naked under the apron?" asked Natus.

"So that if you want to, you can punish me or fuck me without worrying about my clothes getting in the way." Virgo informed her Master.

Natsu should have seen this coming, with the type of Spirit she was, this was bound to happen to her after he fucked her. Not that he cared, it did make things easier, but what if she appeared around people that he didn't want others knowing about this. So with a sigh he said, "Whilst I don't mind this, but in future, unless I'm alone, with my slaves or know about us and who I really am, I want you to be fully clothed with underwear on." Natsu added, just in case she decided to _forget_ them.

"As you wish Master." the Spirit said sadly. She understood her Master's reasons, but that didn't mean she had to like them.

"Now the reason I called you is that I wanted to know if you find out some information for me." Natsu informed her.

"Oh, what information do you want to know about Master?" asked Virgo, eager to help her Master.

"I'm trying to find another Celestial Spirit Mage, and I was wondering about if you can find them for me?" Natsu inquired.

"I'm sorry Master I cannot," Virgo informed her Master unhappy, "as Celestial Spirits cannot dissolve information about other Celestial Spirits. Oh we can tell you who their owner is, but other than that, we can't dissolve anything else. Please punish me for not being able to help." the kinky begged eagerly.

"Maybe later," Natsu with a shake of his head, as Inferna and Gnarl both smirked at this, "I have work to do first." turning to Gnarl, he asked, "How much is the Eye of Evil fixed?"

"About thirty percent Sire," Gnarl informed his Master, "it'll take a while to be fully fixed."

Natsu sighed, this meant that there was a chance that should he use it, it won't show what he wanted. Whilst he didn't mind it showing him something that can be useful, he wanted to finish this job as soon as possible. As he wanted to get on with more important stuff, like training and find the other Minion Hives. Natsu sighed, so it was either reading though the girl's journals or risk using the Eye of Evil and risk being sent who knows where. In the end, Natsu decided to read the journals, whilst not happy about reading, as he preferred action instead of reading, he didn't want to be running around who knows where. As he wanted to finish this job fast.

So he left with Virgo to his Chambers, where after he 'punished' her, went on to read Lucy Heartfilia's journals, to see if there was anything in them that could help him to find the girl.

 _ **And Then…**_

 _17th of November 782 - Oak Town, Phantom Lord Guild, Oak Town's Guild Branch._

Located in the northeast part of Fiore, there was an old castle town called Oak Town. The town was situated on a hill, surrounded by forests and mountains, with the river flowing nearby. The city was historic, with numerous turrets and battlements. It is located spherical and completely covered hill on which it is located. The town was abandoned, other than those who lived there seeing that it had one of their branch of operation located there. These people were from Phantom Lord, and their base was in the centre of the town, towering above the town - there base was a castle,

The castle's entrance gave access to a large and tall room furnished like a club or pub of sort, possessing several tables paired with benches. The floor was composed of wood, bearing a distinctive square pattern in which every square was composed by four planks, and the ceiling sported a complicate system of massive, horizontal and vertical wooden beams hanging from it on top of the hall, just below the passageway leading to the second floor, which was complete with a small mezzanine the lower horizontal beams had round lamps hanging from them. The inner side of the double door granting access to the building had thin reinforcements in the shape of "X"s, and bore two light banners with Phantom Lord's emblem in its middle part, one on each leaf.

The second floor housed a smaller, more elegant room: at its sides were a pair of stone balustrades ending in ornately decorated pillars shaped like a pair of goblets; the stone ceiling, sustained by a multitude of square pillars protruding from the walls, bore a pattern consisting of many squares, and from it hanged a massive chandelier. To the entrance's right, in the central part of the room, was a carved stone table bearing the guild's symbol on it, on which sat a jar full of flowers and a set to play chess; to the left was a small, decorated sofa. The room was given access to by an arched, intricately decorated door, and in front of it, on the other edge of the room, was a throne, on which the Master seats on, on the wall behind the throne stood a dark banner with Phantom Lord's light symbol on it.

Now within this room was in fact the Master of the guild, Jose Porla, who was waiting for his most trust member of his guild, Gabrielle Redfox. Now Jose is a tall, slim man with long, with straight, black hair reaching down to his shoulders and a thin dark reddish moustache. He was wearing a flamboyant coat with a high collar that sported a jagged mantle and jagged lower edges, as well as intricately decorated borders and inners, featuring two prominent wings similar to a bat's, with a matching witch-like hat bearing Phantom Lord's symbol, complete with an extremely long, bent top hanging down on Jose's left; a plain shirt which sported a medallion around the neck, with two light ribbons falling down from it, loose striped culottes paired with long socks, and a pair of pointed shoes each bearing two furry balls, one on the front and one on the back of the foot. While donning this attire, his left hand's fingers were adorned by a pair of rings, with one of them sporting a spherical gem.

Now Jose was one of the Ten Wizard Saints, meaning he was one of extremely powerful and skilled Mages of the Ishgar continent. He was ranked seventh. To his subordinates and other people, he is considered as a gentleman, and appeared to be very respectful of his subordinates. But when he gets angry, or someone he considers an enemy or someone that pisses him off, or someone who in his way, his true colours appears, Jose's true personality tends to surface. In such state, he shows himself as he truly is: an evil, reckless and sadistic man, willing to cause extreme suffering to his enemies and to commit evil deeds only to prove the superiority of his own Guild, which seemed to get his full attention and care. Not only that, whilst he doesn't show it to others, he is also greedy, and willing to blackmail others to finance Phantom Lord's activities.

There was another side of him that he doesn't often show, he seems to have a jealous streak and a lot of pride, as well as a distinct, boundless hate for Fairy Tail. Now he always loved his Guild, and would do _anything_ to see it become the best, and some time Phantom Lord was considered as the strongest and the best in the Kingdom of Fiore. That was until Fairy Tail's sudden rise in power a few years back. This to Jose was an insult to his pride, as it took years to make his Guild the strongest and the best in the Kingdom of Fiore. But then out of nowhere, Fairy Tail raised in power and was now considered equals Phantom Lord. This almost made Jose go ballistic, it was only because of his and his Guild's reputation, he done nothing about it. That was until four years ago, where Jose's true hatred for Fairy Tail began, during the Annual Guild Master's Meeting.

The meeting itself was fine, they talked about new rules, about the Dark Guilds and about each other Guilds, the normal stuff. But the problem began when they started to drink, as before they knew it, the Masters found themselves having a bit too much to drink. And so the Masters began to brag about their Guilds, it started off alright until Fairy Tail's Master started off. Makarov brag about how his Guild was equal to Phantom Lord, and how powerful his Mages were. He went on with how he allowed his Mages to do as they want. This caused Jose to get mad at the Fairy Tail's Master, seeing that he and his guild done a lot of hard work to get where they were. Eventually, Jose began to bad-mouth Fairy Tail, saying how unruly and destructive they were, which angered Makarov, and the both of them began to fight. The battle ended with Makarov the victor and Jose beaten badly, resulting in Jose's last regular meeting, and began his never-ending hatred towards Fairy Tail. And over the last few years the two guilds often got into fights, and tried to outdo the other.

Then a few months ago Jose thought he got a chance to give Makarov a big fuck you, when he heard that Fairy Tail's Dragon Slayer, Natsu Dragneel, left the Fairy Tail. He didn't know the full reasons as to why the Fire Dragon Slay left, but from what he could find out, he left because someone close to the Slayer dead, and people called him weak and destructive.

Jose could only laugh at this, of course the Dragon Slayer was destructive, it was the nature of their magic, as they meant to kill dragons and other power creatures. And so, unless they were _**trained**_ otherwise, their magic will have destructive outcome. And for Natsu being weak, Jose could only laugh again at this, seeing that they were trained to kill dragons, of course they won't weak at all.

He knew that for reasons he nor Gabrielle could understand, doing research on Natsu seem to confirm it, Dragon Slayers seemed to have problems with reading and writing common Earthland language. Gabrielle did inform him that their parent dragons did teach them read and write, but for from strange reason after their parents disappeared, they couldn't seem to read or write Earthland language. And so, had to relearn how to read and write the Earthland language, and so if they didn't have someone to help them, relearning what everyone already knew, would be hard.

Whilst it seemed that Gabrielle was smarter than Natsu, if the rumours were true, it wasn't surprising. As from what he learned, whilst Natsu wasn't bothered about learning it Erza Scarlet bullied Natsu in learning it. And this made it so Natsu didn't want to learn anything else. If Erza give Natsu time, and helped him with kindness, Natsu could be a lot smarter than he was when the Dragon Slayer left Fairy Tail.

So when he heard that Natsu had left, he planned for going to Natsu with the intention of offering help with reading and writing, and learning to control his magic. But he first he was going to give the Dragon Slayer time to calm down for two reasons, first the two Guilds had bad blood and him going to him straight away could do more harm than good. The other reason is that all he knew, when he calms down, the Fire Dragon Slayer would go back to Fairy Tail, and he didn't want to let Makarov know what he was planning. However, before he could set his plans into action, Jose learnt that Natsu just disappeared after having a fight with Fairy Tail. A fight where he points out a few home truths that none of them liked.

But now a few days ago, after months god knows where, the Dragon Slayer had returned, but to his luck wasn't returning to Fairy Tail. But what shocked him was that during his time back, from what his informant was able to find out, Natsu was a bit smarter than when he left. Not only that, but he was now an Independent Mage and had gotten strong enough over the last few months to become a S-Class Mage. Something that before his disappearance wouldn't be possible, as the Slayer didn't have the mindset to become one at the time.

So with how powerful Natsu had become, Jose wanted even more to have the Dragon Slayer in his Guild, as it would not only be a fuck you to Makarov, but to have another strong Mage in his Guild. Which he hoped would make his Guild to be the best once again. So in this case, Jose believed that the best person to get Natsu to Phantom Lord was Gabrielle, as he was hoping she could lure him there by seducing the male Dragon Slayer. But he had to wait until she returned from her latest mission.

As Jose was thinking about the plans to get Natsu to join him, the main person who Jose was going to use to do so, entered the room. As Gabrielle Redfox entered the room, she gave a respectful bow as she said, "You asked to see me Master when I returned."

"Ah Gabrielle good to see you back dear, how was the mission?" asked Jose.

"Boring," Gabrielle informed her Master, "the monster was not worth me going it was so weak."

"For you my dear maybe, but not everyone is as strong as you are." Jose informed the female Dragon Slayer, "Anyway, I have another mission for you, and sadly you won't like this one either, but you're the best one for the job."

"And what is this job?" Gabrielle asked in disgust.

"I want you to seduce and recruit your fellow Dragon Slayer, Natsu Dragneel." Jose informed her.

"What that fool, why?" Gabrielle asked in shock.

"I know what you might think of him Gabrielle," acknowledged Jose, "but from what I have heard he is stronger and smarter than a few months ago. It would seem that he meet someone who helped him more than Fairy Tail ever did." Gabrielle had a look of disgust at the mention of the Guild's name, as she had the same thoughts as her Master about them. "I know you might not think much of him, but if what I heard about him is right, he would be a great addition to our Guild. This mission non-question, I'm ordering you to do this, as I want him, and I want you to get him." Jose told her darkly.

"Fine Master I'll get him," Gabrielle informed her Master, "but you'll owe me one."

"I know dear, but I really want him." Jose told him.

"So where can I find him?" asked Gabrielle.

"At the moment I have our other branches looking for him, as he seemed to be on another mission right now." Jose explained to his subordinate, "Until we find him, I want you to go to Magnolia Town and find out what you can about him, past and present events to see what you can use to seduce and recruit to our guild."

"Ok Master, is there anything else I need to know, or you want me to do?" asked Gabrielle.

"No there isn't," Jose informed the Dragon Slayer, "get ready and head out once you are done."

And with that Gabrielle left to get ready for her new reason, whilst Jose seat back and thought about Natsu, wondering what happened to him over the last few months. He also thought about how to use him once he joined Phantom Lord. But little did he knew at the time, but sending Gabrielle to get the new Dragon Slayer, would not only lose his first Dragon Slayer, but would be the start of his own downfall.

 _ **To be Continued!**_

 _ **Author's Note - PLEASE READ TO THE END:**_ Here ends Chapter 14 of The Dragon Overlord, and I want you to thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you believe that some of the descriptions sound like they come the Fairy Tail Wiki, it's because they are. I'm awful when writing descriptions, so I often ask people on Facebook to help, or those I talk to on Skype, or talk on fanfiction.

Like before, I like to ask that when you review, you say why you love or like the story, or why you hate it, as it'll help me with writing this story better. I don't mind one liners, as I often do them myself when I can't think of anything to say about the story, but I do like to know why you love, like or hate it and would like a few lines to tell me why. So if possible, I would like to hear why you like or hate (or both) this story, and what you would like to happen next.

I'm still after ideas as to what you would like to see to happen next, anything can go, as I would like to hear your input. But at the moment, I mainly want ideas as to where Natsu could search for Lucy and what could happen in the towns. As I want a few more chapters before Natsu find her. So far I got how Natsu is going to meet up with Gabrielle, and will be seeing it over the next few chapters. But no idea as to how he'll meet up with Lucy, as it won't be the same as the comics and anime.

Now in the next few chapters, whilst he is looking for Lucy, I'm trying to have him meet up with Wendy and Bisca Mulan a.k.a Mulan Rouge. I have an idea how Natsu'll will meet up with Mulan a.k.a Mulan Rouge, which I'm thinking about doing so in the next chapter. But the problem is where he'll meet her, as I have no idea where. So I would like to ask for a original town, the name and the description as to what the town looks like, because as I said, I'm awful at descriptions.

After that I want a place to find Wendy and Carla, and as to the reason they are there and some kind of problem they were in. Afterwards, saving them from whatever problem they were in, I'm going to have Natsu and Happy take them back to their village. And I'm thinking about Happy taking Carla down a peg or two, so I would like a few ideas as to how that can happen. Want Happy to take Carla as his own over time.

For Natsu's girls, I'm going to try and turn them in such different ways as possible, breaking them in some way, twisting what they believe or twisting them in some way, and using magic on them. I don't want to use the same method too often, so I would like your thoughts as to how I can do so. The most important one is Wendy, as I'm planning to add her during Natsu's search for Lucy, but I want ideas as to how to split her from the village she comes from. Got a few ideas, but I would like your thoughts about it.


	16. Chapter 15

_**Chapter Fifteen…**_

 _ **(Lucy Heartfilia - Part 3.)**_

 _21st of December 782 - Acacia:_

It has been over a month since Natsu got the job to find Lucy Heartfilia, and so far to his dismay, he has yet to find her. He for the first few days, he looked through Lucy's journals, to see if there was anyway she want to go. Sure enough, there was plenty of places she wanted to go to, it looked like she wanted to travel the world. So Natsu and Happy travelled to a few of the places that Lucy wanted to visit, he only visited four of them so far. The reason for this was twofold, the first is that whilst he was slowly getting better with transportation, but it still gets to him over time, and needed to rest for a bit once it gets too much for him. The second reason was searching for Lucy, taking about a few days in each town or village to search for her before heading to the next one. So far they had no luck in finding her, either she was there a while ago, but left some time back, or either she hadn't arrived there yet, or none of them noticed her.

After searching for Lucy in the fourth place in her journals she wanted to visit, and found that she didn't seem to have visited there yet, Natsu and Happy decided to take some time off to train. They took a backseat in training for the last month to search for the missing girl, but seeing that they haven't found her yet, decided to take a week or so off for training. But remembering that they needed a few supplies, they stopped off a small village called Acacia.

But as they got to the village though, Natsu picked up the faint scent of the person he was looking for. He didn't know if she was still there, or she have left, the scent was being mixed up by others in the village. So seeing they were hungry, the two parted to find some food, Happy like normal went looking for fish, and Natsu felt like having cake went to the cake shop. As got to the cake shop though, he saw a sign about a new pool club there for those who play pool. This interested Natsu, as he wanted to see what the game is about, and wanted to see if Lucy was there too.

As he was buying the cake though, he showed the picture of Lucy to the male shopkeeper and asked, "Have you seen this young lady lately? I'm trying to find her."

"I think I saw her about an hour or two ago," the shopkeeper informed Natsu, before asking, "has she done anything wrong?"

"No, her father asked me to find her," the Dragon Slayer informed him, "they got into a big fight and one thing lead to another and she ran off. The father felt guilty and so he has been looking for her to apologize for what happened." It wasn't the full truth, but close to one that he was willing to give. As he wanted shopkeeper to feel sorry for the father, knowing that all fathers might fight with the daughters and might go out of hand. And seeing that the father wants to apologize, might give him point and so Natsu could get some info from the man. "Do you know where she might have gone to?"

"Sorry no," the man apologized, "she just brought some cakes." and then thinking of something suddenly, he added, "Although I think I did hear that she was leaving the village soon, so sadly she might have already left."

Natsu sighed, it would look like that he might have just missed her, it could be possible that she might be going to the town that he and Happy not long left. 'What a pain.' Natsu thought to himself, as he knew he would have to check that town again to make sure she hadn't went there next, but aloud he said, "Thank for the food and the info."

"No problem sir, come back anytime." the shopkeeper told Natsu and the young man was about to leave.

But as he was leaving the shop, he heard something of interest, "Did you hear about that Mulan Rouge character?" He heard one woman whispering to another.

"Shh, we don't want to piss her off, she is a bandit," the other woman told the other, "not only that but she's a member of Fairy Tail. Remember what she said, if we piss her off or inform on her, she would have her guild come to punish us. And you know how powerful and destructive they are, we don't want them coming here.."

This interested Natsu, as until five months ago he hadn't heard the name of Mulan Rouge at Fairy Tail, that's unless she joined after he and Happy left. But even so, Fairy Tail wouldn't allow a bandit into the guild. Alright they would, but only if they give up being a bandit first and then they would allow her to join. Not only that, whilst they were powerful and destructive, they would never come to a town or village to punish people, (although Ezel might if she found out people were using the Guild's name and bad mouthing them,) and they would only hurt people should they attacked them or an innocent first.

So he knew that something wasn't right, and so he asked, "Excuse me ladies, but who is this Mulan Rouge."

"Some damn immigrant from the West." sneered the first woman.

" _Ann."_ warned her friend.

"What Jill?" asked Ann, "Not like she can hear us."

"Maybe not," admitted Jill, "but then again you don't know who might be listening, who knows, maybe one of her Guild Mate's might be around looking for her? What then err? We would have problems."

Ann just huffed at this, not believing this, before she asked Natsu, "So why do you want to know about her?"

"I heard you talking about her and I wanted to know about her." Natsu informed them

"Not much, and we don't want to know," Ann told him, "the migrant came to the village about four months ago. And since then she caused nothing but problems, committing petty crimes, like regularly looting, assault on the villagers, she even rubbing a few trains."

"Interesting," Natsu hummed thoughtfully, "can you tell me where I can find this woman?"

"Why would you do that?" asked Jill, "it would be better if you stay away from her."

"Because I have a job for her." Natsu lied to them, "She is after all a Guild Mage, which means she takes on jobs. I was heading to Fairy Tail myself, as I need some help that involves monsters and need a powerful Mage to help me. Who knows, if she agrees to this, she might not come back to this village, which would be good for you all."

This got the ladies attention and got Ann saying fast, hoping that this would get rid of the villages problem once and for all, "If she's not here, then she might be next door playing pool or drinking, or at the inn in her room. But be warned, she is known as Quickdraw Mulan Rouge, as she is quick with her guns. She is also a Gun Mage, and use Requip for her guns."

"Thank you for the info," Natsu thanked them, "I hope she takes my job, so that she might not come back here." and with that Natsu left to visit next door, in the hopes to run into either Lucy or this Mulan Rouge. As she sounds like the person he could use to build his Dark Mages manpower.

 _ **And Then…**_

Before entering the club, Natsu ducked in an alleyway to put on a hooded cloak on, so not to show who he was in the club. When Natsu entered the club, he found that the club was dimly lit, the place was lit by the lights above the pool tables from long ceiling lights with green glass shades, and lights coming from lamps from the booths in the place. The air around the place had faint pollute of tobacco smoke and the stench of strong beer and other liquors. The Walls are decorated with wood panels on the lower half while beer stained wallpaper on the top half. Floor has checked tiles which is sticky from the dried up spillage of beer spilled by drunks, blood from past brawls. And there were signs that the place was being refurbished, as there was paints and wallpaper lying about.

Natsu walked up to the bar and asked, "I'm looking for Mulan Rouge, is she here."

"Who are you and what do you want from that _woman._ " asked the barkeep.

Lighting his hand on fire, he said darkly, "My name isn't important, I just want to know where is Mulan Rouge. You either tell me, on I burn down your place, I don't care one way or another."

"She's, she's over there in that booth." the barkeep informed Natsu, he pointed to a booth that had a green haired woman, in her late teen with huge breasts, facing them. She was wearing a sand coloured tight lace shirt with no bra, short sleeve purple jacket, with a tight pair of short shorts that went to the top of her legs.

"Thank you," Natsu thanked the barkeep, "now can I have two beers now."

The barkeep wanted to tell him no, as he didn't sound young enough to drink, but he feared what the Mage in front of him should he saw no. So he poured the drinks and give them to the Mage, where he then walked over to the bitch Mulan Rouge.

 _ **And Then…**_

As he placed the beers on the table, the green haired lady sneered and asked, "Who are you and do you know who I am?"

"You can go me Ichigo for now," Natsu informed the young woman, not wanting anyone to hear his true name, "and yes I know who you are or more pierce who you say you are. A Gun Mage name Mulan Rouge, who is a member of Fairy Tail. Although I'm not sure how long you have been there as I wasn't told."

"So you know that if you piss me off, I can call on the other Fairy Tail members to ruin your life. Who I have been with for almost a year." Rouge said with a sneer, "So if you know what is good for yourself, piss off."

But instead Natsu entered the booth, so that no could see him full, and scoffed as he said, "Oh please, we both know that isn't going to happen."

"How do you know," the Gun Mage told Natsu, trying not to let her fear show that whoever this person is, knew the truth about her, "I could call anyone from there and they would come and back me up."

"No they won't and you know why?" Natsu said with a smirk under his hood, before pulling up his left sleeve to reveal his old Fairy Tail mark, "Because you aren't a member of Fairy Tail."

"Wh, what ar, are you going to do?" Rouge asked fearfully, wondering what was going to happen next.

"Nothing as long as you don't piss _me_ off." Natsu told her simply, shocking the Gun Mage, "As I'm no longer part of the Guild anymore, so I don't care if you ruin their reputation or not, as they piss me off too much."

Mulan Rouge was shocked to hear this, she wasn't expecting this kind of answer, so she asked, "So what do you want from me?"

"To go to your room and talk privately." Natsu told her, seeing that he didn't want to talk about what he wanted to here.

"Do you take me a fool," Mulan told him with a sneer, "I'm not that type of person."

"Oh please I don't want to fuck you," Natsu told her with a laugh, "I just wanted to talk to you. Anyway, if I wanted to fuck you I could do so right here right now, and there's nothing you can do to stop me. If I wanted to, I could burn down this whole village and fuck you among the ruins and flames of it all."

Yet again, Rouge was shocked to hear this, as she never heard someone say such a thing, or felt the power behind it either. Power that told her that he could do what he threatened to do if he wanted. What shocked her was that this power turned her on, she had to admit, as she was now, she wanted a man strong enough to deal with her. Strong enough to make her submit, to overpower her and bend her to his wirms. She didn't want someone who was weak who couldn't protect himself or her, and someone she could walk all over him, as where was the fun in that. But the darkness that she felt shocked her too, something she didn't think she would feel within someone coming from a legal guild.

"You wouldn't do that would you, you're from a legal guild after all?" the Gun Mage asked.

Natsu said with a laugh, "Because I'm formerly come from a legal guild, I wouldn't do such things, don't be a fool. Being in a legal guild only stopped me from doing such things before, as I wanted to be wanted, loved and cared for by others."

"What happened?" Mulan asked curiously, wondering what happened to set them to set him to become like this.

"Just say that things happened, and showed me that hiding behind a mask wasn't what I meant to be doing." Natsu told her, not wanting to tell her the full story.

Rouge drank her beer with the man she knew as Ichigo, and wonder who he really was and what happened to make him the way he was. But she also wondered what he wanted from her, if he wasn't willing to inform everyone here who she really was. "So, what do you want from me?" Mulan asked him.

"Not here, as I said I want to talk to you privately." Natsu told her.

"Fine, follow me." Rouge told Natsu, and with that she lead Natsu to the inn.

 _ **And Then…**_

As Rouge lead 'Ichigo' to the inn, she was shocked to meet up with a talking blue cat, who was eating fish. The cat, was about to say his friends name, but 'Ichigo' stopped him with a hand gesture. And told him to search for the girl they were looking for. Here she wondered why they were looking for someone, but decided it wasn't any of her business. So she continued to lead Ichigo to her room in the inn. Her room was a small one, with flower walls, and with only a bed and cupboard in it.

Once in her room, Mulan asked 'Ichigo,' "So Ichigo, what do you want from me?"

"I want to know what do you have planned for the future?" asked 'Ichigo.'

"Is that all?" the green haired Mage asked him in shock, "You could have asked me that back at the Pool Club."

"Yes I could," 'Ichigo' admitted, "but depending on your answer, I couldn't say anything else. I want to know, what do you plan for your rest of your life? Are you going to continue robbing people and stealing from them, or are you going to go down another path, maybe join a Guild or become a Dark Mage."

Rouge had to admit, this kind of questioning if overheard could rise a few eyebrows, and could see why this person didn't want people to know what he looked like, or what he was asking her. The young mage had to think about this, what did she want for the future. To be honest, until she never thought about it, she was an immigrant coming from Alvarez Empire. She came to Ishgar, or more pierce Kingdom of Fiore, because Alvarez was military-run and people were suspected to be in the military. But it was something she didn't want, she was a carefree person who only wanted to have and not worry about going to war and such. So she her pet mouse Sunny, left the country. But she found that as an immigrant, finding work and somewhere to live was more difficult than she first thought it would be. So she started to steal from people and trains, and beat anyone who gets in her way, to keep on going and buy food and other things that she and Sunny would need. And until now, she never thought about the future, and so with no other answer, she told 'Ichigo,' "To be honest with you, I have no plans at all. I was going to go day by day, and see where it leads me."

"What if I have a place for you, where your skills as a Gun Mage could be useful." 'Ichigo' informed.

"I'll have to ask, what do you want from me and what I would be doing?" the Gun Mage asked 'Ichigo.'

"Join me," 'Ichigo' simply told her, "I'm starting a Dark Guild and a somewhat normal Guild. I won't tell you much until I know what you'll do, but simply put the normal Guild with to gain information and earn money for the Dark Guild."

"A Legal Guild to fund a Dark Guild?" asked Rouge in confusion.

"Not a Legal Guild as such, but yeah to fund a Dark Guild," acknowledge 'Ichigo,' "how else would you think I'll be able to build by a Dark Guild? Steal and rob people? That's the fastest way to get unwanted attention, and get caught. I haven't got the people nor the money to run and protect a Dark Guild. I don't want to be ill prepared in starting a Dark Guild, only to get caught in our first dark job. People fight call me stupid, but I'm no fool, I know that if I'm not careful everything I want to do go up in flames if I start ill prepared."

The Gun Mage never thought of it that way, she never thought about how a Dark Guild came about, she only thought they just do dark deeds. But now she thought about it, she realized that all the new Dark Guilds had less than thirty percent chance of succeeding for one reason or another. Mainly as 'Ichigo' said, because they were ill prepared either because they had weak Mages or they didn't have the money to go far. 'Ichigo's' way seem to be a better way of doing things, so that in starting a Fake Guild she would call it, he could fund his Dark Guild and get the things he would need to make the Dark Guild a success.

Although she had to admit that his plan seemed to be a good one, she had to ask, "Why ask me to join you?"

"As you are at a crossroad," 'Ichigo' informed her, "one that can go either way. One path you can find a job and give up what you are doing now. Another path is that you keep on doing what you are, and keep up this scram and no one is a wiser. Or another path is that you are found out by the Magic Council, and that they mark you as a Dark Mage anyway. Or you could join a Legal Guild, either because you are found out or because you had enough of what you are doing. To be honest, other than joining me, your life can be boring, as you would have to limit what you have to do by following the law and the rules you get set with. It's up to you, have a boring life, or join me and have more fun with the law bothering you. Don't get me wrong, they'll be a few rules, but nothing that'll limit you too much. Just to make sure you don't betray me or anyone in the Guild, and to make sure you do training to get stronger."

Mulan had to admit she was at a crossroad, and whilst she had no rush of picking one at the moment, in the future she would have to. But which one to go for, was like 'Ichigo' said, find a job and give up what she was doing now, keep up this scram and no one is a wiser, or she could be found out by the Magic Council and they would mark her as a Dark Mage anyway, or she could end up joining a Legal Guild, either because she was found out or because she had enough of what she are doing. Or she could join 'Ichigo' as a Dark Mage now, he seemed to have some good ideas how to become a successful Dark Mage.

But still, whilst she was still in two minds as to what path she was going to take, the Gun Mage had to ask 'Ichigo,' "What's in it for me if I decide to follow you and become a Dark Mage."

"Other than help to get stronger?" asked 'Ichigo,' "Well people you can trust, or as much trust as you can get among Dark Mages."

"What do you mean, as much trust as you can get among Dark Mages?" asked Rouge, a bit confused about the last bit.

"We're all Dark Mages, most bad guys, so backstabbing and betrayal is part of the deal." 'Ichigo' informed the Gun Mage, "But with one of the rules I'm planning to add, I'm hoping to at least make it harder to betray each other. I'm not saying there won't be any, but I hope it'll become less likely to happen."

"And how are you going to stop this betrayal?" Mulan asked in interest.

"Not going to tell you." 'Ichigo' told her simply, "Not until you agree to join me, or if I told you, you could tell others about it."

Rouge had to admit, this 'Ichigo' character wasn't stupid, and wasn't letting slip about anything what he was up to, and only telling her what was needed. If she wanted to learn more, she would have to agree to join him, but at the same time she had no plans in becoming a Dark Mage. But as this 'Ichigo' character pointed out, if the Magic Council found out about her, they would mark her as a Dark Mage anyway, so wouldn't it be better for her to be a Dark Mage anyway? Either that, or join a Legal Guild now or give up what she was doing and get a normal job.

As she thought about it, she knew that getting a normal job would be difficult because of her being an immigrant. As for joining a Legal Guild, she can be honest and say at this moment in time, she couldn't see herself joining one. As 'Ichigo' told her, it would be boring for her with all the rules that she would have to follow and obey. And she was a free spirit, and found that rules would limit her fun. But the question was, did she really wanted to become a Dark Mage. Sure there would be a few rules, but by the sound of it, it was mainly to stop betrayal and to get stronger.

Thinking about getting stronger, that was something she was interested in, she was a Mage and so getting stronger was something they all wanted to do. So if this 'Ichigo' character was willing to make sure that his people would be strong, the idea of joining him was something she could agree to. And as she thought about it more, more she had to agree about 'Ichigo' saying that she at a crossroad. But picking what road to take she wasn't sure which to take, or if she should do so right now.

Closing her eyes, she looked at each path was ahead of her, and each turn she was thinking which would be the best for her. Each had their merits, but some wasn't something she wanted. But more she thought about it, more she realized that as an immigrant, things would be difficult for her. And at the moment, even if it might be the wrong path to take, joining 'Ichigo' might be the path she would need to take.

So deciding to take the risk, she said, "This might not be the right option, but right now, it is the only one I think is right for me."

"And that option is?" asked 'Ichigo.'

"I'll join you," Mulan told him, "but I would like to ask, if all of those in this other Guild will become members of your Dark Guild?"

"Oh no," 'Ichigo' informed her, "most of them are only there will only be there to make the image of the Guild being real and not some front. And other than a few people and my rules are kept, none of them well know the connection about the two Guilds."

"How would that be possible?" asked the Gun Mage.

"As apart for me and the top members of the Guild, no one will know what the others will look like thanks to them wearing a mask to hide their identity." explained 'Ichigo,' giving her a bit more information about his plans.

Mulan had to admit that everyone wearing masks, would be a sure way to make sure betrayal was less likely. And only those in the higher ups would know who they were. She didn't know who called 'Ichigo' stupid, as his ideas was nothing, but a genius move. Thinking about who she was working for now, she had to wonder, and so asked him, "So 'Ichigo,' may I ask can I see the face of my new Guild Master?"

'Ichigo' seemed to think about it for a few moments, before deciding to take the risk and removed his hood to reveal himself. Mulan had to admit that whilst 'Ichigo' was a bit younger than she was suspecting him to be, she had to admit he was great the looker, and had power to back him up.

Once she saw what 'Ichigo' looked like, she asked, "So is your name really is 'Ichigo'?"

"No, but whilst I'm here that's the only name you'll learn from me at the moment." 'Ichigo' told her.

The Gun Mage could understand this, as he didn't want to risk his identity in this town. Instead she asked, "What are your plans now?"

"I was going to do some training, but now I have to return to the town that I just left." 'Ichigo' informed her.

"Why?" asked Mulan, confused why someone would return to the town they not long left.

"I've been hired to find a missing girl," explained 'Ichigo,' "and I was informed by one of the shopkeepers here that she was hear a few hours ago. And from what I learnt, the last town was somewhere she wanted to visit, so it is possible for her to be headed off there if my friend hasn't found her by now."

"A bit boring isn't it?" asked Mulan.

"It is," acknowledged 'Ichigo,' "but I need the money, and seeing I'm not well known, decent jobs are hard to find."

"Would you mind if I come with you?" asked the Gun Mage.

"I don't see why not," 'Ichigo' told her, "as I could see what you are capable of, and do some training if we don't find her."

And with that 'Ichigo' and Mulan left the room to find the blue talking cat. Once they did, they learnt that the person he and 'Ichigo' were looking for, wasn't there, and so the three of them left to return to the last town they went to, to find her.

 _ **And Then…**_

 _21st of December 782 - Magnolia Town:_

It has been about a month since Gabrielle Redfox came to Magnolia Town, to try and find whatever she could about the Fire Dragon Slayer, and where he might be. Whilst she might not know where he was, she did learn that until a few months ago he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. But when he returned from wherever he was, he was sharper and darker and wasn't got to take any shit if what she heard was correct.

When she asked around to find out what was the cause of this change, she found out it was a few months ago when the Strauss Siblings returned from a mission. The mission was to defeat The Beast, that was attacking a town, but whilst Elfman Strauss was able to Take Over the Beasts Soul, the Soul took him over for a bit and went on the rampage. During this time, Elfman killed his sister Lisanna.

When Natsu Dragneel found this out, went belittled them, saying that whilst he might be weak and destructive, at least he didn't try and do a spell he wasn't ready for, which could kill someone if he done it wrong. Natsu blamed Elfman killed his best friend. But when he told everyone this, they belittled him and told him to apologize to the Strauss Siblings. She heard that the Fire Dragon Slayer wouldn't apologize, and that the rest of her members kicked him out of the Guild until he apologized, something Natsu wouldn't do.

When Gabrielle heard this though, she scoffed at this, if it was her, she would have beat them to death, or at the end of the beating, make them wish for death. Fairy Tail should be thankful that their Dragon Slayer couldn't control his magic, as if he could, he most likely burnt the Guild down. Something they well deserved, for them, Dragon Slayers, for whatever reason, it seemed that when they woke up on 7/7/777, everything they learnt so far was for nothing. They had to relearn everything, and their magic that they once had great control over was like a new-born dragon. And without help, with the new magic that was in the air now, which was much stronger than they were used to, made it hard to control without overpowering or underpowering their magic. So it was no surprise with no one to teach Natsu the way they should, it was no wonder he was like he was.

But wherever the Fire Dragon Slayer disappeared off to, he seemed to find someone to teach him what he needed to become stronger, and smarter. As when he returned, he had somehow become an Independent S-Class Mage, and went on his first S-Class Mission. The Iron Dragon didn't know the full information, but Natsu went to get rid of a curse on some villagers. Many thought that Natsu wouldn't be able to do it, and it was a fluke that became an Independent S-Class Mage, and those who thought he could do it, thought it would take him a while. In fact, to everyone's surprise, it only took Natsu a few days to complete the mission.

When he returned to Fairy Tail to inform the Guild Master that the job was done, and give them a few home truths to them. Not only that, but it would seem that Natsu was able to turn one of his former Guild Mates against the rest of the Guild. It would seem that Natsu was also willing to kill others, whilst his former Guild Mates was against him killing. They even believed that he might becoming a Dark Mage, and so some of them left the Guild to train and become stronger. So that if Natsu did indeed become a Dark Mage, they would be able to stop him. Although, the one that stood up for the Fire Dragon Slayer, left the Guild because she no longer agreed with how they treated Natsu and the way they was running things.

From what the Iron Dragon Slayer learnt so far about her follow Dragon Slayer, wasn't the person she and her Guild Master thought he was. He was smarter, dark and stronger than any of them thought he was, and they shouldn't underestimate him - although Gabrielle thought that she still could beat him. It wasn't like he could have gotten that much stronger in those short few months.

She also heard that some of the Fairy Tail Members were trying to get stronger, not because they wanted to, but because they didn't want to be showed up by a fool like Natsu Dragneel. She informed her Master about this development, as this could be something of a problem for them later down the line.

Now as for her search for the Fire Dragon Slayer, it wasn't going as she had hoped, as Natsu not once returned to the town, nor anyone in her Guild seen him within the last month. So she decided to get to know the one person who stood up to the rest of Fairy Tail, Levy Mcgarden, who comes to town every now and then for supplies. From what Gabrielle was able to find out, Mcgarden as a Solid Script Mage, which could be useful not only for the Dragneel, but for her too if she was able to convince the young Mage in joining her Guild. As she could summon up iron and flames to power them up in an instant.

So whilst she waited for her Guild Mates to find the Fire Dragon Slayer, she took time to know the young Solid Script Mage. It would seem that thanks to going on the S-Class Mission with Dragneel, she was beginning to learn the Requip Magic, so she could have all of her books with her all the time. From what he told her, Requip Magic was something all Mages should try and learn, so that they could keep their things with them without fear of people stealing them. Gabrielle had to admit, that was a useful magic to learn, she never thought about it before. And might try and learn it once this was all done with.

But that's not the only thing that the Fire Dragon Slayer taught her, he told her that all Mages should learn at least two kinds of Magic, especially if the Mage's main magic is Holder Type kind of magic. The reason that he gave Mcgarden, was that if they Items were taken, they would be powerless. Which the Iron Dragon Slayer could see his point about, that is why she found Holder Type Mages so easy to defeat. Once you took their item away, they were easy to deal with.

Not only that, but during their talks, Mcgarden also told her that Dragneel believed that if you use Close Range magic, then you should learn Long Range and vice versa. As the other mage could use the type of magic to their advantage, like if the person used Long Range, they would get up and personal to you so you couldn't use you long range magic. But at the same time though, if you use Close Range magic, the mage could try and keep away from you and attack from afar, it all depended on your skill. But if the Mage used both types of magic, that advantage would be taken away from the other mage.

Gabrielle had to admit, whoever Dragneel found to teach him done a good job, as he seemed to come up with things that no one else seemed to thought of. So it wasn't surprising to hear that he was thinking about going with Mcgarden's idea, and creating his own Guild. Her Master wasn't happy when he heard this, as he wanted the Fire Dragon Slayer in his own Guild, so he had some control over him. So he reminded her how important it was to do whatever it took to find Dragneel, and get him to join them.

As for the search for the Fire Dragon Slayer, it wasn't going as well as any of the Phantom Lord was hoping for. It would seem that if they found any sign of him, they would just have missed him by hours and a day, or it was a fake sighting of the Salamander. Just then though, her Communications Lacrima Crystal went off, and as she answered it, she saw it was her Guild Master, and so she said, "Master Jose, how can I help you?"

"Yes, I just got a positive sighting of the Salamander, and I want you to go quickly and get him."

"Where is he?" asked the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"In a small village called Acacia," explained her Guild Master, "I have one of our Guild Member with a map to where it is waiting for you at the train station. Hurry and get him, and remember, do _everything_ in you power to get him to join us."

"Understood Master." Gabrielle told her Master, as she turned off the Communications Lacrima Crystal, and headed off to the train station. She just hoped that Dragneel was at the village, as she was bored as hell, and wanted some fun with someone who could keep up with her. Little did she know though, by the time that she got to the village, he would have been long gone, making her pick a fight with two Fairies that arrived long after she got there.

 _ **To be Continued!**_

 _ **Author's Note - PLEASE READ TO THE END:**_ Here ends Chapter 15 of The Dragon Overlord, and I want you to thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter and hope you'll review. Now I hope you like how I introduced Bisca Mulan in this chapter, and how meeting Natsu changed her fate.

I finally got an idea on how to get Wendy, I now have a basic one, she and Carla will be visiting a rich man or someone with an illness, and she took the job to try and heal them. But on the way back to the train station to get back home, they get into some sort of trouble. So here is lays the problem, who should she be visiting and what she is healing, along with where the town that they should go to. Then there what kind of trouble Wendy and Carla should get into, something that they would need help to get out of. Unless you can think of someone else to join Natsu's harem at this point of time, please let me know who, and how to get them to join.

Now I had a review saying that I should kill Lucy after Natsu returns her to her father and got his money, so that he could also get her Gate Keys, and that she has literally no useful skills. I have to say this, apart for a few, the Golden Gate Keys are more or less useless, which is why I created the Red, Blue and Black Keys. They'll be more useful. As for Lucy having literally no useful skills, I can agree in parts, that was until Natsu went on his training, at which point she got some useful skills.

Now for this story, I WON'T be killing off Lucy, as if I was going to do that, I wouldn't be setting up to find her. In this story, when Natsu and his group first meet her, she won't have any fighting skills, only have her Keys, and will be weak. But as she spends time with Natsu, she's gets new Keys and over time she'll become stronger and gain a new look.

I also got a review saying that the descriptions took up most of the space in the story, and some are just things that have no real connection to what is happening. But the way I see it, I'm not about to think that my readers know anything about the story, they might be searching for a good harem story, or a dark and/or evil character story and decide to take a turn with mine. So I like to add as much detail as I can, to allow the new readers to the story, know what thing look like, and explain what is going on, be it thoughts, actions of others and so on. I hate stories where there's only one thousand to two thousand words, as they hard put any detail into it and makes you wonder how they get to that point, what the hell is happening around them, how they are feeling and so on.

So you know, I have been told by someone that hasn't seen nor read Fairy Tail, because of the details and descriptions, I got them interested heavily into this story. So they are doing some good, if I'm hooking people who haven't seen nor read the story before.

And if you think that my last chapter was short because it was under six thousand words, I have to say that's not short at all. I don't remember the last time I went below four thousand words, give or take few hundred words. A small chapter is around two to three thousand words, something I don't do of late. For me, that length is nothing, you don't get the detail of the story, and you get no idea what's going on.

Now, onto a non Dragon Overlord story matter: I'm looking for a Naruto story where someone who is pissed off with how he was treated, and how the teachers were teaching him. Because of the seal to keep the demon within him, he was problems learning ninjutsu, and needed to learn a different way. But because his teachers hating him, they not teaching him as they should, or was sabotaging him, the person helps him to learn ninjutsu a different way. I remember such a story, but I can't remember the title, so I thought you lot might know. I know that this story has someone teaching Naruto before Naruto's final test to become ninja. And so helps to make him stronger so he can past his tests.

Although I could be mixing it up with another story, I admit that, but I think there was such a story for Naruto. But if you don't know the story, I'm looking for similar stories, where because of the seal on him, Naruto have problems learning to control his Chakra and do badly at the Academy. Because of this, he or someone else learns about this, and trains him in another way to control his Chakra differently, making him stronger because of it. Face it, it was said he had high Chakra, so after some training he would be stronger.

So you understand, yes I'm looking for a story where Naruto puts more into his own training, or finds someone who is willing to train him. But I want more than that, I want the reason for him to have problems learning to control and mastering his Chakra, mastering the skills that comes with it is because of the seal that Naruto has. It is making it more difficult to learn, so need ANOTHER way to learn and control his Chakra so he can learn ninjutsu.


	17. Chapter 16

_**Chapter Sixteen…**_

 _ **(Lucy Heartfilia - Part 4.)**_

 _3rd of February 783 - Wendy Marvell - Onibus Town:_

We begin our chapter not with Natsu, Happy and Rouge, but with a young girl named Wendy Marvell, who was a petite eleven year old girl with fair skin. She had long, dark blue hair that reaches down to her waist, with two bangs framing her face which reach down to her chest alongside her brown eyes. When she smiles, you could see she had elongated canine teeth. The young girl was wearing a simple dress with two wavy stripes, blue and yellow, running across the dress and ending in small pointed edges at the bottom. She was wearing blue high hill shoes, and around her arms and legs she had wing like attachments. She had a cat like symbol stamp located on her right shoulder, this was the symbol for the guild, Cait Shelter Guild.

Now the young girl was a shy and polite, but was eager to try and make friends when she could and she cares greatly for her guild. Whilst she might have a family with her guild, she was insecure, doubting of both her ability to help her friends and her appearance - the size of her breasts. Which her guild often told her she was being silly, as she was only eleven years old, and had time for them to come to her. She is intelligent and has a very honest personality, is 'direct and open with her emotions,' but she is also easily swayed by the people around her. Wendy doesn't enjoy fighting, preferring to avoid it as much as possible. If, however, it's for the sake of her guild or friends, Wendy will fight without hesitation.

She was with a small, white female cat who had pink ears and small brown eyes, she also had two whiskers on each side of her face, she had a pink bow near the end of her tail. Now the cat wasn't any normal cat, she was able to walk on two legs, and was wearing clothes: a pink top with a pink bow tie and a pink skirt. She was in fact an Exceed from Edolas. Now Carla is very strict and serious most of the time, and she rarely shows any emotions. She was at first very aloof, turning her nose up at seemingly everyone save for Wendy. This was because she cares deeply for Wendy. She also tries to get Wendy to shy away from her timid personality, scolding her often for it (which is ironic considering she is not very sociable herself.)

Now Wendy wasn't any normal mage, as she had a Lost Power known as Dragon Slayer Magic. Now unlike those nowadays who might have Dragon Lacrima to give them Dragon Slayer Magic, Wendy was given and taught Dragon Slayer Magic by her foster mother, Grandeeney, who was a dragon herself. However the problem was that Grandeeney begun teaching her daughter Sky Dragon Magic when she was about four years old. Now Sky Dragon Magic was used for mainly supportive and enchantment, but would have a few offensive powers. During the year, year and a half of training Wendy, Grandeeney mainly taught her supportive and enchantment spells from what the Sky Dragon Magic could do. The only attack power that she taught Wendy was the Sky Dragon's Roar, before she disappeared when Wendy was five years old.

And when Wendy awoke on July 7, X777, the five year old had no idea where her mother went and searching for her mother. When she first went searching for her mother, she met up with a man named Jellal who allowed her travel with him, though he was as hopelessly lost on the road that she was on. That didn't matter though, as Wendy liked Jellal and the two had fun. But then one day though, Wendy heard Jellal utter something by the name of 'Anima,' and shortly afterwards, he suddenly deemed it too dangerous for Wendy to travel with him further for no reason at all.

So it was no surprise that Wendy was heartbroken, as she not too long ago lost a mother, but now she was losing someone she was slowly considering as a big brother. She told him that she didn't want him to leave, as she didn't want to be left alone again. But the young boy found her a guild where she could stay at, this guild was the Cait Shelter, where she stayed ever since.

Within the first few years, the Wendy saw the guild trade with traveling merchant, for everything they needed. And she happily explore the nearby forest known as Worth Woodsea, although she would never go too deep because her Guild Master warned her not to. Now during one of her visits in the forest, she found a huge white egg with what looked like pink flames on it.

When she took it back to her Guild to find out what it was, she was shocked to find it hatching, and and a white cat with wings came out of it. Not only that, but the cat was able to talk too. After some thought, Wendy named her new friend Carla. Wendy soon found that her new friend was strict and serious, and at first she distant from herself from Wendy, but over time they got along and became close. Even though they were close, Carla would tell her off if she misbehaved or scolded her when she become too shy or timid.

When the traveling merchants stopped coming, and she was nine years old, she was sent out to get to get supplies and missions for the guild. Her main missions were to help villages nearby with odd jobs or healing. Today, she and Carla was in Onibus Town, answering a request from the local hospital. It would seem that there was a female patient that they couldn't heal, they had a severe case of Magic Deficiency Disease. Now normally they would only need to exchange power to heal her, but this case was so severe that no amount of magic transfer could wake her, and the only thing that was keeping her alive was the potions they were giving the lady and putting her into a Magical Coma. So they have been hiring Mages for help, hoping that one of them could help her. Wendy wanted to help this lady, as she didn't like the idea that no one could help this lady and so she hoped that her powers could help this patient.

Now as Wendy was looking around the town, Carla called out, "Wendy, stop looking around child, you have a job to do."

"I know Carla, but this is my first time in this town and I want to look around." Wendy explained to her friend.

"I know child," Carla admitted kindly, "but you can do so after you have done your job."

"Ok Carla." Wendy said with a sigh, as the two of them headed off to the hospital. Once they, the stuff was surprised that Wendy was a Mage with Healing Powers, but after proving it by healing a few patients, she was taken to the female patient that she was there to heal in the first place.

The female patient that Wendy meant to try and heal, was a beautiful woman, in her early thirties, who had long blonde hair. No one knew who she was, so she was a Jane Doe. So after taking a short break from healing the patients, Wendy begun to try and heal the Jane Doe. It was slow going, but the doctors at the hospital was shocked to find out that Wendy was able to make some head way, being able to make _Jane_ a bit stronger, something the other mages were unable to do. It wasn't much, but it was enough for the doctor's to realize that Wendy was able to start healing their patient.

Carla stopped Wendy from doing any more though, as it took a lot out of the young girl. This was something the doctors agreed with, as they didn't want her to get Magic Deficiency Disease either. So seeing that she made some head way in healing the lady, they give Wendy a bed to rest in and some food to regain her energy. They knew it might take a few days to see another improvement, in their Jane Doe, but the early signs looked good.

So once Wendy rested up though, she and Carla looked around the town a bit, before returning to the hospital for the night. Wendy wanted to help the Jane Doe more, but both Carla and the doctors wouldn't allow her, as she already used a lot of power that day, and they didn't want the young healer to end up like _Jane_ and getting the Magic Deficiency Disease too. So instead Wendy would go to bed early, so that she could wake up early and start again to heal her patient.

 _ **And Then…**_

 _3rd of February 783 - Natsu Dragneel - Evening, Covert Forest:_

It has been over a month since Natsu, Happy and Rouge left to find Lucy in the town that Natsu left behind, but she wasn't there as Natsu thought she would be. So for over a month, the three of them trained together to get stronger. Natsu still had no luck in gaining his demonic powers, it would seem that he would have to look for the other demons for this help. But before he did so though, he would need to get stronger in his other magic, as the only ones would be able to help him was the Nine Demon Gates from the Dark Guild Tartaros, and they were all powerful. And because they didn't know he was E.N.D, should he come up and say he was, they would attack him as they wouldn't believe him. So he would have to get stronger before going to them, which he was doing now.

Now as for Happy, he learnt a new skill, a Battle Mode, so he could fight better with his _'father.'_ Sure he could use his human from, but that was a weak body, not suited for battle. So he was working on a form useful for battles, something he was working on since he got his human form. And it was something he got in the last few weeks. His new form stood eight feet, his body was still of an Exceed, but it had muscles upon muscles. But the problem was that he could only hold this new form for minute before returning to a small Exceed. As the new form takes up a lot of power to hold. But Happy was happy with this, he got a new form for battle, and all he needed now was to train with it so he can last longer in the new form.

As for Rouge, she had difficult time, she was so used to using her Gun Magic, that she never thought about using another. And she wasn't sure what kind of magic to use for close range magic, so she trained with Natsu in hand to hand combat, so that if she did lose her weapons, she would be totally defenceless. During the last month or so, Rouge found herself attracted to the pink haired Mage. He was strong, stronger than anyone she ever meet, and he was training to become stronger. At first, she wasn't sure about being a Dark Mage, as she feared of getting caught, and believed that they looked out for themselves.

But with being with Natsu, she learnt that he wasn't like any Dark Mages she knew of. Natsu was willing to train her to become stronger, and unless they betrayed him, wouldn't hurt them. Use them maybe, but not betray and hurt them unless he had no other option. In the end, this seemed to be a good deal for her, a good looking and strong Master. She could get used to this.

Now over the last month, Natsu had them come to the Covert Forest to train, as they had no idea where to find this Lucy person they were looking for. Not only were they training, but they were fighting the vicious beasts that were living in the woods. This was meant to help them get stronger too.

Rouge remember Natsu getting a Communication Lacrima call from his employer, finding out how the search was going. He wasn't happy that Natsu wasn't able to find his daughter, and that if he didn't find her soon, he would find someone who could. Natsu told him to go ahead, that without knowing where she was, it was impossible to find her, not even knowing where she might want to go. As she might not even be there at that time, but at a later date. As much as Natsu's employer was unhappy about this, and force to admit Natsu was right, and so wouldn't do anything right now. But if Natsu didn't get any results soon, he'll have to find someone who could.

Anyway, it was the evening of the 3rd of February, and Natsu was taking a break from his training and was walking around the forest. But as he was doing so, he heard a man saying darkly, "The years I've been teaching you have been wasted, but maybe this place may do what I could not." At this Natsu heard someone crying, and was wondering what was going on, so he followed the voice to see what he was doing. And as he did so, he heard the man went on to say, "These woods are filled with vicious beasts, either they'll strip you of your tears, your heart and your weakness, or they'll strip you of your life. Once your tears have dried up for good, you may return to the guild."

Here Natsu got close enough to see what was going on, but was able to hide behind some trees so not to be noticed. The Dragon Slayer saw that the area he was in, had a waterfall and a clear river. Standing there was a young girl, someone Natsu thought was no older than thirteen years old. She had a cute face with large green eyes, with distinctive eyebrows, they were smaller than anything Natsu had seen before. She had black hair, which were in buns.

She was wearing a short Qipao, which was dark purple outfit with white trimmings, it also had a light purple circle in the centre of it, with white lining around it. She was also wearing a dark purple shorts, and light purple arm-warmers, along with a simple pair of dark sandals.

The black haired girl was with a tall elderly man, he was distinguished by his massive, extremely muscular physique body, Natsu was surprised that it was untarnished despite his advanced age. The man had long light hair, which was tidily gathered on the back of his head and tied in a braid, which reaches down below his middle back, and is secured near its end in a large tuft; the thick beard and moustache was covering the man's lower face, linked to his hair by the Master's sideburns, which were untamed, with several spiky strands jutting outwards from the latter one. He also had a very hairy chest, with his torso and abdominals sporting spiky hair in a shape reminiscent of a cross.

He has marked facial features and a long, massive and mildly rounded nose. His sunken eyes, topped by light and bushy eyebrows, are very distinctive, being almost completely white, as if they lacked pupils, and has a black underlining around his lower eyelid; something which gives him an otherworldly look. There was a small, dark Guild's mark is located in the centre of his high, mildly wrinkled forehead.

He was wearing a short, mildly loose and dark kimono with light edges and cuffs, secured around his waist by a light sash tied on the front with a simple knot, whose right side is casually left hanging over the side of man's corresponding leg, revealing part of the man's muscular torso.

Whilst the right part of the garment was worn normally, whilst he was keeping his left arm in the sleeve, resting such arm in the front part of his kimono, casually hanging from it, and thus leaving the other sleeve hanging from his left shoulder hollow. His legs are covered by a very loose pair of light pants, which on the front of each leg bears a vertical line composed of many dark rhomb's joined together and lined up. For footwear, the man was wearing a simple pair of black sandals, and his forearms are wrapped in light bandages. Circling the man's massive neck was a necklace composed of many large, dark spheres, reminiscent of an over sized series of Buddhist prayer beads, and topping his head is a light headgear similar to a crown, with many vertical sections with pyramid-shaped tops surrounding a massive, central semicircle jutting upwards from it. All in all, his appearance resembles that of the mythical Tengu.

Watching for a few moments, he saw the man walk away from the girl, into the forest. As the older man left the girl, Natsu watched as the girl broke down into a ball, as she put her arms around her legs as she cried and shouted out, "I'm sorry, please forgive me father, please forgive, I'll do better I swear."

Natsu couldn't believe it, the man was this girl's father, and he was just leaving her here because she meant to be weak, and able to cry. Whilst he might not give a damn about other nowadays, he still cared about two things, first was his teammates and allies, the second was parents that treat their children like shit. Natsu would love nothing more than beat the shit out of the man, but he could sense that the old man was way much stronger than he was. So until he was much stronger, he had to hide and let the man go.

It took all of Natsu's willpower to not and attack the man, when he shouted back from the forest, not looking back, "You're no daughter of mine, you're weak. I cull the weak, I should crush you like the insect that you are. But I won't but if you come back to me as you are now, I'll kill you."

And with that he was gone, but as he left Natsu saw seven of the strongest beasts within the forest, about to attack the girl. So without thinking, he acted before the beasts could hurt her and used his Fire Mage powers to kill them all. As he did, the girl looked like she was about to act herself, but instead, she saw Natsu standing in front of her, with fire surrounding his body. Taking a few deep breaths, Natsu calmed himself down and resending the fire back into him.

As he did, he asked the young girl, "Are you alright? You're not hurt are you?"

"N, no I'm not hurt." the young black headed girl told her rescuer. She was shocked, the man in front of her killed seven of the scariest of beasts that she ever seen, as if it was nothing, and done it with nothing but fire. Whilst she might sense great darkness within him, more than her own father, she also felt great power within her hero. Not as much as her father's of course, but it was close, with a bit more training he could defeat her father with ease - or so she thought. As she looked him over once again, she saw that he was quite handsome. With his strength and his looks, the young girl found herself being attracted to him.

"That's good." Natsu smiled at the girl, he could sense great potential within her, all she needed was training. "So tell me, what is your name? I'm Natsu Dragneel." Natsu had no reason to lie to her about his name, he wasn't hiding who he was.

"My name is Minerva Orland." Minerva told her hero.

"Nice to meet you Minerva," the Dragon Slayer told her with a smile, "Can I ask you something?" the young girl just nodded at him. "I overheard your father saying that you are weak, can you tell me what that is about?"

Minerva felt ashamed at this, seeing that her hero hear this, and was worried that he too would leave her too. But her hero said, "Listen my dear, I'm not about to leave you because your father thinks you're weak, I just wondering why he thinks such a foolish thing."

And so Minerva told her story to him, how she had to endure a hellish training for her father, Jiemma, who both verbally and physically abused her whenever she displayed any sign of weakness. And how that her father hated everything that was weak, and would either destroy it or if it was his own member destroy or kick them out of his guild, Sabertooth. Like only a few days ago, when she was training with the Second of Command of her Guild, Fingers, and somehow she was able to manage to defeat him.

Her father then ordered her to finish him off, as he could not have a Second of Command who was weak enough to lose to a child. But Minerva told her hero that she refused to do so, as he was her friend and guildmate. But this angered her father, as he despised her weak-mindedness and subsequently ended up killing the Mage himself. And because she was weak, her father took her to this forest to be left alone to fend for herself against ferocious creatures, to prove that she wasn't weak. And if she didn't give up her weak mindset and weak heart, and don't give up feeling for others, she could not return home.

Here Natsu couldn't help but laugh at this, upon seeing the upset and confused look of the young girl in front of her he said, "Oh I'm not laughing at you Minerva, but at your father."

"What do you mean?" asked the black haired girl.

"If he keeps destroying and getting rid of those who are weak, it would be only time before he has no Guild at all." Natsu told the girl. "The only way to make them from weak to strong is training,"

Minerva never really thought of it like that, she was taught that only the strong would prevail over the weak. She never thought about if her father keep on destroying or getting rid of those who are weak, he would have no guild. And Natsu was right, the only way to become strong you would have to train from being weak first. Now she thought about it, she beat her own father was weak in the first place. So she had to wonder why her father hated the weak so much for.

Now as Natsu looked at the young girl, he realized that in a few years not only would this young girl be hot, but she could be powerful if trained right. Natsu had to hide a smirk at this thought, if he could play it right, he could have her on his side. Not only as a loyal soldier, but possibly a sex partner too.

Before Natsu could say anything, Minerva asked, "Natsu, whilst I can sense that you are dark, I also able to sense that you are powerful too. I also believe that within a few years, you could even be as powerful or more powerful than my own father."

"And your point?" asked Natsu, wanting to get to the point.

"I would like you to train me," Minerva told him, "I want to get as strong like you so that I can pay my father back for everything that he did to me."

"What do I get out of this?" asked Natsu, as he couldn't believe his luck, it would seem that this young girl was doing the work for him. So he went on to explain, "As you said you sense that I got darkness in me, and that's not just because of my magic but because I am Dark Mage. So why would I do anything for free?" Natsu knew it was a risk to let her know what kind of mage he was, but with what her father was like, and his teachings was, he felt very little fear in telling her this.

"Ask anything and I'll do it," Minerva informed Natsu, "I just want to make my father pay for what he has done to me."

"In that case pledge yourself, mind, body and soul to me," Natsu explained, wondering if she would go for this, "and as long as you don't betray me and stay useful I'll train you."

"Useful?" the girl asked confused.

"Yes, useful," Natsu replied simply, "I'm planning to become a Master of a Dark Guild, and I'm going use them all to fit me needs. But if they betray me and become useless, I'll kill or sacrifice them." Whilst this was true, he said this to plant the seed in Minerva so that she would do _anything_ to be useful to him.

Minerva was shocked, but understood his reasoning, as a Dark Mage Master, he would use his people in anyway possible, and if they won't useful, he would have to get rid of them. As they could prove a problem in the future, so their lives would need to be ended. Knowing this, she had one of two options, join this Natsu person who admitted he would use until either she might betray him or her usefulness is up. Or she could walk away and allow fate decide for her, where she might survive and return to her father where he would use her. But unlike Natsu, the moment she showed any weakness, her father would throw her away.

Minerva knew that whatever path she peeks, it would be one of darkness. But which path to take, she wasn't sure. For someone as young as her, it was a hard choice to make. However though, her father left her to die here, and didn't look back, all she had in mind was to pay her father back and kill him. So the option was made for her, kneeling on one knee, she said, "I pledge myself to you, my mind, body and soul to you my Master." Her only thought after that was how to keep herself useful, she decided there and then she would do whatever it took to remain useful to her new master.

"Good, now let's meet up with your new family." Natsu said with a smile, happy to gain the girl as an ally. He was worried that if he didn't, she could become a big problem for him in the future.

 _ **And Then…**_

 _10th of of February 783 - Wendy Marvell:_

It has been a week since Wendy and Carla arrived at Onibus Town, where Wendy begun to heal a comatose patient who had a severe case of Magic Deficiency Disease. Wendy learnt that this was the worse case of Magic Deficiency Disease that the doctors ever seen, the doctors had no idea what the magic the woman used, but it must have been something very powerful for her to be like this.

Now it took Wendy a few days to heal the lady enough that she would live, but unknown if she could ever use magic again. However, before they could take her out of the coma, they needed to create a potion for her. As with all the years within the coma, her body would be too weak to move or do anything, even talk. But the problem is that they didn't have some of the ingredients to create the potion, so asked Wendy to get the ingredients from the mountains west of them, The Windy Mountains. Wendy was more than happy to help, and went to the mountains. The Windy Mountains were called as such because of the strong winds that blow within the place, and people visiting the place had to time the winds carefully. Now the plants that the doctors need was deep within the mountains.

But as Wendy and Carla entered the mountains though, they were caught unaware of a Mage, who tried to trip the with chains. The only reason that the chains caught Wendy, was because Carla caught sight of the attack and spout her wings and took flight with her friend, so the chains didn't hit them. Wendy didn't like this, she wasn't a fighter, as her mother taught her healing magic over battle magic. As she thought that fighting should be the last resort, and so only taught her Sky Dragon's Roar to defend herself. But her mother disappeared before she could teach her, Wendy, and more battle magic.

So to avoid getting hit, Wendy had to rely on Carla to fly out of the way of the chain attacks, and some water attacks. As Carla was flying about to get herself and Wendy to safety, Wendy called out to the person who was chasing and attacking them, "Why are you attacking us for?" She wanted to know why someone wanted to attack them, when they done nothing wrong.

"I've been hired to capture you," a male voice came from behind the mask, as he lunched another attack, "your healing magic is quite rare, and my employer is paying top Jewel to capture you."

She couldn't believe it, someone wanted her as a slave or something because she had the ability to heal others. What kind of monsters would do that? So with this information, Carla started to fly away from the mountains, to the nearby woods, hoping that they could hide within it and lose this person. But it wasn't to be, as the Mage kept up with them, and used magic in his chain to cut down the trees. At this, Wendy cried out for help, "Somebody please help me! Someone is chasing me! Anyone here!"

But luck wasn't with the young Dragon Slayer, as no one seemed to be in the woods that day, and so she and Carla had no one coming to help them. So with no other option, she had to fight, so calling out to Carla, she called out, "Carla we need to face him and fight."

"Child don't be foolish," scolded Carla, as she didn't want her human to get hurt, "you are not fit to fight. Not only don't you know how to fight, you only have one power to use in a fight."

"I know, but if we don't do anything, he'll end up capturing us sooner or later anyway." Wendy explained to her friend.

As much as Carla hate to admit it, Wendy was right, they had to try something or they would be capture before too long. So sighing in defeat, Carla said, "Fine, but you use your power whilst we're in the air, I'm not landing unless we have to."

With this, Carla flew higher in the sky so that the Mage wouldn't be able to reach them, and Wendy cried out, _**"Sky Dragon's Roar!"**_ As she began casting the spell, the bluenette girl quickly gathered air in her mouth. She released an exceptional quantity from her mouth in the form of a tornado-like blast.

Unfortunately though, the Mage was barely able to dodge it, using his chains to pull him away. But as he dodge the tornado-like blast, he saw the aftermath of the attack, trees uprooted, and the ground broken up. He knew that he shouldn't get caught within that attack, as he could end up dead if he did.

Now the problem was that Wendy wasn't used to fighting, nor was she used to using her Sky Dragon's Roar often, so after a few Sky Dragon's Roars, Wendy found herself low on magic. Carla realize this and realize that they won't getting far, so she said, "Child we need to try and escape, we're both low on magic and need to get out of here."

"I know Carla, but unless we can slow him down we won't get far." Wendy told her friend, acting on adrenaline. Carla knew that Wendy was right, but at the same time knew that they were low on magic. After barely dodging another round of chain and water attacks, Wendy was on the verge of collapsing. Steeling herself, the fear of being taken was beginning to overwhelm her thoughts. With nearly the last of her magic, she let loose her final Sky Dragon's Roar.

The young girl aimed at the forest floor, hoping the Mage wouldn't be able to catch her with trees falling around him. In a twist of luck, her attack completely avoided hitting the man entirely, but instead as the Mage avoided the attack, one of the falling trees hit him instead, leaving him unconscious as a tree knocked him out.

Seeing him unconscious, the girl and her cat landed onto the ground so that they could catch their breath, not bothering to check on the man just yet. But as they were catching their breath, three people and a blue flying cat entered the area.

 _ **And Then…**_

 _10th of of February 783 - Natsu and Co - Covert Forest, short while earlier:_

It has been a week since Natsu meet up with Minerva Orland, and the group were still deep within the Covert Forest training. Happy and Rouge was shocked when they meet Minerva and her story, they couldn't believe that a father could treat their child this way. Happy understood why his father wanted to help this young girl, even if it was only to use her, seeing how his own father used him, and would hate other parents would use their children as tools.

Now over the last week, the young girl that joined them, she wondered why her Master and his people were searching for someone, when they were meant to be Dark Mages. It was when her Master explained that at the moment they are pretending to be Independent Mage, to get the money they would need to start up and run a Dark Guild. This seemed to be to be a good idea, as they would need money to do anything. And as her Master explained, getting noticed as a Dark Guild too early wasn't a wise idea, they needed to build a power base and such before coming out and that took money. Which they were trying to get as Independent Mage.

During the training over the week, the thirteen year old was shocked to learn that her new Master was able to transform into a Demonic Hybrid Dragon. She knew that he was powerful, but she never thought he was this powerful, maybe he could become stronger than her father in a few months instead of years.

When talking about his plans, Minerva asked why didn't he have a fake name, seeing he was being careful and not wanting people learning who he was. Her Master informed her that he didn't give it much thought about it all, so it was her who give him a name to use, Lord Ryujin, the Lord of Dragons.

Natsu liked this name, as it fitted what he had planned for the Minions, and so decided he would keep the name. Whilst he was planning to have his people to wear masks, having the new name give him what kind of masks to use - dragon skull masks. Not only would it fit with his name, but the skulls should put fear into those they might come across in fights.

Now it was the afternoon of the seventh day of Minerva joining them, and they were training once again. Minerva was learning Requip like Natsu told her, whilst Natsu and Rouge was doing close combat training as Happy was training with his Battle Mode, so that he could last longer in it. But as they were doing so, they heard a battle in the distance, and wondering what it was about, the four of them ran towards the battle.

As they got to the fight, they saw they were late to see what was going on. But what they did see was the area destroyed, and a masked Mage who seemed to be unconscious, whilst a young blue haired girl and a white cat catching their breath. They believed that the girl was no old than eleven to twelve years old. To Happy and Natsu, the way the cat was acting, they suspected that the cat was Exceed and with the clothing that it was wearing, the cat was female.

Natsu had to laugh from within as he saw Happy reacting to the fact he found a female Exceed, he could imagine anime heart shape instead of his normal eyes in Happy's eyes. It was amazing. He just hope that Happy won't allow the female Exceed walk all over him, they are meant to be Dark Mages now, no, Dark Masters of Dark Mages of their new Guild. So he nor Happy could allow others to walk over them like they did in the past, they would be the ones to walk over others.

Now as Natsu was looking at the young bluenette, and felt something familiar about the girl, but he wasn't sure what it was. But he could sense that for someone for her age, like he was at that age, she had immense potential to become as strong as him with training, even maybe stronger than him. He knew that depending how things went from here, he would either have her join him, or have to kill her before she could become a risk. He couldn't allow a potential risk like her to live.

First thing first, he needed to know who she was dealing with, so walking up to the group walked up to the girl to make sure she was ok. But as they got near them, the white Exceed stepped in front of the young girl, and demanded, "Stop right there, what do you want?"

Although Natsu didn't like her torn of voice, he could understand it, if what he was seeing was telling him the right story, these two were in a fight and so was still on edge. "We mean you no harm, we heard the fight on the other end of the forest and we came to see if we could help." Natsu informed the Exceed, as it slowly got closed to the two he said, "But we see we're too late. So whilst we don't know any healing magic, I would like to know if you need any help."

"Stay away from us!" the white Exceed barked at them, not trusting them at all.

Happy was almost on top of her at this, how dear she treat Natsu like this. Sure he might be a Dark Mage, but she didn't know this. Not only that, if his _'father'_ wanted them dead, they would be already. And unless they show some sort of potential, Natsu wouldn't have bothered them, so this young girl must have something for the Dragon Slayer to help her. Sure he might be smitten by the white Exceed, but he was a Dark Mage, and he couldn't allow love to rule him and make him do stupid things. Sure in the future such things _might_ happen, but it wouldn't stop him from slapping the bitch around if she asked for it.

But before he or anyone else in the group could say anything, it was the blue haired girl who said shyly, "Carla be nice, there here to help us."

"But child, we don't know who they are and what they want." Carla reprimand her friend, not trusting these people.

"In that case my name is Natsu," Natsu introduced himself, "and these are my friends, Happy, Minerva and Mulan who we call Rouge. We are Independent Mage training, and as I said, we came here to see if you need any help." With each of their name was announced, they give a small bow to girl and her cat.

"I'm Wendy Marvell, and I'm from Cait Shelter Guild." Wendy introduced herself.

"So can you tell us what happened?" asked Natsu.

Wendy begun to tell them what had happened to her, about her job, to heal a lady who had severe case of Magic Deficiency Disease. And how she was sent to find some of the ingredients to create a potion to help heal the lady more. So when they came to the Windy Mountains to get the ingredients, but they were attacked because the Mage and force to flee into the forest where they tried to hide but was unable to, so was forced to fight. Hearing the story, Natsu doubts about it all, as he found it strange that the Mage would attack out of nowhere. He suspected one of the doctors that hired the young girl, or someone close to them, hired the Mage to kidnap her. But until he was sure for sure, he wouldn't say a word. But if he was right, they would be having a visit from Lord Ryujin, the Lord of Dragons.

But as he looked at the girl, and how shy she was, he had to wonder how she beat the Mage, and so asked, "No offence, but you don't look like someone who is able to fight. What magic do you use defeat them?"

Here Wendy was unsure how to answer, as many in the past made fun of her or told her she was lying when she said use used Dragon Slayer Magic. But yet she sensed that this Natsu and his friends would believe her, should she tell her the truth, and so the bluenette said shyly, "I use Dragon Slayer Magic."

"You too," the Fire Dragon Slayer said in surprise, not suspecting to find another of his kind here, "I'm Fire Dragon Slayer, and my so called parent was known as Igneel, the king of the Fire Dragons. Did you have a damn dragon parent or was your powers come from a Lacrima?"

Wendy was shocked, not only because she found another Dragon Slayer, but the fact that he didn't seem to like his dragon parent. And if she was sensing it right, he hated all dragons for some reason. But still, happy to find another of her kind she said, "I the Sky Dragon Slayer, my mother is Grandeeney, the Sky Dragon."

"What spell did you use to defeat this man?" asked Minerva, impressed that someone year age could create this much damage, with the broken earth and uprooted trees.

"The only attack spell that I know Sky Dragon's Roar." Wendy told her proudly and shyly, she had a red face at this, at someone outside her village been impressed at what she could do. Someone who didn't call her a lair.

"Wendy," Carla reprimand her friend, not liking her telling these strangers what she can or cannot do, "don't tell them anymore, we don't know them."

But they were shocked when Natsu swore, "That bitch, she only taught you Healing Magic and one damn attack power!"

"She also taught me how to strengthen other people too." Wendy defended her mother.

Natsu taking a few deep breaths, angry at himself that he lost his anger so easy around someone he wanted to gain as an ally. It would seemed that this Grandeeney was the worst of all the dragon parents, as she didn't teach enough to the child to defend herself knowing she would be sent to the future. So regaining his control he said, "Forgive me Wendy, I didn't mean that. But I have learnt a few things about our dragon parents that made me angry."

"So do you know what happened to my mother?" asked Wendy hopefully, she might finally find out what happened to her mother, "And why are you so angry at our dragon parents?"

"Oh I know what happened to her, and I'm very unhappy with her, leaving you defenceless." Natsu hissed, take a few more deep breaths at not losing his cool about unfit parents, "But not here, we don't know if this Mage had partners and if he did, where the hell they are. Let me check if he is ok, and then we leave here."

So Natsu give a look to tell them to keep the young Sky Dragon Slayer and her Exceed busy, as he checked at the masked Mage. As he got up to the mask man, Natsu saw a lot of damage and debris round him. But he could see that the man was still alive, he had slow breathing, so it was hard to tell from a distance. Upon seeing him alive, he quickly thought about what to do about this, wondering how to use this to his advantage. After a few moments of thoughts, he realized that if he was dead, and blame it on the other Dragon Slayer, he could use her guilt to mould her to what he needed from her.

So making sure that Wendy or Carla didn't see him, the Fire Dragon Slayer picked up a thick tree twig that had a sharp pointed end and stab it into the back of the man's neck - killing him instantly. With that done, Natsu put on his best sad look and went up to the others, and told the young Dragon Slayer, "I'm sorry Wendy but it would seem that with the wind pressure of your last Sky Dragon's Roar, it would seem that he landed on a sharp debris that killed him."

Wendy being an innocent child, was traumatized by the news that she killed someone, and started to have a panic attack as she curled up into a ball and her arms around her legs as she rocked back and forth. "No, no, it can't be right," cried Wendy unable to believe it, "I, I haven't killed anyone."

"I'm sorry Wendy, but you did." Natsu laid to her, "Although I know it was an accident, I don't know if others would believe this." This made her cry even more as Carla tried to comfort her friend, but she didn't know what to say to her friend, as she was shocked and confused. So instead she hold Wendy for dear life. Although the Exseed had a strange within her, some strange feeling of delight, it was strange and something she pushed back to deal with later. For now her friend needed her. The two friends didn't see Natsu's group giving him a strange look to see if her was telling the truth, all he did was mouthed later to them and they didn't say another word about it.

"Please, please, this can't be true," Wendy denied again, as Carla hugged her friend, "I didn't kill the man, I can't have."

"Shh, it'll be okay, I promise you that no one will ever know." Natsu told her, "If anyone ever finds out about this, I'll say that I did it. As an Independent Mage and someone older, I can deal with it and know a way to get out of trouble, so let me take the blame if anyone finds out."

"You, you mean it?" Wendy's cries become sobs as she started to calm down a bit, "But why would you do it for someone who you just met."

"Listen we're both Dragon Slayers, we have to look out for each other." Natsu told her kindly.

"Th, thank you Natsu, please is there anything I can do to thank you for this?" Wendy asked the Fire Dragon Slayer, "I, I can't let you do this without paying you back somehow."

"You don't need to pay me back at all, other than being my friend." Natsu told her, it was a truth, at least for now. It would be slow going, but his plan is to slowly corrupt her, and make her a Dark Mage. She was at the right age to do so, and taking the blame for her so called kill, is a good start to do so.

"Thank you, thank you." Wendy thanked him over and over again, grateful for what he was doing for her. If she didn't she would always be looking over her shoulders, worried that it would bait her back at some point. Sure it still could, but with Natsu saying he would take the blame, she don't know why, but she felt better about it. But still, she needed to learn to control her powers, so that she didn't kill someone again by mistake. And without her mother, she had to find someone else to do so, and her only option was the old Dragon Slayer in front of her.

So with a sigh she pulled back from Natsu and asked, "Natsu, could you train me?"

"Why?" Natsu asked in shock, not suspecting this.

"I don't want to kill someone again by mistake because I couldn't deal control my powers," explained Wendy, "so seeing that my mother isn't around, I need someone to teach me. And seeing that you're the only other Dragon Slayer I know, I can only ask you for help. I also want to learn other Dragon Slayer skills too, something my mother wasn't able to."

Natsu couldn't believe his luck, he was going to wait a few weeks or months before coming back to the young girl and suggest training, but she beat her to it. It was like the Gods of Evil was looking down on him, and was helping him to get the young girl.

Carla was also shocked too, she wasn't suspecting her friend to ask for help with her powers. But she wasn't unhappy about it, she too didn't want her friend to kill someone by mistake, because she couldn't handle her powers. So whilst she didn't trust the strangers, she knew that she didn't much option about it, as the Sky Dragon Slayer need to learn to master and control her powers. And the only person who could help was the Fire Dragon Slayer, so she didn't say anything.

"If that's what you want, I'm fine with that." Natsu told her with a smile, "But you do know that you'll leave your Guild, as I'm on a job at the moment, and afterward I'm travelling and training."

Wendy wasn't sure about this, as she didn't want to leave her family which was the Cait Shelter Guild. But she also knew that she had to train, so that the same mistakes wouldn't happen again. Also her family would understand her wanting to learn more about her Dragon Slayer powers, as they too wanted this for her, but knew no one who could help. So they would be understanding and happy that she had found someone who could help her. So with a sigh and a smile, she said, "Whilst I'm upset of leaving my family, I know I need to master my magic and only you can help me. My Guild will also understand this, so yes I'm willing to travel with you and your friends, if it means I can master my powers."

"Good, so let's leave this place before anyone sees us." Natsu told them all, and so they all left the village and headed off to Cait Shelter Guild.

 _ **To be Continued!**_

 _ **Author's Note - PLEASE READ TO THE END:**_ Here ends Chapter 16 of The Dragon Overlord, and I want you to thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter and hope you'll review. Now I hope you like how I introduced Minerva Orland and Wendy Marvell in this chapter, and how meeting Natsu will now change their fate. If you got any ideas as to what should happen next, I would like to hear them.

Now I'm unsure what is going to happen in the next chapter, but I know we'll be seeing Cait Shelter Guild, where Natsu will show Wendy the truth about her guild. I'm also thinking that I'll finally have Natsu take Mirajane as his, and possibly have him meet with another Dragon Slayer at the end of the chapter: Gabrielle. Was thinking that she would be with Levy. I would like to hear your thoughts and ideas about this.

Like before, I like to ask that when you review, you say why you love or like the story, or why you hate it, as it'll help me with writing this story better. I don't mind one liners, as I often do them myself when I can't think of anything to say about the story, but I do like to know why you love, like or hate it and would like a few lines to tell me why. So if possible, I would like to hear why you like or hate (or both) this story, and what you would like to happen next.

Depending what happens in the next chapter, I'm hoping it'll be the last chapter before we find Lucy. In which case I would like ideas as to where we can find here, and what she has been up to.

Now for those who have been waiting for my Overlord Vulcan and Her Black Rose - Rework, to be updated, and the rewrite of Animagus Mishap, I have some bad news. Whilst they'll happen in time, it might not be any time soon, as I have lost my memory card with much of my ideas that I had, so it'll take time to remember them and restart writing. I am sorry about this, but there's not much I can do about it. Not only that, but I'm sorry to say that my other stories other than those I have been updating recently are on long term hold, as the mood and the muse for them are gone and don't know if they'll be back. So if you want to work on them, please PM to let me know. I might one day go back to them but I don't think so.

And seeing that this is the last chapter before Christmas and the New Year, I wish you all a very Merry Christmas, or for those politically fools Happy Holidays and a Happy New year.


	18. Chapter 17

_**Author's Note:**_ This is a bonus chapter that I decided to put up, why? Well I felt like it, that and I wanted to do a sex chapter, so decided to do this, that and I didn't have the words I want for the next chapter in my head yet. So if you're offended of sex scenes of any type, you may skip this chapter, as this is just a bonus chapter and whilst connect to the story as nothing to do with the main plot.

So you know, if you're waiting for updates for Rise of Overlord Vulcan, and a few others, I'm sorry to say you'll have a long wait. As I think I said in the last chapter, but I lost my memory card which had most of my ideas and such on, and so I'm not too sure where I'm going with them. Whilst I normally write as I go along, I DID have some ideas written down to where I wanted to go, which is why I'm stuck. So until I can remember or think up new ideas, I'm going to work on this story, my new Naruto story (which I hope you'll read,) and maybe my Fallout story.

So you know, this chapter meant to be a lemon chapter only, but as I began to write, the chapter came alive and wrote itself. I don't know if it happens to you, but I'm shocked at how the chapter ended up. I hope you enjoy, and please when you are done reading, let me know what you think of the chapter that got away from me - lol.

 _ **( . Y . )**_ = sex scene, so if you don't want to read it you can part of the story.

 _ **Chapter Seventeen…**_

 _ **(Lucy Heartfilia - Part 5.)**_

 _10th of February 783 - Oshibana Town Inn, Late Evening:_

It has been a few hours since they met up with Wendy and Carla, and we find them in an inn in Oshibana Town. Now they were in Oshibana Town instead of Onibus Town, and this was because Natsu feared that whoever was hunting for Wendy was waiting for her back in town just in case those who were in the woods didn't get her. So they came here for the night, to make sure Wendy was safe, safe from anyone part for Natsu and his group that was.

With it being so late when the six of them entered the town, they went straight to the inn for the night. Wendy was more than happy to rest, and whilst Natsu was willing to take the blame, the thoughts that she _killed_ someone was still fresh in her mind, she wanted to settle down and think about it. As she couldn't believe that he did that, even if it was an accident and it was in defence, she had killed someone and she had to come to terms with it.

Now Natsu rented three rooms, one for himself and Happy, the other for Rouge, and the last one was for Wendy, Minerva and Carla. Wendy was sharing a room with Minerva for two reasons, although the second reason was unknown to Wendy and Carla. The reason that Wendy and Carla knew about, was that because that she had _killed_ someone, both Natsu and Rouge thought that the young girl might have nightmares and so she might need someone there for her when she wakes up to talk to. The reason that Wendy and Carla were that Natsu did suspect Wendy to have nightmares, and so if she did, he wanted Minerva there so they can talk.

Natsu had ordered Minerva to befriend the young Sky Dragon Slayer, so that she could slowly mould her into a Dark Mage. Yes he was going to do it to, but he was hoping to show himself a Big Brother figure for now, and that Minerva was her best friend. A two frontal attack if you will, two people convincing her that certain things were okay when they weren't really. Manipulating her thoughts and feelings over time, was Natsu's end game, breaking Wendy down to what he needed from her. He wouldn't think about doing this to someone so young, but seeing she was a Dragon Slayer like him, and that she could heal people, Natsu knew that he _**needed**_ her in his group. He would be a fool to pass this opportunity, so was going to do whatever it took to have her as his.

As he was sitting in his room with nothing but a pair of blue pants on, whilst Happy was out and about, most likely peeping on Carla, Natsu was thinking about the future and what he was planning to do next. Whilst he had many ideas, the main thing was to find the Red and Green Minions and pay back Fairy Tail for what they done to him. Although the idea of paying Fairy Tail back, was becoming less and less a priority, and leave them be unless they insist in bothering him or attack him or get in his way.

The reason for this was that it was partly down to them that he was where he was now, somewhere he found a place to call home. A real home where no one would hurt him if he did something wrong or had problems learning something, a place where there were those who can help him to train. And he wouldn't have had it if it wasn't for how Fairy Tail treated him, he wouldn't have all this. Sure he would have to kill and do other evil deeds, but he didn't seem to care about it, part of him suspected that it was down to his demon side. Again, feeling that his demon side was changing him, Natsu didn't care, as he had a better life now and he didn't want to return to his old one.

At the moment, other than thinking about where to start looking for the Red and Green Minions, and his sister Natsu was thinking about how to handle Lucy Heartfilia once he found her, sure killing her father was a start. But he had to think about how to play this, as one he couldn't allow her to find out she was involved so other than Gnarl and Inferna, he would have to be careful who he tells. As if he told the wrong person, it could slip out whilst talking to Lucy, that he was behind her father's death. And in doing so, would ruin everything that he have or might have planned for the young lady. So he had to be careful how to handle here, which is why he was in the room thinking about what to do.

As for his sister, seeing that he had no idea where to find her, Natsu was going to leave Ultear to find her. Seeing that she was his spy within Grimoire Heart to find Zeref, and they wanted to bring _him_ back to the world. So Natsu thought to give them the hard work to find his sister, it would give him time to do other things like train and such.

As he was thinking about the different ways to get Lucy on his side and turn her dark, there was a knock on the door. Calling out, Natsu asked, "Who is it?"

"It's me, Rouge," came the reply, "can I come in?"

"Sure, give me a minute." Natsu told his companion, as he got up to unlock the door. As he opened the door, he saw that Rouge was wearing a green robe, but allowed her nightgown to be seen by Natsu. It was a white silk nightgown, where she was not wearing no bra, which was allowing them to hang freely and displayed a modest amount of cleavage.

Natsu like what he saw. It took everything that he had not to pull her in and fuck her, as he wanted her as an ally and not some kind of sex thing. "So what can I do for you Rouge?" asked Natsu as he shut the door, unknowing that he didn't fully closed it.

"I wanted to ask you something Master," Rouge told her Master, she eyed him up as he was wearing nothing but pants, something she liked, "why did you kill that Mage in the woods and blame it on the young girl for."

"She has potential, and she has skills that I would be foolish to push up." Natsu informed Rouge, "Not only is she a Dragon Slayer like me, but she is able to heal others, what kind of fool would I be if I pass up to have her join our group? With her being a young and innocent girl, I killed the Mage and blame it on her, and say I would take the blame to start to build up trust between us. My hope is that now that she thinks that she killed someone, I could use the trust we gain with her to slowly turn her dark and join our group, or at the very least make her our ally."

As Rouge sat down on a chair in the room, she had to admit the plan seem to have merit. Wendy was a young and innocent girl, who would follow the law and would never do anything wrong without a good reason, not only that, but she wouldn't do anything with them. So it would make sense to break the image she found herself in, and slowly turn from innocent to a Dark Mage. It helped that she was so young, as it would be easier to do, and with like they could make subtle changes without the girl knowing. Her Master seemed to show that he knew what he was doing and had to wonder why his past Guild thought he was dumb. What she seen so far, he was anything but dumb.

"Is there anything else?" asked Natsu.

"Just one thing," Rouge told him, "we have been together for a while now, and I thought I should let you know what my real name is. It's Bisca Mulan."

"Thanks for letting me know, but why tell me?"

"Two reasons, the first is that you're my Master and you have the right to know it, if no one else does." the name Bisca told her master, then with a blush, she stood up and walked up to Natsu who was still standing, and said, "And the second reason is because of this…" and with that Bisca pulled into a deep kiss, something she wanted to do for a while now, since she found him powerful and attractive, something she was looking for in a man. As she was kissing Natsu, she dropped her robe.

 _ **( . Y . ) ( . Y . )**_

Doing this, Natsu was able to see that Bisca's nipples were hard, as he rubbed his palms over each of them. As they continued to kiss, Natsu lead them to his bed. When they got to it, he slid the hem of her nightgown up and she leaned back to allow him easier access to her pussy. She lifted her hips off the bed so that her pussy was exposed, which was trimmed and well groomed. Mere moments later she spread her legs allowed Natsu to lower his face between them, which he happily did. After a few licks he realized that she was enjoying it just as much as he was if not more so.

The more Natsu licked the Gun Mage's pussy the more it overflowed with juices, which was surprising as Natsu didn't realize that she wanted it more than he thought. The green haired woman was rocking her hips rhythmically and when Natsu slipped a couple of fingers into her and started to lick and suck on her clit, she moaned even louder. "Oh Master, yessss like that."

Now the Dragon Slayer would have tried to dominate Bisca, but tonight, he wanted to take some time and have fun with her. Natsu knew that he had time in the future to dominate Bisca whenever he wanted. Tonight was all about taking his time and having fun, as he slid his fingers slowly in and out of her hot, slippery pussy while he unhurriedly ran his tongue over her clit.

The Dragon Slayer was careful to stay on the right side of the fine line between drawing out the pleasure that the Gun Mage was feeling and torturing her by not bringing her to orgasm. The last thing Natsu wanted was to be selfish and indulge his love of eating her pussy while not allowing her to get as much pleasure as he was getting.

By this point Natsu had gotten pretty good at being able to satisfy both of them and he could tell that they were reaching that point when her pussy was becoming wetter and more engorged around his probing fingers. As she started to rock her hips faster, Natsu picked up his pace as well and let her lead the way to her orgasm. She was getting noisier, though she'd been trying to keep things under control as the windows were open, as Natsu left them open for Happy to enter the room when he got back.

Natsu kept going as she started to tense up, which was the real indicator that she was right on the verge of cumming. The pink haired Mage smiled as she went limp once again, and her body shook while she was cumming. Natsu continued what he was doing as she came, stopping only when he was certain that she was completely finished. The Dragon Slayer straightened up and sat back on his heels while still admiring her trim, green bush then allowed his gaze to move up to her dazed but happy face.

As she recovered, Natsu raised her nightgown up over her head and off so that she was completely naked. Natsu caressed her tits briefly before standing in front of her with his pants completely tented out. She sat up and started to unfasten them, letting them drop to the Dragon Slayer's ankles. As Natsu stepped out of his pants, she pumped his cock and licked his balls before wrapping her lips around Natsu's cock. Bisca could honestly say she wasn't expecting her Master's cock to be as long as it was, but she wasn't going to complain, as she going to enjoy it.

Natsu savoured her exceptional cocksucking briefly before having her turn around so that Bisca was kneeling on the bed while bracing herself against the back of headboard. Natsu knelt behind her as he guided his cock into her amazingly hot and slippery pussy from behind.

As both of them moaned, Natsu noticed that she immediately dropped a hand down between the Gun Mage's legs and knew that she was going to make sure she had another orgasm. Natsu was holding Bisca's hips and eased his full length in until his hips touched her sweet ass then started to slowly fuck Bisca.

Natsu was watching her ass, which would jiggle just a little each time his hips tapped it but, once he got into a good rhythm going, the Dragon Slayer reached forward to cup Bisca's swinging tits. Natsu was thinking to himself as his cock slid in and out of her hot, wet pussy and as he hefted her tits in his hands, that there was no way that this would ever get old. Even though he fucked Ultear and Virgo a few days ago when he went back to see how things were going at the tower, the experience of fucking Bisca definitely had not been surpassed by the experience of fucking them.

They had most of the night ahead of them before they had to get some sleep, which Natsu knew would be filled with additional sexual activities, so he felt no need to try to draw out this moment, especially after he'd just indulged both of them with his face between her thighs. Natsu was savouring the feel of her pussy as he felt an orgasm beginning to slowly build as well as the feel of her tits in his hands.

The longer they fucked, the harder she was pushing back against the Dragon Slayer as he felt her pussy becoming even hotter and wetter. As Natsu started fucking her harder in return, he slipped his hands back down to hold her hips and pull her back each time he thrust into her. Natsu's hips were starting to smack against her ass and she'd let out a little moan each time they did.

The Dragon Slay could feel his orgasm getting closer as he continued to savour the pleasure he was experiencing thanks to her hot pussy. Her moaning was becoming more continuous, too, so it seemed like she was on the verge of cumming again, too.

Natsu thought it would be nice if they both came but he wasn't making any adjustments at this point to insure that it happened. As his cock swelled even more when he was right on the verge, she let out a soft cry and the pink haired mage could feel her body trembling. Her pussy was suddenly awash in even more slippery lubrication than it already had been so, just moments later, and before she'd finished cumming, Natsu was shooting his load into her.

 _ **( . Y . ) ( . Y . )**_

Natsu continued fucking her hard, thrusting with each spurt of cum until he was done, then he slipped out of her and sat on the edge of the bed. She turned and dropped from her knees onto her ass and leaned against him. As she did, she kissed him and ran one of her hands down his cock and played with it as she said, "Master I hope you haven't finished, I want more of this."

"Oh no, I'm far by down with you," Natsu informed her with a lustful smile, "I just thought I give you some to to catch your breath. Whilst I might not normally do this, I am in a good mood tonight, and so thought I return the favour. And not force to much on you."

"Oh fuck that!" Bisca swore at this, "Whilst I might enjoyed what happened, I want you to show me the true you the strong and powerful Master that I fell for. I want you to fuck me, to dominate me, to break me so that I can think of nothing else than you."

"Oh if that's the way you want it…" Natsu begun, before he attacked her lips and showed her what he could truly able to do.

Little did Natsu and Bisca knew it, but during their first round of sex, two young people saw this, one which went bright red at what she seen. They were able to see it as the door wasn't closed properly, and as they came to talk to them, they saw _everything_. But instead of saying anything, they closed the door properly and talked about what they had seen.

 _ **And Then…**_

 _Short while earlier - Wendy:_

" _You killed me!" said a masked man, "Why?"_

" _I, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." sobbed Wendy, she had been dreaming of this moment over and over again, reliving the moment of when the man attacked her, and the moment she used her Sky Dragon Breath that killed him. The dreams of the attack happened in all different ways, each with the man dying in a different horrible way. Always asking her why she killed them for. "I was just trying to from escape you."_

" _But you killed me!" the masked man repeated, as this time he removed his mask to reveal a skull and hollowed eyes._

"AHHHH!" screamed Wendy, as she awoke in a cold sweat.

"Child are you alright dear?" asked her Carla.

"Yeah, I just had a nightmare." Wendy admitted to her friend, "I was dreaming of the man I killed and him asking me why I did it."

"It is to be expected." Minerva told her as she entered from the bathroom, checking to see what the screaming was about, "Whilst Natsu said he'll take the blame should anyone find out about what happened, it'll not stop the nightmares of what you did."

"Is there anyway to get rid of them?" Wendy asked her new friend, who was wearing a plain white nightgown, whilst she was wearing a blue one.

"Honestly I don't know," Minerva admitted with a hint of sadness, "I wish there was though."

"Why?" asked Wendy.

"As I too have nightmares," acknowledge the black haired, "I didn't kill anyone, but I've seen the one who was training me get killed. And I have nightmares of them blaming me and asking why I let it happen."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Wendy told Minerva, before asking, "can I asked do you know who killed him."

"Oh I know all too well who killed him," Minerva hissed darkly, "it was my own damn father who did it."

"What? Why?" Wendy asked in surprise, not only at how her friend talked, but because her father was the one who killed her trainer.

"To put it bluntly, because my father was a total asshole." Minerva told the young girl bluntly, shocking both Carla and Wendy, "You see, my father only believes in the strong, and that the weak should be culled. So when I was finally able to defeat my trainer one time, my own father, ordered me to kill my Master. But I wouldn't do it, so my father killed him instead and left me in the forest we found you in until I changed my ways. If Natsu didn't find me when he did, I don't know what have happened to me. He has started to help me."

"Help you how?" asked Wendy.

"I don't trust him nor his tomboy cat of his." came from Carla, "I don't like them, I say we keep our distance from them."

"Carla!" Wendy called out to her friend, surprised at her friends words.

"Listen here you damn pussycat, don't insult them in front of me again," Minerva warned the cat, "or I'll make you regret it. I may have only known them that long, but I do know that they are powerful and in time be more powerful than my own father."

"Oh please that tomboy pow…" the white cat began, but before she went on to say more, she was cut of as Minerva pinned her onto the wall and said, "I warned you, do not insult them in front of me, this time I let you go, but do it again and I might not be so forgiving."

Then Minerva put her head next to the Exceed's head and whispered, _"I know about your kind Exceed, where you come from and your so called mission. But I'll tell you now, other than Happy, from the little I know about your kind, you're all weak faking having power when you don't. The only power you have are your damn wings, if you're not careful I'll rip from you."_ this made Carla gulp in fear, _"Any of us humans can kill you before you could blink, the only way you could kill any of us is if you snake up on us. So be warned, I don't take insults on Natsu and my friends well."_

Than pulling away, Minerva dropped Carla on the floor, who was in shock that this human seemed to know more about her and her world than anyone should on Earthland. Was it possible that the tomboy told them this, did he turn on his people, and informed Natsu about the plan to kill all Dragon Slayers? Possible, she knew that she give up on the mission because of Wendy, but she didn't tell her the truth. There was a lot Carla had to think about, and knew she had to be careful what she said around the black haired girl.

Anyway Minerva looked at Wendy and apologized, "Forgive me about that, but they saved me and are helping me, not only with training, but with my nightmares."

Wendy was shocked that her new friend would act like that, but if what she was told was true, then her friend's life couldn't been a good one. And if she was saved by Natsu, and was helping her, Wendy believed she might have acted the same way as Minerva. So she said, "It's okay, Carla shouldn't have spoken like that about them." Then in a thought she added, "Do you think could help me with my nightmares? As I want to try and get some sleep tonight."

"I don't know if he can help you tonight as it takes time," Minerva informed the Sky Dragon Slayer, "but I think that he'll allow you to sleep with him. That helped me over the last week, so it might help you too. So do you want to see him now and ask?"

"Please, I really want to sleep tonight." Wendy told the black haired girl, as the two of them went to see Natsu. Carla followed them but was unhappy about it. She didn't trust them as far as they could through the two, more so the tomboy than the other Dragon Slayer, but not by much.

 _ **And Then…**_

But as the three of them went to see Natsu, when they got to his room, they found that the door was partly open, and they could hear moans coming from the room. When they opened the door a bit, they saw that Natsu was naked, but he wasn't the only one, their other travelling companion Rouge was too. Not only was that, but Rouge was sucking Natsu cock as she was playing with her pussy.

Minerva could tell that the white Exceed was about to say something, so she covered her mouth before she could. And she also saw that Wendy was bright red, and was in wonder, as like she wasn't sure what they were doing. _'Oh to be that innocent.'_ Minerva thought to herself with a sigh.

So backing up before they saw anything more, or Natsu and Rouge seeing them, they backed up and she closed the door so no one else could see them. Once they were walking back to their room, Carla sneered, "How disgusting, acting like _that_."

"What was that?" Wendy asked innocently.

"You don't need to know at the moment child." Carla told her friend, "What they are doing was disgusting, doing that with the door open."

"To start off with that's not disgusting, that's part of life pussycat," Minerva told the Exceed, with a hint of warning in her voice, "and if anything, we were at fault not them. All they knew, the door _was_ close, and did what they did because they thought the door was closed as it should be. It happens to everyone once in a while, thinking we closed the door, but it isn't. And we should have knocked before we entered the room, not sneak in like we did."

As much as she hated to admit it, this young black haired girl was right, they did snake in, instead of knocking. And she was right about not knowing that the door wasn't closed properly, Wendy done it a few times in the past too. This agitated Carla, having this stranger contradict her and back talking to her. People she was used to, whilst shocked about her at first, was politer to her and Wendy, but this Minerva character was different. She would have to be careful how she acted around her, as Minerva had no problems reacting to those who hurt or bad mouth her and those she is close to.

"But what were they doing though?" asked Wendy.

"You don't know what sex is?" asked Minerva.

"Of course she doesn't," Carla hissed, "she only a child, just like you. I don't know how you know about it, seeing you're just a child too."

"I'm surprised that you even know what sex is, seeing that you're younger than Wendy. Then again, you're a pussy so might be something to do with natural instincts." Minerva remarked with a smirk, pissing off Carla by saying that, giving tic of an eye too. Before Carla could say anything could say anything, Minerva went on to say as they got to their own and entered it, "As for how I know what sex is, just say that as a male and you're weak, one of two options happen you're kicked out of my old Guild or you die. But as for a female, just say there's another option, you become the Guilds play thing. And so I soon learnt what sex is, and the different ways a man and female have sex."

Carla didn't know what to say to this, it was fast coming to her that Minerva had much rougher childhood than any child should have. And the way she acted was because of this. "Can someone tell me what this sex is please." Wendy asked them hotly. Whilst she was embarrassed seeing Natsu and Rouge doing whatever they were doing, she wanted to know what sex was.

"Do you know where babies come from?" asked Minerva before Carla could say anything, as the Exceed give her a dark look. Which Minerva just shrug it off by saying, "She'll keep on asking until we tell her, and sooner or later she'll learn about it, and if she is unlucky enough not in a good way either. It is better she learns it from someone she trusts and some asshole who want to trick and use her."

Carla once again hated to admit this this rude girl was right, and so said no more, for now. As Wendy answered Minerva's question to her, "My mother told me that babies, or eggs for her, comes from mating. But what mating was and how it is done, she told me she would tell me when I was younger. But seeing she disappeared, I might not never know."

"You could ask someone from your Guild." Minerva told the innocent girl, "Maybe someone close to your own age."

"Maybe, but I feel too embarrassed to do so," Wendy informed her new friend, "as they are like family and I feel too embarrassed to ask them such questions. As for someone close to my own age, there is no one, they are adults in my village. Most people left the village, as it was too small and didn't want to live there anymore, and so went to bigger places."

Minerva heard of such things happened in the past, it was a sad thing that the village would leave their home, but for one reason or another it happens. Who knows what happened to this village to make them do it, being too small for them was just an excuse most likely, so that they wouldn't have to explain the truth to the young girl.

So with sigh, Minerva went on to explain, "Okay, so what your mother calls mating, is what we call sex, and that's what Natsu and Rouge was doing, having sex."

"So are they trying to make a baby?" Wendy asked innocently, now with a red face once again, as she realized what they were doing.

"No they are not," explained Minerva, "as sex is done for many different reasons. Most times it is between two people who love each other, because they love each other, or they are trying to make a baby. However, there are times people have sex because they just want some fun with each other and feel like having sex. This happens when they are attracted to each other, and they are horny - feeling that they need to have sex." Minerva explained what horny meant when she saw the confused look on Wendy, "You should be warned though, sex isn't always a good thing, it can be a bad thing too."

"Stop right there, she doesn't need to know about this now." Carla suddenly said something when she realized what Minerva was going to say.

"Do you want her to find out when it happens to her, or do you want her to be ready for it and can prepare herself for it." Minerva told the Exceed darkly, "The world that we live in isn't all light and goodness that you might want it to be, but one with darkness and cruelty hiding one in the shadows. There are those who would like nothing more to make Wendy into their personal plaything, would it be better if she knows about it now instead of first hand without warning."

"Fine, tell her." Carla begrudgingly allowing Minerva to tell Wendy the dark truth about sex.

"Tell me what?" Wendy curiously asked, wondering what Minerva wanted to tell her, but Carla was worried about her knowing.

"Whilst sex is a good thing, there is a dark side to it." the black haired Mage warned the girl, "There are times where sex can turn dark and twisted, where the person will try and force you into having sex when you don't want to. It is called rape. There are those who like young children like yourself, to have sex with against their will. But as a Mage though, you can train to become strong enough to protect yourself from this or have the skills to escape if you aren't strong."

Wendy paled at this, she couldn't believe that this sort of thing could happen, but from what she said earlier she couldn't deny it could happen. Then Minerva went on to say, "And it's not only men you would have to worry about, but also females too."

"H, How can a female _rape_ someone." Wendy asked fearfully.

"Whilst a female doesn't have a cock, that doesn't mean we can't rape someone." the older female told the younger one, "Non Magic Users can use drugs and potions, and force the man to fuck them if they don't want to. And as for female Mages, we could use magic and potions to make men have sex with us."

Wendy felt sick that this could happen, not only by men, but women too, she never thought it possible. Whilst she wanted to know about all this, she now realized that she didn't as it put a darker look on life. What she didn't know was that this was something Minerva wanted, Minerva knew that her Master wanted this young girl on his side. But she was too innocent, and saw life in a way a good light, something that wouldn't do well for her Master. Wendy would have to see the world in a darker light if she would be any good to her Master, so Minerva took upon herself to make the young girl see that and get her ready for whatever her Master might have planned for her. If she could have some fun with the young Dragon Slayer, she wasn't against that.

"But what you said suggested that women could have sex with other women." Wendy told her friend curiously.

"That is true, woman can have sex with woman, and men have sex with other men." Minerva acknowledged, "Although, I'll have to admit I don't know how they can have much fun men can have with other men, they can't have much fun that they can with women."

Wendy couldn't believe how much about sex she was learning, whilst it was mainly bad, she knew that there was good to it. As if there wasn't, Wendy knew that people wouldn't have sex if it was all bad. So she wanted to learn more about it all, and it would be ideal to learn it and so asked her new friend, "Could you teach me more about sex?"

"Child you are too young to learn about that." Carla told her friend, trying to mother her, trying to hide the facts about sex until she was older.

"It's never too early to learn about sex," Minerva defended Wendy decision to learn about sex, "and for your information, she might need to know this if she goes on a mission to gain information."

"Do, do you really think there are such missions out there?" Wendy asked shocked, she wasn't expecting this.

"It is rare, but yes it does." Minerva informed Wendy, "Normal information gathering missions are easy enough, but there are sometimes where you can't always get the info from a safe or in a room where the info might be. Sometimes you might have to get the information directly from the person which can be hard. Most of the times you can use magic, drinks or drugs/potions to do so, but at times that could be impossible and so have to find another way to get the information you are hired to get. The most effective way for a woman to get it is by the way of their body and time, they would use their body to get close to their target and spend time with them and over time they get the information they were hired for. This takes longer than normal, but it is the sure way to get it."

"And why would Wendy of to know about sex now?" Carla suspiciously, "She's just a child."

"As much as I hate to say it, but there are a few sickos out there who like them young." Minerva informed the Exceed and Wendy, "Whilst I'm not saying that Wendy would ever get such jobs, or your Guild would send you are such jobs, we don't know what the future holds. For now, you are happy at your Guild, but what about a few months or years from now, something happens for you to part ways, or you want to see how other Guilds work.

"You can't say that they might not have you do such jobs, I know my former Guild has taken such jobs and had their best females do the very thing we are talking about. Using sex to get what we need, and if the person we are getting is in young women, my father and Guild Master would have no problems to send me or another child of my age to get the information by _**any**_ means possible. And if the Guild Master of the Guild you join, is anything like my father, and you would deny such a mission or fail it, they would make you pay with your body. Or they would have something over you, so that you would do it either way."

Here both Carla and Wendy looked ill at the darker side of Guild Life, and whilst Minerva was right, they had no plans of leaving the Guild. Minerva was also right that one day something might happen for them to leave it, or they want to explore what other Guilds are like and _might_ end up in one of the Guilds Minerva described.

"I'm not trying to tell you all this to frighten and scare you," Minerva honestly explained to them, "I'm only want to warn you what the world is really like, not how many people would want you to think. The world is a dark place, many thing lurking in the dark, waiting to come out of it. Good people will do bad things, and evil people do good things when it happens, it all depends on the final results. One day you too may have to do something bad, so that the world is safe or becomes a better place. The world isn't black and white, it is a shade of grey where sometimes you might be forced to do things you would never dream of. As there is no such thing as good or evil at times, just things you have to do to make the world better. Sometimes people don't like it and so calls you evil. Anyway, we going off topic here." Minerva said with a sigh to get back to the point.

She couldn't believe she let herself go like this, but she really did want to warn the young girl about the truth of the world, the world many would like to keep hidden. Even if it would make things harder for her Master, but she saw Wendy someone she wanted to be once, and so wanted to warn her the truth like she wished someone would have told her. "So do you still want to learn about sex or leave it for now?"

Sure, some of what Minerva told was bad, but it was a hush warning about the world they lived in, and that it wasn't as good as many would want it. Whilst she was young, she had to learn the truth sooner than later, and what better than somewhere safe and not first hand. Not only that, but she still wanted to learn about sex, as although embarrassing, she needed to learn. She was at the age where her body will begin to change, and as her mother told her, she'll become sexual activity, so she would need to know these things.

"Yes I do want to learn about sex." Wendy shyly admitted to Minerva.

"But child, what about…" begun Carla, but to her surprise she was cut by none other than Wendy, as she said, "Carla, I know you are worried, so am I, but now we know the dangers, we can look and be ready _should_ any of it happen to me. But I need to know this, I'm getting older and before long I'll need to know all this."

Carla was taken aback at this, Wendy was normally a shy girl who wouldn't say boo to a goose or talk back to her. To do so now, meant, not only did the child want this, but she was finally coming into her own. Carla wasn't sure how to feel about this.

"So Wendy, what do you want to know about first?" asked Minerva.

Wendy wasn't sure what she wanted to know to be honest, so she asked the first thing that came to mind. "What was Rouge doing to herself as she had Natsu's, hmm…" Wendy wasn't sure what to call Natsu's private part, and she was ref face in asking and thinking about this.

"The right terms I think you are looking for Natsu's private part is either a dick or cock." Minerva simply told her friend and decided to leave the rest for later.

"O, okay his c, cock," Wendy said shyly, "what was she doing to her vagina."

"First most adults call their vagina, a pussy," explained the older girl, "as for what she was doing, she was playing with herself or the correct term was she was masturbating. Now if you want I can show you how to masturbate if you want."

"Now this is where I put my foot down," Carla hissed like the cat she was angrily, "I'm willing to allow you tell about sex, but I put my foot down in you showing her how to do such things."

This pissed Minerva off big time, she was having a hard time with keeping her temper as it was with the damn Exceed, seeing that her Master wanted to play nice for now. But Carla was pushing all the wrong buttons, she understood that the talking cat was protecting her friend. But what she was teaching the young Dragon Slayer, was something all young females should know sooner or later. So if Wendy wants to know about them now, what right does the all almighty Exceed try and stop her.

So grabbing Carla, Minerva hissed angrily, "Listening here you damn talking cat, I understand that you are only try to look after Wendy. But you're mothering her too much, she needs to make mistakes, do things on her own and get hurt. It's the only way she'll learn and become stronger, and if you keep mothering her like you are, you'll only keep her weak in the sake of protecting her. The best way to protect her is let her live her life, allow her make mistakes, make her own choices and get hurt. She'll become a better and stronger person for it. The only time you should interfere is when she asks for help, or when she is over her head and _**really**_ need your help."

As Minerva was talking, little did Carla know it, but the older girl was moving to the window, and by the time she finished her speech opened the window, and said as she threw the Exceed out, "Now get lost so we can talk without you bothering is." And with that she closed the window and the blinds before she turned to Wendy and said, "I'm sorry about that…"

 _ **And Then…**_

 _With Carla:_

Carla couldn't believe that she was got thrown out if she was some sort of rubbish. Sure she might have said things that she shouldn't, but she was trying to protect Wendy from danger. She knew that Wendy would have to learn this at some point, but in the Exceeds mind, the young girl was too young to learn such things right now. But it would seem that this new girl that they meet, this Minerva character, wasn't going to allow her, her way. Minerva was going to do things her way and teach Wendy things that Carla didn't think her friend was ready for, if she liked it or not. Now she was outside, whilst Minerva was inside telling Wendy who knows what.

Realizing that she had to find a way back in, she flew right into the one person two people she didn't want to see right now: Happy. The damn blue tomcat. She had no idea why, but the first moment that she meet him, he rubbed her the wrong way. Not by words or actions as such, but mainly being there. But it was worse now that she learnt that he might have told the other Dragon Slayer the reason that they were sent to this, to kill the Dragon Slayers of this world as they posed a threat to her world.

Seeing the tomcat, she asked with a sneer, "What are you doing here tomcat?"

"Oh nothing much, was out getting some fish," explained Happy, "but when I got back to my room, I saw Natsu having some fun with Rouge. So I decided to fly about only to see you being thrown out of the window by a mere weak mage." The last part was said with a smirk. Then he asked, "Would you like to fly with me for a while? If you got nothing better to do."

"And why would I do that tomcat?" Carla asked with another sneer, "I don't like you, so I wouldn't want to do anything with you."

"What the hell have I done to piss you off?" Happy asked curiously, "You seemed to hate me since I meet you, for no reason at all."

"At the time, nothing other than existing, as you just rubbed me the wrong way." Carla told him simply, "But now though, you told your Dragon Slayer about our mission here."

Happy could understand the feeling of someone you just meet rubbing them the wrong way, there was a few people that he meet rubbed him the wrong way too for no reason. But as for the mission, for the life of him, he didn't know what she was talking about. But there was something in the back of his mind, something that told him that he should know what she was talking about, but he couldn't remember and so asked, "What mission?"

"Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about," Carla sneered, "the mission to kill the Dragon Slayers here. Not only have you abandoned your mission, but you also told him what our mission was too."

Here Happy laughed in her face at this, now he remembered what she was talking about, the mission that the Lisanna from Edolas told them. So he said whilst still laughing, "Ha, ha, oh that mission, ha, ha, I wasn't the one that told him about this mission." Here Happy claimed himself down, as he continued on saying, "But someone from Edolas itself told us, I had no idea of this mission until they told me. I don't know why the hell you know why you think about this mission, when I don't. Seeing that we were unborn and sent here in our eggs."

"I don't know either." Carla admitted to the tomcat, seeing that he was telling the truth in his eyes.

"I can see that how you're protecting Wendy, even though you know the mission." Happy smirked at this, making Carla hiss at him darkly, not like this one bit. "Not that I care one bit, other than Wendy who is weaker and kinder than a normal Dragon Slayer, how would you have killed someone less than nice than Wendy. If you couldn't stop Minerva, who's the weakest in our group, from throwing you out of the window, how would you be able to defeat stronger, meaner Dragon Slayer? The only way you would be able to kill a true Dragon Slayer, was if you sneak up on them. From what I heard about our race, they are faking how powerful they are, seeing how little magic they have in Edolas. If they were all powerful as they made out they were, they would be living wherever they want other than one island."

As much as Carla hated to admit it, but if what tomcat was said was true, then the way she was now she wouldn't stand a chance against someone like Natsu. But still, she couldn't believe that this tomcat was stronger than Minerva and was all talk. So she said with a sneer, "You want me to believe that you're stronger than Minerva is tomcat."

"At the moment yes." Happy informed the other Exceed, as he created a small visible ball of air and threw it to a rooftop, which made a small dent in it. "Unlike you, other than creating our wings and able to fly, over the last few months I been a few other skills. That ball of air if full power, could have made a hole in the roof rather than a dent. I also have an ability that would allow me to crush your head in my hands."

Carla began to look ill at this, she didn't know how he did, but he was able to use another form of magic than she knew of. She couldn't believe it, but still a thought came to her, "If you have that kind of power, you could kill Natsu."

"Even if I wanted, he still would overpower me," Happy told and warned Carla with a laugh, "but I wouldn't even if I could. As not only is he my best friend, I consider him a father figure and so I would never hurt him. Like you wouldn't hurt Wendy as you consider her a daughter. Funny really seeing that you are much younger than her." Then turning serious, he went on to say, "The only reason I'm showing and tell you this, is for one reason only, to inform you who you're dealing with. I don't like your attitude towards us, the very people who are helping you. If it was anyone else, someone who are less honourable, you would be in a world of trouble. Now whilst we would never hurt you, if you keep up with your attitude, no matter what Natsu says, I'll put you in your place, as I won't allow you bad mouth the family I'm gaining."

Without another word, Happy begun to fly away, to leave the white Exceed to her thoughts. But before he could go far, Carla called out, "Why warn me?"

Without looking back Happy informed her, "Because I think you are cute, and so far you're the only female of my race I have seen. Why would I want to harm the only one who I could have my own kittens with?" And with that, Happy left a red faced Exceed behind, lost in her own thoughts.

Carla had forgotten all about Minerva and Wendy for a moment, as the other thoughts going through her head was the blue Exceed. Just within a few minutes of talking, her thoughts of him changed from a tomcat to a bad boy. She didn't know why, she suddenly liked the boy attitude Happy was giving off, but she did.

Maybe it was no one had talked back to her like that before, or that he had powers that she never thought of before. Or that he could put her in her place with ease, whatever it was, she was beginning to see him in a different light. Part of her feared of pushing him too far, but another part, a darker and excited part of her wanted to see how far she could push him before he would do something to her, to punish her for her bad behaviour.

That thought alone made he go red, but she went even redder as Happy's final words repeated in her head: _"Because I think you are cute, and so far you're the only female of my race I have seen. Why would I want to harm the only one who I could have my own kittens with?"_ That thought give her images of white and blue kittens of her own flying around, with Happy being the father.

At this Carla shook her head from these thoughts, she couldn't have these kinds of thoughts. He was a tomcat, and couldn't be trust, he must have used some sort magic on her to make her think of him this way. But she couldn't get the thoughts out of her head, and so she decided to fly off to clear her head to get rid of these thoughts that she was having for the blue Exceed. In doing so, she forgot about going back to try and stop Minerva teaching Wendy about sex, when she was thinking about sex herself, and about how she was getting turned on by the blue talking cat.

 _ **And Then…**_

 _Meanwhile, with Minerva and Wendy:_

As Minerva closed the window and the blinds before she turned to Wendy and said, "I'm sorry about that, but she was starting to piss me off. It was either I threw her out of the room or do something she would be sorry for later."

"Don't you mean something you would be sorry for later?" Wendy corrected her.

"Nope definitely something she would be sorry for," Minerva reinsured Wendy, shocking her, "you'll find that with the life I was forced to live, I regret very little."

"Why?" wondered Wendy.

"Remember that I said that there is no such thing as good or evil at times, just things you have to do to make the world better?" asked Minerva.

"Yeah, you said that sometimes some people wouldn't like what you do and call you evil." Wendy remembered what her friend told her, "So?"

"So I'm one of those people," Minerva admitted to the young girl, "because of how I was brought up, I came to believe that I should do whatever it takes to succeed. So no matter what it is, good or bad, I'll make sure that whatever Natsu asks of me, it'll be done to my best abilities. The only way I'll fail him, is if it is above my ability to handle, or something unexpected happens that makes it impossible for me to succeed."

Hearing this, Wendy begun to admire the older female, it was something she dreamt of, being able to do whatever it takes to make sure her friend was protected or what he wants comes to be. It didn't matter to her if it was right or not, as long it was done. Whilst she couldn't seeing herself doing bad things to get things done for her friends and family, but she hoped that she would one day be as strong and courageous as Minerva was, and do whatever she could for her friends and family should the time comes for it.

"Listen Wendy, if you don't want to be around me after you learnt about me, I understand." Minerva told her, this was a test of sorts. Now the young Dragon Slayer knew what she was like, what happens next well help decide what to do next. If she wants nothing to do with her, then she would have to leave her in Natsu's hands. But if she was with it, she could slowly bring the girl around to her way of thinking.

"Thanks but no, I think you're strong, courageous and loyal to stand for your convictions like that, willing to do _ **anything**_ it takes to do what is needed." Wendy informed her black haired friend, "Whilst I can't see myself doing bad things, I hope I can be as strong, courageous and loyal as you to stand for my friends and family."

"First off I know you will be strong, courageous and loyal, as with Natsu's and my help how couldn't you." Minerva smiled to the young blue haired girl, "As for doing bad things, you never know what you're capable of doing until you forced to do them. Once it happens, depending on how it goes, things only get easier. Not always, as not everyone is able to deal with the outcome and break down, some forget it happened and go on life, but others with a strong will embraces it, and let it be part of their lives. Living day by day, doing what they believe is right, even if the law and others think it is wrong."

Wendy could only think about this, what Minerva said was true, until she was face it and forced to act, she wouldn't know what she was capable of doing. No one knew what they were capable of doing, Wendy realized, and wondered what she would be like when it happens.

"Back to point at hand, do you want me to teach how to masturbate?" Minerva asked breaking Wendy's thoughts, and when ask about this the young girl looked embarrassed at the thought, but Minerva reinsured her by saying, "I know it's embarrassing, and be honest when it first happened to me, I too was embarrassed. But it was more so for me, as my teacher told me that my father told her that I had to learn. At least with you, you got an option. So do you want me to teach how to masturbate?"

"Sure," acknowledged Wendy, "but I have to ask, is it normal for females teaching females about masturbating?"

"You would be surprised, it's more normal than you think." Minerva admitted, "It might be embarrassing at first for us, but I have been told that women get over it quickly and things go well afterwards. There's only a few females who can't get over the embarrassing part."

"What about males, do they learn how to masturbate from other males?" Wendy asked curiously, whilst part of her wondered if she would be one of those who can't get over the embarrassing part, whatever that was.

"Oh no," Minerva chuckled at this, "for some reason males seems for sensitive when other men see them naked or touch their cock."

"Why?" asked Wendy, "Don't they go into the private baths with other men?"

"I have no idea to be honest," Minerva admitted, "I believe it could be that they are more insecure about their bodies than we women are, but won't admit to it, who knows. The only time men looks at another man, is if they like other men or they are sizing each other up or cock sizing competition. As whilst we have a thing about the size of our breasts, they have a thing about the size of their cocks."

Minerva sighed at this, just like women to men, men to women, they were a mystery, but at least most of them could be understood unlike the women. Anyway, getting back to the point Minerva went on to say, "Now I have to ask you, have you ever touched yourself whilst you washed yourself, longer than you would normally? Now be honest, there's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Well…" began Wendy with a bright red face, whilst what they have been talking about so was embarrassing, she could handle it in parts. But now, she had to admit something that not even Carla, something she done a few times when they didn't share a bath together.

"Remember, there's nothing to be ashamed of," Minerva reinsured the young girl, "it's a natural thing. It's something we all go through, male or female, although done differently between sexes, we all have done it."

"Well, well in that case I have done it a few times," Wendy admitted with a bright red face, one where you could cook an egg on it, "but each time I did it, I felt a strange 'tickling' sensation between my legs building up, so much that it becomes almost uncomfortable. At which point I stop."

"Ah I see," Minerva said thoughtfully, as she realized what was happening, "but that's normal Wendy."

"It is?" Wendy asked confused.

"Yes that means you was going to orgasm or cum," explained Minerva, and went on before Wendy could ask her next question, "I can't describe the feeling, it is something that you must go through to understand the feeling. It is hard to put it into words, the only way I could describe it is pure pleasure. If you want, I can show you how it is done."

"Please, please do," Wendy agreed to this, "I, I want to learn."

"First thing is you need to remove our nightgowns." Minerva told her, as she started to remove her own, to reveal that she had small A cup breast, it was something Wendy was jealous about. As hers barely started to form, Minerva saw this and asked softly, "You don't need to be jealous Wendy, I bet yours haven't started to form right?"

In which the young girl only nodded at this, so Minerva said, "That's normal, I too was jealous of my friend's breasts when she started to teach me this too, but you know what she said to me? We all develop at different times, some earlier than others, and we all have different sizes than others. Sometimes we can the sizes we want sometimes we don't, we just have to live and be happy with what we get. And remember that there are those who also didn't get the size they wanted. So I say this, give it a few years, I bet when the time is right, you'll grow into yours soon enough. For now, this is about how to masturbate, not your breasts, and to masturbate, you need to be naked."

Wendy was hesitant at first, but hearing what her friend said, and that she wanted to learn how to masturbate, she slowly removed her nightgown. Minerva could see small buds forming, and with a smile, she said to the young girl, "See, your breasts are started to form, they might take time, but you'll soon get yours. Now begin how you would if you were in the bath."

 _ **( . Y . ) ( . Y . )**_

Hesitant at first at doing this in front of another person, she found that she was wet and surprising honey at the fact she was being watched. He allowed her hand wandered between her legs, as Wendy slid her finger up and down between her pink little lips and found her 'button' as she called it. As she sat down, Wendy's hand was working away madly at herself, as Minerva informed her the right places to itch. Before long, Wendy begun to feel the 'tickling' sensation that she felt before, intensify and become almost uncomfortable. Now by this point Wendy would usually stop, but with Minerva encouragement, she kept on going. As she wanted to see where this excited, slippery wet state of being was going to go if she endured the discomfort and kept on rubbing herself.

Wendy's finger was tracing frantic circles around her clit. Her eyes were closed, as her breathing became faster and harder and even her nipples were tingling as electric waves of pleasure washed through her. Whilst at the time she wasn't thinking about anything other than pleasure, now though her mind had images of Natsu as she was taking Rouge place as she had his cock in her mouth and playing with her pussy. The image in her brain grew more vivid and provocative. Wendy saw him smile down at her as she pleasured him. It was then that her first orgasm began. As her her first orgasm began, she began to call out, out of instinct and not realizing she was doing it, she moaned out in pleasure, "Oh Natsu, that feel so good." At this, Minerva couldn't help but smirk at this, glad that the young girl was thinking about her Master like this and thought that things might be easier than she first suspect.

A wave of throbbing heat seemed to explode from Wendy's groin and consume her whole. Waves of shuddering pleasure coursed throughout her body all emerging from her pussy, that seemed it was almost on fire by now. Her pussy was sopping wet with her juices. Wendy was astounded at the power of those feelings and, as she slowly came down from her erotic high, she experienced a sense of awe akin to a religious experience. _'So THIS is what it's all about!'_ Wendy thought to myself in total wonder.

"Amazing feeling right." Minerva asked knowingly.

"Ye, yeah it was." Wendy admitted breathlessly, as she was getting over her first ever .

"I know right, and so you know, unlike men we can have many of them within a short period of time." The older Mage informed the younger one.

"What do you mean?" asked Wendy.

"Because whilst we might squirt when we orgasm, we can keep on orgasming a few times before we need to rest." Minerva explained to the young girl, shocking her about this, "Most men have to take time to recover, and get their cocks to harden and have their body to regrow them semen, or as some woman would call it baby seed. As it's what allows women to have babies." Minerva explained when she saw her confusion when she said semen. "So we can orgasm many times, and keep on going unlike men who needs to take a rest to regather, whilst we do need rest to, we can lay there as men fuck us."

Wendy was shocked that women could last longer than man, and even if woman have to rest, they could lay there and be fucked. She didn't know if this was a good thing or a bad thing. But still, as Wendy was trying to figure this out, Minerva said, "Now we can stop here for the night, or you can allow me how much stamina you have a Dragon Slayer."

Wendy was in two minds about this, but the side of her that enjoyed the feeling of her first orgasm, wanted more and wanted to see what her new friend had in mind. So she asked shyly, "Wh, what do you have in m, mind?"

Minerva saw this as a sign that Wendy wanted to continue, so instead of answering in words, she answered in action. She ran her right hand down between Wendy's legs, as she gently touched her. Minerva ran her middle finger between her swollen labia and felt the wonderful squishiness that had formed there. Minerva moved her middle finger up and down Wendy's slit, just grazing the young girl's clitoris with each pass then Minerva began to masturbate in earnest as she could see Wendy's passion began to build. "Oh, that feels great Min, Minerva." Wendy moaned out in pleasure with a red face at what the old girl was doing to her."

Minerva ran her finger round and round Wendy's clit now and brought her other hand into play, inserting a finger inside Wendy as far as it would go. Wendy's hymen stopped it at about the second knuckle but it felt so exquisite working its way in and out of the young girl's cunt, just like how she was taught to do to pleasure another woman. As Minerva was told that one day, she might be forced to be another woman, to pleasure another man.

The older girl smiled as the younger one moaned in what she was doing to her. Wendy's own left hand slowly moved on its own, as it was pinching one of her swollen nipples, helping her to moan in pleasure more.

"Oh my God!" Wendy cried out as another, as a wave of white-hot electric pleasure burst forth from her superheated cunt and spread throughout every nerve fibre in her body. Wendy's small nipples were swollen into hard mounds. She shivered and shook with the power of it. But soon she gently came down from her pleasure peak and sank in awe onto the bed, where Minerva lay naked and laid out before Wendy.

Minerva was shocked when Wendy drew up beside her, and before Minerva knew what was happening, the younger girl took her arms and rocked her. Wendy was going on instincts as she kissed Minerva's hair and cheeks and before finally Minerva's lips. The touch of Wendy's lips sent tingles all through Minerva, sure she kissed another girl before, as it was part of her training, but Minerva felt like this before.

Minerva kissed her back, opening her mouth at the insistence of Wendy's probing tongue. They lay there kissing, as their ran their hands all over each other.

Before long, Minerva cupped Wendy's beautiful little ass and stroked her long gracious thighs, eventually moving between her legs. Minerva felt Wendy's pussy lips under her fingers and just lightly stroked the young girl at first. Minerva found Wendy was very wet, as she sank her finger down into the Dragon Slayer's slit and began to frig the blunette, finding Wendy's little button of a clit and massaging it with quick round strokes of her finger. Wendy moaned at older girl's touch and lay back to let Minerva work.

As Minerva's hand continued between the young girl's legs, she brought her mouth down to capture Wendy's nipple. The black haired girl tongued and sucked on it as her hand maintained its insistent rhythm on her now sopping pussy. Wendy began to moan in pleasure.

"Ohhhh, that feels soo good Minerva! Oh please don't stop! Don't stop!" the Dragon Slayer whispered to her friend. Minerva had no such intentions to stop.

Minerva could feel Wendy's orgasm approaching as she continued to work on her. At first Wendy let out a low keening sound that broke into a muffled cry, as she bit into a pillow to stop herself from being heard. Then her back arched as Minerva's hand worked away at her furiously and Minerva's teeth gave her nipple a sharp little bite. Her whole body shook and she clamped Minerva's hand into her pussy with both of her hands then squeezed her legs shut.

Minerva looked into the Dragon Slayer's eyes as she came and saw the self-same ecstasy writ there as Minerva had felt. Wendy was breathing in the same hard panting breaths and shaking visibly from this altogether unexpected experience and coming down slowly as Minerva had done earlier.

And as she had done for her, Minerva held the young girl close and rocked her back to earth and kissed away her tears of joy as the aftermath of her orgasm washed through her. Wendy eventually let Minerva's hand go from between her legs and Minerva put it up to her lips and started licking it clean. Wendy's sweet cum juice tasted a little like cinnamon Minerva decided. Wendy even licked some of herself off Minerva as well and giggled wickedly as she did so.

After a few minutes as bath regained their breath, Wendy decided that she had to repay Minerva back for what she had done so far. And do to Minerva what she done to her. So they began with a passionate and soulful kiss after which Wendy's lips trailed down Minerva's chest to pay homage to the elder girl's erect little nipples. Wendy sucked each one into her mouth and gave them quick little bites as Minerva had done to her. Each nibble sent a shot of current into Minerva's dripping wet pussy. Moving down the blunette stopped to tongue the black haired belly button, which tickled delightfully, before approaching her main prize.

Wendy laid reversed beside Minerva as she ran her tongue slowly along the older girl's pussy lips. Minerva shuddered in anticipation then felt the warm wetness of her tongue plunge into Minerva's slit. Moving quickly up to Minerva's clit Wendy parted her friend's labia with her fingers, gazed on Minerva's little button a second, then proceeded to suck it whole into her mouth. The sensation was divine!

Wendy remained there sucking and licking Minerva for some time as another climax slowly built. Wendy also inserted a finger into the black haired girl's cunt and began fucking Minerva gently with it. The older girl's breathing was coming now in hard deep breaths. Minerva toyed frantically with her swollen nipples as Wendy continued to eat her out so expertly. If she didn't know better, Minerva would have had to wonder, if she done this before. It turns out that the Sky Dragon Slayer was just a natural. Minerva's orgasm was gentler but deeper, this was one of the few times that she felt like this.

 _ **( . Y . ) ( . Y . )**_

Once they were done, they held each other, and Wendy simply glowed as Minerva licked her juices off blunette's face and kissed her over and over again in gratitude. They both then lay together in languid silence and took in the awesome feelings and events of the night, trying as best they could to process these powerful emotions which had overcome and overwhelmed us. It wasn't long before both of them drifted off to a blissful sleep.

 _ **To be Continued!**_

 _ **Author's Note - PLEASE READ TO THE END:**_ Here ends Chapter 17 of The Dragon Overlord, and I want you to thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter and hope you'll review. This wasn't the chapter I was hoping to write, but the truth was as I said at the start, I wasn't able to find the right words for what I wanted for the chapter, that and some of the ideas I couldn't add. So instead, I give you this chapter which came alive and took a life of its own. I didn't realized that it would turn out like this, I hope you enjoyed it.

For a while now, I have been wondering what I'm going to do after this chapter, and I finally figured out what to do next: Edolas Arc. I want to work it so that Natsu and Co ends up there next, but I have very few ideas about this, and so I would like your help. The ideas I have is that Natsu witness an interdimensional gate opens in the sky known, and the area is suck up of magic. Then a short time later, he meets a group of people from Edolas, who is looking for someone who was closing the magic gates before any magic could come through. This is where Natsu learns about Princess Jellia, the next in line to be Queen of Edolas.

From here though, I have no idea where to go with this, so I would like your help. I also want a good title for this arc of my story. Sure I could go with Edolas, but it sounds cheesy, but unless I can come up with a better name, it will have to do.

I have been wondering, if there were any artists out there who would be willing to do some fanart for this story. As I would be interested as to what you might come up with. If you do, please let me know.

Now I have a poll up on my profile that I would like you all to look at, it is one for my Naruto story: Uzumaki Overlord. I'm keeping the poll up for a bit longer, but it is for what is going to happen in the next chapter for the story. So I would like it if you could vote on it, and if you haven't already please read my story, as I would like to hear what you think of it.


	19. Chapter 18

_**Chapter Eighteen…**_

 _ **(Lucy Heartfilia - Part 6.)**_

 _11th of February 783 - Afternoon:_

It was the following afternoon, and Natsu and his group was making their way to Wendy's guild, the Cait Shelter Guild. Now the group was walking it as Natsu didn't want to travel by carriage, which meant it would take a day or so instead of a few hours otherwise. Not that the group minded, as they prefer walking, so they could stop and rest or train if they wanted. It would also mean that they could get a bit closer.

Now it was afternoon, and they decided it was a good time to have some lunch. As they ate, Natsu had to wonder what happened to the to Wendy, as she was red faced that morning. When asked she said it was nothing, and she and Minerva was bonding the night before and it got a bit embarrassing but wouldn't get more out of her. When Natsu asked Minerva later, she just told them that it was nothing to worry about and it would be beneficial for him in due time.

As for Carla, she seemed to be acting strangely, mainly around him and Happy, when Natsu asked the white Exceed, she said it was nothing. But when he asked Happy, the blue Exceed told him that he and Carla had a talk the night before, where he warned her not to miss with the two of them and alter the way she treated him or she would regret it. This was something Natsu didn't want, as he wanted to keep a low profile, and not scare them away. But Natsu could understand why he did it, seeing that Carla was being a real bitch at them and yet they had done nothing wrong other than saving hers and Wendy's life. He just hopes Happy's actions won't come back to beat them later on.

Now as they were eating lunch, Wendy pip up as she asked her new friend, "Natsu, you said you knew what happened to our parents."

"Yeah I do," Natsu admitted darkly, "and what I found out isn't' all that good. If you want I can tell you now, or we can wait until we get to your village, where you can be with your Guild."

Wendy thought about it carefully, and after a few minutes of thinking about it, she said, "Please tell me, I want to know what happened to them, I have for a few years."

"Well if that's what you want I'll tell you, but I should warn you it isn't nice, and I am still angry at them." Natsu inform her bitterly, before asking the young girl, "What was the last thing that you remember with your mother?"

"Not much to be honest seeing it was so long ago," Wendy admitted sadly, with a sob, "but I do remember at the time she was teaching me the _**Sky Dragon's Roar**_ and a few Healing Spells. And then I went to sleep, and the next day I awoke and found myself alone and by myself."

"That's more or less happened to me, I was training with the bastard Igneel, and when I went to sleep and woke up the next morning I was in the forest alone." Natsu inform Wendy, with anger and hate in his voice for Igneel, "Now what if I told you that all this happened over four hundred years ago, and that the day we woke up was the day we were sent into the future."

Wendy could only look at Natsu in disbelieve, she couldn't believe that this could happen, why would their parent send them into the future for. Why won't they with them now? There were so many questions in her head, she didn't know what to ask first. So she went with the basic first three questions, "How is that possible? Why would they send us in the future? And what happened to them?"

"Well how they did it is that they used a powerful artefact, called Eclipse Gate to send us into the future." Natsu informed her of the basics for now, "As for why they did it, and where they are, those two questions are connected, and harder to explain. And these are the reason why I hate them." Natsu's eyes darkened as he thought about the information he had about them, something he couldn't forgive them for.

"Now let's start off with the reason of why first, and that's because they were selfish bastards." Natsu informed her and the others darkly, who were listening to what he was saying, as he hasn't told them this yet. "To explain better I need to start of from the start. I don't remember this, maybe they used magic or they kept us away from the war for our own good, but there was a huge civil war between the dragons. One where some dragons believed that dragons should rule over the humans, whilst other dragons believed that they should go into the shadows and allow us humans to look after ourselves.

"Because some dragons thought that we should look after ourselves, they believe that we should be in the fight too. So they taught some humans their magic, so we can fight alongside each other. At first that seemed to be the right thing to do, and the humans helped fight against the other dragons using Dragon Slayer Magic. At first things were going well, but for whatever reason a few of the Dragon Slayers were those who got corrupted by their power and disregarded the cause their comrades fought for, killing every Dragon they could, and bathing in their blood.

"One such Dragon Slayer was Acnologia, or that's what I know him by, if that's his real name or not, I don't know. Whoever he was, he was the reason why we were sent to the future." Natsu explained, amazing, other than Happy, those who was listening to this. This was a history lesson unlike anything they heard before, and don't believe they would ever hear again. Some wanted to ask why Acnologia was the reason he and Wendy was sent to the future, but suspected that

After taking a few deep breaths and think about what he was about to say next, Natsu continued with his story, "Now due to the overuse of his Magic, Acnologia's physique eventually turned into that of a Dragon's, and he proclaimed himself to be the Dragon King. Now here is where things get complicated, first off, Igneel, your mother Grandeeney, and a few other dragons, fear that their children would become Acnologia.

"You see, from what I was able to find out, a side-effect of using Dragon Slayer Magic, is that you gain a plant-like organism within our body that the dragons call Dragon Seed." Natsu explained, shock Wendy by this news, who was wondering what this got to do about where her mother was, and why they were sent into the future. But for now held back in asking, as she was interested in this story. Natsu went on to say, "Now this plant-like organism forms inside one's body and is the reason that allow us to use Dragon Slayer Magic.

"However, should we abuse this magic, and use it too often, it begins the process that the dragon's call Dragonification, starting with our bodies producing dragon-like features such as scales. And if not combated, it could turn us into dragons and never be able to become human again, or so that's what the dragons believe. I don't think so though."

"What do you mean you don't think so?" the blunette Mage asked in interest.

"Until today, have you or the rest of you heard of Acnologia or even heard that a dragon is still alive?" Natsu asked Wendy and the others.

"No, as far as we were aware of, until now, we thought that dragons went extinct hundreds of years ago." Minerva admitted, as the others nodded in agreement.

"And if I didn't know better I would agree with you," Natsu told his friends, "but the thing is if that was the case, we wouldn't be here today, and we would have our parents still with us. No, I think that Acnologia was able to transform back from dragon and human at will, and over the last few hundred years used that ability to keep a low profile. Otherwise we would have heard more about him. No, I think they sealed this power to stop us from going mad like Acnologia, and in doing so have the side-effect of becoming a dragon. Although, in my personal opinion, I think that Acnologia went mad not because of his power, but for more personal reasons. I could be wrong, just a feeling I have.

"Either way, back to the matter at hand, to combat this Dragonification, they had to use an ability they called Dragon Soul Technique." Natsu informed them, and as he went on to explain, his face darkened once again, "This technique is the reason why we don't have our parents, why we're in this time and why I think they were selfish bastards. There was another reason they used this ability other than combating the Dragonification, and that's so they could defeat Acnologia themselves."

"How would that work?" asked Rouge, "How would this spell would help them to fight Acnologia, when you would be in the future, unless they placed their soul into your bodies." seeing the dark look from her Master's face, she realized that this was what happened and she covered her mouth at this, and said in shock, "That's what happened isn't it, they are using your body on a container."

"You're right, that's what happened." Natsu said with a sneer, unhappy about this, "To create the antibodies to stop us from going mad and transforming into a dragon, they placed their souls into our bodies and send us into the future, so they could fight Acnologia."

"Why do that for?" asked Carla, wondering why the dragons couldn't defeat this so called Dragon King in their own time, q "Couldn't they defeat Acnologia in their time?"

"You would have thought so, but no they couldn't." Natus told them, "From what I was able to find out, they tried once to battle the Black Dragon, but failed and got hurt badly. So to heal themselves, they decided to not only seal themselves into us to stop this Dragonification, but also hide themselves within us and send us to a time where the concentration of magic was high. Here I'm just guessing, but until which point we come face to face with Acnologia, or that they have _healed_ enough that they can leave our body and kill the Black Dragon themselves before dying, seeing that they don't have a body for their souls to go into."

"That's a bit stupid," Minerva told them all, as she couldn't believe that these stupid lizards thought that their plan would work, "for one, how would they know if this Acnologia would be around after all this time. Not only that, but even if they are all healed up, do they really think they would have any chance at defeating this Black Dragon."

Wendy sobbing a bit here, as she couldn't believe that her mother was inside her all this time, any she didn't even knew it. Why didn't her mother tell her this? It would have saved her all this time thinking that she was abandoned and wouldn't have wasted so much time looking for her now that she was old enough to do so. However, a small part of her still held hope, that her mother had some sort of plan or something. But still to think that her mother with the other dragons wouldn't have a chance to defeat this Acnologia, she didn't believe it. So she asked, "Why do you think that they don't have a chance at defeat Acnologia?"

"Because do you really think that this Black Dragon would be doing all this time, twiddling his claws?" Minerva scoffed at this, "No he would have trained, just in case the dragon race reappeared of someone with Dragon Slayer Magic reappears, he wouldn't want to be caught off guard, so he would have trained."

"And that's why I hate them," the pink haired Mage said with a sneer, "first off they didn't have the courtesy to warn us that we were been sent into the future. So that we would be prepared for it. If I knew that I was been sent to a place where dragons were no longer around, I don't think I would have told people I was raised by a dragon, I might have come up with another story. So that I wouldn't have made fun off, for Wendy, they would thought she was using her imagination that she was brought up by a dragon.

"And whilst I didn't know the age of the other Dragon Slayers, I was made fun off because I couldn't read or write, as the language from then and the language now are completely different, it was no wonder I couldn't read and write. I had to learn the hard way to read and write, which in turn until recently not to be bothered to read and write. For Wendy, she could have paid it off from being young and wasn't taught it."

At this, Minerva, Rouge and even Carla could see why Natsu hated the dragons, as those who meant to protect him, had in the long run done more harm than good. Sure his dragon might have taught him how to defend himself, but he didn't prepare him for been sent into the future. As much as Wendy hated to admit, she too could understand her friend's reason for hating his father.

"The other reason that I hate them is that they left us weak," Natsu told them darkly, "as when I came to the same conclusion as Minerva, I realized that it would be down to us to deal with the dragon. But the thing is that we would only win by dumb luck, as Igneel didn't even leave any training material for me to learn from in case the worse came and I had to deal with Acnologia. At least my bastard of my father trained me in the basics of taught me how to fight, if the worse came, I might have been able to come up with something to defeat him, some sort of risky one shot move. But I might have been to be unable to. Unlike Wendy's bitch of a mother, Grandeeney, who didn't even bother to train her for combat or even leave her any sort of training material to learn to fight from."

"But, but…" began Wendy, trying to find a way to defend her mother, but she wasn't able to, why didn't she leave some notes on some combat skills other than the _**Sky Dragon's Roar**_. Apart for the Dragon's Roar, all her skills were to heal or boost hers and others abilities. Whilst useful in helping others, she useless in defending herself. It wasn't until now that she thought about it, and so she began to cry. Here the girls and Carla began to hug her.

As she was crying, the young Dragon Slayer asked the older Dragon Slayer, "What, what did you do when you found all this out?"

Natsu had the decency to look bashful at this, as whilst what he did what part of his plan to get stronger, it was also mainly out of anger and wanting to get revenge on his so called father. "To be honest, I was so angry at him that I merged his soul and power into my own, so that I can become powerful enough to fight Acnologia if I have to."

Wendy was shock and a little bit horrified at what Natsu did, but at the same time she understood why he did so. He was angry and wanted to pay his dragon father back in some way, and in a fit of anger, Natsu merged Igneel's soul and power into his own. Merge what was Igneel into him so that Natsu could have an even standing in fighting Acnologia. She wondered if Natsu suspect her to do the same with her mother, and so asked, "Are you suspecting me to do the same? Have me merge my mother's soul and power into myself?"

"Not unless you want to no," admitted Natsu, "but answer me this, what is stopping you not doing so? It's not like you can speak to her at any point you want to ask her for advice, or just speak to her. And whenever she does appear again, it'll only to fight Acnologia. She might not have much power to talk after the fight, and so her soul will pass on. And what would give you in the end? But if you did merge with her, at least you'll have her power to become stronger and fight Acnologia if you have to."

Whilst horrified at the idea of _'killing'_ her mother, as she hoped that she might be able to talk to her one last time, but what Natsu seemed to make sense. In the end, she would be left with nothing, and maybe not long enough to have a decent talk with her mother like she would have liked to have. So in the end was what would she would want, to have something that was part of her mother, or have a few meaningless words and be left with nothing.

Seeing the conflict in the young girl's face, the Fire Dragon Slayer said, "You don't have to make the same decision as me, just think about it."

"I will." the blunette told her new friend, unsure what she wanted to do.

"Now that is done with, what do you mean that become powerful enough to fight Acnologia if you have to?" asked the green haired, "It sounds like you're not planning to fight the Black Dragon."

"Because unless I am forced to, that's the plan." Natsu admitted, "Acnologia has over four hundred years of experience, I would have no chance at fighting the Black Dragon, so I would like other some other way to deal with Acnologia before fighting the Black Dragon."

The small group of new friends could see the logic in it, this self proclaimed Dragon King had hundreds of years of experience, and they had only a few years. They would have no chance in defeating the Black Dragon should they be forced to fight the dragon, so it would better to avoid or have another way to deal with Acnologia than fighting.

As they were thinking over what was said, the black haired Mage asked, "Why do you keep calling Acnologia by name or Black Dragon, never him or her?"

Natsu sort of blushed at this, as he said, "It is sort of a personal thing. Whilst most everyone thinks that Acnologia is male, there's no real record of him being male or female, so I never call Acnologia him or her."

"Why though?" asked Carla, a bit confused why this Dragon Slayer would do such a thing.

"I don't want to piss Acnologia off," the pink haired admitted to the group, "should we ever meet up, I don't want Acnologia learn that I called him a male or female unless I am forced to. As I don't know how Acnologia would feel about being called male or female when he isn't one of the other, and should meet face to face, I don't want to get Acnologia mad at me for calling him a sex he wasn't. I would like a good opening to the talks, so I won't call Acnologia a sex until I know what it is."

Now in a strange way, it made a lot of sense. Whilst normally this wouldn't be a problem, there were a few people who took offence to being called one sex when they were another. And if Acnologia was indeed alive, and as powerful as Natsu believed the Black Dragon was, and was senterive about being called being female when he was male and vice versa, they didn't want to piss off the dragon by calling it the wrong sex. If they did, well, getting out of an unneeded fright would be impossible.

For the rest of lunch, the small group ate their food quately, thinking what was said during their meal. Once they finished, they started of to Wendy's guild.

 _ **And Then…**_

It was a few hours later, and Natsu, Wendy and the others were about an hour or two away from Wendy's guild, and the sky was getting dark. None of them were talking right now, as they were still thinking about what was said that lunch. Wendy was in two minds about what to do about the news about her mother being in her, she was upset and a bit angry at her mother for not telling her. But a small part of her, thought that Grandeeney might have had a reason for not telling her everything. It was a small part, seeing that the rest of her believed there was no reason at all for not telling her, but it was there.

She wasn't sure what to do about merging her mother's soul and power into her, there was the fact that should her mother appear to fight Acnologia, afterwards they could have at least one last goodbye. Something she would have liked the first time round. But then there was the fact that her mother could be killed by Acnologia, as Minerva pointed out, although it would have been second to them for when they were sent into the future. For the Black Dragon, it would have been years and would have trained to become stronger. And in the end, she wouldn't have the chance to say goodbye to her mother.

So the chose was with hope that one day she could say goodbye to her mother, or have her mother killed before they could say goodbye, or merge with her mother and get even stronger. Out of the three options, the last one seemed to be appealing to her, as out of the other two options, the first one all she would get was a goodbye, with a possibility that she wouldn't get her answers answered, the second one she would get nothing at all but a dead mother. At least with the third option, as horrible as it sounds doing so, at least she would have part of her mother in her forever and would become even stronger in doing so.

Wendy was so confused as to what to do, and so didn't talk much about what was said. She had to admit though, it felt good to have Natsu there, it felt like she had a big brother looking after her. He was willing to tell her the truth even it hurts, instead of hiding it so to protect her. But was there to comfort her when she learnt the truth, making sure she was ok, listening to her should she need him to, or just hold her and not say anything but to hold her.

Like he was doing now. It only been a short while knowing each other, but this what she felt having a big brother was like. Although with spending time with Minerva, it just confused things, and she tried not to think like that and put it in the back of her mind. As at the moment she needed a big brother, more than a Mate.

As for the others, they couldn't believe that Natsu's and Wendy's dragon parents would do that to them without letting them know what was going on. Sure do it if they thought there was no other way, put themselves into their children and send them into the future, but at least tell Natsu and Wendy. That way they knew what was going on, and don't let them think that their parents just abandon them for no reason. They had to think what the dragons were thinking.

As for Acnologia, they were happy that Natsu was acting smart about it all, and not trying to run after it and trying to defeat the Black Dragon. If it was as strong as Natsu said the dragon was, it would be his death, and counting the years experience it had. And to think that the foolish Natsu's and Wendy's dragon parents wanted to do this foolish plan, did they really think it would work when they couldn't defeat the Black Dragon in their own time?

They were amazed at how they were thinking of the so call Dragon King, by it or another name instead of him or her. But Natsu was right, they didn't know if it was female or male, and if they wanted to deal with Acnologia, it was better not to call it female or male until they knew for sure. Otherwise if it was sensitive by such subject, they could be dead before they could say anything to make any kind of deals.

But as they thought about if the Black Dragon was male or female, they were wondering what they human form would be like. As Natsu was right, if it didn't have one, there would be rumours about it by now. Natsu admitted as they were walking, that if there were rumours, before he learnt the truth, he would be looking for it thinking that it could have been Igneel. So they were talking about how they might look like, joking that Acnologia might have scales.

Now it was getting dark, and they were about an hour or two from their destination, and the group was walking along a field when the skies darken. What was once a clear evening, was now a dark cloudy sky, it looked like it was going to rain all of a sudden. As the group looked up to see what was happening, they saw the clouds moving closer and closer to the centre, until they were spinning around forming some kind of vortex.

In the centre of the vortex there was a flashing bright white lights, and a sound of thunder. Then after a few seconds, the flashing of lights stopped, and now there was nothing but a bright light in the centre, with lightning coming out of it, some lightning was hitting the ground. Then the air felt as if it was being sucked into the vortex, and some of the earth began to suck up into the vortex for a few moments, and other than the Dragon Slayers and the Exceeds, Minerva and Rouge seemed to be getting sucked up in the vortex too.

But suddenly the air changed, as the group felt they were been pushed into the ground, as Minerva and Rouge dropped and pushed into the ground. And out of the vortex, four lightning balls came out it, and hit the ground nearby. And all of a sudden, as fast as it appeared, the vortex disappeared the sky was once again clear as if nothing had happened.

As Minerva and Rouge was getting up, Natsu helped them up and asked, "Are you two alright?"

"A bit sure but I'm ok." Rouge told him, as the younger girl nodded in agreement.

"Now what the hell was that about?" Natsu asked them, confused as hell as what happened.

"Anima…" the Exceed whispered softly in fear, so softly that normal people wouldn't hear it. But there sadly for her, there was two people who had greater hearing than normal people. So Natsu asked, "What is this Anima?"

"Yes Carla, what is this Anima?" asked the Sky Dragon Slayer, "I heard of this once before, before I dropped off at Cait Shelter, and I always wondered what it meant. As the person I was looked afraid when he said it and took me to Cait Shelter before disappearing."

"I don't know," acknowledge Carla, "it's just a name that popped into my mind as I saw it. All I know is that it is something real dangerous to this world."

Natsu looked at the Exceed strangely and wondered if she had a power that Happy didn't, to see things that none of them could. It would explain why she seemed to know about this so called mission when Happy didn't. Could this Anima be something to do with Edolas? If so, he needed to see what landed, as it might answer the question to how to get to Edolas and rescue HIS Lisanna. So without showing any signs he was after anything else, he said, "We should see what came from that vortex, we might learn more about this Anima."

The group could see reason for this, if it was as dangerous as Carla and Wendy thought it was, they needed to learn everything they could about it. So the group went to where the balls of light landed. As they got closer, they were four people, two male and two females, where the lights were, each having magical weapons on them, one male had an axe whilst the other had a sword, and one had a spear, whilst the other had a sword.

"So this is Earthland," the male swordsman said as he looked around, "I can sense the magic here. The king was right about draining the magic here for Edolas, this area alone would make it so we won't be without magic for a few years."

Apart for Happy and Natsu, the others looked shocked at the news that this man was talking about magic from their world to take it to another. But they knew better not to say anything, or else they would be discovered. "Yeah, but we'll need the magic here to repower the Anima, as it takes so much to power." admitted the spearwoman.

"Damn Princess Jellia," cursed the axeman, "why would she want to do this to us? Doesn't she care about our world? We need the magic here, or we run out of it within a few years."

"I know Kou," admitted the swordswoman, "we can ask her when we find her. For now, we have to find her and stop her from closing the Anima and bring her back home."

"You're right Aiko, we need to stop her, so we can carry on with our mission to take the magic from this world." acknowledge Kou, "We better get going and find clues as to where she could be."

And with that the four them left the area, not knowing that they were overheard. Once they were gone, Natsu said, "So Anima, that's how they are taking our magic."

"You know about this?" the white Excced asked in shock.

"Yeah, we know someone from their world that informed us that their king was stealing our magic," admitted Natsu, "but they didn't know how he was doing it."

"I see," Minerva said thoughtfully, "but who is this Princess they were talking about? It would seem that she is stopping her father from stealing our magic for some reason."

"I don't know, but we need to find her before those people do or our world is doomed." Natsu informed them.

"Yeah but how?" asked Happy, "We don't know what she looks like or where she is."

"True," admitted the Dragon Slayer, "and whilst we don't know what she looks like, we have the advantage of knowing the land and our world better than them. And I don't think they find this Princess any easier than we can?"

"Why do you say that?" inquired the Gun Mage.

"If it was me, I would hide who I was by hiding my looks and changing my name." the Fire Dragon Slayer told them, "And so with so many people hiding their looks, and going by another name in this world, is she did what I would do, it won't be easy to find her."

The group had to admit that Natsu had a point, as long as this Princess Jellia hid who she was, it would be hard for them to find her. Which would give them time to take Wendy back to her Guild, and find the girl Natsu was looking for, before they look for this princess. With nothing else to be said, the group continued they journey to Wendy's village. Little did Wendy knew it than, her life would once again be turned around by shocking news that she'll soon learn, news that her heart couldn't take. One that would make her make a decision that would change her life forever.

 _ **To be Continued!**_

 _ **Author's Note:**_ Here ends Chapter 18 of The Dragon Overlord, and I want you to thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter and hope you'll review. Whilst I got most of what I wanted, but the main problem that I have is how to write the next part. And that's to how to deal with Wendy's Guild. I know what I want to happen, Wendy finding out about the truth about the village, but I'm not too sure how to put it into words. So if you got any ideas, I would like to hear them.

Now I'm planning to add a few OC Dragon Slayers, and I would like to hear any you might have, the best ones I'll add to the story. Next I would like your thoughts about Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney, who'll appear in the chapters soon. Now I know for sure that Sting Eucliffe will be male, but I was wondering if I should make Rogue a male or female, and so I would like your thoughts about it. I would like your thoughts about what should happen afterwards.


	20. Chapter 19

_**Chapter Nineteen…**_

 _ **(Lucy Heartfilia - Part 7.)**_

 _11th of February 783 - Cait Shelter, Evening:_

It has been two hours since Natsu and his group, discovered the four people from Edolas, they were now at a village known as Cait Shelter. It would seem that the village and guild was one and the same. It was a small village, with a few buildings. The headquarters stood in a small plain, with rocky formations visible behind it. The formations housed tall, wooden watchguards and several massive poles, a large, round tiled space in front of the structure had more buildings overlooking it.

The building itself was a large pavilion, which, living up to the guild's name, took the form of a cat's head. Its central section sported two large rhomboidal windows, which resembled feline eyes, each possessing two sticks placed in a cross shape crossing it; topping the cloth door standing in the central lower part of the pavilion were two curved corners, each bearing a pair of capsized triangular flags hanging from it, with their inner edges ending in a dark circle; something which made the whole entrance look like a cat's muzzle with an open mouth and bared teeth. The rounded top part of the structure, separated from the rest by a row of large feathers hanging vertically, came with a pair of massive, triangular protrusions, which served as the cat's ears, with the guild's name being placed below them, in the middle.

Flanking this main section were two smaller ones, elongating from its sides, which possessed dark parts topping their roofs. Sitting behind the right wing from the main pavilion's door were three high poles, each bearing a banner secured to its central upper part by ropes: the banner in the middle was adorned by Cait Shelter's symbol, the one to its right by the emblem of Fiore, and the one to the left by the insignia of the Magic Council.

Sitting before the pavilion, at both sides of the main structure, was a pair of large, ornamental objects similar to short columns, which in the upper part bore a dark symbol reminiscent of a wind rose; these very upper parts had their edges curving outwards, generating three protruding semicircles which made them look like paws, thus granting the feline structure its forelegs.

As the group entered the village, they saw about fifty to one hundred people there. At first sight, nothing seemed to be out of place, it was a small village with a small guild, as they looked after each other. But for Natsu it didn't seem right at all, as there was no scent to the village. No food, no people, no thing, and Natsu found it strange, for a people up to one hundred people, he was suspect a lot of smell here. He was catching a bit of smell here and there, but it belonged to Wendy and Carla. Natsu had no idea why this was, this was the first time that something like this ever happened to him.

So as they entered the village, the villagers or whatever they were, greeted them and Wendy. As the villagers saw the newcomers, a small, slim elderly man came up to them. The man had a long white beard, complete with a moustache, which extended up on his face sides, making for a large pair of sideburns and his two bushy eyebrows as well. On his forehead was a tattoo, composed of a dot surrounded by two arched stripes.

Now he was wearing an attire somewhat reminiscent of that of a Native chief of the past, with a large headgear composed of feathers, with more, lighter-coloured feathers adorning the back of his waist. He had a light cloth tied circling his waist, paired with loose dark pants reaching below his knees and simple shoes, and his chest was bare, with a necklace seemingly made of massive teeth around his neck, hanging over it. He also sported a large bracelet on each arm bicep, and some bandages wrapped around the forearms.

"Nice to meet you all, are you all new friends of Wendy's?" asked the old man.

"You could say that yes," Natsu informed the old man, "we saved her from some bandits that wanted to make her into a slave."

"What!?" the old man and the villagers/guild members asked in shock and worry, before turning to Wendy and hugged her and asking her if she was alright.

"I'm alright everyone, Natsu saved me and he and his friends looked after me and brought me back her to make sure I was alright." Wendy explained to the villagers and her family.

"As her Guild Master, I would like to thank you for saving her and bringing her back to us," the Guild Master thanked Natsu and his friends, "if there's anything you want just ask and we'll see if we can give it to you without question."

Behind him, Natsu saw the group about to say something, but he held his hand up to stop them, as he turned to the Guild Master and said, "I know my friends would like something, but there's one thing I would like to ask you."

"And what would that be my boy?" the old man asked the Dragon Slayer, not knowing this would be his and his village downfall.

"First is who are you, and the second is who or what the hell are you and who created you?" Natsu asked darkly, not liking someone lying to Wendy. Sure he would keep things from her and lie to people, but he would never lie to those close to him. Sure keep things from them, but he would never lie to those close to him unless he had to.

"I'm Roubaul." introduced the Guild Master, then looking confused, and with a hint of worry in his voice, he asked, "What do you mean who or what we are and who created us?"

"Simply put, unless my nose is playing up, it would seem none of you are real." Natsu inform him and the rest of his group.

"What do you mean none of them are real?" Wendy asked worriedly, hoping that her new friend wasn't going to say what she feared what he was going to. She didn't know if she could take it, not after what she learnt about her family.

"Yeah, what do you mean they aren't real?" asked Minerva, "They look and act like they are real."

"They might look and act like they are real, and you might be able to touch them, but they are missing one thing that makes them real." Natsu told them all, "They don't have a scent of smell, anything alive be it animal or human, everything has a smell to them, but this village and these people have no smell to it other than Wendy and Carla. So my question is why is that?"

"I can't smell anything." Rouge told Natsu, with the others nodding in agreement.

"It's not surprising that you and Minerva can't smell anything," Natsu informed them honestly, "as to a normal person you would only smell things like cooking and other strong smells. But for us Dragon Slayers, we have strong senses like smell and hearing, so we can smell and hear things that you wouldn't normally would."

"If that's the case, and what you are saying is true, why hasn't Wendy smelled something wrong?" asked Happy.

Wendy turned red, if what Natsu was true, she felt ashamed and embarrassed, as her sense of smell and hearing wasn't all that good in fact her mother really didn't trained her in that before she disappeared. But she didn't have to say anything though, as Natsu said, "I would blame her mother, as from what I can tell, she wasn't all that good at teaching Wendy what she should have been teaching her at a young age. That or she has been here so long that she didn't notice, but I would put down to the later than the former." Than looking at the Guild Master, Natsu asked darkly, "So are you going to tell me why you don't have a smell or do I have to do something drastic to get answers."

One look at Natsu and Roubaul knew that this teen would do something drastic to get his answers. Roubaul never thought that he would have been found out like this, he thought he would have time before he would have to tell Wendy the truth. And by the look of things she already had some bad news, something about her mother if he guessed right. He didn't want to think about what to think about how she was going to react to the news he was going to tell her, but he knew if he didn't, this Natsu character would force him somehow.

With a sigh of defeat, the old man said, "Okay, I'll tell you the truth, this is something that I wanted to wait for until Wendy was older before telling her. Unlike we lead Wendy to believe, we're not descendants of the Nirvit Tribe." This got a gasp from Wendy, as Roubaul went on to say, "In fact, we _are_ the Nirvit Tribe."

"Never heard of the Nirvit Tribe." Happy admitted, as apart for Wendy, all agreed that they haven't heard of the tribe.

"Not surprising," Roubaul acknowledged, "seeing that until a few years ago the tribe was extinct for the last four hundred years."

"How is that possible?" asked a shocked Rouge, "There's about a hundred people of you here."

"That's not true," corrected Roubaul, "there's only two people really technically three if you count me."

"What are you talking about Master." asked Wendy confused and worried.

"You see I'm the last of the Nirvit Tribe," Roubaul informed the group, "and I have been for the last four hundred years."

"How? Unless you have some kind of magic to make you immortal, that would be impossible." Natsu told him, "And what about the rest of the villagers?"

"You're right it impossible, and I'm immortal, I am in fact dead." explained Roubaul, seeing no reason to lie now, as he became transparent for a few seconds before looking solid again.

"So you're a spirit," Natsu said thoughtfully, "and the villagers? Are they spirits too?"

"No they are not," the spirit admitted with a sigh, "they are illusions." And with that the villagers, one by one the villagers disappeared. It hurt Roubaul to tell them this, as he could see the hurt in Wendy's face and she started to cry at the truth of what is happening around her. But now that she had living people around her, those who care and want to help her, this is something she needed. So even it hurt her, he needed to do this, so that she can have a better life.

"Wh, why?" asked a sobbing Wendy, "Wh, why did you lie to me all, all of this time?"

"Because at the time, it was something you needed." Roubaul sadly explained, "You remembered when first came to us? When the blue haired boy name of Jellal left you here."

"Yes, yes I do." Wendy sobbed, as she remembered that day.

"Well on that day, he begged me to take you in and look after you, as he had something important to do and couldn't risk your life." Roubaul informed Wendy and the rest of the group, "I was taken aback by his clear and earnest game, that I couldn't help but to agree to take you in. Even though I had sworn to lead a solitary life…"

"Why did you create the villagers then?" asked Happy.

"For Wendy." Roubaul admitted simply, "When Jellal left Wendy here, she was asleep, and when she woke up, she was upset and crying that her friend left her. She said he was going to leave her at a guild. I couldn't send that the young girl crying, so I created the village and the guild for her, as I couldn't stand her being upset."

Here Natsu hated the man a little less, as this lie was to make her happy, whilst he had some revelations about it, he couldn't hate him for it. But that didn't stop him hating the elderly man, as he hadn't trained Wendy at all. It showed that Roubaul was powerful even in death, to be able to use such powerful creation magic to create the villager giving them form and personality. But yet with such power, he hadn't even trained Wendy to become stronger, so she could look after herself on missions.

But before he could say anything about it, Minerva said, "From the stories that I have read, the dead only become spirit if they have unfinished business, so what's your unfinished business?"

Roubaul sighed at this, he didn't want to tell them, but as he thought about it, he realized that they might be able to protect his dark secret and make sure no one gets it. So Roubaul sighed as he decided to tell them the truth, "Because I'm keeping an eye on the forest not far from here, so that no one finds what is there."

"What is in the forest?" asked Rouge.

"A powerful magical artefact that I designed and my people created," explained Roubaul, "it was known as as Nirvana. At the time we were at war. We had not long defeated the dragons that were killing and enslaving the human race, and so there was a power vacuum, and the remain humans were fighting to fill the void of power, to see who would be in control. My people and I had enough with war, and wanted a way to stop it, to stop the people of the world fighting each other. So I designed Nirvana, in hopes of reversing the morality of those whose minds were set on the destructions of others.

"Once it was built, we made our home there, and took great joy at what we had accomplished through peace. We were a shining beacon of light in a once dark and shadowy world. However there was a slight problem that we didn't realize would happen, despite our best intentions in keeping the dark away, we couldn't change the fact that for every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction. Whilst Nirvana had brought light to what was once a terrible darkness, but it wasn't by chasing it away but absorbing it so to speak."

"I see." Natsu said thoughtfully, as the others were shocked at the story. But his mind was working on what was said, he was imagining something like a sponge absorbing all that darkness like water, but like a sponge, over time it'll be too much and that darkness would leak out. "Let me guess, over time Nirvana took to much darkness and it began to leak out."

"You right, I learnt this too late," Roubaul admitted sorrowfully, "I learnt that the world yearns for balance and order, the light serves no purpose without the darkness and vice versa. Light is born from darkness, and darkness is born from light, the two are forever intertwined. You cannot have one without the other."

"That makes sense," admitted Minerva, "how can you have hope without hopelessness, and how can you become brave without fear. With too much light, you'll slowly die and wither."

"Yeah, but we learn that too late," Roubaul sighed sadly at this, at the loss of his tribe, "All the world's evil take from those whose hearts were once consumed with darkness, was now transferred to the peace-loving Nirvit. It was a nightmare."

Wendy couldn't believe what she was hearing, everything she knew was crumbling around her, first her mother now the people who brought her up. She didn't know what to think, her heart was breaking and she didn't know what to do with all the information she was gaining.

Engulfed in rage and hatred by the darkness that we took from others, we slaughter each other until no one was left standing. Will that's not accurate, as I am the only survivor." Then with sigh he said, "Then again in this particular situation, the word survivor is a little misleading, seeing that I am a spirit of the man I used to be. I am a spirit as punishment for my sins, I this powerless spirit have stood as a Sentinel over my creation for the last four hundred years. Keeping my weary eyes open, hoping to find someone who could destroy Nirvana and consign it to the pages of history."

Upon finishing hearing this story, Natsu didn't like the idea of an artefact that could turn someone good or evil. Sure making a person evil was something he wouldn't mind too much, other than they might turn on him, but he could deal with that should it happen. But the thing was turning him or someone else in his group who was evil to good.

Sure for him he wasn't fully evil, but he was on the dark side and was slowly getting to full evil and he liked it. He felt free, he had nothing holding him down, and he was truly happy, something he hadn't felt for a long time, even when he was in Fairy Tail. And he didn't want to return to his old ways, pretending to be happy and have people making fun of him for one reason or another.

However, turning people good or evil wasn't Natsu's only problem with the story, but how Roubaul treated Wendy in the long run. First pretending to be real when they won't, to him it was a cruel thing to do, as one day Wendy would have found out about and be heartbroken about it more than she already was.

But what got him the most was that when the merchants stopped coming to the village because they run out of money, Roubaul sent Wendy out on missions to get supplies and done so without any training. What was worse was that the spirit expected someone to come looking for this Nirvana, and done nothing more than watch and done nothing to protect Wendy.

What if someone came looking for information about where to find Nirvana, they could attack them and Wendy would be defenceless and get hurt all because the damn ghost didn't train the young Dragon Slayer. At this thought he let a low growl, not a normal growl, but a growl that could be mistaken as a dragon, other than Wendy, it frightened the group. "You goddamn lucky that you're dead already, or I would have killed you myself." this shocked the group as he openly threaten a man, "As you didn't train Wendy at all, not for the jobs that you sent her on, which was bad enough. But what would have happened if a Dark Mage came here looking for this Nirvana?"

"The missions that I sent her was safe enough with the skills that she already had," explained the spirit, a bit scared at the young mage in front of him, "as for training, I was hoping to wait until see was a few year older to train her."

"What is it with Guild Masters that I meet, and them not training their Guild Members unless they are forced to? What damn fools they are. It is like they want to keep their members weak." Natsu muttered to himself, than turning to Roubaul, he said darkly, "Her skills were good enough for now? What fucking bull shit. It was her lack of skill that she almost got kidnapped, and if it wasn't for us she would have been, it has only been by luck that it hasn't happened before now. You lucked out that the history of Nirvana has been forgotten, otherwise Wendy could have been hurt much sooner. What would have happened if some did come looking for the damn thing? She could have been killed, or worse, used as some sort of play toy for them before they decided to kill her."

Natsu wasn't against the idea, but the idea of who it would be been used against, a follow Dragon Slayer, something he was against. To him, if she couldn't be turned to his side, it was better to kill her then to make her something like a slave. As a Dragon Slayer, it was something he couldn't see himself doing, could be a race thing, but he a line he wouldn't cross, at least for now and hope he would never cross. This line was turning a follow Dragon Slayer into a mindless slave, normal humans yes, but not Dragon Slayers. If they didn't follow, he would give them a quick and painless death.

Here Wendy ran off when she heard this, feeling too upset to hear any more of this. At this, Natsu looked at Roubaul darkly as he said as he watched Wendy run off, with Carla, Wendy and Rouge went after her, "Listen I'm going after Wendy and make sure she'll be okay, but I'll be back in a while to talk about what we'll be going to do next."

"That's fine," Roubaul sighed in defeat not sure what to say or do here, "please just look after Wendy. She doesn't deserve to be hurt, and no matter what you might think, I didn't mean to hurt her but to make her happy."

"You might not meant to, but you have." Natsu told the spirit, "I'll make sure she's okay." And with that Natsu and Happy went after the girls.

 _ **And Then…**_

Natsu and Happy caught up with the girls at the entrance of the village, seeing Wendy crying, Natsu asked kindly, "Are you okay Wendy?"

"I, I don't know what to think or feel," admitted Wendy as the girls were hugging her in comfort, "in the last few days everything I knew and believed in has been destroyed."

"I'm sorry." Natsu apologized to Wendy, although part of him wasn't. Whilst he might not planned it, if he knew the village wasn't real, like what happened in the village, what happened had the effects he would have wanted. She was distressed and unsure of herself, and so easier to manipulate. Natsu would prefer if he had built a bit more of relationship before this happened, as if he go now, he might fail to get her on his side. But at the same time though, he couldn't let this opportunity slip out of his hands, he didn't know when the opportunity could reappear like this. So he had to play it by ear and hope for the best.

"Don't be sorry Natsu," Wendy sobbed, "it wasn't your fault. I was the one who asked about my mother, you told me that what you knew wasn't good and should wait until I got here before letting you tell me about her. Also you didn't know that this village and guild wasn't real, and you were only looking out for me by forcing my Guild Master to tell me the truth. You got nothing to be sorry for."

Whilst Carla didn't say anything, the Exceed give Natsu and Happy dirty looks. She was still unsure about them and the other girls, they might have saved hers and Wendy's life's, but the way they acted was off. She didn't want them around her or her friend too often, or if at all. But knew that she couldn't say anything, as of right now they were the only ones keep Wendy together and if she said anything, it could break her friend fully. And that's something she didn't want, as she didn't know if the Sky Dragon Slayer would recover after this if she tried to break the only thing she had left keeping her together at the moment.

"But still, I'm sorry." Natsu apologized once again to the young girl.

"Listen Natsu do you mind if I stay with you for a while?" Wendy asked somewhat shyly, "I have nowhere else to go."

"I don't mind you being around me, but the thing is I need to leave for a bit." Natsu explained as he suddenly remembered he was going to return to the Netherworld Tower, as he wanted to see if Gnarl or Inferna had any leads about Lucy. Sure he could talk to the through his Overlord Helmet, but he want to personal check on a few things to make sure everything was going will seeing he hadn't been there for a while.

"I can come too." Wendy informed Natsu, as the human girls agreed with her, as they too wanted to come with him.

"I know you lot would want to come with me," Natsu admitted to them, "but I'm visiting the people who helped me train the last few months. And they aren't the sort of people I would like you to meet right now."

"Why not?" asked Wendy with an puppy like look face, a face that Natsu couldn't say no to.

' _Damn that puppy look,'_ Natsu cursed to himself, _'I swear it is a spell a female created it so that kids and good looking women could get their own way.'_ He might be becoming a cold hearted person, but he still had a few strings that if the right group of people pulled, he couldn't say no to them: mainly kids without parents or kids whose parents might be in danger.

Sighing in defeat seeing the other girls giving him the same look, he knew he had to say something. It didn't help that Happy was laughing at him about this, seeing him, someone who had become strong and dominant, being brought down by one look. "These _people_ are dark and violent, they have no problems killing someone, they would happily do so without a second thought. They are someone I don't want you face just yet." Whilst the older two might know the truth about him, he was trying to hide as much of the truth as he could from Wendy as he could for now. As he wanted to pull her into his new world slowly, and not scare her off too soon.

"If they are Dark, why are you with them?" asked Wendy, as far as she could tell she didn't see Natsu as someone as Dark, he was kind and caring to her. Why would he be with anyone who was Dark?

Natsu thought about it for a moment before deciding to tell her a bit about what is going, she was going to learn this sooner or later. This would be a bit sooner than he would have liked, but he didn't have time to give her a decent enough cover story, at least he wasn't planning to tell her the full truth, at least not right now if he could help it. So with a sigh Natsu told Wendy, "They think that I'm their new master for some reason, and they are training me to become a master that is strong and powerful, someone they can respect."

"But you're not Dark." Wendy told him, shocked at what she heard, "So why would you agree to allow them to train you to become their master and why would they? Why not have one of their own become their master?"

"First off, whilst I might not be Dark, I'm not Light either and might never be again." Natsu informed the young girl, "I've seen how so called Light treat people, they say and do one thing, but do the other. They would treat people one way, but then treat them another if they don't like someone for one reason or another, or when they don't think anyone is looking."

"It's true," Minerva admitted to the young girl, "my father is such a person who claims to be a good person, but behind closed doors he is another person all together. He acts respectful to the Magic Council and his clients, only showing part of his dark side when he is pushed too far or gets angry. But none of them suspects anything, as he shows them that he is sorry when he isn't.

"To his Guild Members though, he was anything but good." Minerva admitted darkly, "He would punish them badly if they fail him, or if he consider them too weak he would kill them. In fact he killed my friend and trainer because he was defeated by me. No one reports him, as they don't have the guts to do so as they fear what he would do to them, or they agree with his actions."

"So you see, whilst Dark Mages might not be the nicest of people, they lie, kill and many other things that people wouldn't normally, at least they are honest about it." Natsu told the young Dragon Slayer, "Not honest as in they would openly say that they are a Dark Mage, as that would be foolish to do as you would be captured, but honest that they are Dark and would do things that true Light Mages wouldn't do."

"So what would you class yourself?" asked Wendy, shocked and confused as to what she had learned. Over the last few days she had been learning a lot, and it was getting too much for her.

"To be honest for now I would say I'm a Grey Mage." admitted Natsu, as of right now that's what he thought himself as, Grey going on Dark. "I'm willing to do what is needed to be done, things that Light Mages aren't willing to do, even if I am considered Dark, like killing."

"But killing is wrong." The young Sky Dragon Slayer said innocently.

"Yes but we are Dragon Slayers, and we were brought up to learn how to kill dragons and people should the need arise." Natsu told the other Dragon Slayer, "We aren't like normal people, we are raised to be fighting killing warriors, doing what was needed."

"But my mother taught me how to heal," explained the blunette, "and that fighting should be the last result."

"Then your mother must have been a fool," this came from Minerva, "from what I learnt about the time you came from, there was the war with the dragons and the war after they were defeated. So if you didn't get sent to the future, you would be fighting for at least another hundred or so years. There was no talking to the people at the time, she did you the injustice of not teaching you this when she could have. If you stayed in your time, you could have been killed before you turned ten."

As much as Wendy hated to admit it, she knew that her new was right, she had no real fighting skills at all. And if what she was hearing was right, if she stayed in her original timeline, she would have been killed because she didn't know how to fight. For not for the first time, she wondered why her mother didn't train her how to fight.

"Anyway, back to the main question," Natsu decided to get back to the point of things, "I'm with the group as they were willing to train me where others wouldn't. They didn't treat me like a fool, because I didn't know anything, or because I said my father was a dragon. And didn't threaten to hurt me if I did something wrong or didn't get it right is amount of time, like happened at Fairy Tail. It's thanks to them that I had gotten so strong, I don't care if they were Dark or Light as long as they able to make me stronger."

Wendy had to think about it, whilst the people that trained Natsu seemed to be Dark, they were able to train her new friend to become strong. And she begun to think, did it really matter if they were or not, as long as they were able to make Natsu strong? More importantly, did she care about them being Dark? Sure she was taught that Dark meant evil, but if they could make her stronger, would it really matter to her in the end.

Looking at Natsu and how he acted, being Dark or in Natsu's case Gray Mage, couldn't be all bad, could it. So looking at Natsu, she sighed and asked, "Natsu, do you think that the people who trained you could train me too?"

"This is where I draw the line child," Carla interrupted before Natsu could say anything, "I'll won't have you going anywhere near these Dark Mages. It is bad enough that we're hanging around these hoodlums, but to go to their home where they admitted they live with Dark Mages is as far as I'm willing to go."

Happy wanted nothing more to show this pussy cat what he could really do for insulting him and Natsu, sure they aren't the people you would want to be around with as they used to be. But they were still loyal to those that earned their loyalty, and were willing to protect and train them. But if they betrayed or pissed them off, Happy was more than happy to show them why a Dark Mage can really do to those who cross them. The only thing that was stopping him from doing anything to the white Exceed was the look that his _father_ was giving him.

"Listen I understand that you don't trust me, and that's your right to do so." Natsu acknowledged Carla fears, "But let me ask you, who in this world is able to help Wendy train her Dragon Slayer Magic better than another Dragon Slayer? Sure our magic is different, and whilst I can't help her in everything like her Healing Magic and her advance Sky Dragon Slayer Magic, I can help her with the basics and how to fight. And I won't force her to do anything that she isn't comfortable with."

"You might be right but -" began the white Exceed, but was interrupted by her friend, "Carla I know you're my best friend, and you're worried about me, but this is something I need." Wendy told her best friend, standing up to her for the first time, "I need to get stronger, so that what happened in the forest doesn't happen again. And Natsu and the people that trained him are the only ones I know who can help. So what if they might be Dark Mages. Natsu said it himself, I don't have to do anything that I don't want to. So once I become strong enough, I can simply leave, right Natsu?"

"That's right Wendy, I won't force you to stay if you don't want to." Natsu informed Wendy and Carla, but what he didn't tell them was that he would make it hard for them to do so. He couldn't just let those who were trained by him or by one of his men go, as they could pose a threat to him and that's something he couldn't allow.

"So you see Carla, there's no reason to worry, I trust Natsu and he is the only one who can train me." Wendy told her friend.

"Fine, but that doesn't mean that I trust them," Carla informed her Dragon Slayer friend, "I'll be keeping an eye on them and these people that'll be training you."

"Whatever you want," Natsu said dismissively, as the white Exceed getting on his nerves, "but I should warn you a few things before we go. First apart for them being Dark, the people who trained me, apart for one person, the rest aren't human although I do have a few human friends there, they are like imp like creatures known as Minions, and even then that person is an undead human. Not only that, but apart for a handful of them apart for the human, most of them are simple minded.

"If not supervised carefully, a group of these Minions, Brown Minions as they are called, love nothing more to fight with each other, and those who get in their way." Natsu informed them about the Browns, "Not only that, they love to eat and drink, and get a little pissed if you interfere with that. But as long as you as they kept busy, and you don't get in the way of their fights and food, you are fine. Thankfully though, there's another group, known as the Blue Minions, who have the basic healing abilities and able resuscitate people if they haven't been dead for long."

"You have people who can bring people back from the dead?" asked a shocked Wendy, with others in the same state of shock. As far as they knew, there was no magic that could bring the dead back to life, there was, dark, dark magic and there was side effects to them that made the magic dark and forbidden to use.

"As long as the person hasn't been dead for longer than half an hour they can," Natsu informed them, then a thought occurred to him, "that's for their own race. I don't know if they can use it on humans, and I wasn't willing to test it on a human as I would have to kill someone. Something I don't want to risk, for reasons you can guess."

And they could, if Natsu had tested this ability on a human and it didn't work, the human would be dead for good. So they were glad that he didn't test this magic on a human, it showed that he cared. But the thing is that Natsu didn't really care about killing someone for a test, but he didn't want to waste a useful resource such as manpower. Sure people will die for him to take over the world, and him to become a true Overlord, but he didn't want to kill people when he didn't have to. As if he did, he would have people coming after him, or not having anyone to rule over. So he wouldn't kill carelessly.

"The last thing is that these Minions will call me Master or Overlord, another title that they have for their master." Natsu warned them, mainly for Wendy and Carla, as the other two see him as their master already. "So unless there's any questions, how about we leave this village and get to where I am living at the moment."

"Just one question," admitted Wendy, "how can I thank you for willing to train me?" She wanted to show her gratitude to Natsu for him willing to train her, something no one she meet has done so far.

Natsu being the pervert he was becoming, and getting addicted to sex, had one thing in mind, but knew better to say what he really wanted. As not only was she still young, he didn't want to frighten her away, or make her think the worse of him. That and the damn white Exceed would get bitchy about it if he said sex, and he didn't want to deal with her right now as he might kill her if he had to deal with her rambling about him not being good for Wendy. And killing Carla would push Wendy away, which wouldn't be good for his plans for the Sky Dragon Slayer.

So he was about to say she didn't have to do anything to thank him, he was more than happy to help to train her to become stronger. And that would have been the truth, but a thought came to him. He remembered the talks about what Wendy could do and thought it would be useful if the Blue Minions could learn this too. If they were able to use the Enchantment Magic on him and the other Minions, it could mean a matter of winning or losing the upcoming battles.

"Well there is one thing," Natsu admitted thoughtfully, "I was wondering if you could try and teach the Blue Minions some of your own Healing Magic, and some of you Enchantment Magic."

"I don't know if I can," Wendy informed her follow Dragon Slayer, "as I was told only other Sky Dragon Slayers could learn it. But I'm willing to give it a try."

"That's all I ask Wendy, that's all I ask." Natsu told the young girl with a smile, "If you can great, but if you can't then it's no big deal, at least you tried."

"Than in that case I'm ready to leave whenever you're ready," Wendy informed her friend, with the other agreeing that they too were ready to leave, "I don't want to be here for a while. I need to think about what to do with what I found out in the last few days."

"I understand, it is a lot to take in." Natsu acknowledged her plait, he too had things to go through a few months back when he first learnt he was the new Overlord and all the information he learnt: being the new Overlord, being from a different time, what really happened to his father, and so much more. So he could understand where the young girl was coming from. "I'll just let Roubaul know we are leaving and when I return, we can leave."

And so Natsu went to Roubaul, to let him know that they were going and will be back in a few weeks to work things out with the village and Nirvana. Once done Natsu lead the group away from the village for a mile, and making sure no one was around, he summoned the Netherworld Gate. Other than Natsu and Happy, the others were shocked to see something looking like a claw coming out of the ground, and Natsu and Happy walking on it as if it was nothing.

It was Happy who smiled and said happily, "Don't worry, this is a transport device, that'll teleport us to where we need to go." The girls were shocked to hear this, as they never heard of such a device before. But if that's how these two got around, than they would use it too and they stepped on the claw. The grasped in shock and fear when the claw closed on them, and blue glow went around them as they were pulled into the ground.

 _ **To be Continued…**_

Here ends the next chapter of Dragon Overlord, I'm sorry that this chapter was late, but at the moment I've got a bad case of writer's block. I'm trying to keep on writing so I don't stop writing, as if I took a break, I fear I wouldn't start again. This means that some of my work might not be as good, and for that I am sorry.

If you think that it feels rushed that Wendy is arriving the Netherworld Tower a little too soon, I agree with you, but with the things went in this chapter it couldn't be helped. I tried to look at this part in different ways, to see if there was something I could do to make so that she didn't see the tower or the minions just yet. But I shoot myself in the foot with how I dealt with Wendy's Guild, which lead me to Wendy going to Netherworld Tower. So forgive me if you felt it was rushed, I agree with with this one, but I couldn't think of anything to make different.

Now as I said in the last chapter I'm planning to add a few OC Dragon Slayers, and I would like to hear any you might have, the best ones I'll add to the story. I'm still after your thoughts about Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney, how should I add them into the story, as I have no idea at the moment as to how I can do this.

Now about Sting and Rogue, as you know I was thinking about making Rogue into a female. Now I have a mixed review about this, some are against it some are ok with it. One in fact thought it was a good idea, as it give the yin and yang idea of the two something extra seeing that they were light and dark. It was also said it would be great that Sting could have been female, and not only been Natsu's fan, but had a crush on him.

But because of your mix feelings, I'm going to give you a poll to decide which one, if either of them, should be female. So pick:

Rogue as female.

Sting as female.

Neither as female.


	21. Chapter 20

_**Chapter Twenty…**_

 _ **(Lucy Heartfilia - Part 8.)**_

 _11th of February 783 - Netherworld Tower, Throne Room:_

One second the girls were in the field, but the next moment they were in a Throne Room with strange Brown and Blue imp like creatures running about. They were sure that they thought they saw one or two Reds and Greens running about. These imp creatures must be the Minions that Natsu talked about.

When these Minions saw Natsu, they all called out, "Master is back, Master is back!" showing that they were as simple minded as Natsu told them that they were. Once Natsu ordered them away, a grey old looking Minion walked up to him, and said, "Welcome back Sire, I see you have brought more allies with you."

"It's good to be back Gnarl," admitted Natsu, he missed the place, "sorry I haven't been back in the last two weeks. I was hoping I could finally find Lucy and be done with it all. She is becoming a pain to find, I'm thinking about informing her father that I won't be finding his daughter."

"Well you're in luck Master," Gnarl informed his Overlord, "I have a lead that you might be interested in. And I have something else you might be interested in too." He was careful what he was saying, as he didn't know who these people were, or what they connection were to his Master. He didn't want to say too much in case they could become a problem later on.

"OK thanks Gnarl, give me a minute." Natsu told Gnarl before turning to Happy and said, "Happy can you take our new guests and give them a tour of the tower? I'll be back with you lot later."

"Aye sir," agreed Happy, "I'll see you later." And with that Happy lead the girls away, to give them a tour of the tower.

Than as Natsu followed Gnarl to the command centre that they set up, Natsu asked, "So this lead, it isn't another false lead is it? I really getting fed up with this job. The pay might be good but searching for one person with no luck is getting to me."

"Yes, the Eye of Evil have given us the precise location Lucy Heartfilia." Gnarl informed his Master.

"So the damn thing finally fixed itself at last?" Natsu asked with interest. This Eye of Evil meant to be able to spy on anyone, and find anyone or anything, but yet it hardly works most of the time.

"I understand your scepticism Master," acknowledged Gnarl, "but this time it had the image of the young girl, and I had Lyon and his people check it out first. And sure enough she was there, and still there, I have one of the few Green Minions we have keeping an eye on her. As I knew you wanted to get her and return her to her father."

"Thanks Gnarl." Natsu thanked the Minion Master, as they entered the Command Centre, upon entering it, he saw a few Blue Minions running about, keeping on a few Surveillance Lacrimas. These Surveillance Lacrimas were connected to other Surveillance Lacrimas that placed around a few places of interest around Fiore, the Magic Council, Fairy Tail and a few other Guilds. Then he had one of the Blue Minions that had a small ability to talk, to get Inferna. Then he asked Gnarl, "So what is the second lead you wanted me to know."

"As you know, your former Guild Mate, Mirajane Strauss has been travelling around training to become stronger." Gnarl reminded his Master, "Well, we have finally found her, she is training in a forest known as Spooky Forest in the country Seven."

"Now that is interesting." Natsu acknowledged thoughtfully, he had for some time wanted to pay that bitch back for the way she had treated him in the past and allowing _his_ Lisanna hurt and taken to Edolas. It reminded him that once he finished with Lucy, he needed to find this Princess Jellia so he could find a way to Edolas.

As he was thinking about this, the Lisanna from Edolas came into the room. Natsu had begun call her Anna, and have her grow her hair long, so that he wouldn't mistake her for his Lisanna. Upon entering the room, Anna said, "Master, I heard you are back. I was wondering if you needed anything from me?"

"Yes, but I'm only here for a short while before going out again." Natsu told Anna, before a plan begun to form in his head on how to deal with and realized Anna might be able to help him find Jellia. "Yes you can help me, I have two things I need your help with. The first is, in your home world, have you ever heard of Princess Jellia?"

"I do Master," Anna acknowledged her Master, "she is the daughter of Faust King of Edolas, she disappeared a few years ago and no one knows what happened to her. How did you hear that name?"

"It would appear that four of your people have come to this world to find her," Natsu informed her and Gnarl, with Gnarl muttering about something on the lines of how people should stay in their own world, "it would seem she has been making problems for them. It would seem she is stopping her father from stealing the magic from this world somehow. So I was hoping you can tell me what she looks like, so that I can find her before they do. As she could be the key of me getting to your world."

Anna was saddened at this, as she knew full well why her Master wanted to go to her world, to get her counterpart back. Part of her wanted nothing more but to lie to him, so that she would be the only Lisanna in his life, and so he would finally fuck her. But at the same time, she knew she couldn't deny what he wanted, he was her everything, and even if it hurt her, she would give it to him.

So with a sad sigh she said, "It has been a few years since I seen her Master, but the last time I saw her before she disappeared, she had long light blue hair and red tattoo above and under his right eye."

"Hmm," the pink headed Mage hummed thoughtfully, "that's a start. Is there anything else you can tell me about her? As I suspect she would be hiding her identity, so would make it a bit hard to find her before the people looking for her do. Like the type of magical weapon, she would normally use?"

"Sadly I can't tell you Master, as she wasn't in public a lot, so can't tell you anything else." Anna told her Master sadly, unhappy she couldn't help in this.

"That's a shame," Natsu said with sigh, he wasn't a step closer to find this princess, "but no matter, it can't be helped." Then turning to Gnarl, he said, "I know this is little to go by on, but I want you to have our people keeping an eye on for a girl with this description."

"Of course Sire." the Minion Master acknowledged with a bow.

Then turning back to Anna, Natsu said, "Now the other thing I need your help with, is to help me punish Mirajane of this world. As she belittled me, and is part of the reason the Lisanna of this world is no long in this world, and is most likely in your world."

Anna was a bit conflicted as to this, whilst she might not be her sister, she did seem to look a bit like her, and part of her didn't want to hurt her. But at the same time though, her confliction ended when she remembered of this world's Mirajane's personality. Whilst her Mirajane's was a very kind, loving and cheerful person, this world's Mirajane's was feared and was rather temperamental and bad-mouthed everyone around her. And so she asked, "How can I help Master?"

"She believes that her sister is dead, so I want you to work with Gnarl on this and mess with her mind until she breaks." Natsu told her what he wanted, "If possible, I want only her to see you. As if anyone else sees you, it'll make it harder to break her mind."

"I think we have an item that can help with this," Gnarl informed his Master, "I'll have a look once we're done here."

"Good and once you broke Mirajane, let me know and I'll finish her off." Natsu told the two.

"Master, I don't ask for much, but once this is done can I ask for one favour?" Anna asked her Master, hoping if she do this, she could get want she want at long last.

"Depends on what it is, I have no problem doing you a favour." Natsu admitted.

"I would like you to fuck me Master." Anna informed the Dragon Slayer, and to show her willingness to have him do so, she took off her clothes and laid down on the cold floor in front of everybody there. Natsu was mildly surprised by her boldness to reveal her nudity to everyone there, but as Anna began to rub her pussy with her right hand and massage her breasts with her left, he decided to enjoy the scene in front of him.

Anne moaned as she saw her master's hard-on inside his pants grow and licked her lips wanting nothing more than to have him ravage her right there and now. Gnarl laughed delightfully at seeing any subject to his Overlord in such a position, and noticed Natsu's eyes leering at the sight before him. Anna panted and moaned as she felt her orgasm build up intensely. However, right when Anna was on the brink of her orgasm, Natsu had decided to stop her.

"Stop, Anna, I will not fuck you yet." Natsu told her, causing her to painfully pout as she stop masturbating and stood back up. The young Overlord smiled and looked lustfully at her, and whilst there was still a part of him that wanted to fuck his Lisanna first, the idea of fucking Anna in front of this worlds Mirajane popped in his mind. It could push her over the edge, and break her so he could rebuild her to his needs. So he said, "I'll think about it though, if you can break Mirajane's spirit within the next month, I'll give you what you want. But any longer, and you'll have to wait." He told her this so that she could break Mirajane sooner than later, as he didn't want to wait for long to punish her for the way she treated him all this time.

"I'll break her within the month Master, you have my word." Anna told her Master eagerly, wanting nothing more but for him to fuck her. And she would do whatever it took for it to happen.

Now before anyone could say more, or do anything, Inferna entered the room. Over the months, she had removed her mask, showing that along with her tanned skin, she had long brown hair, and red eyes. Upon entering she said as she sees the Dragon Slayer, "Welcome back Master, you wanted to see me."

"Yes Inferna, I have a job for you." Natsu informed the Netherghul, "I want you to go to Eisenwald and hire them to get to the Heartfilia's Mansion and wait until I get there before killing Jude Heartfilia."

"Why don't you do so before going to get the daughter Master?" asked Inferna.

"Should things go south and for some reason Eisenwald decides to cross me, I don't want anything connecting me to this." Natsu explained his reasoning for the Netherghul going instead of him, "I want you go to them, telling them the truths of sorts. That you have information that you would be returning home, and your Master wants everyone other than Lucy to die, even me who is returning her home. If asked why not kill the girl, tell them that your Master has plans for her, and witnessing the death of her father, and those at the mansion is part of your Masters plan."

"Why would you want them to try and kill you for?" asked the Netherghul, a bit confused at this.

"So that they and no one else suspects I had anything to do with the attack on the mansion." Natsu told her, "Not only that, but should I be questioned, I can say that I fought back whilst not only protecting myself, but Lucy too and she could back me up. Never knowing I was behind it all in the first place."

That was a clever plan that both Inferna and Gnarl liked. Whilst Gnarl would have liked the Overlord to have a more hands on in this, he could see the benefits of his Master's plan. As the Fire Dragon Slayer said before, his plans was to stay under the radar until they had all the Minions and had the power to back up their actions. Not only that, but to be able to push back if needed. As of right now, they won't able to do much, and would be defeated with ease should they were discovered before they were strong enough. Whilst Gnarl loved violence and would like to see it more often, he also, unhappy to admit it, knew that an Overlord needed cunning to take over the world. And Natsu was showing him how cunning the new Overlord can be.

"Now before I leave, is there anything you need or anything I need to know before I leave?" asked Natsu, wanting to get Lucy as soon as possible.

"We finally found a way to merge Deliora's and Ur's souls together," Gnarl informed his Master, "I have to admit it took longer then I would have liked. But Deliora was a stronger demon than we first thought he would be after all these years. But we were able to find the right ritual we need, and now we're waiting for your word to get things rolling."

"In that case I want you to wait until I return," the young Overlord told the Minion Master, "I want to be here when you do this. I want the first thing that Ur sees, is her new Master."

"Understood Master." the old Minion said with a bow, before asking, "Next I would like to know about these four new people that you brought back to the Tower. What are their deal?"

"Well the one with green hair, Mulan Rouge, and the one with black hair, Minerva Orland, are my two new allies." Natus informed Gnarl, Anna and Inferna, "They know more or less everything, that I'm a Dark Mage and that I'm planning to create a Dark Guild."

"And the blunette and the white Exceed?" asked Anna, "What do they know?"

"Very little," Natsu admitted, "the girl is Wendy and the Exceed is Carla, Wendy at the very least believes that Happy and I are Gray Mages. That we do what is needed, even if the rest of the world thinks that we're evil. Carla on the other hand, think we're up to no good, and that we're going to use her friend for some nefarious reasons. She's right of course, but we haven't yet give her any real reasons to make her believe that. I think she might have some hidden power, some foresight power. As she knew about the so called kill the Dragon Slayer mission when Happy didn't"

"That's problematic Master," Gnarl sneered at the thought, "I have dealt with those with such powers before, and they are nothing but trouble. They either try and stop us or try and us for their own needs. I remember such one, the mother of the Fourth Overlord. The bitch used us to get rid of another evil, one simply known as The Devourer, something a foolish human created to try and control the land of his time, and if unstopped the world."

"I know," the pink haired mage acknowledged, "but as far as I can tell she can't fully use it at will."

Before Gnarl could say anything, Anna asked, "Why do you make them think that you're a _Gray Mage_ for My Lord?"

"Because she is innocent and brought up to become a Light Mage," Natsu inform her, "but seeing she is so young, I'm planning to corrupt her. How much? Only time will tell. Now although we only been together for a few days, corrupting her looks like it'll be easier than I first thought it would be."

"What do you mean Master?" asked the Netherghul, and with that Natsu begun to tell them what happened over the last few days.

"That's something you couldn't plan better for," Gnarl said thoughtfully, "it was like one of the Dark Gods is looking out for you. Making it so that things go your way to become the next Overlord."

"Do you have any plans to corrupt the innocent girl?" asked Inferna.

"Not right now no," Natsu admitted, "I was just going to see how things go and go from there, slowly turning Wendy dark."

"And what if the white Exceed?" asked Anna, "What are you going to do with her? You yourself said she could be a problem."

"I'm leaving her to Happy. You could say this is my test for him." Natsu told them.

"A test for him?" asked the Minion Master.

"Yes a test for him," Natsu acknowledged, "whilst I know he wouldn't betray me, I want to see how far he has come from the Happy I used to know, the happy and careful Happy who wouldn't hurt anyone. And having to deal with Carla will be a good test. And if he is unable to deal with her one way or another, well, accidents do happen." Here Natsu give a dark smirk at this, "Whilst it would be good if Happy can't deal with Carla, as her death will only help with Wendy becoming a Dark Mage."

Whilst Anna was unsure about this, the other two could see the plan as a good idea, as it would show how far the blue Exceed has came along. And if he can deal with the white Exceed or not, she would be useful in one way or another.

Then Natsu asked, "So tell me, where is Lucy?" And with that, Gnarl told Narsu where she was, and he left the Command Centre to get Happy so that they can leave to get the young girl.

 _ **And Then…**_

 _Netherworld Tower, The Minion Burrows, With Happy:_

Whilst Natsu was with Gnarl, Happy was showing the new group around the Tower, the first stop was the Minion Burrows. It had been a while since Happy been here, and other than a new battle arena for Browns to fight in, not much had changed. The arena was there to stop the Browns from fighting wherever they wanted, as their fights created unneeded damage.

As they got into the Burrows, Happy explained to the group about the basics of the Minion Burrows, explaining they still had to find the Red and Green Minions. He was carefully not saying too much to Wendy and the bitch Carla, who was making slide remarks about him and Natsu. The only reason he had done anything yet was Wendy, his _father_ wanted the young girl on his side, and harming or killing the follow Exceed would ruin things for Natsu if he killed her because he let his emotions get to him.

As they got to the new arena, the girls saw it was twenty foot high, forty foot round and it had seats at the top of the arena to watch the fights from the above if they wanted to watch from above instead of below. In the arena was a bluish silver hair male, as he was fighting thirty brown imp creatures with ice attacks. When they were at the top of the arena, it was Carla who asked, "Isn't it a bit unfair? That there's about thirty of those things fighting one man?" But the others, even Wendy, was amazed that this one could take on so many at once.

"Normally yes," Happy told the other Exceed, "but the thing is that Lyon is helping them to train to fight against Mages, as the Brown Minions are the weakest when it comes to fighting Mages. As they use brute-force only, and can easily get defeated, so Lyon is helping them to fight better."

"Why would you do that?" Carla asked with a sneer, "Why would you make them more of a hoodlums?"

"Carla!" Wendy called out in shock, "We're their guests here, we have no right to argue about their training. To me it makes sense to train them like this if they could get defeated against Mages. It's why I'm here isn't it, to become stronger and better at fighting."

"But child, this is too rough for you." Carla told her friend, not wanting to see Wendy hurt, "You could get hurt or worse."

"Do you think that other Mages would go gentle on her in a fight?" asked Happy, "Once she learns the basics, she'll be trained as if she is facing real Mages. This way she'll know what to suspect in the future. There's no reason to be gentle once she knows the basics, as those we fight against won't gentle and could be worse than anything we could do to her.

"Still I won't let a hoodlum like you -" Carla begun, but was interrupted when Wendy give her a look, "I know you are only looking out for me Carla, but so are Happy and Natsu. I want to become as strong as they are, and if I have to go through the same training as their to do so, I'll do my best to bare it, even if it is rough."

Over the last few days since Wendy met up with Natsu and the others, her confidence grew each day. Sure they might not be the good guys pre say, but they helped her when they didn't have to and because of them, she gained confidence that she never had before. Enough to talk back to Carla when she believed her best friend was being too hard on her new friends for no reason.

Just then, Lyon appeared next to them, riding on a sheet of ice. At the bottom, the defeated minions were to move aside, forgotten as new set of minions begun to fight each other. Upon seeing the new girls, Lyon asked, "Happy, who are these new girls?"

"They are Mulan Rouge, Minerva Orland, and Wendy Marvell and her friend Carla," Happy introduced the girls to Lyon, "ladies this is Lyon Vastia. He and his friends, are a Gray Mage like Natsu."

' _Gray Mage?'_ Lyon thought to himself, confused as to what his master was planning, _'What is Master Natsu playing at? What is he trying to hide?'_ But he knew better to ask when it looks like it he was trying to hide something from these four, or at least one of them. So until he knew more, it would be better if he didn't say anything.

"So he is just another barbarian just like your and the pink headed fool." Carla sneered, not liking the group at all, and not afraid to show her feelings.

"Lyon can you do me a favour, and take Rouge, Minerva and Wendy and show them the farm area please?" asked Happy, it was about time he and Carla about her attitude. She needed to change it if she was going to live here, and know that she can keep pushing people around and call them names.

"Sure but why?" asked Lyon.

"I need to have a talk with Carla." Happy told the Ice Mage.

"Sure." Lyon said simply as he lead the girls out the Minion Burrows, and to the local farm area that Natsu had built.

Once they were away, Happy looked at Carla and he sneered and asked, "What is your problem? We have done nothing to you nor Wendy, in fact me and Natsu went out of our way to save you and help you, and how do you repay us? With being rude and calling us names. Why?"

"You and your friends are no good hoodlums, no matter how you might around act around her." Carla told the blue Exceed, "You have no problems with killing other people, and doing whatever you see fit to get the results you want. No matter who it hurts."

"Don't you see, this is a dark world, and if you don't look out for yourself, if you're unlucky, you could be walked all over by other people." Happy told the female Exceed, he had seen how the world really was over the last few months, and he didn't want to be one of those who were walked over because he strong enough to do what was needed to be done. "If you don't do whatever is necessary, even things you wouldn't normally do, you could end up being walked all over, enslaved or worse dead."

"I don't care," Carla told Happy, "I won't let you allow you to corrupt the sweet girl that Wendy is. One way or another, I'll make Wendy see the truth about you and your master, and after that I'll get her out of here."

"That's a shame you would say that." Happy sneered at Carla, as he closed the distance between the two of them, as he poured some of magic in his hand, and touched her.

As he did, Carla felt the magical force from Happy's hand and within that moment, the magical fur that was covering her pussy and her asshole disappeared to reveal them. Now, normally they were covered by white fur so that she could walk around without anyone seeing her parts if she wanted. It was something all Exceeds had, fur magically covering their private parts, and they would only appear when they need the bathroom or clean their parts.

"What are you doing?" Carla asked fearfully.

"Showing you your place around here," Happy sneered at the white Exceed, "if you're going to be staying here for a while, you need to understand where you stand here. So you know what is going to happen now is because of you. If you've been more nice and much less rude, this wouldn't happen."

"What are you talking about tomcat?" asked Carla, "You don't have the balls to do anything to me. Not if you don't want Wendy to find out what you done."

Happy just smirked at this, as he used a gust of wind that he created in his hand to push the damn female Exceed into the arena. As he did so, Carla screamed in fear as Happy called down to the Brown Minions, "Play time guys."

Before Carla could do anything, the Browns were on top of her before she knew it, some of them were pulling against her skirts and shirt. Whilst others would poking her pussy and ass with their fingers. She tried pushing them off, scratching them with her claws, but no matter what she did, the Brown Minions kept coming. At this, Carla called out to Happy with fear in her voice, "Tomcat, please help me please!"

But Happy left her to her torment for a few minutes, wanting to show her that he was in charge here, and that her attitude isn't welcomed here. After a few moments, before the Browns could go too far, Happy transformed into his battle form, a huge blue cat, and jumped into the arena and started to throw the Browns off Carla.

When the Browns were thrown off her, Carla was shocked to see a tall muscle version of Happy, throwing of the imps were on her. And once the imps were off her, the muscle version of Happy return to his smaller form. She was shock she could do this, she thought he was only able to do wind magic, but this was more.

He looked down at her as she tried to clean herself up, he said with a sneer, "So you know, I could have left you to the Browns and make it up as if it was some tragic accident. I walked away and you slipped into the arena and before I could do anything, the Browns got to you and killed you."

"What is stopping me from telling Wendy?" Carla asked with tears in her eyes, as she couldn't believe what happened to her. But at the same time, was strangely aroused at how Happy was dealing with her.

Ever since the night where Wendy gotten 'The Talk' from Minerva, and she found out about Happy's ability in wind magic and his bad boy attitude, she had been having dirty thoughts about the tomcat. Thoughts that she wouldn't normally have, him throwing her on the floor and having his way with her, treating her like dirt and so on. She wouldn't admit to these feeling, but they were there for some reason, and they were getting stronger. She was trying to fight these feelings, as she believed she shouldn't be having them, but Happy was helping matters. As every bad boy action he done, and the way he talked to her, just made it so her body wanted him more.

"Oh tell her if you want, but who she is going to believe?" Happy with a smirk, "You, who have been nothing but a bitch towards me and Natsu, saying awful things about us and trying to get Wendy away from us. Or me, who with Natsu been nothing but nice to you, and comforting when Wendy learned the truth about her mother and her village. We done nothing against you, Natsu saved your sorry ass when he didn't have to and done nothing but being nice to you two. So I ask again, who is Wendy going to believe me or you?

"Even if you tell her, I just make it out that it was an accident. That after I told you to stop being a bitch or you two are out, I walked away and somehow you slipped into the arena where the Browns were fighting. I didn't notice until you called out for help what was happening. I could make it out that what you were saying were lies, as you wanted you and her to leave this place as you didn't like us. And why wouldn't she believe me? With the way you have been treating me and Natsu. In fact, I could do anything I wanted and make it out that you're only lying to get her to leave Natsu who is training her."

Carla couldn't believe it, she looked at him in fear, the damn tomcat had got her right where he wanted her. He was right. He could do anything he wanted to her, and Wendy would most likely believe the damn tomcat over her. And it was all because of the way she had been treating the group, Wendy would have a hard time believing her over the blue Exceed and Natsu, who had rescued and comforted her. They done nothing in front of her to make her think that they were in the wrong, they even admitted that they were Gray Mages and sometime do things that others wouldn't think of.

So unless they done something big in front of her, Wendy would believe them over her any time because of the way she has been acting. If she wasn't careful, Happy or Natsu would make sure she had a tragic accident where she could end up dead. Which would make it so their plans were easier with her out of the way, Carla knew that until she could find a way to prove to Wendy that these people weren't who they seemed to be, she had to keep her mouth shut so that she could keep Natsu's over her influence to a minimum.

Now before Happy started to walk away, he smirked and said, "Now if you play nice, and show me that you are truly sorry, I might even teach you a few things that I learnt over the last few months. But you really have to be nice to me."

As Happy walked away, Carla could guess how _nice_ she had to be if she wanted him to each her what she knew. The thing is, to be able to fight against Happy and the group, she would have to be _very nice_ to the bastard to be able to get stronger. But part of her, the part of her that was into the bad boy Happy, was more than happy to be _nice_ to him only so that she could feel him inside her.

She shook her head, she needed these thoughts out of her head for now, and get back to Wendy. She had to keep her safe from these people. She just hope that she could fight off these thoughts about the tomcat, so that she could gety Wendy away from here. As if she couldn't, she and Wendy would become Dark Mages, and she wasn't sure if that's what she wanted.

 _ **And Then…**_

 _Netherworld Tower, Farm Cave, With Lyon:_

Whilst Happy was having a _talk_ with Carla, and the girls were being lead to the farm area, Wendy asked to herself mainly, "I wonder what Happy wants to talk to Carla about?"

"Has she been bad mouthing him long?" asked Lyon, whilst being called barbarian wasn't too bad, he felt there was something more to this.

"Ever since we meet up," this came from Rouge, "ever since she learnt that they do things differently, a bit darker than normal, she was rude to them. I'm surprised that they haven't acted before hand."

"So am I," admitted Lyon, "but than again, it could be they wanted you to see them as them first before putting Carla in her place." What the Ice Mage didn't say, was that the true reason that they might not of done nothing to the white Exceed. That they were somewhat pretending to be nice, to get something from them. What he didn't know. "But my guess is that he is warning her to behave, otherwise he'll act. Now that you seem to be part of our group, neither he nor will let that attitude be, so he would want to warn her about it."

"Why didn't he do it in front of us then?" asked Wendy.

"Who knows, could be an Exceed thing," Lyon informed the young Dragon Slayer, "don't worry, he won't hurt her." That was a lie, the Ice Mage had no doubt the blue cat would hurt Carla without a second thought. But he wasn't going to tell the blue haired girl this.

By now the group were now in the cave which had the farm area. The area which use to have two hurt, and a small patch of land, was now a whole lot different. The farm land was much bigger, it could grow enough food for about five hundred people. It had ten huts, which would allow up to five people to live in each one. The last thing that the cave had was two pens, with strange bugs in them.

These pens were to farm lifeforce, to create more minions, and whatever else lifeforce was needed for. The first pen had thirty brown bugs, whilst the other pen had thirty blue bugs in it. The idea was to allow these bugs to lay their eggs, and allow the eggs to hatch and make those newborn bugs strong enough before killing them for their lifeforce. Lyon had to admit this was a great idea, as each of these bugs lay between twenty to fifty eggs every seven months or so. So within two years or so, they would have enough lifeforce to get what they needed and more. It also means they wouldn't have to kill people unless they had to, like innocent people. They had another cave like this to farm not only more food, but lifeforce for when they get the Greens and Reds Hives.

Now there were a few Browns and Blues, looking after the bugs, and doing some building and farming. Wendy asked, "What are these bugs for?"

"What do you know about the Minions and how they come about?" asked Lyon.

"We don't know anything about how they come about, we thought they were born and raised the way they are." Minerva told Lyon thoughtfully.

"No, they come from Lifeforce that comes from a person or creatures that dead, their soul." Lyon informed the girls, as they grasped in shock, as they learnt the truth about the Minions. "Well in the past the former masters of these minions would kill anyone and anything to get these souls to create more minions, but this wasn't something that Natsu wanted, killing innocent people needlessly to create more minions. So he created this farm of bugs, so he can use them instead of people." This wasn't the full story as to why Natsu wasn't going after people, but enough for the girls for now.

Just by looking at them, Lyon knew that the green haired and the black haired girl didn't believe him for one moment. Which meant they knew what Natsu really was, it was Wendy who looked in wonder and amazement told him that she believed in the story. Now he knew why Natsu was pretending to be a Gray Mage, for this girl. She was too innocent and trusting, and Lyon could only guess that Natsu had plans for her if he was playing the Gray Mage card. He was most like planning to turn her dark, and need to do so slowly. But Lyon had to wonder what this young girl had, that his Master would go through all this trouble of turning her dark.

Before he could think more about it though, Happy and Carla entered the farm, Carla looking worse for ware. Seeing this, Wendy called out, "Carla! Are you alright?"

"She fell into the arena," explained Happy before Carla could say a thing, "I give her a talk about her attitude and how me nor Natsu was going take it any longer, and what would happen if she keeps up with it. But as I was leaving to catch up to you guys, she must have fallen into the arena, as the next thing I knew she was calling for help and I saw the Browns all over her. She I came to help her."

Happy put on such a show, that if you didn't know him as he was now, if you won't Lyon who knew what he was like, you would hard not to believe the story. Seeing this, Wendy ran up to her, and holding her like a baby asked, "Carla are you okay?"

Giving Happy a look, Carla knew that what he said early was right. Right now, with the way he acted, no one would believe her as to what really happened. So instead she said, "Yeah I'm okay, thanks to the tomcat."

"I'm glad to hear it." said a voice behind them, as they looked round they saw Natsu standing behind them. As he walked towards them, he said, "Up 'til now, we have done nothing about your attitude, as we wanted Wendy to join us and didn't scare her off thinking that we were just barbarians. But now you're part of the group, you'll have to start showing us more respect than you have been doing. I'm not saying that you have to like us, hell there'll be members that you might hate, but as long as you are part of my group. You can fight with them, argue with them, but you'll show them respect unless they done something to you personally, or be punished in one form or another."

As much as Wendy might not like it, she and the others could understand about respecting each other unless they done something against them personal. Natsu went on to say, "Talking about punishment, let's talk about rules. We don't have many rules here at the moment, but the main three are respecting each other unless something happens, and that when not on missions you train a few hours to get stronger, last do not betray us. The punishment will fit the rule breaking."

All of them nodded at this, like all guilds they had rules to follow, so it wasn't a surprise that Natsu had some. "Either way, I just came to get Happy, and he and I got a job to finish. One we have been working on for a while, so I'll leave you girls in Lyon's hands. He'll start your training. But I have one order, one that he and his group follows, and that's should you leave the tower, you're not allowed to tell anyone about this place. You guys know because I see something special, and I trust you."

The girls were proud to hear this, Rouge and Minerva both knew that Natsu wasn't saying this for Wendy's sake, but because he meant it for all of them. They wouldn't want to betray his trust like this, more so Wendy than the other two, as she lost everything already and she didn't want to lose this too. She would do whatever it took not to betray or let Natsu down.

As for Carla, she knew she had to play the long game, to get on the tomcats good side, and get stronger so that she could deal with Natsu herself. As she didn't want him in Wendy's life any longer than necessary, so the other Dragon Slayer couldn't corrupt the sweet girl.

Either way, Natsu said goodbye to the girls, and left to finally find Lucy Heartfilia.

 _ **To be Continued…**_

Here ends the next chapter of Dragon Overlord, I was able to bring this chapter sooner than the last, as I was writing it before I posted the last chapter. As part of it was going to be in the last chapter, and for reasons I can't remember, I decided to cut it off where I did in the last chapter and continue with the rest in this chapter.

Now as I said in the last chapter I'm planning to add a few OC Dragon Slayers, I have one or two good ones, but would like some more if possible. I would like to ask those who already give me some, for ideas how I can add them into the story. And for any new characters you might send, I would like to ask you how I can add them and which group they should belong to. I don't want them with Natsu, as he got or well have enough Dragon Slayers on his side and don't need more just yet.

I'm still after your thoughts about how I can add Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney into the story, as I have no idea at the moment as to how I can do this. So please, if you got any ideas as to how I could add them please let me know. Now as you know, I have a poll up to see if I should switch the genders of them, and if so which of them should it be. I'm only change ONE of their genders if that's what you want, not both as some of you wanted. So you know, I'm leaving up if they are female or not up in your hands, if the results aren't to your liking and you haven't voted, that's down to you. So vote before it's too late.

Here's the results so far:

Rogue as female: Poll - 23. Reviews - 1.

Sting as female: Poll - 35. Reviews - 8.

Neither as female. 10. Reviews - 4.

One last thing, I'm going to do more with the Exceeds that were seen in the anime and comics, so I would like to see a few OCs for new Exceeds. A few males, and lots of females are welcomed. :D

So you know the Lucy Heartfilia chapters are coming to an end, next chapter or two, and I would like to ask what you would like to see next. The basic ideas are to do with the group from Edolas, looking for the princess, meeting Sting and Rogue and finding a few Exceeds before going to Edolas. But whilst I know what I want to happen, I haven't got much else and whilst I'm better at creating things on the fly, I would like a few ideas to help what should happen next. As I'm not good at creating guidelines for each chapter, so would like ideas from you.


	22. Chapter 21

_**Author's Note:**_ __Now before we begin this chapter I would like to first apologize for the late update, I have no good reason for it other than I had no idea what to write. My muse had left me like my Harry Potter stories, but unlike my Harry Potter stories, I'm thankful that the muse returned to me for this chapter.

Next, I would like to give the results to the poll I had about Rogue and Sting, one where which should be female or neither of them should be female:

Here are the final results:

Sting as female: Poll - 73. Reviews - 11.

Rogue as female: Poll - 62. Reviews - 2.

Neither as female. 30. Reviews - 7.

So the winner is Sting as female, if you don't like this I'm sorry. I did leave it up to you, and if you don't like the results, not my problem.

 _ **( . Y . ) ( . Y . )**_ = sex scene, so if you don't want to read it you can part of the story. Just fair warning, this is a furry lemon between Happy and Carla, so if you don't like furry, you would indeed need to to skip the lemon.

 _ **Chapter Twenty-One…**_

 _ **(Lucy Heartfilia - Part 9.)**_

 _11th of February 783 - Forest of Oshibana:_

Now whilst Natsu was getting Lucy Heartfilia, Inferna found herself within Eisenwald's Guild Hall, waiting for to see the acting Guild Master, Erigor. As she was waiting, the Netherghul had her blades out as the men of the guild was giving her lustful looks, something she didn't like. The only person she would allow to look at her like this was her master, and nobody else. If it wasn't for her needing these fools, she would have killed them without hesitation, but her master had sent her here on a job. So as long as they didn't touch her, she wouldn't kill them.

Thankfully though, she didn't have to wait for much longer when Erigor entered the room, who said, "So Miss, I was told that you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I want to hire you to kill someone." Inferna explained, not pretending why she was there for. These were Dark Mages, and as such, they would have to be treated as such.

"Then you could have talked to one of my men about this," Erigor told the Netherghul, "you don't need to talk to me about it."

"That might be true, but I didn't want to talk to a minion but their master," Inferna informed the Guild Master, "the person I want to be killed is high profile and I want to make sure that it was done right."

"So who is this person?" asked Erigor interested in who this person that this lady wanted to be killed.

"Jude Heartfilia, of Heartfilia Konzern." explained Inferna.

Here most of the guild whistled at this, Heartfilia Konzern was a powerful and rich organization in Fiore. It was a huge shipping company, which would ship anything anywhere without too many questions. In fact, they used Heartfilia Konzern a few times themselves, to ship a few illegal items and people to other countries, as they don't ask questions as long as they pay right. So Erigor was in two minds about accepting this mission. So he had to ask, "Why would you want to kill the man? I have to say his company is useful to everyone in this country, as they don't ask many questions which allow this guild to move things around that we normally can't."

"I can understand that, but it isn't me that want him dead, but my master." explained the red-skinned woman.

"Your master?" Erigor suspiciously.

"Yes, my master, he wants him dead." explained the Netherghul.

"Who's your master?" asked the acting Guild Master.

"That's none of your business," Inferna told the man, "he sent me here so that you don't know him."

"Why wouldn't he want us to know him?" asked the Wind Mage.

"Just in case this mission fails and whoever you send is caught, none of this can get back to him." explained the Fire Mage, "They can only tell about me if they decide to talk, and if they do, I can't be found as I don't go out unless it is for missions like this. Where he needs something done, but can't do it himself for some reason, so I'm sent to find someone who can."

Erigor could understand this, as many people who hired his Guild done the same thing. They needed someone to do the dirty work so that they can act all innocent and make people believe they done nothing wrong. But still, Erigor needed to know why whoever this lady's master was, he wanted Jude Heartfilia dead. Don't get him wrong he would kill anyone for the right price but killing Heartfilia would go against his best interest. It could mean losing a great resource, so he needed a good reason for doing so before he does anything. So, he once again asked, "Why would you want to kill the man? I'm not going to kill off a useful resource until I know why."

"Not that I have to tell you anything, but my master has plans for his daughter, and for them to go forward he has to die." explained Inferna.

"Isn't the girl a runaway?" asked Erigor interested.

"That she is, but my master has learnt that Heartfilia hired an Independent Mage to find her," half-lied Inferna, "and my master has learnt that the Independent Mage has found the girl and is bring her back to her father."

"And your master wants us to kill the father before the daughter returns." Erigor guessed what the red-skinned woman's master wanted from them.

"No, he wants you to kill everyone at the Heartfilia's mansion, the staff and the father, but only when the daughter returns to her home to see her father and the people there being killed." explained the Netherghul, "My master also wants you to kill the Mage with the daughter if you can. As he doesn't want anyone else to have influence over her."

"Why would your master want the girl to see these people die for?" asked Erigor.

"To be honest I have no idea," lied Inferna, "he has a plan, one that I have no part of other than getting you to do the job we need."

Erigor had to think about this, whilst he wanted to keep Heartfilia alive to keep his company up and running but helping this lady's master might be just as beneficial. If they did this and find out who the master was, they might be able to make some sort of deal that could be beneficial. But at the same time though, Erigor want to risk his Guild in case things goes south. So he said, "Whilst I might not want to kill Heartfilia, I'm an assassin and so for the right price I'll kill anyone. If you want me to kill Heartfilia, then for someone as high profile as him, it'll cost you thirty million jewels."

"I'm sorry but my master isn't willing to pay more than six million jewels." Inferna told the Dark Mage.

Here Erigor and the rest of the guild started to laugh at this as Erigor, "Ha, ha, you got to joking me, you really think we would kill such a high-profile person so cheaply?"

"No," admitted the Fire Mage, "we know that we have to pay you. But in return of giving you six million jewels, I would be allowed to spare your lives."

Again, the guild and Erigor laughed at this, and one of the guild members called out, "You're allowed to spare us? Look around, you are alone in a guild full of Dark Mages, and you have nobody to back you up."

"Who says I need help?" Inferna asked with a smirk, as she summoned three fire dogs, and with a split second killed five Dark Mages as if it was nothing with a sword, before returning to the firedogs. The dogs growled at the Dark Mages who dared to get near to the Netherghul, as she said, "See I'm able to kill five of you without trying and without magic. What do you think I can do if I was trying and I was using magic?"

"An, and what would killing us do for you if we don't accept this?" asked the Wind Mage fearfully.

"To so the rest of the Dark Guilds what we can do and get what we want without too many problems." Inferna explained with a smirk, "Killing one or two Dark Guilds, and the rest of the Dark Mages would be willing to do anything so that we wouldn't kill them."

Erigor had to admit this would be an effective way to do things. Sure, most of the Dark Guilds would be pissed and try to kill them, but if this Fire Mage and her master showed that they were truly powerful, many would fall in line fast and do what they want. At watchpoint, the Balam Alliance might get involved. Although as long as the Fire Mage and her master don't get in their way, Erigor didn't think that the alliance would mind losing a few guilds.

"So how about it, will you take our jobs, or will you be the first in our message to the other Dark Guilds to not to fuck with us?" Inferna asked with a smirk, knowing the answer already.

Erigor knew that if this lady started to fight seriously, she would more than likely take him out first before taking out the rest of them. So, he had no option but to make this deal with this woman, "Fine you have a deal, so what do you want us to do?"

And so, with that Inferna explained to Erigor and the rest of the guild what Natsu wanted, and after some fine tuning, they got a plan set up. One that she would inform her master once she got to the tower, so he could be ready for what was to come.

 _ **And Then…**_

 _11th of February 783 - The Great Magical Library:_

Natsu found himself outside an extremely tall, multi-floored, cylindrical tower, with a unique design of nested curves, with several brick outlines palatalized along the building. The library's entrance was a circular gate, designed as one big circle in the centre and three other circles on each side of the circle. He left Happy with back at the tower so that he could keep an eye on the new Exceed, and deal with her as he saw fit. So far Happy showed that he could do what was needed, but Natsu wanted to see if his friend could do what was needed to deal with the female Exceed, or if the female would control his friend. If that would happen, an accident would need to happen.

Looking up and down at the tower, Natsu said to himself, "So this is where Heartfilia is. I wonder why she IS here and how long she has been here for?"

He had no idea, from what her father told him she wasn't really a fighter like most Mages he knew, but then again, most Mages he met were from Guilds and they normally knew how to fight, only a few didn't.

Sadly, there were a few in his old Guild like that, and their Guild Master didn't push them to learn how to fight, it was up to the member to do so and become stronger. It was something that when he starts his own Guild, he would make sure happens. He wouldn't allow his members to lay about and don't train, no, at least once or twice a week, he would make sure that when they won't doing jobs, they would be training to become better.

But back to the moment, he knew that he had to find this girl and bring her back to her father, so taking a deep breath, he opened the door to the tower and entered it. Upon entering the tower, he says that the interior walls were shaped like a hexagon, with numerous bookshelves at each side arranged in various patterns, what Natsu suspected were holding a vast amount of historic books about every known Magic, and Forgotten Magic, and all its related topics. The floors are linked with each other with what seems to be stone bridges, serving as a passageway between sporadic flats in the library.

' _Oh fuck this!'_ was Natsu's first thought when he saw how the inside of this tower was like. With how big the tower was and the layout of it, it could take him hours even days to search for Heartfilia. "Well if I'm going to find her here, I should better start searching this place."

And so Natsu began to search the first floor of the library, hoping that the girl he was looking for was there, as he didn't want be searching for her all day. It took a few hours looking over the next three floors, quickly looking through the book stands, seeing many books of different sizes, along with scrolls and tomes.

On the fourth floor though, Natsu found a table overflowing with books, scrolls and tomes, here he knew someone was on this floor. And from what Lucy's father told him, was a book lover, and enjoyed a good read and seeking out knowledge that interested her. So the Dragon Slayer had to wonder if this table set up by Lucy herself, or if someone else was her. Before he could try and look for her, a girl with brown eyes and shoulder-length blonde hair that was tied by a blue ribbon in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose. She was wearing a white sleeveless blouse with blue trimming, and a dark blue skirt with a red belt, with a leather whip and some gold and silver keys on her side.

"Who might you be? Why are you here?" asked the blonde.

Natsu knew he could play this out in one of two ways, one was to play her and make her think he was an okay guy before he is revealing why he was there. Or the second route was to play it straight and tell the truth from the start and take no shit from the girl in front of him. Seeing how much time he spent finding this woman, time that he could be spending doing other things, more useful things, Natsu decided to take the straight route.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel, an Independent Mage" the Dragon Slayer introduced himself, "and you must be Lucy Heartfilia."

"H, how do you know that?" Lucy said in shock, confirming to Natsu who she was.

"Your father sent me to find you, and to bring you home. He gave me a photo of you to let me know what you look like." Natsu explained to the girl.

"Listen, I don't know what my father told you, but I'm not going back home, _ever_." Lucy told Natsu firmly.

"Listen, after meeting your father I can understand why you don't want to go home, but one way or another I'll taking you home. As I'm getting paid to do so." Natsu explained the blonde honestly, "You can come willingly, or you can try and fight me, or run from me, but I'll be forced to take action and knock you out to take you back home." Here Lucy hesitated as she thought about using her keys, as the Mage in front of her seemed to be confident about his skills. Then Natsu said something that got her thinking, "Listen, I'm only been paid to take you home, not to keep you there. Once I get my money and leave, you can do whatever you want."

Lucy was shocked, she didn't think of it like that. She just didn't want to go home to a father who didn't seem to care for her. She had no idea why he would want her back home, but she didn't think it was because he loved her and wanted her home because he cared. "So if you don't care if I run away again or not, why come and find me in the first place?" Lucy asked confused, not understand why someone who do this if they didn't care about it or not.

"That's simple, I'm doing so for money." Natsu explained simply, "The truth is a Guild Mage or any Mage, do these missions for one of two reasons, either it is for the money or for the adventure of the job. It is rare for a Mage to do a mission because they seem to care about it."

Lucy never thought about it like that, she always thought that a Mage would do a job because they cared about the person or what they needed to do. She never thought that they would only do it for the money and the adventure, sure she would do it for the money and the adventure, but she always thought that she would do a job that she cared about, to help those in need.

"So why do you want the money for if you don't care about me running away or not?" Lucy asked the pink head with interest, as she wanted to know why someone would try and find her, if he didn't care what she did.

"To build my own Guild of sorts." the Dragon Slayer told the blonde simply.

This piqued Lucy's interest, she wanted to join a Guild one day, namely the most famous one, Fairy Tail. But yet this person wanted to create his own one for some reason when there were so many out there already. She had to know why he didn't want to join one of them, so she asked, "Why do you want to build your own for? There's so many out there already, you could join one of them instead of creating your own. It would be so much easier to do so."

"I have done that already," Natsu scoffed darkly, not liking to be remembered about Fairy Tail, "but after one thing after another, I realized the guild I was in wasn't for me and so I left."

Lucy could understand this, whilst she hoped that if once, she joins a Guild, she would stay there until she was ready to give up doing missions or got too old. But she also realizes that it was possible that as you grow older, things change and for one reason or another you feel you no longer feel like part of the Guild. At which point she would think that the person would leave the Guild and join another, not go out and create a new Guild for themselves. So, she asked him about it, "Why not just go and join another Guild if you left your old one? Why go to all the trouble and hard work to create a new one, when it's easier to join a Guild that's been around longer?"

"To be honest I did think about joining a different Guild for a while, but I realized that they won't for me." the Dragon Slayer admitted to the blonde, "They are ruled by rules and answer to the Magic Council, it's something I find I can't stand. The Magic Council has been known to call a Guild or a Mage Dark, for the simplest of reasons such as the Guild or Mage being just a bother or didn't agree with how they have done things.

"Another reason is that the Council might call them Dark is if the Guild or Mage becomes too powerful, and they can't control them. So as long as they aren't famous or well known, the damn Council calls them Dark and so give them a way to imprison them or disband the Guild. But if the Guild of Mage is too well known or famous, it takes a bit longer to do so, seeing that they have to ruin their reputation first. But once they have done so, it wouldn't be too hard to call them Dark, or it takes is a few lies and tracks to make someone look bad and bingo, a person is now known as a Dark Mage and yet they did nothing wrong."

"If that's true why would you create a Guild, I thought it would be the furthest of things you would do. Trying to keep a low profile as possible." Lucy said confused.

Lucy always thought that the Magic Council set rules up for Mages so that they wouldn't run amok and misuse their power. And should they call a Guild or Mage Dark, it was because they did something to deserve it. She never thought that

they would call someone Dark because they were a bother, or because they become too powerful that they can't control them. But if what Natsu told her was true, then the Council wasn't as righteous as she thought it was and called anyone Dark who wouldn't follow their lead. But if that was true, then why create a new Guild when it would only put them under the control of the people you wanted nothing to do with. It made no sense to her.

"You would think so, wouldn't you?" Natsu said with a smirk, "But the thing is, this Guild that I want to create is different. I admit that in creating a Guild the Magic Council would have some say, but yet at the same time, as long as I set up a few rules for the Mages who join and don't harm the innocent, they can do nothing about my Guild. As in a way, it's not really a Guild, but a meeting place for people to pick up jobs, and a place to relax."

"What are you talking about?" Lucy asked, getting more confused.

"You know of two types of Mages, the Dark Mages and Legal Mages," Natsu informed the other Mage, "the first is the Legal Mages, who often join official guilds, and take on legal jobs. These Mages usually heed the words of the Magic Council. Then there was the Dark Mages, who cremate crimes and form Dark Guilds, guilds which are not acknowledged by the Magic Council.

"Most of these Dark Mages/Guilds become as such because they cremated crimes and try and arrest them or deal with them in one way or another." Natsu explained to Lucy, "These are the Dark Mages that you would normally think about when it comes to the term Dark Mage, usually have evil intentions, think little of others, putting their own desires first, and can be very cruel, if not downright insane.

"But there's another kind of Dark Mage, the ones that I told you about, the ones that are too powerful the Council to control, or they don't agree with how the Magic Council. They would label them Dark Mages so that others wouldn't take them seriously. Now whilst there are many who would keep a low profile, or change their names and such, they are quite a few who would take up the mantle of the title of Dark Mage and do whatever they can to pay the Council back for taking their rights away for doing nothing wrong beforehand.

"These Mages are said to take illegal Jobs and are reputed as the main opposition and threat to official guilds and to the Magic Council itself. Frequently, Dark Mages seek out methods of reviving evil creatures and acquiring destructive Magic to carry out their shady plans. They could betray their own if they had to. There are many Dark Mages who dismissive Legal Guilds, viewing their law-abiding ways as restrictive of their full potential. I have to say that they are partly right."

"What do you mean?" asked Lucy, who was interested in learning what this Mage thought about Guilds, seeing that he seemed to come from one.

"When you join a Guild for the first time, normally you have no real skills and/or experience, so unsure what to do and look for help within the Guild." explained Natsu, as he thought back about his first time at Fairy Tail and what he had seen since his time there. "But once you join a Guild, you would suspect them to help you to get better and gain the skills and experience that you are missing. But from my own experience, and from what I found out recently unless you find friends to help you, you are suspected to train and gain experience by yourself, the others would not do a thing for you."

Lucy couldn't believe it, she always thought that a Guild would be like a family, people who would look out for each other. But from what Natsu told her, it wasn't the case, that they didn't seem to care as much she thought they would. Sure, it was possible that the Mage in front of her had a bad deal for some reason, and he might be blinded by it and see things that weren't there. But at the same time, it got her thinking, what if what he said was true and that they don't treat everyone like family and that you were forced to look out for yourself. She could see where the Dark Mages came from when they said that Legal Guilds could restrict the full potential of a Mage.

Because of this, Lucy started to think if joining a Legal Guild might not be a good idea, but if it wasn't then what? She didn't want to join a Dark Guild, as she didn't like the way they dealt with things. She now had to think about what she wanted to do.

As she was thinking about this, Natsu went on to say, "Now this leads to the third and final type of Mage, one that you rarely hear about, Independent Mages. These Mages aren't officially recognized by the Magic Council and don't belong to either Legal Guilds or Dark Guilds, instead of being part of the so-called Independent Guilds."

"How can there be Independent Guilds and not connected to the Magic Council?" Lucy asked a bit confused.

"To be honest I don't really know myself," admitted Natsu, "but I think it's because the Independent Mages don't recognize the Magic Council's rule like they recognize Independent Mages. And as long as these Mages obey the law of the land, the Council don't bother them, and they don't bother the Council. Could be wrong, but I don't look a gift horse in the month. The only time I ever bothered with the Council was to become an S-Class Mage so that I could do S-Class missions."

Lucy was shocked that Natsu was an S-Class Mage. She heard of them before, but seeing that she never met one before, she just thought they were stories for children, but now, she had to rethink that. She would have to ask Natsu more about this at some time.

But before she could ask anything, Natsu sighed and said, "Listen, you can ask me anything you want later, but for now I need to know one thing, am I taking you back willingly or by force, as one way or another you're going back home."

Lucy sighed at this, she almost forgotten why Natsu was there in the first place, to take her back home to her ass of a father. Don't get her wrong, she loved him and always will, but the thing is he didn't seem to care about her any more since her mother died a few years ago. He was more than happy to push her away whenever she wanted to be near him, so if he now wants to see her, it couldn't mean anything good.

Sure, she could try and run from Natsu, but she doubted she would get far, and fighting him was out of the question too. The only answer for her was to go with Natsu willingly. And as he said, once he got paid for bringing her back, she could run away again if she wanted. With a sigh of her own, Lucy said, "Seeing that I don't have much of an option right now, I'll come with you."

"Good chose," Natsu informed her, "I would hate if you force me to hurt you. Like clean up here and we can leave." And with that, Natsu picked up the books and begun to put them away. A few seconds later Lucy who thought for a few seconds about running away, but decided not to risk it, helped him. Once her table was cleared, Natsu and Lucy left the tower.

 _ **And Then…**_

 _11th of February 783 - The Netherworld, Happy's Training Area:_

Now whilst Natsu was taking Lucy home, Happy was training in his own personal training area that Natsu set up for him within the Netherworld. It was within one of the huge floating rocks that floated around the tower. The only way to enter the place was if you were the size that Happy normally was, or a minion. It was so he could train in private if he wanted to. Whilst the entrance was only big enough for Happy and the minions, the inside was huge, with rocks and huge boulders all over the place, where Happy could use to break or left with his wind magic.

At the moment he was in his battle form, using his wind magic to destroy the boulders. About an hour of this, he used some magic to create more from the rock he was in. At this point he went to the gym that he created here, to build up his strength for this form, as he wanted to be as strong as possible just in case, he faced mercenaries like from the Southern Wolves. They used martial arts and Magic-countering spells rather than Magic itself to defeat their targets. To be ready for them, Natsu made sure that his small group were strong, not only in magic but physically strong too.

But as he was lifting the wrights that he made out of heavy stone, he saw Carla entering his gym, and so he said, "Now I wasn't suspecting you to be here so soon." You see Happy informed the White Exceed about this place earlier, telling her that as soon as she was ready to train, if she couldn't find him in the tower, he would be either on a mission with Natsu or here training. But with how he treated her earlier, he wasn't expecting Carla to come to him for a while.

"I might not like you or your partner, but I know that if I want to protect Wendy, I need your help." Carla unhappily admitted to the tomcat, "So I thought that sooner I get stronger the better. As once I get stronger, I wouldn't have to be near you as often."

"That's fine with me," Happy told his follow Exceed, as he got up and walked towards her as he transforms back to his normal form, "but you do remember what I said earlier though don't you. Before I help you, you'll have to make me happy first for a way to say sorry for how you treated me and Natsu."

"I know that," Carla admitted darkly, not liking the idea what she had to do so that the tomcat would train her, "which is what I want to get this over with as soon as possible."

 _ **( . Y . ) ( . Y . )**_

"Whatever." Happy said with a lustful smirk, as he led her out of the gym and into another room where he had a bed for the times, he overdid things and decided to spend his time here. Along the way he trailed his fingers up one thigh of Carla's and down the other.

Carla had to admit that as much as she hated to do this, she did feel a warmth that she wasn't suspecting, one of joy and arousal. She knew she shouldn't like this, nor want to do anything to encourage the tomcat, but the dark part of her that wanted her to be fucked by the tomcat, and it was taking control of her action. One of her hands ran up and down the tomcat's chest as they walked, and as they got to Happy's bed she pushed him onto the bed and slid her hand further down until her fingers rested on his crotch.

"For someone who doesn't want to do this, you seem a bit too eager." Happy smirked as he used some magic to reveal his cock.

"I just want to finish this as soon as I can." Carla told Happy, or more like to herself, as she didn't want to admit that there was a part of her that wanted this. The White Exceed couldn't help but to stare at Happy's cock, it was over two inches big and nearly as thick as her fist, much bigger than she suspected for a male Exceed.

Knowing what the tomcat wanted, she wrapped her hand around Happy's shaft, but her fingers didn't meet around the other side. Seeing that Carla couldn't put her hands around his cock, Happy slipped his hand behind her head and pulled her towards his cock. "Suck on it." Happy told her lustfully.

Carla was hesitant as she wrapped her mouth around the tip of the tomcat's dick, whilst she knew what to do somehow, this would be the first time using the knowledge. Slowly she like licked along the shaft and around down to his balls. Disgusted and aroused at what she was doing this, as the two sides fought over this. Her mouth, rolling them around on her tongue, his head leaned back, and he moaned loudly.

"Yes, bitch, suck it like that. Mmmm, that feels good."

As Happy said this, Carla took the whole length of his cock in her mouth and when his cock got to the back of her throat, he wasn't even halfway in. Happy grunted in disappointment but Carla glanced up at him as she started sliding him down her throat. His eyes widened in wonder as the rest of his cock disappeared slowly into the White Exceed's mouth.

The so-called good side wanted nothing to do with this and wanted nothing more but to bite the cock off to show the bastard what she thought of him doing this to her. But she knew if she did, she would be dead before she could regret it or escape with her life. But the dark side of her was enjoying it, loving the arousal she felt from doing this, and couldn't wait for the tomcat to fuck her and own her.

As Carla sucked first one and then the other, Happy was amazed at how someone who was against all this, how much Carla was into this, licking as well as sucking. The air was still except for the slurping noises her mouth made as she gave him head. "I'm going to cum!" Happy said after a few minutes, this was his only warning before the first blast hit the back of Carla's throat on a pull-out. Carla swallowed as much as she could, but some leaked out and dripped onto her chest. There was so much of it. Gallons it seemed like.

Happy had wondered why his Dragon Slayer friend seemed to enjoy sex, and now he did. The feeling was unlike anything he ever felt for, it was better than eating raw fish. Happy never thought that he feels something that he got from eating raw fish, but damn, the feeling he was getting from this was so much better.

"For someone who didn't want this, you got into it very well." Happy said with a smirk as he looked over Carla's chest covered with his cum. He was somewhat sad that she didn't have a full set of breasts yet, as he would love to play with them. She only had buds on her, not enough to play with.

Carla couldn't believe what happened to her, as much as she hated it at first, she enjoyed what was happening to her. And it wasn't just her dark side speaking about this. She didn't know why, but she was beginning to like this feeling a bit. But at the same time, she didn't want the tomcat to realize this, as there would be no stopping him if she did.

"Now that I have been nice, will you train me?" Carla asked the damn tomcat, hating that he has made her feel like this.

"You really think this makes up for the way you have treated me, I don't think so, not by a long shoot." Happy told her with a sneer, as his hand moved down her back and slipped under her tail.

Carla looked at him in fear but his eyes held hers and when he touched her intimately, it sent a shudder through her body, she couldn't tear her eyes away. Happy's fingers moved slowly and gently at her private parts, bringing a whimper of pleasure from Carla's throat, as her fur hiding her private parts disappeared and revealing her holes. She'd never thought she would be touched this way. She felt her ears burn in shame and fear, and she tried to squirm away from him, seeing that she didn't want him to do this to her, but his eyes held her still somehow.

His fingers worked her expertly, and without her wanting, her hips moved slightly towards him. He smiled smugly at her. She whimpered in shame, trying desperately to resist the sensation creeping up into the base of her belly. She could feel herself growing wet, and she could barely believe her body could betray her like this.

Happy took his hand away and looked at his fingers with that smug smile of his. "Who knew you would be this easy."

Happy then looked back at Carla and licked his fingers. She swore steam was rising from her ears they burned so much. Then Happy gently pushed the base of her tail to the side and Carla watched with wide, unbelieving eyes as he dipped his head to that place between her legs. The hot sensation of his tongue sent a violent shudder through her body and she moaned loudly, trying to pull her legs together, but Happy put his hand on one of her thighs, keeping them apart. In fact, he even spread them further and Carla would have screamed if she knew the other could hear her as his tongue slipped into her burning slit.

Carla then found herself on her knees without really knowing how she'd gotten into that position. She still had her tail firmly planted against her belly, but Happy so easily pushed it out of the way with only two fingers, slipping them into her, his claws extended. For a moment, Carla stiffened and whimpered in pain, as Happy's claws moved a bit inside her. Happy immediately stopped and pulled his claws back in as he waited until she relaxed again before moving his fingers inside of her again. His fingers were rubbing a spot deep inside Carla that made her whimper in pleasure and squirm.

Then Happy's fingers were gone. She lay there breathing hard, not quite sure what to do or what was happening. She believed that this Happy's first time too, but yet he seemed to know what was going on. Either way, just when she thought that Happy had had his fun and would finally train her, but she felt Happy behind her and felt something hot and hard push past her tail and slide into her dripping slit.

She gave a muffled yelp of both pleasure and pain as Happy's thick rod stretched her. He slid his entire length into her, giving a deep growl. She felt his fingers curl around her hips as he pulled her against his body until she felt his sack slap against her clit. A shudder ran from the base of her tail to the base of her skull as Happy started to slowly move out until just the tip of his throbbing member stayed within her, then she screamed as he rammed back into her. He did it over and over again, first slowly, but he soon began to speed up. He moved his hips in different ways, making her whimper and moan as orgasm after orgasm tore through her body. She was not naive to the sensation of release; she had pleasured herself over the last few months to know what they were, but they had never been this intense.

Then she felt herself being raised to her knees. Happy was still deep within her, making smaller movements, keeping her moaning and shivering. What she didn't see was a huge smirk on Happy's face right then, as a wonderful idea came to him, and so without warn he transformed into his battle form and sudden a huge cock was within Carla.

Feeling this Carla gave a cry of pain and pleasure that filled the cavern, as she felt a huge cock appear within her, watch stretched her even more. And as she looked down, she saw a huge bulge within her stomach, as the cock was showing within her. She felt him deep inside her, pulling her against him, just barely able to fit his entire length inside of her. Happy gave a chuckle as she shivered, whimpering and squirming in pleasure.

"That felt incredible." Carla whispered in shame, unable to believe how good it felt to feel this huge cock suddenly appearing in her. She gave a whine of shame, as she felt him pull out of her, disappointed that it would seem Happy had enough of her.

But she was so wrong, Happy was far from finished, but he heard what she said, and knew that he had her. But he knew that it could be only for a short while, he had to break her, or at the very least start the process of breaking her. So, leaning over her as he laid her on the bed, he whispered, "So you think that was incredibly interesting. If you want to feel that again, help me put this huge cock of mine into you. Show me that you want this." Here he set back to see what bitch would do, would she run, demand that he trains her, or would she do what he wanted and help him place his cock into her.

To his amazement though, she done the later, and went up to him and parted her slit so that he could easily put his cock in her. Sure she was red around the cheeks, dazed and confused at what was happening, but that only meant it allowed her true self out, the side of her that wanted to fuck by him. Her goody, goody side her was out of it for the moment, and the pure lust side of her was free to do what it wanted.

So pushing Happy back a bit, she turned her back on him, as she slid Happy's cock into her. As she did, she moaned in pleasure at this, and said lustfully, "This is even better than before… it's so big and nice inside me." Then making sure that the cock was in fully, she then said, "I think I'm ready for you. Please take me, and make sure you don't hold back."

And with that Happy pushed Carla onto the bed until she was on her knees and arms, as he started to pound her. His heavy balls slapping against her clit made her shudder, moaning loudly. At one point he put his whole body onto her as he fucked her senseless, making her moan more in pleasure, her feeling ashamed long gone. All she could see right now was stars in her eyes.

After a while, still with his cock in her, he set up straight as he put one hand on Carla's back, whilst the other one took hold on her tail and pulled it. "YES PULL IT HARDER!" Carla screamed out in pleasure and pain as he did so. And he did so as he pushed his cock in and out some more, slow and then fast and hard and then slow again. It wasn't long before both of them had another orgasm, for Carla it was the strongest yet and something she enjoyed - although she wouldn't admit it to Happy. She had to bite into the sheet as she had her orgasm.

After this orgasm, Happy seat up, with his cock still within Carla, here he wrapped his arms around her and started to move up and down within her. Carla was moving with him, her hips moving up and down to help. And she starts moaning, "Oh, tomcat, you're so good! Wes, fuck me! Oh, fuck me harder! Oh, all the way!"

"Damn bitch, you're so tight." Happy moaned in pleasure as he begun to pick up the pace and begun to fuck Carla even harder. He pushed his cock in and out some more, slow and then fast and hard and then slow again.

Then in a soft whisper Carla said, "Touch me down there! Put your finger in me." witch with a smirk Happy did, "Just a little over to the left, up a litt... YES! YES! That's it! TOMCAT! Fuck me good! Harder! Fuck me! Put it deeper! Deeper! DEEPER!" And the Blue Exceed did gladly, amazed at how Carla became a sex fiend all of a sudden. It was like that something awaken within her. Little did he knew it, but something did. The part of her that was growing within her for the last few years, ever since she entered the forest that her old Guild Master not to. She had wondered why they won't allowed in there, so to see for herself, at night when Wendy was asleep, she went into the forest to find out.

After the first few weeks searching the forest, she found nothing dangerous, but she could sense some darkness within it, hidden away somewhere. Which was enough for Carla to keep Wendy away from the place. But at the same time, she couldn't stop herself going back to the forest herself, either to get Wendy back who seemed to go there now and then or because she felt a strange pull to it.

The feeling that she got from the forest, is the same feeling that she got from Happy. She felt it since she met him, and the feeling only gotten stronger each day. It was like her body wanted to get closer to the tomcat, allow him to use her however he wanted. It was strange, before she just wanted to find the strange feeling that she felt in the forest and be engulfed in it. But she knew that if it happened, something would be missing, but yet she didn't know what. But with the tomcat, she felt the same, she wanted to be engulfed by whatever the strange feeling that she felt coming from him. And this time she knew what she was missing from the forest, someone to tell her what to do, to be controlled by the other Exceed.

However, there was still a part of her that didn't want it, the same part that stopped her from being engulfed by the power in the forest. At the time that part of her would able to leave the forest and get away from the powers inference, but here she wasn't able to and the part of her who wanted nothing to do with the tomcat was weakling. Him being able to fuck her was just prove to this, as if that part of her was strong enough, she wouldn't allow this to happen. It would only be time before she would be engulfed by whatever the power surrounding Happy, and by that time she would be all his, willing to do whatever he wants.

The side that wanted all this knew that all that needed for her to fully to be engulfed by Happy was a few more good fuckings, and she would be his. So whilst it had some control now, it bucked her hips up and down, as Happy pushed in and out, keeping her close to him.

Juices came squishing out of her hole, covering her fur on her legs, as her head was whipping back and forth on the tomcat's chest. As for Happy, it would seem that his stamina was finally giving up on him, as his breathing becoming hard as he licked her neck and put his tongue in her ear. Carla didn't know how to feel about it, all she knew was that it was not only nasty but hot as well.

Happy moaned in pleasure as he said, "God, yes! Oooooooh! Oh, God Carla! you're a great fuck! You're making me feel so good!" And with that he cummed once again within Carla.

And the cum, it boiled out of his balls and squirted through his cock and exploded into Carla's pussy like a fire hose, pouring out onto Carla's legs along with her own juices. Realizing that he was done for now, he stopped fucking Carla and was about to put out her the bitch.

But Carla wasn't ready to finish, no she was still in a lustful state and she kept on bucking and humping, on Happy's cock. Tightening her pussy, so that he couldn't pull out, even if Happy was telling her to let her go, as his cock was now tender and needed to rest before he could continue.

She was squirming around on it, Happy thought his cock was gonna to drop off. And then, just when he was sure he couldn't take no more, Carla started shaking and shivering like it was really cold, and like to bucked him right off the bed, but Happy held on, and it started to feel pretty good, and that kept on a couple of minutes, before she finally stopped and pulled off the tomcat's cock.

Happy then transformed back into his normal form, resting on his bed, to regather some of the strength he spent fucking Carla, before going for a slower to wish off the sweat that he gained over fucking the White Exceed.

As for Carla, she was exhausted as she slipped to her knees, gasping, her clit still throbbing. She couldn't believe she allowed herself to go so far, but she couldn't help it, as she enjoyed every part of it even if she wouldn't admit it to herself or more importantly to the damn tomcat that made her feel like this. But she didn't feel like thinking about what happened, she was too tired to care about right now, and so she let sleep take her.

 _ **And Then…**_

When Carla awoke a few hours later, she groaned in pain as she stretched her aching muscles. Her fur was covered in gobs of the tomcat's cum and her legs were almost stuck together.

Before she even opened her eyes, she felt powerful arms wrap around her, holding her close to a lean, strong body. She looked up into Happy's smiling face. Everything that happened came back to Carla, and she felt more humiliated than any other time of her life. She couldn't believe she allowed herself to get carried away like that, allowed the damn tomcat to fuck her the way he did. She looked away from Happy's piercing black eyes and whimpered helplessly.

"Please, d-didn't I make nice enough for you to train me today." She didn't want to be so used again.

Happy raised a brow. He rolled on top of her, lifting himself with his knees and elbows. Before she could beg him not to use her again, he stroked her fur and spoke softly into her ear. "I know you have, but that's not why I'm doing this. I doing this because I honey and I want to do it." He raised her legs until her ankles were on his shoulders, lifting her hips to meet him. His eyes caught and held hers again, his expression gentle and kind. She was frozen by his stare until she felt him slide into her. It was different somehow than last night. She gasped, still unable to tear her eyes from his, feeling him slide all the way into her.

This time, his movements were slow and purposeful, much gentler than before. He groaned as Carla's walls contracted around him, smiled as she shivered and moaned in orgasm. This, too, seemed somehow different than the ones she had had before. This time it was to show her that he could be kind to her as well as being an asshole, to show her what she could have if she played nice with him and not insult him or Natsu.

It didn't take long before Happy's began to cum within her again. Carla moaned, panting as she shivered. Happy let her legs fall back to the ground as he settled his weight comfortably on top of Carla. He stroked her, holding her tightly against him. She could feel his heartbeat, hear his breathing, smell his musk. And before she knew he was done with her, and she felt unhappy, as if something was missing.

 _ **( . Y . ) ( . Y . )**_

But before she could think more about this, Happy turned to her and said with a knowing smirk, "Get cleaned up, we start your training as soon as you have cleaned yourself up. The bathroom is over there." Happy pointed to a doorway before he left the room with a smile, knowing that he would fuck Carla more often now that he found he enjoyed sex so much. It was a shame that there won't more female Exceeds around, as he would have loved to fuck them too. If Natsu was getting himself a harem, Happy wanted one now too, but he didn't know where the other Exceeds were, nor if they were female or not. One thing was sure, he would find out, as if there were other females out there, he would have them too.

Looking around, Carla curled into a ball and cried, once again she could believe that she allowed herself to be used like that. Even if a huge part of her enjoyed it more than she was willing to admit. But there was nothing she could do about it, not if she wanted to become strong enough to stop the bastard and his bastard friend.

Either way, she realized that her thighs were still wet, so she knew she hadn't been sleeping for long. With a quiet, sad whimper, she got to her feet stiffly and limped over to the bathroom where she ran a bath.

When it was done, she slid into the bath, and sighed as the warm water wished over her fur. She scrubbed at her body, making sure that nothing remained of the tomcat. When she was done, she got out and dried herself off. She would have put her clothes back on, but they were in a miss and needed to be cleaned, so she placed them in soak. It's not like she needed them right now. The damn tomcat didn't wear any clothing anyway, and he saw her without. Not only that, but they were going to train anyway, and she would be getting sweaty anyway so no point getting changed.

So making sure her private parts were gathered by fur once again, she left the room and meet up with the damn tomcat. And when he saw her, he smirked as he said, "Good you here, now let's start your training. First…" and with that Happy begun Carla's training.

 _ **To be Continued…**_

 _ **Author's Note:**_ __And here ends chapter twenty-one of Dragon Overlord, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I would like to once again apologize for the late update, but as I said at the start of the chapter, I have no good reason for it other than I had no idea what to write. My muse had left me like my Harry Potter stories, but unlike my Harry Potter stories, I'm thankful that the muse returned to me for this chapter.

Now I would like to ask for your help, as I am stuck with the next part of the story. I was planning to end this chapter with Natsu and Lucy fighting Dark Mages who were attacking Lucy's home. But the thing is I'm not sure how to write the fight scene, so I would like to ask if any of you can help me out with this. I would like someone to help me with writing it. If you think that you can help, please let me know, as I really would like your help.

The main idea that I have, is that Lucy uses Aquarius first, but she acts like a bitch before returning to her world. At which point she uses Taurus, but he loses. At this point I was planning to have Natsu give Lucy at least three Black Zodiac Keys, dark and more powerful of the Celestial Spirits. Lucy use them, finds out they're more useful but unsure if she wants to keep them, as not only are they dark, they take more magic out of her. But I need help with writing the fight, and I hope one of you could help me with it.

Once again thanks for reading, and if you can help me to write a fight scene, or if you got any ideas you would like to see, please let me know. I'm also after any feedback you might have for this chapter, did you enjoy reading the lemon for Happy and Carla or did you hate it? And do you want anyone in the harem, if so who and how? Also what part do you want them to play as, lover, slave or pet.

So you know who is in the harem for Natsu and Happy at the moment, here's a list:

Natsu's Harem:

Edolas Lisanna (Slave)

Ultear Milkovich (Slave)

Bisca Connell

Minerva Orland

Happy's Harem:

Carla

(The rest is going to be OCs and Carla's mother and maybe a better looking Happy's mother - let me know what you think of it.)


	23. Chapter 22

_**Author's Note:**_ __This is the last chapter for the Lucy Heartfilia saga, the next saga will be Princess Jellia. In this saga, I'm planning to have Natsu find the four Edolas came to Earthland. Another plan is that Natsu will find the Fire Minion Hive. One last thing before we start the story, I had a review in the last chapter about Millianna being part of Happy's harem. So I would like to ask what do you guy think about this? Seeing how Happy as a human and battle form, do you want her to be part of Natsu's or Happy's Harem? Please let me know, it'll be a few chapters before she be seen so you have time to think about it.

 _ **Chapter Twenty-One…**_

 _ **(Lucy Heartfilia - Part 10.)**_

 _13th of February 783 - Heartfilia Konzern, Afternoon:_

It had been two days since Natsu found Lucy Heartfilia and was able to persuade her to return home. They finally arrived at the Heartfilia's estate. Unfortunately for them, there had been a problem with the tracks delaying their arrival. Upon inquiry, they had learned that the tracks had been broken and in the end this delayed their trip for a day. Lucy had been happy for the delay to be honest; she didn't really want to see her father. Not after how he treated her over the years since her mother died.

He treated her as if she wasn't there and had the mansion staff look after her. To her, they were her family, not her father. She was nervous about what her father wanted from her. She just hoped that it wasn't too bad. The only reason she agreed to return home was that she knew she had no other option. It was either go willingly, or be forced back by the Mage he father hired. She decided to go willingly, seeing that as soon as Natsu got paid and left, she could run away again if she wanted. So here they were at Heartfilia Konzern Station, making their way along the path to the mansion. Lucy just hoped that things with her father would go well.

As she walked toward her home, she realized that this could be for the best. The last time she ran away, she didn't say a word to her father or those who raised her. She just took her chance and ran without a goodbye. Now however she could tell her father what she really thought of him and say goodbye not only to him, but to her real family too.

Little did she know as they walked towards to the mansion. Natsu noticed that there was movement among the trees. The Mage, as Natsu quickly noticed from the symbols on the back of the jacket, was from Eisenwald. This Mage however just seemed to be a lookout, as he retreated into the shadows as soon as Natsu spotted him.

The Fire Dragon Slayer had a feeling that the Mage had run off to report to the Eisenwald Mages that their target had arrived. That they should start killing those in the mansion as planned. Natsu clenched his fist but smirked. There would be a fight soon. It had been a while since his last fight, and he was itching for one. He just hoped that these Mages could give him what he wanted. If they didn't he would be really pissed off and would have to do something about it.

Either way, Lucy didn't know about this Mage. So the two of them followed the path to the mansion. As they neared the mansion the sounds of a battle reached their ears. Worried about the people who worked and raised her there, Lucy asked with a hint of fear and worry in her voice. "What's going on in there?" {A flash of alarm surged through her heart, more for the servants who raised her than for her own father. "What's going on?" Lucy demanded, worry sparking in her tone as she grabbed Natsu's sleeve.}

"I don't know," Natsu lied, when someone came running out. It was a small man with a shaved head, a large, round nose, which was visibly darker on the front as if it were burnt, and rather hairy arms. He was wearing a typical cook outfit, consisting of a white shirt closed by two large buttons, with its sleeves rolled up and an apron tied around his waist. He was bleeding, from a wound on his back.

"Aed…" Lucy said in shock. She raced to him worried about one of the few people here who really cared for her and caught him as he collapsed into her arms, in front of the fountain. "What happened here?"

"Mis-Mistress Lucy, y-you're back," Aed wheezed painfully.

"I am, Aed," Lucy said softly as she held him close to her, fighting back the hot prick of tears in her eyes. "What happened here?"

"Mis-Mistress Lucy, r-run, the mansion is un-under attack," Aed warned his Mistress before he died from the blood loss.

Before Lucy could even think about mourning, a lady ran out of the mansion. She had short spiky red hair, pointed ears, fair skin, and red eyes. She was wearing a red trench coat with a blue scarf and gold pauldrons and wrist guards. She was also wearing black pants with a blue cloth belt and boots, lastly on her back was a double-bladed staff.

"Well, well, what do we have here," the female said with a smirk. "Lucy Heartfilia. We were told not to kill you, but accidents do happen. I can make it out that I tried to kill the Mage with you, but you got in the way." The red headed Mage created a huge fire circle, before gathering it in her hands and pushing it towards Lucy in a blazing torrent.

Natsu leapt into the way, shielding Lucy, his body absorbing the fire with glee. Lucy cried out in fear and shock. Why would he do that? Over the last few days she got to know him a little and he didn't seem to be too bad of a person. Sure he can be an ass and would do things she didn't agree with, but that didn't mean he should be killed in such a way. What shocked Lucy however was Natsu's reaction.

As the flames surrounded him, Natsu stood there as it was nothing. Instead of screaming in pain or for help, he bellowed with laughter. As he inhaled deeply, the flames flew towards him. Neither Lucy nor the Dark Mage could believe what they were seeing. Natsu was sucking in the flames and looked like he was eating the fire vanishing into his mouth.

"Have to say I have tasted better flames before," Natsu said with a smirk.

"Wh-what are you?" the Fire Mage asked fearfully. "Some kind of demon?"

"Close," Natsu said with a smirk and patted his stomach. "But to you, I'm death." Before either Lucy or the Dark Mage could ask what he meant, the Dragon Slayer Requiped a huge sword and stabbed it right into the Mage. His foe coughed, staring down at the blade in disbelief for an instant before dying. He slid off the sword to hit the ground with a squelch.

Lucy was shocked at seeing someone die. Or as the current case would have it being killed in such a careless fashion. "W-why did you do that for?" Lucy asked in a whisper, shock and fear, as she looked down at the now dead Mage. "Couldn't you just knock her out?"

"If she was alone, maybe," Natus said with a shrug, not letting her know that he might have killed her either way. He was just glad he left his gauntlet back at the tower, as otherwise the Dark Mage's lifeforce would have appeared. Then he would have to try and come up with a reason for why it happened. Either way, he went on. "But we don't know how many of them there are in the mansion. So it would be better to keep her out of the fight permanently. And as for why I killed her, she was a Dark Mage and she tried to kill me. If I wasn't resistant to fire, I could have died and then you would have been next. If I gave her a chance, she would just try again to kill me again."

As much as Lucy hated to admit it, she could see Natsu's side of things. Not only did this Dark Mage tried to kill Natsu, but she also killed Aed, someone that she cared for a great deal. If Natsu hadn't done what he did, the Mage would have killed her too. However Lucy didn't have time to muse over this for long, nor ask how Natsu had a resistant towards fire so that he could live through being burned. Five other Mages came out of the mansion, ready to fight.

Instead of talking they went on an all out attack, charging towards Lucy and Natsu. Through her grief for the death of her surrogate uncle she pulled out a golden key, which Natsu recognised as a Golden Zodiac Key. _**"Oh Spirit, answer my call and pass through the Gate. Gate of the Water Bearer, I open thee, Aquarius!"**_ she called out, placing the key into the fountain. At the same time, Natsu created a wall of fire around them so he could watch what happened next.

The water formed a spiral and out of it came a royal blue tailed mermaid. The mermaid known as Aquarius had a long, blue fishtail, light blue hair that reached up to her waist, and large breasts. She had blue eyes that seem to have no pupils. The mermaid was wearing a revealing dark blue bikini top and on each arm, she had a golden armlet and bracelet. She was also wearing a headband, three piercings on her tail, a golden belt at her waist and light blue crystal earrings. A dark blue tattoo resembling the zodiac symbol rested right under her collarbone. In her hands she carried an urn.

What shocked Natsu was that Aquarius didn't seemed to be happy to be there, unlike Virgo was when she was summoned. Then again, Virgo was strange in the head anyway. Still, it was a summons. Natsu thought that all summons were meant to be ready to help their Master, in whatever they needed as long they didn't abuse the spirit. This Aquarius however looked like she didn't want to help anyone. She glared at Lucy as if she were a piece of trash.

Lucy was annoyed by this, but she didn't have much time to deal with Aquarius's attitude as she needed her help to fight these Mages to save those who she cared about. "Aquarius, I need your help to get rid of these Mages."

"Tch," Aquarius scoffed. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you. You just interrupted my date with my hot boyfriend." Oh how Lucy hated that Aquarius would bring up that she had a boyfriend, and a hot one at that.

"Because if you kill her, you'll be banished from the Celestial Spirit World." Natsu smirked knowingly. "As killing your Summoner directly or indirectly, means banishment."

"So all those times she threaten to kill me…?" asked Lucy in shock.

"All a bluff," admitted Natsu.

"Fine. I might not able to kill her but that doesn't mean I have to help her either," Aquarius said with a sneer. She hated that some snot nose Mage, let the cat out of the bag about not being able to kill her Summoner. It was one of the few things that kept the brat from summoning her too often. Then again there was another way to stop her Summoner from summoning for a while, so with a smirk she said, "also it doesn't mean I can't make things harder for her for ruin my date." Here she used her urn to spray water onto the fire wall to put it out. And before she popped away she turned to Lucy and said. "Don't summon me again for a long time."

Here the Dark Mages couldn't believe what happened. A summons turned on their Summoner, making it easier for them to fight them. They just couldn't help but laugh at this, they never saw this coming. All Natsu said was: "What a bitch. Is she always like this?"

"More or less," Lucy admitted sadly.

"Do you have another that Key that can help us?" Natsu asked as he saw that the Dark Mage stopped laughing and was about to make their move.

"I have only one that I can think of. My second strongest spirit," said Lucy as she pulled out another key, and called out, _**"Oh Spirit, answer my call and pass through the Gate. Gate of the Golden Bull, I open thee, Taurus!"**_

From the ground, an extremely tall, heavily muscular and athletic humanoid whose physical features are highly reminiscent of a bull jumped out. His body was covered in a black and white pattern, which from his waist up, seemed more massive than the lower one. But his head was like a bovine, with small, elongated ears jutting outwards from the sides of his head, and a pair of horns. His eyes were dark whilst he had a flat nose with a large golden ring in it. His muscular chest bore six teats: two on his pectorals and four on his upper abdominal area. The tail sprouting from his back, ending in a dark tuft, was quite small, if compared to the large mass of his body.

Taurus was wearing a dark blue pair of swim briefs, held up by a gold studded belt, with a circular buckle. He was also wearing a simple dark boots. Around his neck Natsu could see a dark red belt circling his neck, to which a golden cowbell was attached. His forearms was wrapped in bandages, and he was wearing a pair of brown fingerless gloves. Crossing his chest diagonally and passing over his right shoulder is a large, plain dark belt closed by a simple buckle, which his axe was attached to.

"Oh wow, Miss Lucy, I almost forgot what a nice figure you have. Why don't you come over her and give me a smooch." Taurus said pervertedly.

"But the problem is that he's a pervert too," Lucy admitted with a sigh to Natsu, before saying to Taurus. "Taurus, please take care of men for me."

"Of course, Miss Lucy," the pervert bull told his mistress as he pulled his axe from his back and began to attack the Dark Mages. The first four attacked Taurus with different magic. Natsu saw a Card Magic User and a Requip user. He didn't see the other two as they were knocked out before they could do much. The last one stood back and waited for his team mates to be defeated.

Once they were though, he summoned some water and then pulled out a black key and as he placed it in the water he said. _**"Oh Dark Spirit, answer my call and pass through the Gate of Darkness. Gate of the Water Bearer, I open thee, Aquarius!"**_

Now like the Golden Key Aquarius, this Aquarius appeared out of a spiral of water. Unlike the Golden Gate Aquarius, everything below her hips was the main body of the shark, instead of a normal fish. The underside of the shark half was a pale blue and the back was dark blue. Apart from having a tail, Aquarius almost looked human. Her eyes glowed a haunting yellow surrounded only by the black sclera. She had dark blue hair that bled white at the tips, matching her pale blue, corpselike skin. She had elfen ears with dark blue skin covering the outside, which pointed outwards.

Around her neck and upper chin was dark blue skin and within the center of that was a red mark, which was her zodiac sign. It was surrounded by a metal accessory reminiscent of a shark's jaw. Her arms were a deep blue that reached up to the upper arms and on her forearm were two fins sticking out. Around her wrists were spiked bracelets and around her upper arm where blue skin turned pale blue. From her upper chest the dark blue skin fell between her chest towards right above her stomach, right between two sets of gills, stretching above and around the top of her chest, and stretched around to her back. Around her waist was a dark blue like belt, with what looked like spikes. Lastly she had a bikini which was made of two skulls and some bones to cover her huge breasts.

"My Lord, how can I help you?" asked the Dark Aquarius, after she defeated Taurus without a problem, making him disappear back to his own world. Lucy was surprised that this Aquarius was treating the man better than her own Aquarius treated her. "Do you want me to deal with these pests?"

"Just the pink haired one," the Dark Mage said. "I want some fun with the female, before I decide what to do with her."

With that Aquarius pulled the lid off her urn and a powerful jet of black water shot towards Natsu. Upon seeing this Natsu called out, _**"Fire Make Wall!"**_ A huge wall appeared in front of him, taking most of the impact. The problem

is that with the attack was water and more powerful than Natsu was expecting. Deciding to take cover, he ran towards a shocked Lucy, who was surprised to see a dark version of her Golden Aquarius, and picked her up and ran for cover behind the fountain.

Not wasting any time, he pulled out his own Golden Key and called out, _**"Oh Spirit, answer my call and pass through the Gate. Gate of the Maiden, I open thee, Virgo!"**_

Here Virgo appeared out of the ground, thankfully in her full maid outfit, but before she could say a word Natsu said. "Virgo, I need an emergency tunnel now."

"At once Master," the spirit said with a bow, before taking her Master and Lucy in hand and creating a hole underground, filling the hole behind her.

 _ **And Then…**_

Once underground, Natsu took a few deep breaths to regain his strength. He thought about what happened. He wasn't expecting the summoner to have a damn Dark Aquarius, and that the Mage would be a Water Mage too. Things were becoming more problematic.

"Can I be punished now, Master?" Virgo asked eagerly.

"What!?" asked a confused Lucy, not believing what she was hearing.

"Not now, Virgo, we have more important matters to deal with," Natsu told the Spirit, before turning to Lucy as he said, "Forgive Virgo about this, although she is meant to be a maiden, she's a masochist and enjoys sex."

"You, you don't mean that…" Lucy stuttered and blushed at the thought.

"That I punish and fuck her, yes I do," Natsu admitted as if he was doing nothing wrong.

"But that's wrong, you shouldn't be doing that to the spirits," Lucy told him angrily.

"Who are you to say what we can and cannot do with our spirits?" Natsu told her, "Sure we should treat them with respect, but if they want to be treated a certain way, why shouldn't I treat them that way? Would you punish Virgo the way she wants if you had her?"

Lucy blushed even redder at this. "N-No I wouldn't, as it's wrong."

"Even if that's what they want?" asked Natsu, "You do know that many Celestial Spirit Summoners use their spirits in many ways we don't like? I heard that at some point there was one Mage used one of her spirits to escape her fans and men that fancied her. She even mistreats them too, but yet no one done anything about this as to the rest of the world she wasn't doing anything wrong."

Here Virgo said dreamingly, "oh I wished that I was her summons, I would be in heaven."

Natsu ignored her. "But me? I treat Virgo with respect and the way she wants, which makes her happy and more eager to help, but yet you think that is wrong? What right do you have to say what I'm doing is wrong when I'm not even hurting my spirit? Well, I am, but that's because she wants me to hurt, not because I'm being abusive and hurting her for no good reason. Anyway, what right do you have to push your beliefs onto others?"

Lucy was stumped. She was taught by her mother that one always treat their Celestial Spirits with respect. So she thought she should have others do the same, and if she found other Celestial Spirit Summoners she would pass on what she was taught. So far, Natsu was the first other Celestial Spirit Mage she came across, other than the Dark Mage she faced, and when she tried to tell him that how he was treating his spirit was wrong, he rebugged her telling her she had no right to tell him how he should treat her.

She couldn't believe it. She never expected that this would happen. She thought they would listen to her. But she was wrong, very wrong, instead of listening to her and changing his ways about what he did to Virgo, he thought punishing her and having sex with her was right. It made her feel sick. But yet Natsu didn't care what she thought, or change his ways despite what she said. She didn't know what to think of this.

But as she was thinking about this, Natsu put his thoughts back to the matter at hand. Sure he knew that thanks to his plans there would be a fight, but he never thought it would give him this much of a problem. He never thought he would face a Water Mage, not only a powerful one, but one that held a Black Zodiac Key. The Aquarius Key no less. With a sigh he said, mainly to himself, "damn it, who would have thought he would have one of the Black Zodiac Keys. I thought that most of them were hidden far away and hard to find."

This brought Lucy back to the moment too. Instead of thinking about telling Natsu how he was wrong about how he was treating his Celestial Spirit, she remembered about Aed's death and how he was killed. She couldn't believe that there was another set of Zodiac Keys, Black Keys which seemed to be a darker version to her set.

"I-I just remembered, that the Mage th-that killed A-Aed, seemed to had a strange Black Key that looks like mine." Lucy sobbed a bit as she thought about Aed. "And he summoned Aquarius, although she looks nothing like the Aquarius that I have. How is that possible?"

"Because he had one of the Black Zodiac Keys," Natsu told her.

"The Black Zodiac Keys? What are those?" asked the Celestial Spirit Summoner. As a Celestial Spirit Summon, she thought that she knew everything there was about the magic. But she never heard of these Black Zodiac Keys before.

"To put it simply they are a darker version of us Golden Spirits," Virgo explained to Lucy.

"That is true, they were created about more than a hundred years ago," explained Natsu, "when there was a war between Celestial Spirit King and a power Dark Mage known as the Overlord. To stop the war, the Celestial Spirit King agreed to create the Black Zodiac Keys, which would summon a dark version of the Golden Spirits. But after a while most of the Keys were taken and hidden away and the information about them kept secret, so that they don't fall into the wrong hands." Natsu explained to Lucy about what some of what he knew about the Black Keys. "The only reason I know about them is that in my travels I have found a few, and gained some information about them."

"So these Black Celestial Spirit are evil?" Lucy asked worriedly.

"No more than us Golden Spirits are," this came from Virgo. "Most of us follow our Summoners orders no matter what they are. Be their orders be good or bad. The only ones who would disobey are either too weak or have a high enough morals that they aren't willing to kill, and don't like doing bad things."

"So you're saying that most of the Golden Zodiac Spirits don't care about doing good or bad things?" asked a shocked Lucy, never thought this was possible.

"Not all but some," Natsu admitted here, "however the Black Zodiac Spirits have an easier time to do evil than the Golden Spirits. But like all Celestial Spirits, they'll follow their Summoners orders, be it good or bad, meaning it's their Summoners that makes the Black Keys do evil deeds or not."

What Natsu didn't tell her though was that the Black Keys play with their Summoners minds, to slowly turn them into a Dark Mage. Only a strong willed Mage could fight off the dark suggestions, and not to submit to them. They might become a bit more aggressive and get into fights more, but they would stay as good as they used to be. With what he had planned for Lucy, Natsu knew that it would be matter of time before she submitted to the darkness like him and joined him in his plans to rule the world. The first thing that he had to do was to give her her first Black Zodiac Key and let things go from there.

As for Lucy, as she thought about what Natsu said about the Summons of the Zodiac Key and had to admit he was right, it was the Summoner that made the Spirits do bad things not the spirits themselves. Sure like her Aquarius, they have different personality, and might hate their Summoners to try and have them give their Keys up anyway possible, so that they could find someone who they wanted. But it didn't make the spirit evil itself.

But as she was thinking about this, she remembered what was happening what was happening above, and how her 'family,' was being killed off. "W-what are we going to, to do about the Mages attacking my home?"

"One of two things. Either stay here and wait for them to leave and then search for any survivors, or we can go back up there and fight them," Natsu informed the young blonde. He would prefer if they fought the Dark Mages, so she saw those who she cared for die, and her father being killed. But with the Water Mage and the Dark Aquarius Key Holder up there, he couldn't risk it. As the Dark Mage was powerful and right now he couldn't defeat him easily. Not because Natsu wasn't more powerful than him, but because he was an Elemental Mage that he was weak against at the moment. Sure he had a fair idea how to defeat him if he was forced to fight him, but he didn't wanted to test his idea where if he was wrong, he could be killed.

"We can't allow any more to die. We have to save them if we can," Lucy told Natsu firmly, not wanting anyone else she cared about die.

"Even if it means we die too?" Natsu told her simply.

Lucy pursed her lips for a few moments. She hadn't thought about herself dying just that to save the ones she cared about. But at the same time, she realized that if it meant that they were saved, she would die for them willingly. So standing up straight and with conviction, she said, "Yes, as long those who I cared about live, I'm willing to die for them."

Natsu sighed at this. He knew he couldn't allow her to go out by herself, as he had plans for her. So with another sigh he said, "Fine I'll help you, but I need your help to do so."

"What do you need me to do?" Lucy asked.

"I need you to distract the Dark Aquarius, whilst I kill her Summoner," the Fire Mage told her as if it was nothing.

"What, what, can't you just knock him out?" asked a frightened Lucy.

"If we are dealing with a normal Celestial Spirit or a weak Zodiac Spirit maybe, but we're not," Natsu told the Celestial Spirit Mage.

"What do you mean?" asked the female Mage.

"Tell me, as you're a Celestial Spirit Mage, tell me how do we Spirits normally get sent back to our world?" asked Virgo.

"There's two ways I can think of, the first is for the Summoner to close the gate between the two worlds and in doing so, send the Spirit back," Lucy told the Golden Zodiac. "The other is for the Summoner to be knocked, as they need to conscious to keep the Spirit in our world, or the Spirits would be sent back to their world. Seeing that this Mage won't send his spirit back, it would be best for us to knock the Summoner out."

"Normally you would be right," this came from Natsu. "But what you may or may not know is that the strongest of the spirits, be it normal or Zodiac can open a gate to our world without their Summoners. Sure it would be easier with one, but the strong Celestial Spirits don't need one."

"I didn't know that," Lucy admitted, surprised to hear something new. She thought she knew it all about Celestial Spirits, but it would seem she was learning something new. "But what has this got to do with not being able to knock the Mage out?"

"Just like the ones who are strong enough to enter our world without, the same ones can stay even if their Mage is knocked out," Natsu informed Lucy. "And I can tell you that these Black Zodiacs are the strongest out there; stronger than your Golden ones, as you seen with the Dark Aquarius been able to defeat Taurus. So even if we knock the Mage out, this Aquarius would be able to stay here. So the only option we have is to kill her Summoner, as once he is dead she would have no reason to stay in this world, and so leave."

As much as Lucy hated to admit it, if what Natsu told her was true than the only way to stop this Black Zodiac was to kill her Summoner. It was something she didn't agree with, but if she wanted to save those at the mansion, she had to allow it. But still, she had to ask. "How can I help you? I don't have any spirits strong enough to deal with this Aquarius."

"I can lend you one of the Black Zodiac Keys that I found," Natsu told the Celestial Mage, as he pulled out the Black Keys for the Sagittarius, Gemini and Aries.

"I'm not too sure I could use them. They seem too dark for my liking," Lucy told the pink headed Mage.

"You don't have to keep them," Natsu told her, "as long as you don't sign a contract, you can give whichever you use back. But the thing is you have no option but to use one of them, as I need you to distract the Dark Aquarius, whilst I kill her Summoner. As I am now, I can't deal with both of the Water Users, as I'm not that powerful yet. So I need your help. So you either use one of these keys, or we stay here and wait for these Dark Mages to leave, which means that those at the mansion will be killed."

"Why can't you use the Key?" asked the blonde, not understanding why he wouldn't use it instead.

"Because I need all my power to deal with the Water Mage." Natsu informed the teen girl.

Lucy had to admit defeat here, as she knew that she couldn't allow anyone else she cares about to die, so she had to fight. Even if she didn't want to use these Black Keys, but she had no other option. So with a deep sigh she said, "Fine, I'll take one, but I won't keep it."

"I don't mind that," Natsu said with a smile. This was the first step of her getting one of the Black Keys. "Just as long as you're willing to help me than I'm okay with not wanting to keep it. So which key would you want?"

"I'll take the Sagittarius Key," Lucy decided after some thought, knowing that out of the three of the Zodiac Keys, Sagittarius was the warrior type of the three.

"In that case once we get back to the surface, summon Sagittarius at once and deal with the water bitch," Natsu told the other Mage.

"Okay," was all Lucy was able to say as Natsu had Virgo take them back to the surface.

 _ **And Then…**_

Once the two Mages returned to the surface, they were met with the mage that they escaped from in the first place. And he still had the Dark Aquarius in their world. He hadn't sent her back yet, and upon seeing them the Dark Mage said, "so you have returned. You should have stayed away, now I'll have to kill you."

"It won't be that easy," Natsu told him.

Before the Dark Mage could say anything, Lucy held the Black Sagittarius Key and called out, _**"Oh Dark Spirit, answer my call and pass through the Gate of Darkness. Gate of the Archer, I open thee, Sagittarius!"**_

Then running out of a fiery portal, a demonic looking centaur appeared. The horse part of the centaur was dark brown, with feathered hooves, and his tail was unruly. Along his horse back looked like he had a skeletal spine armour, with spikes coming out of it. Around the centaur's waist he had a belt made of skulls with horns with torn red rigs coming from it. The belt had a chain of skulls without horns going around his back of his body. Lucy had to blush at seeing the big cock between the centaur's back legs.

As for the human part of the centaur's body, it was tanned and he had what looked like a rib bone armour, to protect his bare chest. On both of his wrist were dark grey gauntlets which had had spikes fan out along the elbow, but on the inside of it, it had a bone design which had three spikes, and lastly there was a red gem on the back where the hand was. On his back there was a bone white back guard to protect his back. On each of his shoulders was a bone skull with a horn. Around his right bicep was a dark brown bandage.

Then there was his head, which looked like a human, with black unruly hair, and a scar starting from the top of his nose and going down his right cheek. But unlike a normal human though, he had a horn on the middle of his head and had horse ears instead of human ones.

As Sagittarius being the archer, he had a quiver bag full of arrows, and a bow made of bone and skulls on his back. The bow had one big skull with horns, this skull had a open mouth were the arrow would be placed to aim and fire the arrows. On the lower part of his back, there was two blades, with the handles made of bone too, with the top of them looking like skulls with a horn on them.

"Ahh, finally I have returned to this world. It has been a long while since I've been here," Sagittarius said as he looked around, glad to be able to visit Earthland once again. Looking down at Lucy and seeing that she held his key, he asked, "are you my new Summoner my Lady?"

"No," Lucy told Sagittarius, surprised how normal he seemed, unlike her own Golden Gate Keys. "I'm just borrowing your key so that I can deal with another Black Zodiac."

"Oh?" Sagittarius asked in surprise, than looking around he saw the Dark Aquarius, who with her Summer was looking at him and Lucy in shock and surprise. Seeing Aquarius, Sagittarius said, "well, well, Aquarius, it's been a while since we last saw each other."

"That it has you bastard," Aquarius said with a smile.

The Dark Mage was shocked upon seeing the Dark Sagittarius. "How is this possible! I thought I had the only Black Zodiac Key. I thought no one else knew about them."

Seeing that the Dark Mage was in shock, Natsu took this moment to deal with him. So before running towards the dark Mage, he turned to Lucy and told her, "keep Aquarius busy."

"But how do you expect me to -" began Lucy, but Natsu was already gone to deal with Aquarius's Summoner, so turning to Sagittarius she had to ask, pointing to Aquarius. "Do you have any ideas how to deal with her?"

Sagittarius looked at his temporary Summoner in disbelief. If she meant to be a Celestial Spirit Mage, she was a shit one if she didn't know how to fight. But at the moment he didn't have time to say much seeing that he had to deal with Aquarius first, but if he ended up being her summons, than they would be having words. So with a sigh he said, "yeah I know how to deal with her, just stand aside and don't get in my way. You'll be more of a hindrance than anything else."

"That bitch is your new Summoner?" asked Aquarius, shocked that Sagittarius was stuck was such a worthless Summoner.

"No, she's just using my key that her friend found to deal with your Summoner and his friends," Sagittarius informed the other Zodiac. Lucy was shocked to hear that the two of them was were talking about this as if she wasn't there, and that there was a fight in her home our between the two Mages nearby.

Aquarius sighed at this. Her fellow Dark Zodiac hadn't got a contract with this stupid bitch, whilst good seeing that he won't be with her for long with luck, at the same time he'll be limited to what he could do. While she didn't mind having an unfair advantage, with a fellow Dark Zodiac that she liked, she couldn't go all out like she would normally. Then she had an idea. "So we're going to finish the fight that we begun all those years ago to see who is the strongest?" asked Aquarius. "And I won't use some of my more powerful skills seeing that you can't use some of yours."

"If that's alright with you?" Sagittarius inquired with a smile. "The wager is still the same?"

"A bit of a change to it," Aquarius told Sagittarius. "Your part is still the same; if you win I go on a date with you. But for me, if I win I'll kill your Summoner so you don't have to worry about her in the future."

"Deal," Sagittarius said with a smirk, as Lucy called out _"Hey!"_ As she didn't like the idea of this one bit, and wanted to say something, but Sagittarius pushed her aside and went after Aquarius, firing arrows as he did so, where she would use her water to shield herself. All she could do was to watch as the two Dark Zodiacs fought.

 _ **And Then…**_

 _With Natsu:_

Whilst Sagittarius was locked in battle with Aquarius, Aquarius's Summoner was dealing with Natsu, who took the Mage's distraction to make a critical attack. But instead of attacking with a fist of fire like her would normally would, he hit the Dark Mage with his bare fist. In fact his fist slammed into the Dark Mage's cheekbone with a satisfying crack. "IDIOT!" the Dragon Slayer howled, a blaze of fury shining in his eyes as his opponent crashed into the wall. "They may not be well known, and they're hidden, but that doesn't mean others wouldn't know them!"

His enemy stood, wiping blood away from the corners of his mouth derisively. "It matters not," he sneered, his fingers melting into water as he spoke, and hardening to vicious claws. "That just makes things more interesting!" He slashed at Natsu as he spoke, his claws extending with the swing. The dragon slayer jerked back just in time - the watery blades grazed the skin of his neck, drawing a shallow red line.

" _ **Fire Make: Lance!"**_ Natsu howled, weaving fire magic between his hands. Ten balls of fire bloomed in the air above him and molded into spears, raining destruction towards the Dark Mage in a bombard. But his enemy was fast, not missing a beat before countering.

" _ **Aqua Shield!"**_ The Water Mage shouted. Drawing water from the air, the mage summoned a crisscrossed shield, blocking the screaming lances of flame before they struck. Even with the elemental advantage, it took all his concentration to stop the flames. Steam hissed with each blow, filling the room with hazy mist and black smoke, which lit up with flashing bursts of scarlet fire.

When the attack faded, the mist hid them from view. Natsu spun warily, searching the steam for the enemy he knew was nearby. He could still hear the clash of battle from the Zodiac Spirits distantly.

"You're strong, for a Fire Mage, I give you that." The Water Mage admitted with a bit of ademption, that a Fire Mage could make him work hard for a fight, "But not strong enough!"

Natsu whirled towards the voice, gathering magic before he even saw the meteors of water hurtling towards him. _**"Fire Make: Wall!"**_ he shouted, slamming his foot against the stone. A fiery magic circle flared to life as he spoke, and a wall of fire roared to intercept the balls of water.

What Natsu wasn't prepared for his defense to be shattered in an instant.

The spheres of water punched straight through the wall of flames without slowing. Natsu's shout of pain was drowned out as the surge of water smashed against his chest, throwing him across the room. He skidded against the floor, coughing harshly as he rose shakily to his feet. His pink hair was plastered to his forehead, but the water did nothing to douse the fire in his eyes. _**"Fire Make,"**_ Natsu ground out, weaving hand signs despite sharp pain in his ribs, _**"Wolves!"**_

Five wolves flared from thin air, their lean bodies flickering with scarlet flames. They tore across the stone, their fiery paws sending curls of steam from the water soaked floor, snarling as they attacked the Dark Mage hungrily.

Razor thin sheets of water sliced the wolves in two, and they howled with fury as they fizzled to nothing, leaving only more steam. The Water Mage smirked, as he called into the steam, "Give up, your powers are useless against someone like me."

' _Damn it,'_ Natsu thought to himself as he dealt with the pain in his ribs, _'this is ridiculous. I'm getting beat by some damn Water Mage. I need to get serious if I want to win this fight. But I don't have enough strength to use my Dragon Slayer powers.'_

Then he realized that the Dark Zodiac Sagittarius could help him, so he called out, "Sagittarius, if you can hear me and are able to help, I would like it if you could fire a powerful fire arrow to light me up!"

"What are you doing?" asked the Dark Mage in confusion, wondering what the Fire Mage was up to, as he shot a few more thin sheets of water at where he thought Natsu was. "You do know if he does that, he'll show me where you are."

"Doesn't matter, as it'll be the start of the end for you," said Natsu with a smirk, as he dodged an arrow coming towards him. The arrow had a bright fire as the tip of the arrow, and as Natsu caught it, it exploded and engulfed Natsu in flames.

The fire was bright enough that even through the steam, the Dark Mage could see the outline of Natsu engulfed in flames. The Mage couldn't help but laugh at this, thinking that all Natsu did was to kill himself. "Oh this is so funny, I can't believe that he had someone set him alight like this."

But he then stopped laughing as he saw the flames disappearing inwards, as if the Mage he was fighting was inhaling them. "What the hell?" the Water Mage asked in shock and fear, unsure what was happening.

"You're the first person other than my trainer to force me to use this power," Natsu informed the Water Mage with a frown, annoyed that this Mage was strong enough to force him to use his true abilities. "I don't know if I should congratulate you or be pissed at you for forcing me to use it."

"What are you talking about? What is going here? How were you able to suck that fire within you?" the Dark Mage asked Natsu, wanting to know what the hell was going on.

Natsu wasn't about to give him an answer that he wanted. Instead, Natsu called out, _**"Fire Dragon's Roar!"**_ as he inhaled to gather fire in his mouth, before releasing a huge exploding ball of fire in the direction of the Water Mage.

Seeing this huge blast of fire, the Water Mage had no option but to pull up a huge water wall to protect himself. As the fire hit his water wall though, whilst there was a lot of steam, the fire was able to break through the wall, forcing him to dodge the attack. He was barely able to do so when he was punched in the face by Natsu who appeared out of nowhere. He didn't have time to think about how all this happened when he saw two fists engulfed in fire heading towards him.

Once again he was forced to dodge again and again at these. He had to use many water attacks to defend himself, as the Fire Mage went on the offence, using Makers Magic and this Dragon's Magic that he never heard of before. And so to beat this Fire Mage, the Dark Mage knew that he would have to using his most powerful water skill: Water Prison.

Natsu thought he was winning now that he was finally able to attack the Water Mage, and that he wasn't able to fight back much. However though, when he saw the Dark Mage drop his guard for a few moments, he decided to go in for the kill. But it wasn't until he wasn't for the last second that he realized he fill for the Water Mage's trap as the Dark Mage called out, _**"Water Prison!"**_

Here water expelled from the Dark Mage's hands and a sphere started to form around the Dragon Slayer, and water started to fill the sphere. Natsu knew that if he didn't do anything, and fast he would be dead. As the water filled the sphere, the Dark Mage panted to catch his breath. He was glad. He knew that the battle was over and that he had won this fight.

With a smile the Water Mage said, "I don't know what the magic used, and to be honest I don't care, but in the end though, your Fire Magic meant nothing against me. I'll be sorry to see you die, as you were one of the best fighters thought I came across in a long while. Only a rare few in my own guild could give a fight that you give me, but none of them, other then my Guild Master, were able to force me to use Water Prison on them though. So be honoured that you're going to die by one of my powerful skills that a rare few ever see."

Natsu wasn't sure how he could escape this. He didn't think he had powerful enough attacks to escape this water prison. Then as the water was rising to his neck, Natsu remembered what Inferna told him once. That one day his fire could become so strong that he could evaporate water. Up 'til now he hadn't tried to evaporate water, either because he was busy with missions or he was training with his other skills.

He knew that this was his only option. He had to evaporate the water around him. He wasn't sure how he was going to do it, but he could think of only one thing, to make his body so hot that the water evaporates. So he pushed his magic all around his body to heat it up, which quickly heat up and slowly boil the water. But as the water covered his head and he begun to drown, he knew it was now or never, so he pushed most of his power into heating his body to the point where the water would evaporate.

As he was about to blackout, Natsu found that the water was beginning to evaporate, enough at first to be able to breathe once more. And as he pushed more of his magic into himself, and evaporated the rest of the water and breaking the sphere to the shock of the Water Mage. As the steam from the sphere covered him, Natsu took this time to Requip a sword and cut the head of the Dark Mage before he could react.

Looking down at the lifeless body of the Water Mage, Natsu was catching his breath as he panted, "Damn it, I didn't realize this was going to be such a tough fight. I'm glad this is now over." Natsu told himself. This was the toughest fight that he had for a while, if it was any other Mage he knew he might been able to deal with them as long as they weren't too powerful. The problem with this Mage wasn't more powerful than him, yes he was powerful, but the problem was that he had a power that was strong against fire which give him problems.

Although the fight was over, and the steam was clearing up, Natsu knew that he couldn't rest, seeing that the other Dark Mage's were in the mansion. He also had to stop the Dark Aquarius from attacking Lucy, so taking a few more deep breaths to catch his breath and his strength, Natsu begun to walk to where Lucy once was.

 _ **And Then…**_

 _With Lucy:_

The battle between Aquarius and Sagittarius seemed to be over, seeing that Aquarius called time out for some reason. The fight was unlike anything that she ever seen, whilst Aquarius seemed to be hold back her power, Lucy thought she would still beat Sagittarius, but she was wrong. Sagittarius used many different attacks, lightning, ice and other trick arrows to defend himself, whilst Aquarius used her water, in creating weapons and other attacks.

The fight seemed to have no winners, as they were equal in the fight, not one giving an inch. So when Aquarius stopped fighting all of a sudden, she said, "Will Sagittarius, looks like my fight with you is at the end."

"What are you talking about?" asked Lucy, wondering what happened.

"My Summoner is dead, so I have no reason to fight with you." Aquarius informed her, "It would seem that Fire Mage was much stronger than I give him credit for. I might ask him if he would like to be my Summoner, if he is able to defeat my Summoner he would be a great ally to have."

"Thanks but no thanks," said Natsu as he walked out of the steam which was now more or less gone, "I have a Golden Key that I want to keep for now, she is useful."

"Keep my key around just in case you change your mind," Aquarius told the pink haired teen, "or if you find someone strong enough to be my Summoner. But please, don't give me to that blonde over there, as I would kill her if you do." The mermaid warned, and as she was going to leave before they could say anything, a smirk came across her face, guessing why he wanted to keep his Golden Key, "Oh, so you know, I have another form other than this mermaid form." And with that she transformed her shark body into sexy legs, where she was wearing a sexy dark blue mini shorts, before she disappeared in a spiral of water.

"Well now that was something I wasn't expecting." Natsu said surprised about what he saw, as he caught Aquarius Black Key.

"Me too," admitted Sagittarius, a bit jealous that Aquarius seemed to gotten a thing for the pink haired Mage, "as far as I know, she never showed any of her Summoners that form before. You must really impress her."

"Why, why do this Aquarius hate me too?" Lucy whined a bit, breathing heavily as she feel her magic fastly depleting.

"You have to forgive Aquarius," Sagittarius apologized, "she hates those who in her words are weak and pathetic. She can't stand them and would like nothing more than kill them all. One you proved to her that aren't, she is a good ally to have. Anyway, I need to get going, I can sense that your magic is about to go, so I leave before it happens." And with that before another word could be said, he was gone.

"You're alright?" asked Natsu.

"I'm fine, although I feel like I can sleep for a week." Lucy informed the Fire Mage.

"Not surprising," Natsu admitted, "those Black Zodiacs Keys take more power than the Golden Keys, seeing they are more powerful." Looking at the mansion and realizing that it was quiet, he then said worriedly, "I think we should hurry to the mansion, it has gotten too quiet for my liking. I'm worried that we could be too late and everyone there is dead, or if they aren't, your friends are hiding and it could be only matter of time before they are found and killed. If you want you can rest up and I'll go and make sure they are save."

"No, no, I'll go with you, I need to make sure they are save myself." Lucy informed Natsu, worried about her friends and family.

"Okay, stay behind me, and I'll deal with anyone that tries and kill us." Natsu told her as he Requiped a sword. He was too weak to use his fire magic, but he believed he would be fine with using a sword.

"Thank you Natsu." Lucy said weakly, unsure what they were going to face, and frightened at the fact too. But she knew that she had to do this.

And so the two of them walked toward the mansion, unsure what they were going to face. Lucy hoped that she wouldn't find anyone else she cared about dead, but she knew that as much as hoped she would, she would find a few of them dead. She just hoped that there were a few were able to find somewhere to hide.

 _ **And Then…**_

Over the next ten minutes, Lucy and Natsu searched the mansion for survivors, but found none, as the Dark Mages within the mansion had already killed them. Lucy lost part of herself with each dead member of the staff, the staff that she considered as family, and when Natsu killed these Mages, she didn't say a word about it. As if she had the power, she would have done it herself for what they had done to those she cared about.

The last place that they went searching for was upstairs to Lucy's father's studies, as she told Natsu, it was one of the safest places to be at should something happen. As the doors were made to withstand most things, so if they were in danger, that would be the place they would be.

As they got there though, the doors were open, and there were two dead men in front of Lucy's father's desk and behind it was Jude Heartfilia, with a young man behind him holding a knife at his neck. The man was of average height and weight with black eyes and black hair which he ties in a short, spiky ponytail. He was wearing a white shirt with a high collar and an intricate symbol on its back over a plain, dark red undershirt. He was also wearing a pair of aquamarine pants, black shoes and small black earrings in each ear.

"Father!" Lucy called out in fear. Sure she had problems with her father, but she didn't want him to die like this.

Upon them arriving, the young man said, "Well, well, looks like things have an interesting turn of events. I thought that Markus would be able to deal with you Fire Mage."

"You mean that Water Mage," Natsu said thoughtfully, as he thought about the only person who give him problems, "I'll admit that he give me some problems, but in the end he was no much for my fire."

"I can see that now," the young man said with a clam voice, "not that it matters, but is he still alive?"

"Nope, killed him along with most of the others of your guild," the Dragon Slayer said simply, "the only ones that are alive are those that Lucy knocked out."

This surprised the young man, he wasn't expecting this. It would seem that the information that were given about this Fire Mage inaccurate, he had some extra power that they don't know about. That and he was willing to kill without mercy, just like them. Something about this wasn't setting will for him, sure he and his guild information on the Fire Mage, but it would seem that either the person who give it to them, withheld important and she didn't know the full range of this Mage's powers. Whatever the reason he knew two things, one he couldn't fight him alone if their strongest Water Mage wasn't able to deal with him, and two he had to warn his guild just in case he came after them.

"What happened to these people doing here?" asked a panicked Lucy.

"Oh these people?" the Dark Mage said as he point to the dead people, "Your father was talking to that man," here he pointed to the elderly man, and went on to say as he pointed to the other man, who was fat and ugly, "was talking about selling you off to marry his fat ugly son of his."

"What!?" Lucy yelled in shock at this, looking at the fat son again, she said, "Why father? Why were you going to marry me off to this fat man? He looks like he's in his late thirties."

"Thirty-nine." the Dark Mage informed the man, "And from what I heard whilst waiting to act, your father has a few money problems and needed cash to help his business going. It would seem that he is running low on money, and if he didn't do something to get more money in the next few years, he would be forced to sell everything that he has to keep going."

"Is this true father?" Lucy felt sick at this, she couldn't believe that her father would do this to her. As for Natsu, if he didn't know that Jade was going to die soon, he would kill the man himself. Sure he was now evil, but Natsu still cared about one thing above all else: family. He would never treat his family like Jude was doing.

Jude could only nod at his daughter's question, as he was stuck by fear and couldn't say a word right now.

"Now as much as I would like to see him dead for the way he is treating his daughter, I can't allow you to kill him." Natsu said playing the part of a good guy, "He's my client at the moment, and I need him alive, so please let him go and leave,"

"No can do," the Dark Mage informed Natsu, "we were paid to kill this man and everyone here at the time, and if we were able to, kill you too. But seeing how powerful you are, my bet is kill this man and escape."

Just then the Dark Mage slit Jude's, as Lucy cried out in fear and upset, "Father noooo!" Sure she didn't like the idea of her father marrying off someone twice her age and who was fat and ugly, but it didn't mean that she wanted him to die. Just then Natsu was about to make his move, the other Mage stepped back and as Natsu got to him, he disappeared into the shadows, making his escape.

As Natsu turned round he saw that Lucy was on her knees crying, crying for everything that she lost that day. Natsu could only hide his smirk, seeing how his plan for the her was going as planned. For now he would allow her to cry for a few moments, before acting on his next part of his plan for her.

 _ **To be Continued!**_

 _ **Author's Note - PLEASE READ TO THE END:**_ __Here's the end of the latest chapter Dragon Overlord, I'm sorry for the wait, but I had a problem to find the words that I wanted to use. Not only that, but I had problems with the fight, as I wasn't sure how to write it fully, but was able to get some help from someone on discord. Either way, I thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the story and spare a few moments to give me your feedback with thoughts and ideas for this story.

This is the last chapter for the Lucy Heartfilia arc, and in a few chapters time. For the next chapter or two, the chapters will be fillers to explain the outcome of the arc, and to set up for a few things for future chapters. So if you got any ideas as to what you want to see please let me know.

Now I would like to ask for the next arc, I'll be adding four OCs, and I would like to ask for names for two of them, and powers that their weapons could have. Here's the basic details so far for them: Kou = Axeman and Aiko = Swordswoman, these are the named characters, and here's the unnamed ones: Spearwoman and Swordsman. I hope you can help with this. And in this arc, if there's anything you want to see to happen, or ideas you might have, please let me know and I'll see if I can add them.

The next arc is about finding Princess Jellia and getting to Edolas. So if you got any ideas for this arc, I would like to hear them. I'm thinking that each of the four people from Edolas will be found in different towns and areas looking for Princess Jellia, so I would like ideas for how these encounters end up like.


End file.
